Floating worlds
by see1like
Summary: In an AU that resembles feudal Japan, Pein is a warlord, set on revenge. Itachi is a creature of the floating world, a male courtesan. Fate crossed their paths, but will their different worlds collide? Yaoi warning, PeinIta and others, Lemons on your way.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaration**: I definitely do not own Naruto.

**A/N**- Yes I am back with yet another PeinIta story, seems like my plot bunnies are stubborn that way. This is an alternative universe story, so I took some liberties.

Some OOC behavior is unavoidable, but I hope I will not cross the borders of good taste. I have three goals for this upcoming story:

**One**- Try to capture a little bit of the atmosphere and essence of feudal Japan

**Two**- Overcome my inhibitions and produce some good steamy Yaoi lemons.

**Tree**- Give the readers an interesting plot and a good quality story.

Ambitious, ne? Well, the only way up, is to aim for the stars.

I will mark all my lemons, to be on the safe side, but minors- beware! This story is NOT for you. Save your innocence and walk away.

Now, people- Yaoi is: Male on Male action. Not your cup of tea? Please click away safely.

I hope you will enjoy this story, and give me feedback. I really need it, silly me; it gives me the motivation that I need to continue. I will work hard for this, so please reward me with reviews. I will try to update at least twice a month.

I am my own beta, so I apologize if I miss some grammar and spelling mistakes. If something major bugs you, please let me know.

Yosh, enough with the chatter, and on with the story. Enjoy.

**Floating worlds**

**A Day of battle**

As the sun came down, the battle was finally over. The red sky above matched perfectly to the bloody red field below. Death ruled the landscape as Solders, officers and horses laid scattered on the ground, motionless as forgotten toys.

One tall man, with blazing red hair and cold gray eyes rose above his last kill and looked around. He ran a hand over his bleeding forehead, trying to figure out whom the gods favored, to be grant with victory. The eerie silence was finely broken when another man, a plain soldier, picked up a flag and started waving it around, cheering happily. The flag had a red cloud painted on it, lined with silver and white, over a black background. It was the Akatsuki flag, his flag.

As if rising from the dead, more of his men joined to the cheers. They started singing their victory songs, out of key and out of sync, but none of it mattered. Ten long years of forced exile were over, they won, and they were on their way home.

"Lord Kumori, Lord Kumori!" he heard someone shouting his name. It was his first lieutenant and his personal physician, Takino Kakuzu.

"Over here." he waved at the man that hurried his way. Kakuzu was much shorter than his master. He had dry, sunburned skin and strange looking red-green eyes. That man sighed with an open relief to see his lord alive and well.

"Let me dress your wounds, sir."

"Now, now, I am fine. Go ahead; see to the ones that really need you help."

"Hai, hai." Kakuzu bowed lightly and left in a rush. By the look of the scene, he will be drenched in work in no time.

"There you fucking are!" another familiar voice came to his ears. "I told you not to breach the ranks, haven't I? And you fucking did it anyway! What is wrong with you? If you die, you know, I'll kill you!"

"Hidan."

"Fuck ya. Did you find him?"

"No, he was not here."

"Bloody cowered, I tell you. Probably hiding in some shit-hole of a monastery, wrapped in rags, acting like a mother-fucking monk. Suits him well, I tell you."

"Enough of that, tell me, how many casualties?"

The second lieutenant and his personal bodyguard, send a hand to scratch his silver hair "Too early to tell, sir." his voice sank low, as the numbers surly will rise high.

"Yosh, burn the dead and treat the wounded. We march to the city at dawn."

"Hai."

**oOOo**

Kuroyama was build at the foot of a massive volcanic mountain that gave the city its name. The city grew as an organic being, from a small town to a great metropolis over the centuries, breaching its original black basalt walls. The inner old quarter, within the walls, was the wealthiest part of the city, and had beautiful palaces and gardens in it. The outer quarters were housing the working class people and the farmers. The last part of the city, that gave it its glamorous reputation, was slightly apart from it, and connected to it by a bridge. This was the pleasure district, the floating world, which gave many young men, all over the countries, a strong inspiration and desire to visit Kuroyama, at least once in their life. Although Pein could not deny this thought has crossed his mind, this was not his main goal as he marched towards the city with his army.

"Not much of a welcome." sniffed Hidan at the morning chill.

"So desu." answered Pein, dryly.

All was quiet, not a soul in the outdoors. No travelers on the roads, no farmers working on the fields, no trace of enemies either. Pein was not surprised; he was a stranger to this land, and his flag unfamiliar. People could not know if he was a friend or a foe, so all decided to lay low until things will clear up.

Kakuzu hurried his gray horse until he lined up with Pein's Black one. "Some of the soldiers are asking for your permission to be discharge and go home, my lord."

This was understandable, some of his men, if only the minority of them were locals. They haven't seen home for ten years now. Only the gods knew if after all this time, there was still a home awaiting them.

"They may go."

"I will let them know, sir" Kakuzo turned his horse back to the rear lines and left them.

"D'ya think we will meet any resistance in there?" asked Hidan.

"If so, then only in the main fortress. I will take fifty men and ride there first thing."

"I'm fucking coming with ya."

Pein could not help but smile "Never thought otherwise."

The wind caressed the rice fields, which spread around them, covering the land with green velvet-like curtains. This was a good land, a fertile land, and it was under a brutal regime for far too long. Signs of neglect everywhere, unattended fences, untrimmed fruit trees, crumbling roads, broken down bridges. A folk of wild, starving dogs accompanied the party as they drew near the city.

"Kakuzu, take your ward and secure all guarding posts. Hidan, gather fifty men, who can still fight. We are heading to the fortress."

"Yes, my lord." the both answered at the same time.

Pein drew his katana once again, hoping for this to be the last time for a long while.

"Les go!" he commanded.

The riders galloped their horses and followed.

**oOOo**

They were in for a surprise, as they entered the great daunting fortress. Pein and his ward prepared themselves for a bitter fight. Enemies always gave their worse as they fought a losing battle. Just not this time, the fortress was absolutely empty. By the stale smell in the corridors, it has been empty for a while. What does this mean? Pein Thought with worry. Does Danzo have no honor at all? First abandoning his army at the fight for the city, and now fleeting from the fortress, his own stronghold? A man in his stature was expected to commit seppuku, not run and hide. This was very strange; Pein could not know what to make of it.

Shadows emerged from a corner, Pein rose his sword high again, but soon recognized the voice. "Nothing but mice shit in here." Hidan Said to a fellow soldier.

"No luck, then?" asked Pein, and both looked at him and shrugged.

"What can I say? This place has been evacuated for weeks, now. Fucking Danzo saw what was coming his way."

"Yet, we cannot be sure if he is dead or alive." Pein nearly whispered. Despite his cool posture, his blood begun to boil, He came all the way here to seek revenge, and he was left high and dry. The men read this emotion well and lowered their heads with understanding. Suddenly, a noise broke the silence. There was a distinct sound of a man's walking stick hitting the ground.

"This way" Pein whispered and they rushed towards the room, making no sound of their own.

With Hidan on his right side and the other man at his left, Pein took a deep breath and smashed open the wooden door.

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

The day of the battle was also a perfect autumn day. The sun shone bright in the sky, but with no suffocating heat to accompany it. The Hyuga cousins Neji and Hinata set together with Itachi on the wooden balcony, facing the garden. They were all creatures of the night, and usually, they would use the day for resting. But businesses were running weak, of late. Wars never benefited the pleasure district. Unemployed, and expecting another quiet night, they let themselves leisure in the perfect day.

Itachi just finished brushing Hinata's long, thick black hair. She leaned against him, humming with lazy content.

"You should get out of the sun, you two." Said Neji "Fuen will be furies if you get tanned."

"Come on, Neji…" Said Hinata "We haven't had customers in weeks now, ain't that just great, Itachi?"

"Hn."

"Well don't keep your hopes high, Hina." Neji continued, "From what I have heard, this war is nearly over. Soon we will all get busy again." He was frowning as he said that. The beautiful boy was not happy at all about it, none of them was. Seems like, it is so easy to get accustomed to good things, and so hard to let go of them.

"Who do you think won?" asked Hinata, her lavender eyes searching her cousin's ones.

Neji shrugged "As if that matters." Either way, they will be swamped with hungry, filthy soldiers again, starving with lust. The mere thought of it, made him shiver, why did the war had to end?

Itachi looked at the young boy and girl and really felt sorry for them. He was much older then them, body and soul. He was a male prostitute for as long as he could remember. He has been through so much; he really believed nothing could touch him anymore, well, maybe except someone threatening his younger brother. If something like this happens, Itachi knew he would emerge from his numbness and make those people regret that they ever breathed. Where was that boy anyway?

As if answering his mind, the garden's gate squeaked open and in ran an eight-year old, happily shouting "Itachi! Itachi!"

"Shush, you damn boy!" Neji pouted at the child "don't you know that armies are roaming the roads now? Do you want them here?"

"Sorry, Neji…" Sasuke's voice was reduced to a whisper, his head bowed to the ground.

"What have you got there?" Itachi tried to distract his brother from the frightening things that Neji just said.

Sasuke looked up, to what he was carrying, as if he saw it for the first time. "Oh, that?" He smiled proudly "It's a present for you, Aniki. Here, take it." He handed over what seems to be some lovely orange persimmons. "The firsts of the season." Sasuke's pale face shone with pride.

Itachi smiled and placed the fruits on the wooden floor. "Where did you get them, Sasuke? There are no persimmon trees in our garden. Did you go to Sakura house again?"

The boy looked at his toes. "I don't know, maybe…."

Neji and Hinata could not hold up their laughter. Hinata grabbed Sasuke and gave him a squashing hug. He squirmed, blushing, until he managed to get away.

"How many times did I tell you not to go to Sakura house?" Itachi nearly shouted. That house and their house were rivals, both claming to possess the most beautiful young courtesans. Lady Fuen, the head of Murasaki house and lady Fuka, the head of Sakura house were sworn enemies and competed mercilessly over customers.

"You can get into serious troubles if someone catches you stealing from Sakura. Don't you know that, Ototo?"

"Yes… but…"

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?"

Sasuke was near tears, all he wanted was to make his brother happy and now it all went wrong.

"Stop it, Itachi." Said Hinata coldly, "The kid got the point. Now, Sasuke-kun, do you want some of this? Why won't you go to the kitchen and fetch us a knife?"

A smile rose on his lips again, he nodded and ran to the inside.

"You are too rough on him." Hinata scolded Itachi. He did not answer.

He knew exactly why he did not want his brother near Sakura house. That house was much wealthier then their own. If Fuka lays her eyes on his cute little brother, she will surly offer Fuen to buy him. Rivals or not, Fuen will not refuse a generous offer. In that case, Itachi will simply die.

"Here we go…" Said Hinata, as Sasuke returned with a knife. She took the smooth fruits and sliced them, bright orange juice spilling on her fingers.

"What kind of a winter will we have?" asked Itachi. It was well known that the first persimmon of the season predicted the weather. Hinata examined the knife shaped seed of the fruit. "A cold one." she answered, worry crept to her voice, but then she smiled again "There you go, Sasuke-Chan… Neji-kun," She gave each one their share. "And one for you, 'Tachi…"

"Hn."

"Come on; don't insult your brother…"

Itachi grunted, but took the offering; He did not feel much like eating. He had no appetite, too many worries on his mind. Fuen was not so happy with him lately; he was not making enough money for her. He was getting old and many of his loyal tricks got bored with him and turn to someone younger, someone fresh, Neji.

Not that he was jealous of the boy, on the contrary, let him keep them, but he knew his time was running out. Soon he will be sold to a cheap, tacky house, were they fuck you in the main lounge room. This, he could live with; this was the natural order for things. However, being separated from Sasuke? That kept him awake at nights.

"Aniki, can we ask permission from lady Fuen and go to catch fireflies in the evening?'

"No."

Sasuke looked at his brother with wild eyes "But Niisan, last month she let us go, remember? And it was so fun."

"Last month we didn't have a foreign army camping in the fields. It is too dangerous."

"We can be careful."

"I said no. Give it up."

"You're so mean." Sasuke wailed.

He was about to scold the boy, as the gates screeched open again, and in came lady Fuen with her favorite pet, Ino, and Fudo, her loyal thug.

As usual, the woman was wearing too much make up, a smothering perfume and an overly dramatic red-blue kimono. "This is unheard of, really outrages!" she said as she came in, fuming. "That bloody woman passed all borders of good taste!"

Ino was struggling to keep up with her, carrying the paper umbrella that shaded her mistress from the sun.

Neji Hinata and Itachi hurried to bow deeply, head touching the wooden floor. Hinata even pulled Sasuke with her, as she bowed. Showing lack of respect meant a painful lashing from Fudo.

"Welcome home, my lady.," said Itachi, as the elder of her subordinates.

"Damn Fuka, she paid all the pubs near the bridge, so they will recommend the customers to go to Sakura. Can you believe that, Fudo? She has no shame."

"Yes, my lady."

"Maybe we should do the same? I mean, not that we need to, but just to spite her?"

"Yes, my lady…"

"Such a hot day… Itachi, go fetch me a cap of cold tea. Hinata, darling, come rub my feet, they are killing me."

Hinata and Itachi exchanged glares, this time luck was on his side. Itachi left for the kitchen. Hinata sighed as the lady stepped out of her Geta sandals, and presented her feet in front of the girl.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun.", said Neji to the boy "Let's get out of the sun." He just wanted to get the boy out of Fuen sight, before she will get ideas, because lately, she started considering selling his virginity to the highest bidder. Sasuke should be out of her sight, the sooner, the better. "Are you coming?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" the child chewed on the last slice of persimmon, and then followed Neji indoors.

Itachi came back with a small jar of tea that was left to chill in the basement. He returned to the sight of Hinata massaging Fuen's feet, while Ino massaged her oily black hair. "There, right there…." The woman sighed with pleasure "Such a headache I got. All that from worries, you know. I always worry of you. Who take such a good care of you, ne, Ino?"

"You do, my lady." Ino answered with monotone voice.

"And we are forever grateful." Hinata hurried to say, falling from grace was a dangerous thing.

"Here is your tea, madam." The teen gave her the porcelain cup that lay on top of the jar, and poured the tea in it. He really hoped she would excuse him after she thanked him. No suck luck, as he rose to his feet to leave, she gave him a cold glare.

"Itachi-kun…"

"Yes, my lady?" How he hated to be referred to as a child, at the age of seventeen.

"How much did you earn last month, Itachi-kun?"

His stomach twitched with pain at that question. "Three thousand and six hundred Mons, madam."

Her blood painted lips curved up with a cruel smile "That is not much."

Itachi fell on his knees and bowed again, "I will work harder, my lady, I promise I will."

"You'd better."

**oOOo**

Itachi climbed upstairs with an oil paper-lamp and a heavy heart. Many thought occupied his mind, and he didn't want to burden no one with them. Fuen's vulture eyes following him around all day did not help at all. Something must happen fast, he thought, to turn the tables, or things will end up pretty grim.

Few things he enjoyed in his life, and taking care of his brother was one of them. He opened the moving screen door and entered the main dormitory. The little children slept there already, the ones too young to work. Sora was there, on his futon, already in deep sleep. Next to him, two other girls snuggled together, sleeping as well. His brother waited awake, and set up as he walked in.

"Itachi!"

"Be quiet now, Sasuke-kun, don't wake them up."

"Itachi…" The boy's smile could really light up the dark room. "Come to the window, you got to see something!" Sasuke tried to whisper, but could not hide his excitement. "This is really something else, Aniki, come see."

Itachi raised a suspecting eyebrow, but said nothing as his brother clenched his wrist and tugged him to the window.

Itachi placed the lamp on the floor, away from the agitated boy, before following his little pointing finger.

"Can you see it, 'Tachi? Do you see that?"

Itachi gasped at the beautiful, yet intimidating sight. A huge fire raged on the low rigid of the mountain. He carefully studied the wind direction, and it was blowing east. There was no threat to the city, but its main stronghold was going up in flames.

"Ain't that awesome?" the red and orange flames danced on the eight-year old pale face. It was a breathtaking sight indeed. The high flames lilted the ink black skies, only to be reflected on the heavy clouds. The clouds that gathered after dark.

Who could have burned the fortress? Itachi thought. Did we lose the battle and burned it down so the enemy could not have it? Or was this the enemy's own work? Either way, seems like the war was finally over, for better or worse.

"Sure beats catching fireflies, ne, Aniki?"

"Yes, it does. Come to bed now, Sasuke."

Itachi pulled the not so willing boy away from the window, and back to his futon.

"Stay with me tonight, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, shyly.

"Hn." Itachi agreed. No tricks tonight to keep him away from his brother.

"Tell me a story?"

Itachi smiled as he put out the fire of the lamp. The only light that remained in the room was that of the roaring flames outside.

They both got under the white cotton blanket, and Itachi tucked it around his brother's skinny body. Sasuke snuggled on his brother's chest. Itachi sent his hand to stroke the silky raven hair that so resembled his own.

"A story." Sasuke reminded him.

"Yes, Ototo…" Itachi smiled softly. "Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess named Mikoto…"

"Like our mother…"

"Yes, like our mother. She was a very beautiful and a wise princess. She had many friends. One of them was a dragon."

"A dragon?" Sasuke question turned into a loud yawn.

"Yes, a big blue water deity called Mizukun." Itachi whispered, his hand never ceasing to stroke Sasuke's hair. "They were best friends and they always traveled together. One day, Mizukun asked Mikoto to come to his palace underwater…" Itachi paused and smiled since he had lost his audience. He placed a kiss on the sleeping boy's temple, and closed his eyes as well.

Outside a thunder grumbled, and soon an angry rain poured on the land. Itachi wondered about the battle between the water and the flames. He tried his best to calm down and get some sleep.

Yet soon, he found out, someone had different plans for him. "Itachi…" a voice, only above a whisper, alerted him again."Itachi, come here."

The teen rose from the futon, careful not to wake his brother. He gravitated towards the voice coming from the windowsill.

A dark, tall figure, clad in black, awaited him outside, ignorant of the heavy rain that soaked it. Itachi hurried to the man. His face was hidden under an orange mask, but Itachi knew exactly who he was. "Sensei!" He bowed deeply and tried to hide his surprise. They were not supposed to meet before springtime.

"We need to talk, Itachi-kun. Grab your coat and come with me."

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- Well, what do you think so far? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaration**: Do not own Naruto, don't write fanfic to gain money from it. Do not get any kind of credit for it. I only write it because… because… I write because… I was born that way!

**A/N**- Thanks for your reviews. This means so much to me. It is also oh so nice to meet familiar readers, as well as new ones. I hope you would like this chapter too.

Above all, I wish you a happy and a peaceful year.

**Floating worlds**

.

_"This way" Pein whispered and they rushed towards the room, making no sound of their own._

_With Hidan on his right side and the other man at his left, Pein took a deep breath and smashed open the wooden door. _

_.  
_

**A key to the city**

.**  
**

A cloud of dust rose, as the shattered door fell on the floor. The sound of the clash echoed in the empty hall. Pein rushed in, thinking, soon his sword will find the flesh it was craving for so much. Yet something was wrong, the shadowed figure did not resembled the Danzo he remembered. It was much smaller, more fragile, and it made him pause, letting his eyes adjust to the dark.

"Yes, at last! Our hero is here…" , an old man's voice, mocking him. If not Danzo, who could it be? "Fail to remember me, Lord Kumori? Come closer, maybe you will be helped."

Pein felt no threat coming from this old, broken figure, leaning so heavily on its walking stick. He allowed his sword down, and approached the man that was standing near a dusty thrown.

"Lord Sarutobi? Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Pein asked with amazement. No wonder he did not recognize him, what was left of him. He was only a shadow of his former self.

"Come closer." the old man insisted.

Pein kneeled at the man in front of him. The old man approached him, raised a shivering hand, and slapped Pein with all he was worth.

"Hey! Do ya wanna die?" Hidan lifted his sword and hurried some angry steps forward.

"It's all right!" Pein stopped his hasty officer with one glare. Hidan grunted but made no further advances. Pein turned back his burning face to the old man. It seems like his last act drained him completely. Pein realized that the man was going to crash to the ground so he rushed to grab him with strong arms.

"Go fetch this man some water." He commanded the soldier "Hidan, go to the entrance and secure it."

"Yes, my lord." They bowed and left.

Pein waited until he was alone with the old man. He helped him sit on the dusty thrown and kneeled at his feet again. The old man did not say a thing for a long time, and Pein said nothing as well, not to rush him.

"You came too late." Sarutobi said finally, voice drenched in despair. "They are all gone…all gone. You should have killed me when I slapped you."

"I came as soon as I could, my lord. As soon as I heard what happened. I gathered my army and marched here, only a typhoon or a tsunami could have brought me faster."

"I know… you are not the one to blame." Sarutobi sighed and Pein looked away from his tears.

"Please, sir, I need to know what happened. All I know comes from rumors and halfway truths. I am sure you can shade some light on this story. I need to know how my sister died."

Sarutobi released a nervous laughter "When was the last time we've met? Was it at your sister's wedding? When she married my Asuma? You were just a little brat back then. Never thought you'll grow up to be such a thug."

Pein did not try to hide a little smile. "They looked so happy then, your Asuma and my Kurenai."

"Yes, they truly loved each other, such a rare thing, ne?"

Pein nodded with silent agreement. "I remember Danzo there as well."

"Why yes, of course he was there. A daimyo must attend at the wedding of his most loyal warlord, ne?"

"Loyal? Senju betrayed Danzo. Asuma led your clan to rebel. He died a shameful death as a traitor. His own doing killed my sister! If he were alive, I would have taken my revenge from him as well."

"Don't say foolish things like that! You are a foreigner to this land. You have no idea how Danzo smothered it with his cruelty. How he humiliated Senju time and again, until my son had no other choice but to go against him. My son was a hero, you hear me? Go seek your revenge elsewhere!" Sarutobi was shaking with anger.

Pein's man just reentered the room, holding a glass of water. "Thank you." Pein said, "Now go wait outside, please."

"Hai."

Pein gave the water to Sarutobi "Here, old man, drink and cool down."

Sarutobi reached for the glass, one glance at him told Pein he was furies. He could not sip more than a few gulps before tossing it away. It shattered on the bare floor.

"I spoke with haste. I am sorry if I offended you."

Sarutobi nodded sharply, barely accepting the apology.

"I still need to know how my sister died."

"She died a horrible death."

"By Danzo's hand."

"By her own. She poisoned her children and committed suicide."

Pein gasped with hurt. Kurenai killed her son and baby daughter? How could she do this? Why? "She would never kill her children, she loves them so much! Don't lie to me, old man!"

"I wish I was lying! You forget that they were my grandchildren too. It all happened six months ago. Danzo met Asuma on the battlefield and killed him. After that, he offered Kurenai to marry him and she refused. A week later, she and the kids were dead."

"It makes no sense! She could have written to me to ask my help. I would have taken her and the kids back home. I don't understand…." Pein's voice was reduced to a whisper. He felt so helpless and angry. He could not figure out what went through his sister's mind. Why did she choose death over rescue? Why did she hide her distress from him? It should not have ended up like this! He could have had his family alive and safe with him. Now he will never have a chance to meet his little nephews.

The old man sighed, "I fear that I cannot help you shade light on this, Pein. The only one who can do that, who does not dwell in the land of Yomi yet, is Danzo. One thing I can tell you though, after Kurenai's death, Danso lost all interest in this land. He left with the most his of army two months ago. He placed only a small guard here, which you already butchered. That is way this stronghold is abandoned. I am the only one here, me and the hungry-ghosts of the dead."

"I promise you, we will get to the bottom of this. Danzo will pay for his acts, I swear."

Pein's determination only brought laughter to the old man.

"Oh, Kami…" He said when he was done laughing, "Revenge is for the young. I have no interest in this quest of yours. All I want now is to join my family on the other side."

Pein rose to his feet again, cleaning his black garments from the dust. "Did my sister find her death here?"

"Yes."

"Can you please show me to the room?"

"Of course, come with me."

Pein followed the old man out of the hall, were Hidan and the gourd awaited him.

"What's going on?" asked Hidan.

"Evacuate all our men from here." Said Pein, "We will be joining you soon."

"Yes, my lord."

Sarutobi led Pein in the dim corridors of the fortress. The moldy smell in the cold humid air was overwhelming. Pein felt sick to his stomach. That feeling just grew stronger and stronger and he fighting his gag reflex as they stopped in front of a door. "Here?" He asked Sarutobi, who just nodded in return.

Pein pushed the door open, earning squeals from its rusty hinges.

"I will wait outside." This was not a request; this man could not go further.

Pein entered the dark eerie room by himself. A double futon bed dominated the room. It was covered with dust and filth. Pein imagined some of the smudges to be bloodstains but he could not be sure. As his eyes grew accustomed to the dim room, he noticed a bamboo cradle, in the corner to his left. He reached there to find an old tattered rag doll, tossed on the gray sheets. He reached for it, and for the first time, as if on cue, tears filed his eyes. He did not cry when he heard the news of his father's death, when he was abroad. As he came back home and heard that his sister also died, he was left untouched. Only moments ago, when Sarutobi informed him that his nephews were dead as well, his eyes remained dry. Yet here, tears began to fall, and there was no way of stopping them.

He tried at least not to make a sound. He fought hard so no sob escapes his lips. It was such an effort; he thought his heart would burst. His hand tightened on that simple wooden object and nearly broke it. When he leaves this room, He knew, he would have to be strong again. Only now, when no one is to witness, Pein let himself fall down to his knees and shiver wildly.

More hot tears trailed down from his cold gray eyes. "I am sorry," He whispered repeatedly, begging his sister for forgiveness. He begged absolution, from children that he did not even know their names. He prayed to those souls not to hunt him. Just give me time, he assured them, I will bring you justice. "Forgive me; forgive me for coming too late…"

Hidan opened the door and all blood drained from his face. He immediately looked away "Sir? I am sorry to bother you. Just needed to tell ya, all our men left the premises, as you wanted."

"Good." Pein ran his hands over his face to eliminate any evidence of tears.

"I assume that you want to gather a cleaning party, yeah? This place's a mess."

"No Hiddan, we will burn it down."

"Say whaa?"

"This place is a grave yard. We should burn it down."

"Sir, this is crazy! This is a damn good stronghold, why…."

"Burn. It. Down." Pein used the tone that ended up all arguments. The tone that sent chills down Hiddan's spine. The silver haired man bowed deeply.

"Yes sir, as you fucking wish."

Pein nodded in content, He placed the rag doll in one of his pockets, and then left the room, not looking back.

**oOOo**

Angry rain poured all night and extinguished the fire. All of Pein's men were accounted for, but Sarutobi never came out with them. Pein knew that the old man deliberately stayed behind. His wish to join his loved ones on the other side, kept him within the burning fortress. Another addition to the list of Pein's dead relatives. That list was stacking up high in an alarming rate.

Pein had no time to mourn. He had too many things to do. He settled his base in a military warehouse, which Danzo left behind. His most urgent mission was to find food for his soldiers. He did not want to plunder the city, but he could not find a signal merchant, that was willing to talk to him. Everyone still hide in their houses, scared for their lives, and the heavy rain did not help at all.

A second mission that was pressing was to locate Danzo's men. He knew some were still hiding in the city. Pein put Kakuzu in charge of that. If anyone knew how to find a needle in a haystack it was this man, he was relentless.

Hidan stepped in the warehouse, soaked to the bone. Pein lifted his gaze from the maps he was studding. "Report."

"Just give me a fucking second, will ya?" The wet man said with clattered teeth. "Freaking rain and blasted wind! Feels like my dick's gonna drop off!" He drew closer to the improvised fireplace. "Such a nasty weather. We are in for a mother-fucking hell of a winter, you know. Someone must go out there, and harvest the rice or it all goes down the crapper."

Pein grunted, "If any of them was willing to talk to me. They all hide away like mice from a hungry cat."

"And a hungry cat you are, my lord."

"Don't."

"Well, my report, then. We rode to all direction and searched in every known track. No sign to tell us which direction Danzo and his army took. If there was a clue out there, I am sure this feisty rain has washed it out."

"Great, just great."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Not your fault. It looks like we are stuck in here for a while."

"But maybe it a good thing, sir. The men really need rest. Speaking of which… may I take a leave tonight, my lord?"

Pein could not miss the glitter in Hidan's eyes. The man was surly up to something. "Now, now, why would you need a vacation, my friend? Where would you go in this stormy weather?" Scarlet shade came upon Hidan's usually pale face. "Does your plan involve a certain famous pleasure district?" The man's blush got deeper. Pein chuckled softly. "Mah, you may go, Hidan. Go feed your desires. I wish I could feed our people with the same ease."

"Maybe I could help you both." Came a new voice, a low one, but unmistakably female.

Both Pein and Hidan turned to face the woman who just entered the hall. Two gourds and a fearsome man, who acted like her bodyguard, escorted her.

"They are not armed, sir." One of the soldiers explained, "She wanted to talk to you."

Pein studied the odd-looking woman. She wore a bright green kimono, held a yellow umbrella with red blood painted fingernails. Colorful, was Pein's first thought.

The women bowed deeply, pushing the overgrown man down with her.

"How may I help you?" Pein asked when she looked at him.

She smiled "My name is lady Fuen, and I am here to help you."

"Is that so?"

"I am so honored to meet you, my great warlord. Please let me congratulate you on your glorious victory. This city is grateful. You are our savior. I am sure the gods themselves sent you here to help us against Danzo's…"

"My lady…" as much as Pein was amused; he had enough of this hollow flattery."Time is short on my hands; may you reach your point?"

"Yes of curses" She kept her tight smile like a mask "I am Lady Fuen, of the house of Murasaki."

"A house in the pleasure district?" asked Hidan.

"Yes indeed, sir. I came to offer you our wonderful services. We have beautiful girls and boys at a very reasonable price. I am sure your men will appreciate…"

"My men will appreciate being fed."

"And I can help with this as well. You see, I know some people, very important people in this community, the ones you need to know in order to settle in."

"And what do you ask in return?"

"Well, nothing, sir, it is an honor to assist you. I would never dare asking something from you, but you will make an old woman happy, if you come to visit my humble establishment."

"I can do that, sir." Hidan offered, with suspiciously cheerful voice.

"As much as I would love having you around, sir, I'm afraid it is impolite of you to come without your master."

Now both Hidan and this lady Fuen looked at Pein with anticipation.

Pein grunted quietly, last thing on his mind was to lose himself to lust. Yet, that woman offered him the key to this city. She could spare him weeks of tedious work."

"It is decided then, I will come to Murasaki tonight." Pein eventually surrendered. "Will those important people be there tonight?"

Fuen could not hide her joy "sure thing, my lord, of course they will. You will meet everyone you need there, guaranteed." 'Ho, Fuka, you little missy…' she happily thought to herself 'you are so ruined now'. "Well, so much work ahead of me. Come Fudo, we have a festive dinner to arrange."

"Yes, my lady."

With that, they both bowed and left.

Hidan turned to Pein and smiled at him. He looked like a dog that just stumbled upon a very juicy bone.

"Don't get started." Pein mumbled and returned to his maps.

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

"They say he killed over a thousand men," Said Neji to Hinata.

"Just where did you hear that?"

"Fuen said that she heard it from Yuki, the pub owner next door, he heard it from Akira, you know, the Messenger's kid. They said he crossed the counties with his army in less than forty days."

"That is ridicules" Hinata frowned "How can anyone cross the countries in forty days? That means that they never slept or ate along their way."

"They said that too."

Hinata dipped her cloth in the lemon juice and continued running it on the wooden staircase. Neji was two stairs below her, doing the same thing.

"Nobody can go without food for forty days, Neji-Chan, they are only human."

"Maybe they are monsters.," suggested Sasuke. He was downstairs, on his knees, adding another disk of sumac-tree wax to the bucket of hot water.

"No such things as monsters." Hinata said decisively.

"But Itachi said that there are."

"Itachi has too much of imagination, if you ask me." She answered.

Sasuke chewed on his lips and picked up the sponge he was using. He dipped it in the melted wax and continued to polish the wooden floor.

"They say, he is taller then Fudo, and has the strength of ten warriors." Neji insisted and got his cousin really mad.

"Would you stop that, please? Next thing you say is that he has three faces and a scorpion tail is coming out his ass."

"Hinata!" That was Itachi, just coming indoors from the stormy weather outside.

Hinata looked at him and pouted, "Sorry, Itachi-kun, I forgot we need to act like saints around Sasuke." She used her anger to scrub the staircase with more force.

"What is wrong with you?" Neji scolded her. She bit on her tongue not to give him a sassy answer, war was over, that was what's wrong.

"What is a saint?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi would not answer that one, because the follow-up question was going to be 'what is a sinner'. "Help me with this, will you?" The teen pointed on the canvas sacks leaning on the outer side of the entrance. They were full with rice, vegetables, fruits and other goods he just brought from the market. Although the market was still closed, he knew who to talk to into getting his supplies. He stepped outside again to pay the delivery boys their fee.

"I'll fetch Sora for help." He told Sasuke, who struggled to lift the heavy load. "Where is he?"

"In the kitchen, helping Teuchi to clean." Neji replied.

"So I'll find Ino."

Hinata and Neji exchanged smirks. That was no going to happen. Right on cue, Ino entered the room, trying her best to imitate her mistress dramatic movements. "You are spreading mud on the floor, Sasuke." She noted.

"Sorry, heavy…" He said as he dragged the muddy canvas bag on his way to the kitchen.

She shrugged "Your problem, not mine."

Itachi passed her, carrying other two packages. He glared coldly at her "We need more hands."

Ino looked at him with the smuggest glare "The twins are upstairs; you can use their hands if they are done with their chores."

"You can help too, you know." Hinata said angered.

Ino swayed her long blond hair "I am helping." She approached Neji, snooping around him "You've missed a spot right there." She pointed at the wooden surface "I am doing lady's Fuen biddings. I am supervising you."

"Such a great help you are...," mumbled Hinata.

"When you are finished on the ground floor, please go and change the sheets in all the rooms." Ino continued, "You must remember, we have a very important event tonight. Lady Fuen is expecting many important clients. Nothing can go wrong!"

Hinata glared daggers at Ino, who climbed upstairs indifferently.

"Where are you going?" grunted Neji.

"To get my beauty sleep." Ino replied, "As this new warlord will obviously pick me, I need my rest. See you later."

**oOOo**

By sunset, the rain was reduced to an annoying drizzle and the Ukiyo district was coming back to life. Itachi finished sweeping the dead leafs off the paved path that led to the gate, and stopped there, looking around. Everywhere were signs of things getting back to normal. Red paper lamps decorated the gates of all the houses; People strolled up and down the streets, litter carriers ran around with their customers.

"Itachi-kun, how are you?" A familiar voice came from across the street. Yuki, the pub owner waved at him. Itachi smiled and waved back.

Yuki turned his attention back to the kids who were rolling wooden barrels into the pub. "Careful with that, Shin-kun, there is some real expensive wine in there."

"Gomen, master…" Said the boy and disappeared inside.

"Well, Itachi-kun, I've heard that this new mighty warlord is coming to Murasaki tonight."

"Hai, hai, sir."

"Well, good luck then. It is about time we start getting some mons out of those foreigners, instead of getting the sharp edges of their swords, if I may say so."

"So desu ne."

"Itachi, get inside and get changed." Came the commanding voice of Fuen.

"Yes, may lady." he sighed "Well, see you later, Yuki-San."

"Hai."

All the inhabitants of the Murasaki household bathed, combed their hair and put on their make up. Even the little ones were cleaned and dressed, as they were to serve as waiters at the festive feast that Fuen organized. She had them lined up in the corridor for a last minute check. She hummed as she studied her subordinates

"Ino, you are a lovely sight." She complimented her favorite. The blonde was a true vision, with her cream-colored, silk Kimono. It was decorated with scarlet embroidery featuring autumn leaves. That was the most expensive Kimono in the house, and it fitted the blonde girl beautifully.

"Hinata!" Fuen's voice became cold as she turned towards the brunet "I expect all of you on your best behavior. If you pull that stunt on poor Yamamoto-San again, you will be banished for good, do you understand?"

Hinata grinded her teeth and said nothing,

"All of you hear me out! This is maybe the most important night for Murasaki in years! Failure is not an option!"

"Lady Fuen, our gussets start coming." Teuchi informed her while passing by. He was carrying a tray of steaming food to the main hall.

"Yes, yes… coming" she hurried to the front door "Oh, Mister Yamamoto-San!" Fuen bowed deeply "Welcome back to my humble teahouse. It has been such a long while…"

Not long enough, in the dark corridor, Hinata's eyes filled up with tears. "He is back…" She muffled, "Oh Kami, he is back!"

Neji took her into his arms, petting her hair. "Come on Hinata, everything will be all right…"

"She is spoiling her makeup." Ino mocked them "Fuen won't like that."

"Shut it." Itachi coldly replied. He watched with hidden delight, as her eyes grew big with surprise. She had no time to response as Fuen shouted for the whole house to hear "Lord Kumori! It is an honor to have you here! Welcome to my little teahouse."

"It's him." Ino sounded startled.

"The one that beat Danzo?" asked Sasuke "That so cool, I want to see him, does he have three faces and a scorpion tail?"

Itachi barely managed to grab the boy by his robe and pull him back. "You stay away from him, do you hear me?"

"But Aniki!"

"No! If you come anywhere near him, I swear by the gods, I will smack you to the bone!"

"Itachi… so unfair!"

Itachi was not impressed with his little brother tears. What if that Kumori person was a pedophile? Itachi did not want to risk it. "Stay in the kitchen all the time, help Teuchi and Ayame. Heaven helps you, if I see your little face popping out of there."

"Hn!" Sasuke answered.

"Ino-chan… Come here darling. " Fuen shouted from the main lounge room. Ino got a little paler, but she forced out a smile and followed the voice.

"You know, we must go as well." Whispered Neji to his still sobbing cousin, hugging her still.

"I'll try to take Yamamoto off your back." Itachi offered. On some rare occasions, that hideous man preferred him.

"Will you really?"

"It is not guarantied but I'll try."

"Arigto." the girl whispered, and the all hurried to the feast.

'So Sensei was right as always," Thought Itachi as he entered the main hall. That Lord Kumori of the Ame clan indeed crossed his path, coming to Murasaki.

"Keep a watchful eye on him" Sensei ordered, "Find out as much as you can."

"Hai." Itachi bowed and obeyed. He always obeyed.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- please review (am I predictable or what?). Next chapter will contain lemon. Don't we love lemons? I certainly do.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Sorry about the delay, but as I promised, shameless smut in this one.

**Floating worlds**

_"Keep a watchful eye on him" Sensei ordered, "Find out as much as you can."_

_"Hai." Itachi bowed and obeyed. He always obeyed._

**A feast**

A toad, a crap fish and a stork, those were the people, Pein was introduced to.

More of Kuroyama powerful people came that night, but those three were the key holders Fuan promised she would bring. The toad-like man who had greenish, sickly skin was Mister Hoshino. He was the delegate of the Farmers families. The one with the bulged eyes and swollen lips that resembled a crap was the wealthiest merchant in the city, Mister Yamamoto. The tall skinny woman was Lady Kido, the widow of mister Kido and the head of the craftsman's guild. Pein bowed lightly in front of them, and slipped a glance at Lady Fuen, she really kept her word, and he was grateful.

"Come inside, all of you…" She said "It freezing here. Come in, so we can close the door."

The guests stepped inside away from the cold air and followed their hostess to the main hall. "Ino-chan… Come here, darling. " Fuen suddenly shouted, giving Pein an all knowing smile. Hidan gave his master a small hinting nudge. He was ready to scold him as a girl appeared from inside and bowed. She was a young woman, tall, slim and graceful, with shining golden hair, and big blue eyes.

"Ain't she the prettiest thing you have ever seen, my lord?" Fuen glowed with content. "Ino-Chan, this is the famous Lord Kumori, the savior of our city. Please take good care of him."

The girl dared only a swift glance at him and bowed again, "I will do my best." She whispered, "Come this way, sir. Would you like some Sake?"

"Yes, please."

"Be right back." the blond girl smiled a little and left Pein alone for a while.

"Such a cutie." chuckled Hidan "would have been perfect, if you liked girls."

"Shut up." Pein sighed; this was going to be a long night.

The other gussets that huddled in the corridor, finally found the courage to come in and seat next to him. Awkward silence filled the room as the party settled at dinner table.

"So, you come from the north." the toad-man Said, finally breaking the silence, giving him a fake smile. "Must be snowing there already."

"Yes, must be." Pein smirked. When you have nothing else to say, you can always relay on the weather.

"Are you intending to make Kuroyama your home?" Asked lady Kido, her squeaking voice matched her bird-like appearance.

"No, my lady. I intended to finish my business with Danzo and leave soon after. I have my own lands to take care of."

"Shame." the crap-person Said," The clans will probably start fighting for control after you leave. It will take a long while to reach a new balance, since after Asuma's passing, they are all equally strong."

"Or equally weak." grunted widow Kido.

"So why not stay?" Hoshino tried to joke, "War is bad for businesses"

"Truly so, truly so…" Said Fuen.

"Let's talk about your businesses." Pein took the opportunity to get started "I really wish to see this city on its feet again. It will benefit us all."

"We are listening." Said the stork.

Ino returned with their Sake, and the other courtesans of the house stepped in behind her. Hiddan could hardly stop ogling at them. They were all beautiful as porcelain dolls. Each of those lovely youth was assigned to one of the guests.

Pein knew Ino was assigned to him, as she set at his side, ready to serve him the delicacies on the table. Another girl was placed at Hidan's service, much to his own disappointment. It was Pein's time to gloat.

"Itadakimasu!" Fuen declared and the feast began.

**oOOo**

Itachi had a real talent, to acquire valuable information about strangers with only one swift glance. He had many opportunities to view this new mysterious warlord, during the feast. One word kept creeping into his mind- dangerous.

That foreigner was dangerous. No wonder Madara wanted information about him. No wonder he drew the attention of his Wakasensei. Itachi studied the man carefully. That man was like the volcano this city built next to, quiet and even dormant at the moment, but power and violence were there lurking, waiting for the right moment to erupted. It reflected well on the features of his face, the gray, icy eyes contradicting the red, fiery, almost blood-like hair. He was handsome in an alien way, with high cheekbones and a well-defined jaw line. His face looked as if carved out of hard ivory.

Suddenly those cold eyes met his, Itachi felt a shock of electricity passing through him. Pein's lush lips curved up with a smile. Dangerous, Itachi lowered his gaze. That man was always in control, never dropping his guard. He was polite but not taken; undistracted by flattery, always reaching his point. Drinking little, eating less, studding the others, calculating. All others seemed to be unaware of the danger. It was well hidden.

"Stop dreaming away, boy!" the guest scolded him.

Itachi looked up to the angry man, waving his cup at him.

"Sumimasen, Yamamoto-sama." He took the bottle of Sake and served him.

Fuen gave him a scolding glare. She was not pleased. Things were not going according to plan. It seems like Pein was not falling for her precious Ino, although the poor girl used all of her charm. Fuen was worried. She really hoped to get this wealthy warrior hooked, and gain some mons out of him. She pulled many strings and invested a lot of money into this feast; it was annoying to see it all go to waste. Unless he was a dōseiaisha, she suddenly thought, nearly smacking her forehead, in the process, a new, relieved smile appeared on her face.

As food gradually disappeared from the table, much to Hidan's help, must be said, the guests started showing signs of departure.

"It is getting rather late…" Said the stroke.

"So desu ne…" agreed another.

"Yes, my wife will get furies if I am late." Said Hoshino-san. He stretching and rubbed his belly, "Such a lovely dinner, lady Fuen." He gave an appreciative burp and smiled "We should do this again, sometime soon."

"Thank you, lady Fuen." another guest smiled.

One by one, they got up, thanked Fuen and took their leave. Only three men remained, Pein, Hidan and Yamamoto. The crap-like man looked at Hinata with lustful eyes and than returned his gaze to the mistress "I don't want to sound rude, but I was hoping to use your hospitality and stay the night here, milady."

"You are most welcomed." She grinned.

"I was hopping to have the company of my little raven, Hinata." The man gave away his desire, as his tongue came out licking his swollen lips.

Hinata and Itachi exchanged glares that showed her desperation and his apology. As much as he tried, he could not distract that man from his target.

"While of course you can, Yamamoto-sama, feel free." For the usual fee, Fuen agreed.

Pein glanced at the snoring, drooling drunk that was his friend Hidan. That man collapsed on the table, courtesy of the dedicated girls of the house that never left his cup empty.

"It is a shame to wake him up." Fuen noted, looking at the sleeping silver haired man. "And besides, where will you go at this hour? To that freezing warehouse of yours?"

"It is only temporary." Pein replied. This dinner was very affective on his behalf. He managed to arrange regular food supply for his men, conjure a plan to get this city back on its feet and permission to move in the Senju compound, which was now completely deserted, after Sarutobi's death.

"Why won't you spend the night here?" Fuen's voice came low and seducing. "I will provide you one of my kagema for free. How about that, Sir?"

"Excuse me." came in the stunning youth who kept staring at him earlier. Their bodies brushed softly as he passed by, leaving his jasmine scent to linger.

This simple random touch sent a rush of blood going to groins. Pein sighed, this was all part of that woman's plotting. The last thing he wanted was to drown in his desires, but that boy, he could not resist him.

"I see you fancy my Itachi-kun. A very wise choice, you won't regret it."

One night, only one night, how could it make any difference?

"Very well, my lady, I will take upon your generous offer."

That woman's glee was undeniable. Itachi came back carrying a tray of dirty dishes, on his way from the hall to the kitchen.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, darling…" Fuen turned to him "this is a job for the servants, isn't it?"

"Hn" He replied. We are the servants, he commented in his mind, since you are too cheap to hire some.

"Why won't you go and prepare our best room for lord Kumori?"

"Hai." Itachi bowed lightly and disappeared inside of the kitchen.

"I'll help you place Hidan in a room." Pein said, calm on the outside, but the burning fingers of desire already grasped a hold on him.

**oOOo**

Itachi entered the best room of the house. It was the largest one, had a fireplace, a big furo, and a double bed futon that could easily host four people on it.

'So he chose me…' Itachi thought as he shoved chopped wood to feed the flames of the fireplace. He took the bottle of hemp oil to refill the lamps and lit up the room. His Sensei will be pleased, what a great opportunity this was, to get information. Yet, why was he so nervous? He wondered and decided to burn some jasmine incense. Maybe this familiar scent would help him relax. It has been a long while sense he had customers. Things were slow in the last few months, ever since the war started.

Itachi knew this was going to hurt, maybe not physically, but mentally for sure. After a long while with no tricks, he started to feel his body as his own again. Letting that go was more hurtful than anything elsecould possibly be.

Itachi sighed, well; at least Sasuke will not suffer this fate. His Sensei promised 'Do my bidding and I would protect your Ototo'. There was his chance to please his Sensei, to gain as much information as possible. Even the most calculative men were rather talkative when satisfied. Itachi lit up the last lamp as the door slid open. In came the tall foreign warlord.

* * *

**Lemon starts here, not suitable for minors**

* * *

'Kami, he is beautiful.' thought Pein as he locked the door behind him.

Itachi was clad in a black silken kimono that emphasized his soft, perfect complexion. His shining raven hair was tied in a low ponytail, falling in graceful waves passed his waistline. He raised his black onyx eyes, to meet Pein's hungry gaze. The long eyelashes cast a shade on his dainty face.

"Welcome, my lord." He bowed lightly.

I have to be careful, decided Pein as he approached. This was a bad idea. He was already angry with himself for succumbing to this. This was his weak point, his blind spot. Anyone could use it against him, and yet, the temptation was too high. He could have this boy, naked in his arms, at one commanding word. This was exactly what Pein intended to do.

"My name is I…"

"I know your name."

Itachi halted with surprise and shook his head.

"I am not interested in more hypocrite small talks, I had enough already."

Those words hurt Itachi more than he knew they could. Why was this man so rude? Couldn't he just give him the illusion of being a normal person? Was that such a horrible thing to ask?

"Are you a virgin?" Pein continued, wanting a simple 'yes' or 'no' reply.

Itachi felt the urge to be defiant "I can act like one, if it pleases you."

Pein smirked and came closer from behind, grabbing Itachi by the waist and pulling him to his solid body. "I am glad that you are not a virgin." He said, pressing his lips to the exposed skin of Itachi's neck. "I don't need a pup, barking at his own shadow."

Itachi shivered against the warm breath. The man's lips grazed his neck, as his hands wandered down to Itachi's obi. His sash was placed on the front and not on the back, as respectful people would wear it. Itachi tried not to gasp, as those hands pulled his robes down to the floor. He shivered but not from the cold, he was not expecting to be completely naked so soon.

Pein embraced him again, lips parted, and a warn tongue slowly licked the slender neck up and down. His hold tightened, and Itachi felt his sensitive naked skin pressed against the rough fabric of Pein's robes.

The wandering hands roamed all over him. One hand seized a pink nipple, teasing it hard. The other, delved down with no hesitation, to ensnare his scrotum.

"Definitely not a pup." the warlord said, with a low voice. His fingers toyed with the delicate sack, testing its size and texture. "You have so little hair, do you pluck it?"

Itachi swallowed, trying to restrain himself from pulling away. "No, sir, it is natural that way."

"Lucky me." Pein gave the testicles a last, fondling squeeze. "Turn around; I want a look at you." He did not wait for a response. He grabbed Itachi be the shoulder and swung him around.

Itachi almost felt dizzy. He cursed himself over this weakening, if he had more clients recently, he would not be standing there, shivering and lost. How pathetic.

"Look at me." Pein commanded, coldly.

Itachi had no choice but to raise his eyes, meeting the steel gaze of this dangerous foreign. The redhead man chuckled "You said that you weren't a virgin."

"Forgive me, sir, it has been a while."

It has been a while for Pein as well. With his recent marriage, his travel to the main land and his war campaign, he never got the chance to have his favorite pleasure. It has been about four years now, no wonder he felt the need to rush.

"I am sorry. I'll try to slow down a little."

Pathetic, Itachi scolded himself again, but the man looked amused, not irritated.

"Come here." The redhead smiled gently, holding up his arms. Itachi felt the sudden need to run into the shelter that those arms offered. Puzzled at this strange yearning, he obeyed. Pein locked him in a strong embrace. Itachi nuzzled on the rough fabric again, inhaling its scent. The foreign had a fresh scent of rain to him, with a hint of musk. He did not get a chance to deliberate, as a hand grabbed his chin and raised his face towards a kiss.

A soft, warm kiss, a lingering one. They tasted each other cautiously, yet when Pein licked his lips, Itachi granted him entrance. Pein slipped his tongue in, into the hot mouth. The wet muscle claimed it as its new territory, investigating, marking every inch of it. Pein's hands could not stay on the waistline for long, and soon grabbed the firm mounds of Itachi's ass. It was a crude remainder of Itachi's nakedness against the fully dressed man. Itachi grunted and pulled away from the kiss.

Pein chuckled again; he knew what made the youth upset. He also knew that it was not Itachi's place to comment about it, and in a sadistic way, it pleased him even more.

"What do we have here?" Pein looked around the room and saw the tray of food.

"I brought you some leftovers from the kitchen. I noticed you haven't eaten much." Itachi explained, still grouchy.

"How observant of you…" Pein smirked. Of course, he has not eaten much, in case something was poisoned. However, the other guests already tasted this plat of sushi, so it was safe. "I should thank you, then."

"Hn."

"Let me show you my gratitude…" Pein pulled Itachi to his arms again. He set down in front of the fireplace. Lips locked on Itachi's in another passionate kiss. Pein placed Itachi's smaller body in his lap. He sent a searching hand to reach to the bottle of hemp oil. Itachi was fully absorbed in the kiss, he did not notice that Pein took the oil and coated his fingers. Only when a pleasure sensation destructed Itachi from the kiss, he understood that Pein was stroking is member in lazy, slow motions.

Itachi's pupils dilated in surprise, he gasped into the kiss, hands pushing the broad chest of the older male away. "S-stop… please…" He managed to whisper between pants.

"Way should I?" asked Pein, his elegant fingers still moving in deceive strokes, driving Itachi into unwanted pleasure.

"We… we are not permitted to cum." Itachi explained, squirming still, but unable to free himself from Pein's iron grip.

"Now that is plain ridicules." Pein chuckled, His talented hand and fingers caressing, alluring more moans and pants from the youth.

"No, we are not su…ohh….supposed to lose control. Ohh…"

"Why not?" whispered Pein into Itachi's earlobe "Allow yourself… like this…good… just give it up… "

The tingling warm breath send shivers down Itachi's body, and did not help at all against the merciless hands caressing his organ. He was so close, damn it, so close.

"Yes, give it up, boy. You are so beautiful right now..."

Itachi glanced to the cold eyes that intensely observed him. No chance to escape, no way to free himself, Itachi had no choice but to surrender. As his body loosened up, Pein's lips cured up in a victorious smile.

"You deserve it, you deserve pleasure." Pein said in a husky voice.

Itachi could only mumble some incoherent words. He gave up to those knowing hands, pumping his cock, elevating him towards orgasm.

"That's it… let me see you cum."

"Ohh…I… Gods!" Itachi jerked wildly, coming so hard, he lost his vision for few seconds. His seed shot out, boiling, filling Pein's hand, smearing on his chest.

"There it is. My favorite sauce is ready."

"What?" Itachi asked confused, still riding the trails of his orgasm.

"Lay down, before it gets cold." Pein did not bother to explain. Instead he grabbed the sushi tray and picked up a slice in his chopsticks "Lay down, I said."

Itachi understood, bitterness overwhelmed him, yet he obeyed and lay still on the carpet, turning his gaze to the fire.

Pein rolled the sushi slice on Itachi's chest, gathered semen on that way. Then he took it in his mouth. "Delicious." He said, pleasure appearing on his ivory face.

Itachi said nothing, feeling toyed with and deceived, he fought tears and coursed his weakened state. Another sliced of sushi slide on his chest and added more to his humiliation. Pein enjoyed his late dinner, and Itachi struggled for his calm.

He failed; tears came down his face, so he turned them towards the fireplace, hoping the heat will vaporize them.

Strong fingers grabbed his jaw line, forcing him a direct eye contact again. Itachi nearly cursed under his breath. "Please…" he begged, in vain.

Those cruel fingers touched his tears and returned to the mouth of their owner.

"Delicious." Pein repeated, slowly.

It was then; Itachi decided he hated that man with all his heart. He closed his eyelids, trembling again, but this time with fury.

The red haired man did not show signs of understanding, nor did he care for what the boy was feeling. He felt his erection stretching, throbbing, demanding. Play time over, now for the real thing.

He pushed the tray food away from him, and with almost an animalistic groaning, he lifted the teen in his arms, and effortlessly tossed him on the futon. It happened so suddenly as if Itachi weighted next to none.

Itachi watched Pein, getting rid of his clothing. Such icy eyes, Itachi noticed. Pein's eyes accepted nothing but submission. "On your stomach, boy." He commanded.

Itachi rolled over, relived he did not have to meet this cold glare again. He breathed the clean scent of the sheets, and took a deep breath as the heavy body of the elder male got on top of him.

A warm moist muscle penetrated his ear; large hands grabbed him from each side encoring him to the mattress. "I can't wait to feel you from the inside…" the deep voice whispered, still so close to his earlobe. "Are you ready for me?"

"Hn."

"I'll take it as a 'yes'."

Pein's knees settled between Itachi's thighs and spared them. He marveled at Itachi's ability to spread his legs so wide. "Flexible, ne?"

"I had much practice."

"Lucky me."

Gods, if that man could get more arrogant! Itachi trembled with anger, that Pein probably mistaken for lust.

Pein smirked to himself and started thrusting into the beautiful body below him.

Itachi was surprisingly tight, Pein thought as he struggled his way in. He was so hard, and so determinant, so soon the puckered orifice yielded, letting him into that wonderful soft, velvet tunnel. "So hot…" a moan escaped his lips.

Itachi kept his silence. He tried to calm down, using his old methods to separate body from mind. He took his soul to a distant place, away from this body that was invaded. Away from this foreign flesh, entering, slamming into him, away to where it was safe.

Pein sunk deep into his passion, plundering this magnificent body beneath him. His thrusts were growing deeper, harder, and desperate.

He changed his rhythm, into long powerful pulses, and then he came. He came so hard; Itachi could feel the flow of seed within him.

This is over, Itachi thought with relief. He started squirming, trying to free himself from the penetration.

Pein resisted him, and blocked his movements with ease. "Where do you think you are going?" he chuckled "we only got started…"

.

* * *

**Lemon ends here**

* * *

**oOOo**

Old habits die hard, thought Pein as he woke up in the early morn. He was so used to journeys and battles. Used to getting up in the freezing sunrise, to the sound of clutter, and the stench of unwashed men.

This sweet, silence puzzled him. It took him be surprise, to find himself in a soft bed, with a warm body pressed against his. He needed few moments to recall, was it a dream? Such beauty can never exist. Must be the sake he drank last night or was it a demon fox that came to him. That boy could never be… Yet Pein rose on his elbow and looked at the sleeping youth. He gasped, unwillingly.

Itachi slept still, the long black eyelashes almost reached the smooth cheeks. His hair got loose, and spread over the silken sheets as dark waterfall. His body was soft, creamy, and almost flawless, if not for the bruises Pein gave him last night.

This was not his imagination; last night was not randomly bewitched. That boy was truly as beautiful as he remembered.

Pein felt little pinches of regret as he studied the purple marks he left on the young male; maybe he was too rough on him. Did creatures like this boy have complicated feelings? Was he able to feel hurt? Or will he brush it of and get ready to his next customer? No, no way on earth, someone else lays his filthy hands on him.

Only this passing thought caused Pein to shiver with fury. That boy was his and his alone. One night simply will not do. As long as he here, in this strange city, Itachi was his, only his.

Itachi, that name means 'weasel', a bad omen. "Itachi… sweet Itachi…" Pein whispered and caressed the delicate features "Will you be my undoing, my pretty Itachi?"

The boy sighed in his sleep, coral lips mumbling and parting. Simple caresses no longer satisfied Pein's hunger. He leaned over for a kiss, when an annoying knock on the door interrupted him.

"Lord Kumori?" a child's voice.

"Go away!" he growled.

"But Kumori-sama…" the child slide the door open and stepped in, head low, defensively, ready to get smacked as he well deserved."A scroll for you, Lady Fuen said it is urgent."

Pein glared daggers at the boy. Yet something about him was familiar, the child resembled Itachi too much. They probably shared blood, no other explanation. This boy will grow up to be a handsome man, but not a breathtaking beauty as his brother.

"The scroll, then?" Pein said, still angry, but he will spare the smacking, for Itachi's sake. The kid handed him the scroll and halted, frozen. "Do you want me to read it to you?" Pein nearly roared at him "Get out!"

The child dashed away, not bothering to close the door behind him, damn kid.

Itachi slowly woke up. Blinking, he set up, taking the blanket with him, to cover his naked body. "What is it, sir?"

"Good morning Itachi, did you sleep well?"

"In the little time you gave me, yes."

Pein smirked and opened the scroll. Soon he was cursing in a low voice. Kakuzu wanted him to come back, urgently. "I have to go."

"Hn." Itachi watched Pein as he gathered his clothes and dressed up in a hurry. This man was built in a very attractive way; Itachi could not help but admit, shame he was such an arrogant bastard.

Pein never glanced at him again. Finished dressing, he picked up his swords, placed them at his belt and left the room. He was so reluctant to leave it was nearly disgracing. He met lady Fuen near the kitchen.

"Leaving so soon, Kumori-sama? Was Itachi that much of disappointment? You can try Neji next, if you will. Please stay with us for breakfast."

"Itachi was not disappointing at al." Pein said harshly, "In fact, I will not have another man touch him but me. Not as long as I am here."

"Good news, good news… I am so glad to meet your expectations." Fuen smiled happily, picturing a rain of coins falling into her lap "Yet you must understand, Pein-sama… Itachi is one of my most valuable assets. He earns this house five thousand mons a month…"

"I will pay ten."

"Is that so? You are too kind. Well, in that case, I guaranty no one will lay even a finger on your Itachi. No one will have him but you, my word."

"Good, I have to go now."

"See you soon…" She waved as she closed the door, such a happy way to start a day.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- First lemon, signed, sealed and delivered. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know, please.

Makes me wonder though, do you think a lemon enriches a story, or that a plot is only a lame excuse for lemons? I know that I need a plot in a story, or I will be as bored as hell.

See you soon, Peace to us all.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaration- I do not own Naruto, but if I did… I would take Gaara, Sasori and Pein to be my personal slaves. Yup, I got a thing for redheads.

**A/N**- Brotherly fluff alert, especially toward the end. Tried and tried but could not get rid for it, sorry.

.

**Floating worlds**

.**  
**

_That boy was his and his alone. One night simply will not do. As long as he here, in this strange city, Itachi was his, only his._

.

**A chance meeting**

Such an awful way to start the day, Hidan woke up with the worst headache ever.

It felt like an army of thousand men, marching back and forth in his skull, beating on their drums. At first, he did not recognize the place he was in. All he knew that it was surprisingly warm and for some odd reason it smelled nice too.

He set up swiftly, and knew it was a bad mistake. The world began spinning around him and his stomach could not hold it any longer.

"Oh gods! Oh no!" A blonde girl came rushing in, a wooden bucket in her hands. It was put to use immediately. Hidan hugged it as if it was a lost friend and Ino buried her nose in her fragrant kimono sleeve. She tried to look away from the vomiting man.

How humiliating, she was furious. Last night has gone wrong in so many ways. The warlord did not choose her, Fuen was highly disappointed, and above all, she had to take care of this drunk, repulsive man.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"Sorry about that, little missy. Can I have some water, please?"

"Of course." She left the room again, taking the stinking bucket with her.

Hidan massaged his throbbing temples, miserably. "Getting drunk instead of getting laid, just my fucking luck…" He was thankful that no one here knew him.

The girl returned with another bucket, this time it was filled with fresh water. Hidan gave her a thankful smile and used the water to wash his face and rinse his mouth.

"Much better now, thank you."

"You're welcome, sir. Lady Fuen invites you to breakfast."

"Will my lord join too?"

"No, sir, he has already left."

"Is that so? Did he leave any message for me?"

"In fact yes, 'You are an adorable drunk', he said."

"Fucking funny… hmm, sorry… It's an old habit, can't fucking get rid of it… Oh, sorry again." He smiled sheepishly at Ino's cold glare.

"My lady requested me to take care of you. Is there anything you need sir?"

Hidan chuckled in a low voice "Dear missy, I really like blonds, you know, and you are a very pretty one… but the problem is, you are the wrong kind of blond, if you know what I mean."

Ino blushed in anger; another rejection was all she needed. Did all the northern foreigners lean that way? Because if it is true, she will be useless to Fuen, and will be thrown out for sure.

"Just take me to breakfast, will ya?" Hidan disrupted her sulking.

"Follow me."

In comparison to last night feast, this breakfast was rather modest. The cook served them simple food, miso soup with Salmon and rice balls. Hidan was grateful; he could not stomach anything fancier. He took his chopsticks and began to eat.

"Ohayo, Hidan-san."

Hidad turned his gaze to the greeter and frowned. The crap fish has yet to leave. The rich merchant stepped to the room with one of the girls.

"Oahyo, Yamamoto-san."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Can't really remember."

"Hai, you slept well, then! So did I. How can a man have bad dreams while embracing such a beauty, ne, Hinata-chan?"

Hidan looked at the girl who said nothing. She was paler then the last night, the skin under her eyes was dark, and she was trembling. Yamamoto san did not notice at all, and instead he grabbed her and gave her a passionate kiss. His swollen lips were wet with saliva.

Hidan looked away; he did not feel like vomiting all over again. This Breakfast was not appealing anymore.

"Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you all." He said, throwing away his chopsticks and getting up "I'm done; I need to go now."

"Why not wait, Hidan san?" Yamamoto removed himself from the poor girl "If you just wait few more moments, I will be more than happy to accompany you and show you around the city."

Hidan revolted to that thought, "Yamamoto san, I am sure you have more important things to do. See you again soon." or not. He bowed shallowly and got out of there as quickly as he could.

"Come again!" Fuen was on the balcony and she waved at him with her golden fan.

"Sure thing…" Hidan waved back and closed the squeaking gate behind him.

This place is too much of a 'high class' for my taste, Hidan decided. He had the day off, and he wanted to enjoy it his way. Maybe a nice roll of dice will do, or even better, mahjong, yes, perfect. It was time to spend some of Kakuzu's precious money.

**oOOo**

"Is it always going to be like this?" Neji asked Itachi as they were on their way to the marketplace. Both of the boys glanced backwards at Fudo that followed them like a shadow. They caught him, as he sent his hand to his crotch and gave it a thorough scratching, and then they turned ahead again.

"Lady Fuen ordered him to 'guard' me."

"Because of this warlord, Kumori?" Neji pouted.

They approached the first stands of the market, and Itachi looked at the scroll that his mistress gave them. They needed to buy food to stock up for the upcoming winter. Winter will come soon enough, not much leafs were left on the trees by now.

It was a cold, bright, autumn day. It was the first day, after the war, that people really felt safe enough to come out to the open. And so, they came out in swarms. The streets were packed up with servants and commoners, farmers and nobles, making last minute arrangements before the first snow.

"We need fish, rice and some pickled vegetables," said Itachi. "We can get a good price at Kyoko's, come Neji…"

Neji touched the string of coins at his neck. "I hope we can last this winter."

"Of course we can, haven't you heard? He is going to pay ten thousand a month."

Neji's eyes widened with disbelieve "So desu ka."

"Don't envy me, he is a prick."

"Shush, one of his men might hear you!" Neji glared at some foreign soldiers passing by. They wore the symbol of this new comer, the red cloud of dawn.

"Let them hear me, I don't mind."

"I don't envy you, we all have our fate. But still, it is easier for you; at least, you like men."

"Well, I don't like him. Here is Kyoko; lets ask her what she can offer us."

They approached the elder woman who stood in the entrance of her shop, when an old man came out from a mahjong-gambling house shouting, "Help! Thief! One hundred mons, to the one who catches him!"

Out came storming, a blonde boy in tattered rags. He blinked in the open sunlight but recovered quickly and started running. He passed by the two. "Hey, Itachi-kun, Neji-Chan, gotta go, un!"

"Deidara…" Neji started but the blonde soon disappeared in the crowd.

"Hopeless…" Itachi frowned but Fudo grinned for the first time that morning.

"Can you handle yourselves for a while?" he asked the boys "I can sure use this money…"

He did not wait for an answer, and left running after the thief. Few other people must felt the same, for they went after the small boy themselves.

"He will get himself killed one day." Neji Said, without trying to mask his worry.

This is what happens when one enslaves himself to the white dragon of opium, Itachi thought. Once, he and Deidara were rivals, but Fuka banished the blonde teen from Sakura after she caught him stealing from her. Now he was nothing but a hungry ghost.

"There is nothing we can do, Neji."

"I hope he gets away."

**oOOo**

Hidan was pondering about his next move, when a wave of men passed near the table and all the mahjong little ivory bricks fell down. "Watch it, will ya? I was fucking winning! What the hell was that?" He asked a fellow gambler that set next to him.

The man chewed on his sliver and smirked, "They are after a thief or something…"

It appeared that they overpowered that felon, at the corner of the street. A crowd of people gathered around, followed by the sound of beating and the cries for mercy.

The gamblers seemed oblivion to the violence around them. They picked up the bricks and set the table once more. "It was your turn." The sliver sucker told Hidan.

Hidan glanced at the board, then at the gathering, at the board and the commotion once more.

"Fuck this shit; I can't concentrate with all this ruckus." He got up, hand on the hilt of his sword, he paced towards the crowd. "Make way! Make way? What the fuck is going on here?"

He shoved few people out of his way, as he straggled to reach the center. When he got there, he saw three overgrown men kicking and beating a young skinny boy. Hidan always had a soft spot against injustice. That was clearly an unfair fight; they were killing him.

"Stop it now, fuckers!" He shouted but the men were deep in their bloodlust fit, and did not pay attention to him. "Oi, twats! I said cut it out!"

He grabbed one of them by his robes, pulled him away from the boy and punched him with all his might. That unfortunate man was thrown a few feet away, and collapsed unconscious. Only then, Hidan got a vague feeling that he had seen that man before. The other two turned their fury towards him now, but he gave them the same treatment. Soon, they were down on the floor, bleeding and sulking.

The others in the crowd stopped their cheers and eyed Hidan with new awe and respect.

"Someone please explain this to me." Hidan demanded.

"This thief has a price on his head," someone said, bowing.

"We can split it." Offered another one, but Hidan's cold glare shut him up, and made him step backwards, trembling.

"What you should do is turn him in, to the authorities." Hidan continued "and since I am the authorities, I will take it from here. Any fucking objections?" No one dared breathing. Hidan smirked at the silence "Good, now scramble!"

The people grunted away, leaving Hidan alone with the youth. He hurried to check on the boy, he was afraid he was too late.

"Hey, kid! Come on! Wake up!" Hidan shook the limped body with growing fear. After a few worried moments, the boy showed firsts signs of recovery. Finally, he woke up. "Gods, are you ok?"

"Ahh?" The teen tried to sit up, and Hidan quickly supported him with his strong arms. "Who the hell are you, un?" the blonde blinked and pouted. Hidan just stared at him; he had the most beautiful blue eyes Hidan had ever seen.

"I am the one that can put you in jail." Hidan presented himself smirking. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, un… maybe a broken rib, but nothing major."

"A broken rib is something major, you stupid ass!"

Well, after one inhales the sweet smoke of opium, nothing is that big a deal. "I am fine, ok? Just let me go!" Deidara tried to get up, but a sharp pain at his side sabotaged his efforts.

"You need to see a doctor." Hidan stated.

"No, thank you." Deidara answered, "I am actually late for a… meeting" at his next try, Deidara managed to get up. "Nice to meet you, sir, good bye." He supported his side with his hand, hissing with pain, and started to walk slowly.

"I see…" Hidan frowned at the stubborn kid. "If you are set on leaving, can I at least have back the things you stole?"

Oh crap, there goes my daily fix, Deidara sighed, but turned around. That man was determinant and refusing him was a very unhealthy thing to do.

"Here you go, un." The blonde threw away a little silken bag to the filthy ground.

Hidan picked it up with no complains. He opened the little bag, and found some pieces of jewelry in it.

"It belongs to Hiroshi-san, a mahjong gambling house manager, un." Deidara took an agonizing step forwarded. Walking seemed to be a problem, yet he did not worry. All he had to do was to hold on until he reaches the nearest opium den. "If you ask me, I think… he stole those from his customers, un…" Deidara walked on, battling each move "So…it is not like I was s…" He started but did not finish. The pain overpowered him and he collapsed.

"Oi, idiot!" Hidan dashed toward the boy and caught him before he fell, face down into a puddle of mud. "Idiot!" Hidan whispered again, lifting the fainted beauty in his arms. Time to look for Kakuzu, he thought.

**oOOo**

"Where is that baka, Fudo?" asked Neji, annoyed "Some bodyguard, ne?"

"Hn."

"I really can't wait for him any longer. I want to go back home. I know Hinata needs me." Especially after her nightmarish night with that horrible person, Yamamoto. "Look, we already finished our errands and sent the delivery boys ahead; can I go Itachi-nii?"

"Yes, I'll go looking for Fudo."

"Arigato, don't delay for too long."

Neji hurried away and soon disappeared in the crowd. Itachi was left alone for the first time in weeks. He was not scared. That boy could fend for himself very well. He was not going to look for Fudo either, that stupid man did not deserve his efforts. What Itachi really wanted to do was to spend the rest of his money and buy his brother a little present. He had the impression that Sasuke was mad at him, probably after seeing him and lord Kumori in bed together. Maybe a little toy would cheer the boy up.

Itachi approached a toys counter. All tough it was not New Year's time yet; his eyes were drawn towards the little colorful Temari balls. Sasuke will be happy to have one, he thought. He waited for the sells woman to finish her talk with another costumer and in the meanwhile tried to decide which ball will Sasuke like the best.

Suddenly a leather-clad hand covered his mouth and another strong hand locked his arms in a tight grip.

"Hey, pretty boy, nice and easy… don't make a sound." A voice whispered in his ear. Itachi nodded in silenced agreement "Good, come along now…" The man whispered again. They did not draw any attention from the by passers.

That man led him slowly to a dim, narrow alley, hands still locked on his mouth and arms. Itachi knew he was led to a place no one could even hear him scream. His mind worked fast, he cast all other thought and concentrated solely on the way the other man moved, on the way he put one foot in front of another. When an opportunity showed itself at one unstable step, maybe a stumble across a stone or a try to avoid a puddle, but Itachi took that fraction of an unbalance moment, and managed to use it to throw the man to the ground.

Than man gave a surprised yelp, and with a cat-like grace came back to his feet. Itachi send a precise kick to that man blind spot, which he managed to duck by reflex only. The man swung swiftly to Itachi's other side and send a fist to his face, but Itachi blocked it easily enough.

They eyed each other and smiled warmly. "You got better, Itachi-kun."

"You got older, Sensei."

"Don't get cocky, brat, I caught you off guard."

"Or maybe I let myself get caught."

Madara laughed out, "Well, it can't be proved either way. How are you, pretty boy?"

"Fine."

"Did you meet that warlord yet?"

"Yes, I did. I laid with him"

"So soon?" Madara raised a dark eyebrow "You are truly irresistible. I feel sorry for him, already. What have you learned?"

"If he is an enemy, he is not to be underestimated."

"I see. Anything useful?"

"His men are truly loyal to him. They can not be bribed."

"Interesting. Did you get any information about his current plans?"

"He will spend the winter here, but he intends to head back home, after he gets his revenge from Danzo."

"Is that so?"

"He said it himself."

"Itachi-kun, there is a chance he said it just to throw us off the lead, am I right?"

Itachi gave it a moment and then nodded. "He is a clever one, Sensei. Please, tell me why you are so interested in him?"

"Mah, Itachi-kun, can't tell you that much, Sorry."

"Tell me this, then, is he a target?"

"Listen Itachi, I am in the dark as well. I am on my way to the base now, to get new orders, until then, everything is the same. Try to keep him alive until I am back and keep an eye on him, find out as much as you can."

"Hai, Sensei."

A moment of silence passed, Madara looked at Itachi fondly, but could not master his thoughts into words. Itachi recognized his Sensei's struggle and after a few moments, it started to annoy him. "Nani?"

Madara sighed, "I am leaving, pretty boy. I just came to say goodbye. I need to hurry before the snow closes the roads."

"I know already, what is it?"

Madara smiled again, nothing passed by that boy. "I have some bad news for you. I tried to tell you on the night of the fire, but I couldn't. I need to tell you now, before I leave."

Itachi embraced himself by taking a deep breath. "Sasuke?"

"Yes, Sasuke." Madara confirmed, "The clan elders reached a decision about him. It has been decided than in the spring, I will come back to take him. He will be trained as one of us, although he is only half blood."

Itachi took a moment to deliberate, no emotion surfaced on his face "I don't understand." Itachi whispered finally "This is great news, Sensei, this if what we fought for. We wanted the elders to recognize Sasuke as an Uchiha… I…"

Madara sighed and shook his spiky mane "What it means, dear nephew, is that Sasuke will be taken away from you. You will never see him again."

"What?"

"He will train to become a shinobi, he will become a shadow, like me. He will be out of your grasp forever."

"But… why? Can't he come visit me, once in a while?"

Madara lowered his head "This would be extremely difficult. You see, the elders think that being around you, will damage his education."

Itachi guessed were this was heading, tears began streaming down his face. "Why…" he managed before choking his cries.

"I am sorry, Itachi. This is the only way the elders are willing to accept him. I guess they think that letting him see you will weaken him. They think that having a male entertainer…"

"A male whore!" Itachi shouted, "Say it clearly, now, a whore! That is what they wanted me to be in the first place! Why else would they send Fugaku to father children with a courtesan? Don't tell me he fell for her, don't lie to me!"

"You were supposed to be females, you or Sasuke… as the prophecy stated…"

"Forget the damn prophecy! We came out as boys, for the gods to laugh at us! Gods! They cannot have him! They will not take Sasuke away from me!"

Madara knew this was going to be a rough conversation, but Itachi's sorrow really took him by surprise. That boy was so reserved most of the time; he nearly thought he had no feelings at all. Now he was storming more then a typhoon, and Madara could hardly manage it.

"Don't be selfish, Itachi… you said it yourself, you wanted a different fate for your ototo, well, here is the chance. He will become a shinobi, he will become a part of his clan… not an outcast anymore… aren't you glad?"

"Yes… no…" Itachi fell on his knees, sobbing.

That was all Madara could take. He approached the boy and pulled him into a hug. Madara cradled him as an infant, placing kisses on his temples, petting his long silky hair. "Itachi… please, stop. This is my entire fault. I should have never come to meet you two. I should have never revealed myself to you… or teach you how to fight… I broke my clan's orders, and now I broke your heart."

"No! You did well. I deserved the truth. Sasuke deserves the truth. Don't apologize, Sensei, you did us a favor, I am forever in your debt. I just wish… I wish I was free as you are."

"I am not free, my dear nephew." Madara whispered. "I am nothing but a killing machine, obeying my clan's orders. My will and my desires interest no one."

"But…. but at least you live like a man, not like men's toy…"

"Submitting to one's fates, shames no one."

"Sensei, why did you train me as a ninja? Why did you let me dearm?"

"This is no dream, Itachi-kun. You are a weapon, a perfect weapon. You should know that the clan values you as one of its most deadly tools. Your beauty is a weapon. Your skills can match any Uchiha I know. Itachi, please remember, you serve the clan as a courtesan and one day, they will reward you. Just be patient, dear boy."

"It is so hard…"

"I know, Itachi-kun, I am sorry. I really need to hurry. I hate to leave you this way. Please, you have until springtime. Think about it. Don't throw your brother's life away, just because you need him. Do you hear me, Itachi?"

"I hear you." The boy tried to shove Madara away and control his trembling "We have until spring time." This will have to do.

Madara sighed with relief and freed Itachi from his hold. They helped each other up, Madara smiled and ruffled Itachi's hair. "I will see you in few more months. Take good care of your brother and yourself."

"One thing…"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"When you come back…"

"Yes?"

"I want a sword."

Madara frowned but said nothing. He brushed the dry mud from his robs and walked away.

**oOOo**

"Just because you gave me a Temari, doesn't mean I forgive you." Sasuke hugged the little toy in his lap, but his face remind pouted.

Itachi smiled and tried to ruffle the boy's hair, but Sasuke drew away. "I am sorry." He gave up and lowered his hand.

"Hn." Sasuke gave him a cold glare that could diminish any right-minded person into a little, helpless bug.

Itachi sighed softly and tucked the blankets around them. Lord Kumori did not show up, and since no one else was allowed to touch him; he had a chance to spend that night with his brother.

"Just because I am young, doesn't make me stupid, you know!" Sasuke continued. Itachi put out the light of the lamp. "You broke your promise to me!"

"Did I?"

"Hell, yes! You said you'd never let any man hurt you!"

"Sasuke…"

"And he did. Did he? That bastard of a carrot-head!"

"Watch your language, Sasuke!"

"Did he?"

"That man is going to get us through this winter, Sasuke-kun. Now is that a way to treat the man who saved our life?"

"But you promised!"

Itachi send a slender hand and force Sasuke's teary eyes to meet his. "Listen Sasuke, you are a grown boy already. You should know that sometimes people do bad things; things that they don't want to do, in order to survive. Remember our story? about Mikoto and Mizukun?"

"What about it?"

"Where did I stop?"

"They were going to his palace underwater."

"Yes, ototo… little did they know that Anagoru, the king eel was already waiting for them, lurking underwater. He wanted to kill Mizukun."

"Why?" Sasuke asked casually. He tried to hide his interest in they story, but could not fool anyone.

"Well, I already told you, Mikoto was very beautiful. Anyone who ever laid his eyes on her, wanted her for himself."

"Mizukun too?"

"Well…kind of… they were best friends, but Anagoru wanted her to himself. He prepared a golden cage for her, in his underwater castle. When Mizukun and the princess arrived he jumped on them and…"

"And what?" Sasuke was now captured; he send a hand to grasp his brother's robs.

"Well, I am sorry to say that the evil king eel managed to kill poor Mizukun. It was a long bitter fight, and although Mizukun tried his best, the king eel was far too strong. After a battle of twenty days and nights, the water dragon was killed."

"Oh… no…" Sasuke gasped.

"I know, I am sorry. The evil king's plotting came through. He caught poor Mikoto and put her in the golden prison of his. And she? In order to survive, she had to obey him in every way. She had to do what ever he said, even things she did not want to do."

"Like what?"

"Like… umm… like sing, I guess. She really hated singing."

"That's bad…"

"Yes, but don't worry, Sasuke. The story doesn't end here."

"There is more?"

"Tomorrow, I'll continue tomorrow. Now get some sleep, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good night…" Itachi leaned over the boy but Sasuke pulled away.

"Don't kiss me! I am a grown-up, remember?"

Itachi felt those words stabbing his chest. He remembered Sensei's news. Yes, Sasuke-kun, you are truly a grown-up now.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- And here is the part were I am pending for reviews. How did you like it? Review, please?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-** Sorry about the delay... As my beloved Kakashi would say-, "I got lost on the path of life". Now seriously, things have been rough lately and only now, I got the chance to continue.

I want to thank all the reviews for their wonderful, passionate and kind words. Every time my confidence relapses, I open the reviews up and find my strength again. Thank you for taking interests in this minor story. I have a nice lemon for you this time, the longest one I have ever written (yet…!) Hope you like it. Enjoy.

.

**Floating worlds**

_"Sensei, why did you train me as a ninja? Why did you let me dream?"_

**A price to pay**

"I should have killed you a long time ago."

"Kakuzu-san…"

"The first time I saw you, you were about fifteen and I said to Pein's father, this one's no good, we'd better kill him."

"How is he doing? Where is he?"

"Did anyone listen to me then? Does anyone listen to me now?"

"Kakuzu, please? A pretty please?"

Kakuzu eyed Hidan for the first time since he entered the room. He growled in a low voice and grabbed Hidan by his robes, slamming him against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking, you silver-haired goon?" Kakuzu shouted, his veins popping out from his neck. "Yeah, Kakazu has too much time on his hands! Kakuzu might get bored! Let's bring in a stray, this will keep Kakuzu entertained!" He shook the other man until his teeth began to clatter.

Hidan eventually shoved Kakuzu away "Man, you spit when you're yelling, do ya fucking know that?"

"I wish I could kill you, but Pein-sama probably won't approve it."

"Kakuzu, I know I owe you. I'll do anything, just please, tell me how is he?"

"Anything?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, amused "Means I Can put you on chamber pots duty tomorrow?"

"Shit…"

"Exactly."

Hidan swallowed, blood slowly draining out of his face "Well yeah, I guess" he replied in a faint voice.

"Gods, you really care about that kid." Kakuzu admitted, unwillingly, taking a step back "I dressed his wounds and I managed to bring down his fever, He was in much pain so I had to sedate him. He is an opium addict, you know?"

"Really?" asked Hidan, although it was not far fetched.

"I gave him a dose twice the size of his body before it affected him. I will not be surprised if I will find out that he has some sexual disease or, gods forbids, tuberculosis. Hidan, I promise you, if you brought tuberculosis to my wounded soldiers, I will hand you your balls on a plate!"

Hidan frowned; Kakuzu had every right to be angry. The thought of endangering his fellow warriors did not even cross his mind as he stepped into this warehouse turned a hospital. He just wanted help for his little blonde.

"I kept him isolated, so the risk is low." Kakuzu said finally "Most likely that he suffers from malnourishment and cold. If that is so, he will be up on his feet in no time."

"Thanks, Kakuzu. I really appreciate your help. I know you were busy, with all the wounded from that damn battle, but that kid needed fucking help and I didn't know where else to turn so…"

Kakuzu smiled and placed a hand on Hidan's shoulder "Just make sure you arrive to pots duty on time… He is on the last room to your right. Now excuse me, I have an arrow to remove."

"Yeah, see you later."

Kakuzu gave a sound between a growl and a hum, and left to the surgery room. Hidan turned the other way, back to the main room, where all the mattresses were lined up, and nurses hovered above them. He tried his best to ignore the moans and the stench of medicines, as he entered the spare room.

The kid's futon was in a little side room, only three tatami's big, apart from the rest of the men. Hidan knelt beside the futon and looked at the boy. He was indeed beautiful, skinny and pale but beautiful nonetheless. His long golden hair spared over the sheets, shimmering against this gloomy place. His pale skin was soft and blushed with fever, his pink lips parted, as he breathed peacefully.

Hidan noted that the boy looked relaxed, and even younger than before. As if the heavy weight of struggling for survival was lifted from him. Hidan sent a hand to pet this golden hair "That is right, rest now; I will take care of you." He did not even know the boy's name, well, that is one thing to look forward to. "Ya know, you made me confront Kakuzu, you little runt." Hidan chuckled "No one confronts Kakuzu, not even his bloody mother. Now I am on potty duty, you see. You owe me, big time."

The youth sighed and turned, mumbling incoherent words.

Hidan watched those lovely lips as they moved. Maybe it was time to collect some of that debt, he thought. He leaned over to the sleeping boy, drawn to his body warmth, discarding any warnings about diseases, and for a short magical moment, their lips touched. Such a burning heat, Hidan thought as he lingered, I don't mind dying by those flames.

The youth breathed into the kiss, but did not wake up. Hidan threaded his fingers in the golden hair, and pressed his lips to those soft, intoxicating ones.

"Hmmm!" Someone cleared his throat in protest. Hidan broke the kiss and looked up. An elder woman glared daggers at him. "Are you done, pervert?"

"Hey, watch your language, you old bugger! I haven't done anything!"

"You took advantage of an unconscious person, haven't you, pervert?"

"Look, granny…"

"Don't have time for this. I have many patients as you can see, but if I catch you doing that again, I'll have you castrated. Understood?"

"Yes, my lady."

She nodded in content and gave him a steamy boll of soup "Here, give him this when he wakes up. Should be any minute now."

**oOOo**

Pein got off his black horse and watched at his men restraining the last of the enemy. They were half a day's ride west from Kuroyama. Kakuzu informed him in a scroll about a party of Danzo's spies heading for the sea, probably to board the next ship. Although it was tempting to stay in the warm arms of beautiful Itachi, he knew he had to chase them himself. They were his first real chance to discover Danzo's whereabouts, and he could not leave it to others.

This simple task was more hazardous then he predicted. Kakuzu reported only of four men, yet it turned out that they were a party of twenty. Pein took just two others with him, and they were outnumbered. The battle was harsh and crud, Pein survived it only because he had the element of surprise by his side.

He killed most of them, but his team managed to capture five alive. The leader was captured last, and now was forced to kneel, as Pein's young soldiers tied him up. "Check for a poison capsule in his mouth." Pein ordered.

"Open wide…" the young man told the leaded, and forced his jaw down."No poison, sir." he reported.

That man was filthy, mud stuck on his robs, and his hair and beard were an entangled mess. He probably was out of the city for quite a while. Pein wiped his bloodstained sword on the grass and approached. "Tell me your name and rank." he said to the prisoner.

"Matsuda, a field officer."

"Where is Danzo?"

"Where you can't reach him." the leader smirked but Pein slapped him so hard, his lips started bleeding.

"We don't have time for this. Where is Danzo?"

The prisoner only chuckled through a veil of blood. "I'll tell you nothing, you miserable amateur! Do you think you can bring Danzo down? Think again, you red haired demon!"

"You will tell me everything I need to know." Pein said, calm as ice "We can do this the easy way or the painful way, you choose."

The leader eyed him for a second, smirking, "Danzo is a great man, greater then you'll ever be. You think you are so clever, but Danzo got you just where he wants you, away from your base of power. It will all go according to his plans, so I'd rather be on the winning side if you don't mind."

"Interesting, what more can you tell me about his plots?"

The man gasped as he realized he spoke more then he intended to. "I will not betray him; I will tell you nothing else! You'd better kill me now!"

"I'll kill you when you are no longer useful to me." Pein turned his gaze back to his soldiers. "Tie him to a horse and head back."

"Yes, sir."

The man squirmed as the soldiers got him on his feet. He started panicking. He knew they would torture him out of valuable information. He needed a way out.

"Wait! There is something you should know, right away!"

Pein, who was halfway back to his horse, turned and gave him a suspicious glare. "Don't toy with me, Matsuda."

"I am not!" The leader claimed dramatically, "You should know, right away, that your sister shared her bed with Danzo."

"This is a lie."

"But she did! Your sister was a whore! She betrayed Asuma and got him killed."

"I don't need to listen to this!"

"Why? Don't like the truth? She was a fucking whore! She had each child with a different man! None of them was her husband. I was there when she came to Danzo. She fell on her knees…"

"Shut up!"

"She pleased him right in front of me…"

"I said enough of those lies!" Pein felt his blood boiling up, and his hand ached for his sword.

"After that, she turned her cute little face to me and she asked me if I wanted…"

"That's it!" Pein dashed toward the man, blade blazing in the moonlight. Soon enough that man's head fell to the muddy ground. Lies will not pour out of that filthy mouth again.

"Pein-sama…" One of his men looked at him in shock "You just gave him what he wanted…"

"How dare you?" Pein hissed, turning his sword toward that soldier, stopping only a fracture of a second before beheading him as well. That soldier was paler lime and his fear only inflamed Pein's rage. He coursed himself for his lack of self-control, for his recklessness in this mission, for the way his sister's name was soiled in front of his men. Pein went to unleash his fury on the other prisoners.

"Sir…" The young soldier tried again, but his senpai stopped him before taking a step.

"Too risky, son." the veteran warned him.

They watched Pein butcher the other prisoners with few swift thrusts, and then he mounted his horse "Go back to the city." he said without looking at them, yet he himself galloped away on the other direction.

"How brutal…" A man said, hiding safely on a nearby tree. Pulling down his black hood over his mask, he began leaping from branch to branch on his way to report.

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

Itachi stepped into the main dormitory, carrying tea with him. Neji raised his head and greeted him with a faint smile. Hinata continued burying her face into his chest. She embraced Neji so tightly; there was no power on this earth that could separate them.

"How is she?" Itachi asked.

Neji petted her dark hair with a sigh. "The same."

Itachi frowned. He knelt beside them and put the tray down. "Hinata, I brought tea, you should have some."

"I don't want to." She said; her words smothered but willful.

"You must." Neji insisted, "Sora told me that you did not eat all day."

She lifted her teary eyes to look at her cousin. "Sora is a nosy little monkey!"

"Hinata, if you don't drink this, I'll put you on laundry duty with Ino." Itachi hated using threats, but he had no choice. This one, though, seems to have worked. Hinata pulled herself off Neji and took the cup he offered her.

"You black hearted weasel!" she mumbled, sipping on the hot, green liquid.

"Thanks." Neji moved his lips without a sound, and Itachi nodded. They watched as the girl drank the tea eagerly. Itachi took the small clay kettle and filled her cup again when she finished.

"Now that I tasted something hot, I got reminded that I am actually hungry." Hinata admitted, almost grunting. It must have been their plan to begin with.

"I'll get you something." Neji said and hurried out of the room before she could change her mind.

Itachi waited as Hinata served herself more tea, before speaking out. "Is he that horrible to you? That Yamamoto person?"

"Yes, he is."

"Tell me about it."

"He will come again tonight. I told Fuen I want to refuse him, but she only slapped me. Itachi, That woman…"

"We are not Oirans or Geishas. we can not refuse customers."

"But you know how he is like; he chose you once or twice before. You know how perverted his mind is, how he enjoys humiliating, how he forces us to do… obscene things. I hate him so much, and to think that he was my first…"

"Hinata-chan, you may not know this, but you make things worse while acting this way." Itachi tried saying that as gently as he could, yet he foresaw her rage.

"What? How dare you say this! What kind of a friend are you? I can expect this from Ino, but from you… Here I thought…"

"Hinata, please, listen to me. You are missing something out. That man, Yamamoto, he may be the most repulsive man you have ever met…"

"He is a monster."

"He is a man, only a man, and as all men, he is driven by his desires."

"Tell me about his bizarre desires. I know all about…"

"No, you don't."

"Huh?"

"His most secret desire, I don't think you know what it is." Hinata snarled but listened. "His most secret desire is to watch you suffer, Hinata. Take away that, and he will lose all interest in you. Do you understand? When he comes tonight, be a good obedient girl. Do not argue with him, don't pout at his wishes, in fact, try to look a little bored. Trust me; it will pull the sting out of his pleasure. Once or twice you act like that, and he will be searching for a new victim."

"Easer said then done."

"This is why he lost interest in me, Hinata."

"Well, you are a cold hearted creature." Itachi almost smiled at the compliment. Hinata sighed and shivered, her hunger finally started to take its toll. "I am not like you, I am a weaker person." she confessed, blushing.

"Then you must get strong."

She did not answer that and soon, Neji came in with food in his hands and a plea in his eyes for her to take it. Hinata deliberated only for a brief moment before digging in. "I'll try to follow your advice, Itachi-kun." She said between bits "Although I am not sure if I can control myself like you do."

"If you do so, you'll find out I was right."

"But to tell you the truth, I will never reach your level of self control."

"Why give up before trying?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Neji but before any of them provided an answer, three little heads popped out at the screen door. "Hey, Itachi-nii, Neji, Hinata!" giggled one of the twin girls.

"Come downstairs, quickly." Said the other. "You must see this…"

"See what, Saya-chan?"

"We all got presents!" The young girl rubbed her hands against each other, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Presents?" Neji raised his eyebrow "Fuen never gave us presents."

"It's not Fuen." Said Sora, the older among the kids. "Those are lord Kumori's gifts. Come and see; it's awesome."

Hinata and Neji turned their gaze to Itachi, as he got up. "I know nothing of it." he said and they followed the kids down.

The commotion downstairs puzzled Itachi. He searched for Sasuke and found the boy clad in a new, beautiful silk Kimono.

"Do you like my new robe?" Sasuke rejoiced, spinning around again and again.

"Stop it. You might trip on the rim and fall." Itachi scolded him.

"It's padded too, so it is good for winter!"

"Now why would Pein-sama buy you a robe? It must be a mistake; we shall return it first thing tomorrow."

"Itachi, he got us all Kimonos, your brother is not special."

Itachi searched for the voice and found Ino in her new winter garments. It was a lovely crimson kimono of high quality. She was right; everyone in the house got a new winter robe, raped up in rice paper, even Fudo got one. Itachi found this to be highly irritating, although he could not figure out why.

He looked around to discover three strangers in the house, sitting near Fuen in the main hall. A large wooden chest open in front of them, and Fuen had her hands in it. "Who are those people?" He asked Ino, but she was too busy snooping around Hinata as she opened her package. Ino was probably afraid that Hinata's new Kimono might be nicer than hers.

"These are lord Kumori's clerks." Said Fudo. He had some troubles speaking. He had a huge black bruise on his jaw. Itachi could not care less as for how he got it. "They brought the money he paid for you" Fudo tried to chuckle but it was too painful to do. "Turns out he paid for the whole winter in advance." Itachi could actually hear Fuen's voice, counting at the distance.

Fudo smirked and licked his lips "I've never seen so much money put together in one place. Is that hole of yours so wonderful, Itachi? I might give it a try myself, after that guy leaves."

Itachi blushed in fury, he wished for a sword even more intensely. Madara said nothing of it, he did not say yes, but he did not refuse either.

"Itachi, come see your kimono. Yours must be the best." Sora bumped into him while running around. The little ones were surely excited.

"Not now, Sora." he could not care less. If it were up to him, he would return those gifts to their arrogant owner, yet, the looks on the children eyes made him hesitate. They were so happy, no one ever bought them anything before, and those are good quality winter robes, they needed them.

Fuen's endless counting got the better off him. "I'll be in the kitchen." He told Neji "just let me know when they leave, and keep and eye on Sasuke, please?"

"Of course." Neji gave him a sympathetic smile.

Itachi thought he will have some peace and quiet in the kitchen, he was wrong. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, could not stop babbling about the amazing food and beverages lord Pein sent them.

Teuchi himself gave an hour and a half speech about the wonderful shitake mushrooms, the top quality sencha tea and bottles of fine ume liquor he got from that generous master of good taste.

By the time the clerks left, Itachi was on the verge of murder. To make it worse, he found out that he missed that man's scent of musk and rain. Such little joy in that acknowledgement. The fact that Pein paid in advance the outrageous amount of money Fuen demanded, meant that he was serious. Yet he did not show up in the last few days. What does that mean? He could not find an answer, even when he laid on his futon, listing to his little brother snore.

**oOOo**

**

* * *

  
**

** Warning: Now entering a lemon zone**

**

* * *

  
**

"Itachi, wake up." a hand shook him roughly out of his dreams.

Itachi opened his eyes, but even before he could see anything, he already choked on the cloud of perfume that engulfed him.

"Lady Fuen?" Itachi mumbled and set up.

It was she, all right, with that ghostly pale face, and huge black eyes. "Pein-sama is here. He demands you immediately."

"What? But…" Itachi rubbed his eyes and smothered a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Almost dawn. Hurry up."

Was it his imagination, or did she sound a bit terrified? She was probably also brutally awoken by that man.

"Lady Fuen… can you please delay him for a while? I need to…"

"Get dressed and go to him. He waits on the balcony. He will not talk to anyone but you. I'll get the room ready."

All that meant that his patron was in a bad mood. Itachi had his share of gloomy customers. This was not going to be an easy one.

He got up, trying his best not to make a fuss. He grabbed a brush and fixed his ponytail. He washed his face in the freezing water of the bucket, and went downstairs.

The night was chilly and the clouded moon in the sky gave little light if ever. Itachi searched for his benefactor, and found him sitting on the bamboo bench in the garden.

"Pein-sama, I am sorry it took me that long…"

That tall man lifted his head "I am the one to apologize, coming this late with no notice."

"May I?"

"Yes, sit down."

They shared those last words, and Pein sunk into a long deep silence.

Itachi took this time to assess the situation. The man smelled like horses and blood. He might have road all night to get there. Was he engaged in a fight? That might explain his anxiety. He was sitting perfectly still and yet, Itachi was not fooled by it. He could sense the unease. Pein was ready to unleash his rage at the slightest provocation. It was going to be a tricky one, Itachi knew, he would pay for every wrong move.

"We received your gifts today; I wanted to thank you for your generosity." A compliment was always the best way to start a conversation, but he got nothing but an indifferent hum as response. "You made the young ones very happy, it is a rare thing."

Itachi got only a snarl in return. He never took the talkative part in a conversation before, and it started to annoy him. It did not help that the air was frizzing and his foot were bare. "If it keeps this way, it might snow tomorrow."

Pein Finally looked at him. Clad only in a yukata, the boy shivered from the cold. "Let's get inside." He said.

Itachi nearly sighed with relief. He followed the tall warlord into the house, and noticed that his robes were stained with blood.

Fuen waited at the entrance. "Your room is ready, my lord." She said, bowing deeply. "I filled the bath with hot water. Enjoy."

Pein did not answer; he swallowed the distance to the room with angry long strides. Itachi hurried behind him.

As Pein got to the room, he started taking off his filthy clothes without any form of ceremony. "Can you get me something to drink?" He asked Itachi.

"I'll bring tea."

"No, something stronger."

"Hai." Itachi lingered few seconds to appreciate the strong, firm body in front of him as it reviled itself slowly, but he left before Pein noticed.

When He came back, Pein already submerged into the Furo. His pale skin blushed from the steamy water, his copper locks clang to the sides of his face. It reminded of Itachi of the big orange cat he saw once in a drawing. He believed that feline's name was tiger. He remembered the cold predatory glare, which the artist captured with much talent. Now that cold gray glare was turned to him.

"Can I have my drink now?" Pein mocked his dawdling.

Itachi recalled the other night and frowned. This one might be a rich, arrogant, even a handsome bastard, but he will not get to toy with him again.

"Here, you might recognize the brand." Itachi served him the same ume liquor they just got as his gift in the morning.

"Well, we can both thank Yamamoto san for those goods." Pein chuckled. He took the bottle from the tray and uncorked it with his teeth.

Itachi watched as Pein finished nearly half a bottle with one gulp. "You know, a hot bath and strong drinks is a dangerous combination."

Pein just laughed at it. "You sounded just like my wife now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you've got the same nagging tone with a tinge of hypocrisy to it."

"I almost forgot how much you hate it."

"Hypocrisy is so tedious." Pein gave out a vain smirk.

"Well, I am truly worried. What good are you to me dead? Your people will claim your money back."

Pein's smirk turned to a surprised stare and then to laughter "You've got some spirit in you, I like that. Take your clothes off, join me."

Itachi had only his black yukata on. After he released the sash, it fell to the floor within a second. Pein gave him an admiring look, but said nothing.

Itachi stepped into the bath. The difference in temperature made him flinch as he settled in.

Pein gave him another one of his searing glares, and it was getting annoying. "What?"

"Let your hair loose.," answered the deep voice.

Itachi obliged and pushed down his hair tie. The long black tresses floated on the water like silk bands. That sight pleased Pein very much and the boy was rewarded with another smile, a warm one for a change.

"Your mood has gone better."

"Yup, I knew that coming here was a smart move."

"Was it?"

"I'm rarely wrong."

"A very inelegant man you are, my lord."

"Pein will do."

Itachi tried his best not to hit that smug person in a very intimate place; his leg could easily reach. "So, you are married."

"I am, for four years now. I also have a three year old son."

"Does your wife know about your… tendencies?"

"My wife and I have a special understanding. After all, our marriage was decided for us while we were both little brats."

"I see." Nobles had their share of restrictions and enslavements. Maybe Itachi hurried to pass his harsh judgment on them.

Pein stretched and smiled again. "How come you have boiling water at this hour?"

"It comes from hot spring at the yard. Kuroyama is famous for them. You should try one of the onsens while you are here."

"Only if you come with me." Pein picked up the bottle and looked at the amber liquid inside "Want some?"

"Why not."

Pein smiled and drank straight from the bottle again. With one smooth, liquid motion, He was at Itachi side of the bath, holding him in his arms, locking his lips into a kiss.

Itachi felt the rich and strong liquor pouring down his throat.

"Does it taste good?" Pein asked but did not wait for an answer; instead, he claimed another kiss from Itachi. He slipped his tongue into the welcoming mouth. His tongue tasted like the ume wine, sour and sweet.

Pein's kiss was a hungry one, and left Itachi with few chances to breath. Every time he tried to put some distant between them, Pein resisted and clung even closer.

"No." He said to Itachi latest try, licking his neck and pressing his erection against Itachi's inner thigh.

"We should continue this in bed, sir."

"No, I want you now. Open your legs, now."

Itachi had to smile at this unexpected childish tone. "But, sir…" he said, trying to avoid another attack. "Won't it be more comfortable… "

"No, let me in."

"As you wish." Itachi allowed Pein to settle between his legs. He spread his legs as far as the bath allowed him. Pein's eager member already nudged his entrance.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Pein's strong neck. He tried to relax as the powerful body above him moved in waves. Soon, he felt the familiar sensation of being filled; it was not an unpleasant sensation. Pein's body was firm and attractive, young and smooth. Things could have been worse.

Pein's cock came in and out of him, like the tides of the sea. Itachi closed his eyes and surrendered to the steady rhythm. He sent his hands up and down along the muscular back, and placed small kisses on Pein shoulders, as he waited for the man to cum. He did not have to wait long.

Pein's breath became heavier and his pants tickled Itachi's earlobe.

Itachi tightened his legs around the other man waist, and answered each thrust with his own. That man was young and his passion was healthy, soon, he came. Itachi could feel the flow of sperm inside his bowels. He could not help but release a sigh of relief. It was a mistake.

"What was that?" Pein disengaged himself so sharply it was painful. "No!" He called again.

Itachi opened his eyes in bafflement. "What is it?"

Pein stepped out of the bath, dripping water on the floor. "You!" he grabbed Itachi with his powerful arms and pulled him out of the water as well. "You Fake liar! You did not come at all!"

"My lord…"

"Shut up! Everything was fake!" Pein throw Itachi on the futon "You did not even get hard, did you?"

Itachi could not answer, as Pein held him and shook him violently like a rag doll.

"Pein, stop it!" Yet, the man walked around the room like a tiger in a cage.

"Why does everything have to be fake?" Pein nearly shouted.

Itachi knew this had little to do with what happened, as he feared, that man was on a verge of an outburst the minute he stepped through the gate.

"Pein-sama, calm down." He tried.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you little whore!" Pein's hand was already clenched to a fist. It will not be long until he uses it. "You little liar!"

"Yes, I am a whore, but you are the liar!" Itachi set on the futon and glared defiantly at his patron. He was ready to be smacked, but he did not care at the moment. "Talking about hypocrisy!" He continued, "You come here, a stranger to me, you come with your gifts and your money. You want to buy my body, fine! Here it is, naked and ready for you. What more do you want? What more do you want from me?"

Pein halted his pacing around and just glared at the boy. "I want you to stop being so cold!" He insisted passionately. "Why won't you warm up your heart for me?"

"What good will comes out of it for me?" Itachi snarled at this ridicules and yet naïve wish "How will it serve me, once you're gone?"

Pein looked at him, exhausted. He rode all night to be here, if took its toll on him. He knelt at Itachi's feet. "Forgive me." He whispered and looked so sad, Itachi really felt sorry for him.

Itachi leaned towards his patron and dared brushing away a stray copper lock from that weary face. "You are young. This is a mistake done by the young. No need to apologize."

"How old are you, talking like that?"

"Too old; if you ask my former customers." Itachi smiled bitterly. "After you leave, they will probably sell me to a lower house. I don't earn much money like I used too."

"But you are so beautiful…"

Itachi smiled again, beauty was always been a curse to him. "Why won't you get some sleep, Pein? You certainly need it."

"I don't want to. Not yet, I… I want to do it again."

Itachi pouted at the idea. Pein climbed up the futon and embraced the youth, placing a kiss on the delicate neck. "I promise I won't go berserk again. I just want to hold you. I want to kiss all your pink places. You don't have to do anything, just lay back and let me adore you." Itachi eyed him with suspicious, Pein gave him his best smile "Please?"

"You are lucky, you are so cute."

"Lucky me." Pein smirked and then pushed Itachi down to the mattress. Soon he mounted him.

First, he kissed the lovely rosy lips. He kissed them deeply and tenderly, holding up to his word. Then he lowered himself to Itachi's little pink nipples. They were such tender adorable things. He lapped them with his moist tongue and teased them hard. Next stop at his descending was Itachi's belly button. He licked it and made Itachi laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing all your pink parts."

"This is not pink."

"It is pink enough for me." Itachi could not hold off his chuckle, it was too ticklish.

"You have such an addictive body, Itachi." Pein said and got lower to face Itachi's slender cock. "I want to eat you up."

He said and moved further south. There laid a vision of beauty before him, Itachi's adorable pale cock, which was slightly aroused already. Pein celebrated this small victory and took the tip of the rod in his mouth. It tasted delicious, as he expected. With those gentle licks and sucking, Itachi realized almost too late, he was on his way to cum. "Stop it, Pein. You know the rules!"

"I am not doing anything." Pein innocent answer came back vibrating on his member. "Don't come if you don't want to."

"Easier said then…. done… oh…. Pein… please… Gods!" Itachi came violently and intensity. He could not help it. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing. "Damn you…" He mumbled. Riding his sweet orgasm, he hardily noticed that he was flipped on his stomach.

Pein carefully spread his legs and held his butt cheeks apart, to reveal the most wonderful pink spot of them all. "Such a wonderful view." He whispered in awe.

"What are you doing?" Itachi's orifice quivered with unease.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." Pein promised and then sent his mouth to devour that delicious place.

Itachi gave out a surprised yelp. That strong tongue licked him and penetrated him, giving him the impression of being eaten alive, and yet it was pure bliss.

"I can taste myself in there." Pein said between licks, but Itachi was nearing another orgasm, he did not pay attention.

Itachi could not even recall the moment the tongue was replaced with something larger and thicker. Pein penetrated him again, and set up a wonderful rhythm, hitting his prostate with every stroke.

They were both lost in the wild ritual, and both came almost at the same time.

Itachi's body was shining with sweat, his breathing heavy. He looked at Pein with amazement, yet he did not dare say that no one has ever made him feel that good.

Pein gave him a wicked wink, that bastard knew his own worth.

"Itachi…" He leaned to him.

"You got to be kidding." The boy pushed him away. "How can you expect a kiss now, after where your tongue has been…"

Pein smirked "Will it help if I drink more wine?"

"No. Go to sleep!"

"As you wish, little weasel."

Pein did not pass on the opportunity to take Itachi in his arms, the boy was too tired to argue, and so they drifted into sleep.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N-** well I hope this lemon makes you forgive me for the delay. Was that lemon good for you? Please leave a review on your way out, and have a nice day.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**- Hello again, Hehehe... Seems like I cannot keep a deadline alive, can't I? Sorry for the delay, again.

And yet, I feel very accomplished with this one, you'll see why…

I need your feedback regarding the pace of this story. Is it going too fast to your taste? Or, as I fear, too slow?

I am having troubles speeding it up, since the feudal era seems kind of slow to me, but I'll do my best, if it bugs you. Just let me know.

Warnings- Lemon and hints of child abuse.

Enjoy.

**Floating worlds**

.**  
**

_"I want you to stop being so cold!" He insisted passionately. "Why won't you warm up your heart for me?"_

_"What good comes out of it for me?" Itachi snarled at this ridicules and yet naïve wish "How will it serve me, once you're gone?"_

_.  
_

**A getaway**

**

* * *

Warning: you are still in a lemon zone, please mind the gap.**

* * *

What if…? What if he tosses aside all logical arguments and instead listens to his heart? What if he refuses all fears and status limitations, to obey what he so desperately want?

He had been toying with that idea for the last few days. Each time he embraced Itachi, he longed for it to last forever. There was only one way, but it was hopelessly complicated.

What will happen if he takes Itachi back home with him?

His wife will probably despise him more than she does now, if that is even possible. His allies will mock him. His enemies will find one more reason to claim he was not worthy of inheriting his father. He will become a laughing stock of any social gathering in the eight countries. He cannot do it, besides; it is only lust luring him into it, not love, nothing but the simplest craving of the flesh.

Pein returned his gaze from the sleeping boy, back to the window with a sigh. The cloud of his breath swirled upwards and escaped to the outside. Pein inhaled the freezing air and returned to his thoughts. He did not notice the passage of time until

Itachi slowly opened his eyes and set up.

The noise drew Pein's attention back to the youth. Itachi faced him and smiled only lightly, but it was enough to send Pein to giddy heights.

"Up already?" The boy asked.

In more ways than one, Pein smiled.

"Would you like me to bring tea?"

"Why won't you bring yourself over here instead?"

Itachi pouted, leaving the warmth of the bed sounded like a bad idea. Yet, how can he refuse his patron? He set up in a lazy motion, stretching his lithe body like a cat.

"Oh… cold…" Itachi hissed as he set his feet on the wooden floor. He rushed to the waiting man.

Pein was wrapped up in a heavy blanket, and he opened it to capture the beautiful and oh so naked youth within.

"Much better." Itachi snuggled against the solid torso.

Pein planted a kiss on his cold little nose. "Look outside." He whispered.

Itachi lifted his eyes and wheezed with surprise "It's snowing!"

"Hai." Pein tightened his embrace, inhaling Itachi's sweet jasmine scent.

"It is gorgeous."

"I guess it is." Pein agreed, especially if you are holding a naked beauty in your arms, that is. Desire rushed through his blood ever since he woke up, and now it reached an intolerable level. His acing member could no longer be ignored; Pein had to do something about it, fast.

He grabbed his erection with one hand, and guided himself into Itachi.

It was such an easy slide. Itachi showed no sign of discomfort, in fact he was smothering a yawn. He was so used to accepting men into his body; Pein could not help but feel slightly disappointed.

"Kiss me." He demanded in a low voice.

"Pein-sama…" Itachi leaned over for a soft kiss, which heated up quite rapidly.

They tasted each other, tongues locked together in a fearsome duel. It took a while, but Pein finally gained dominance over the kiss and his touch became gentler.

"Lovely Itachi, be mine… " Pein groaned. Between pants, licks and bites, he did not even notice he said it out loud.

Itachi chuckled softly "Sir, I am already yours. Can't you tell?" He pressed his buttocks down, taking Pein even deeper into his heat.

The tall redhead lost all words, and could only answer with a low moan. He grabbed Itachi by his slender waist and got up, lifting the boy with him. With bodies still connected, he made his way back to bed. Only few steps were in his way to pure bliss. He lowered Itachi onto the mattress, where he could pound into him with more ease. Itachi landed on his hands and knees, and soon arched his back in response to the thrusts.

Pein had to gather the black, thick hair and cast it aside. With that obstacle removed, he placed his hands under Itachi's armpits. He wanted to feel that sweet sweat, to soak his fingers in Itachi's scent.

"How does it feel? Too rough?" Pein took a pause between thrusts to ask.

"I'm ok." Itachi hissed.

Such a little liar, Pein knew he was using too much force. He did that on purpose. He wanted the boy to feel him, wanted to reach every single coil in this used body, this detached body, to leave his mark.

"Ohhh…." Itachi cried out, in hurt.

Pein repositioned himself above the youth, aiming to hit his special spot, to add a little pleasure into the mix. He accelerates, thrusting deeper and faster.

After few moments, it seemed to have worked. Itachi moaned in pleasure and panted heavily "Pein… please…."

"Please what?"

"Please…help me come…Nnn… Pein!"

"But what about your rules?"

"Bastard! Nng… Please!"

Pein chuckled softly "Anything for my weasel."

He placed his hand over Itachi's member. It was already wet and slick with pre-cum. Pein grabbed the throbbing cock and started stocking it skillfully.

"Oh gods!" Itachi panted, surrendering to the wonderful friction. Pein's hand pumped his organ with smooth, strong motions. It took only a little while for Itachi to reach his ecstasy. He came with a loud moan, nearly falling on the futon.

Pein hurried to support him, still thrusting in search of his own release. His rhythm became desperate, demanding. When he reached his climax, he held Itachi so tightly; he squeezed all the air out of his lounges.

"Oh, that one is going to leave a bruise." Itachi mumbled, as they both collapsed on the futon.

"I am sorry." was all Pein could say. He truly overdid it. Self-control was never his best quality.

"Nothing's broken, lucky for you."

"Forgive me." Pein kissed his temples. Although he said it, somehow, in a twisted way, he was actually content. He managed to leave a mark on this elusive beauty; he made his claim.

Pein rolled on his back and pulled Itachi into his arms. Itachi kept his silence for a while and avoided looking at him. Pein finally grabbed him by his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

Looking into those mysterious black orbs, Pein realized he knew nothing about Itachi. The irony lay plainly before him. He knew that boy's body thoroughly, but his soul remained beyond his grasp. This will not do, this will not satisfy his hunger.

"What?" Itachi's irritated tone meant he was staring for far too long, again.

Pein released his hold and smiled. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Today I enter the Senju compound officially. There will be a welcoming ceremony. The entire city's elite members and all the rest of the sycophants are all going to be there. This torture will probably last for three days straight. I don't think I can survive it without you. Come with me."

Itachi laughed out softly "As you wish, my lord. Just tell me, how exactly does a male prostitute fit in such an honorable event?"

"If you think I give a damn as to how those people view me, you are wrong."

Itachi nearly gasped, that arrogant, arrogant man. "Aren't you the confidence one?"

"Nop, just the realistic one. This city will not survive the winter without my help. Until spring, I am irreplaceable, see?"

"God's grief…" Itachi rolled his eyes at Pein's smirk.

"Come with me." Pein insisted. This time it sounded more like an order. "Let's see if any of them choke on their food; that would make this party a little less boring."

* * *

**Lemon zone ends here**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOOo**

"I want to redesign the garden, it is so outdated. We should have wisteria on the outer walls. won't it be stunning?"

"Yes, my lady." Said Fudo

"And I want some persimmon trees, we don't have any. Oh, and maybe a little fountain. No, Wait, I know, I know, a pond. We should build a pond, like the one they have in Sakura. We will fill it with golden and red fishes and frogs will come there to croak at night. It will be so lovely. The fortune we got from lord Kumori, presents so many options, ne, Fudo?"

"Yes, my lady."

Fuen smiled and drank her tea; she had so many plans for the money she got from Pein. She wanted to bring Murasaki back to its glory days. She turned her glare to the girl next to her. "What do you think Ino? How would you invest the money?"

Ino lifted her head up; she could not hide her sulking.

For the last few days, she felt completely useless. Lord Kumori was head over heels enchanted by Itachi. Everyone in the house walked around him with awe. Everyone admired him for the money and gifts he earned the house, and treated him like a rare jewel.

It should have been her! Lord Kumori should have chosen her over that pale, sickly demon. Life was so unkind.

At that moment, Itachi was in the most wonderful party in the city, a party that she should have gone to! When he left the house earlier, he was smirking like a prince. With his brand new maroon colored kimono, which was far prettier then hers. The world was so unfair.

It must be witchcraft, no other explanation will do. Itachi used his bizarre powers to hunt down the poor handsome nobleman. And so, she had to settle for an aging clerk and some low ranked officers.

"Ino, I asked you a question."

"What? Sorry."

"Lord Kumori's money, how should we use it?"

"Well, your ideas were pretty good, my lady." She said, but her voice lacked enthusiasm.

Fuen picked it up and frowned "But what?"

No, I will not contradict them. Ino lowered her head again.

"Please, say your mind, Ino." Fuen chuckled "Maybe your mind will be more useful than your body."

Ino blushed horribly; this was a kick below the belt. She looked at Fuen's mocking face and felt the urge to prove her wrong. "If you do insist, I think your ideas are shallow and stupid." She heard herself say.

Fuen stared at her with disbelief. Fudo just laughed aloud. "What did you just say, silly little girl?" he mocked her.

"I said your ideas are futile." Ino found her courage and elevated her voice. "Murasaki doesn't need a pond or a fountain. Goldfishes will not save us from ruin."

"Ruin? What, on earth, are you talking about?"

"Think of the future, my lady. Think of the day lord Kumori leaves. When his money is gone, Itachi will not earn as much. Neji and Hinata will grow old. The twin girls are too plain. And Sora? He is not suitable for the job. All he talks about is how much he wants to become a monk."

"So what are you saying, love?" the all-knowing smirk left Fuen, and she was getting more and more concerned.

"I am saying that we are heading for troubles. Look at Sasuke. Sure, he will be a good-looking man, but he will never reach his brother's sublime beauty. And that is not all, my lady."

"What else then?" Fuen narrowed her eyes.

"Think about what will happen after Pein-sama is gone. There will be another war between the clans, and war never did well for Murasaki."

Fudo hummed and looked at Ino with hands across his broad chest "This blonde is a smart one, lady Fuen. She has a point"

Fuen disregarded him and glared at Ino "So, what should we do, my dear?"

"Save the money for the rough time to come. Think about how to make more of it, not how to spend what you've got."

"My, my, Ino, you are right. I chose you as my heir for a reason. I think I know what we need to do."

Ino smiled for the first time in weeks, a sense of achievement warmed her blood.

"We should buy new kids in the spring," offered Fudo. "Pretty ones, of a change."

"Even before that..." Fuen interrupted "Sasuke…" a cold smirk rose on her lips "It is about time he starts earning his bread. I have been thinking about it for a long while, and now is the perfect timing, no? With his brother occupied elsewhere. Itachi always got in the way."

"My lady?" Ino gasped, she really wanted to get back at Itachi, for stealing her warlord away, but not like this. Sasuke was just a child.

"Yes, dear, this is exactly the right time. That boy's slacking days are over. I also know the right man. Remember Ashida-san, Fudo? The rich doctor? Yamamoto-san's friend? Remember our little feast? He could not take his eyes off Sasuke. I bet he will pay good money for the little brat. I will write a latter to him right away. We should take advantage of the fact Itachi is not here. The less drama over it the better, ne? Will you find Ashida-san and tell him to come here tonight?"

Fudo got up; a smug smirk appeared on his bruised face. "Yes, my lady."

Ino looked at he mistress and her face went pale, Fuen really meant to see this through. Itachi will kill her when he comes back, why did she have to open her big stupid mouth?

"Ino, go and prepare Sasuke, will you?"

"Yes, my lady."

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

Deidara woke up at dusk. The setting sun dyed the room he was occupying with crimson and gold. He tried to recall the last few days, and is came out as a series of blurs, Unfamiliar people, speaking to him in unclear words, demanding unknown answers, offering unwanted help.

A soldier's cabin, Deidara decided. It was too plain, too clean and too well organized. Did he have sex with him? For the life of him, he could not remember.

Deidara led a very simple life, and he had only two repetitive tasks. The first was to buy and use opium, the second was to get money for the next fix. All the rest was an unnecessary complication.

"Gods…" he moaned as he set up. Every muscle in his body aced, he was covered in sweat, and he shivered wildly. His body was hungry again, and he had to obey it.

"Money, un…" He whispered and got up on his wobbly feet. "Do you have any? Whoever you are?" His skinny hand opened all the drawers in the nightstand. Mind dividing his findings to 'thing you can sell' and 'useless junk'.

"Are ya done?" Came a voice from the door, which made him jump and drop all he gathered on the floor.

"How the hell are you, un?"

"I am Hidan, nice to meet you."

"Oh… I am Deidara, un. And about this, sorry… I was just looking for …"

"Something to steal, I know. That is how we met at the first place."

Deidara narrowed his eyes, who was that man? did they have sex yet?

Hidan entered the room, trying his best not to step on his scattered clothes and beddings. He sat on the futon and smirked at the boy.

"Find anything yet?"

Deidara kept his silence.

"I could have saved you the trouble. There is nothing valuable here. You wanna know why? Because of fucking Kakuzu, that's why. He never hands out our wages, just writes down how much he owns us in his funky little notebook. We have to beg him for every fucking mon."

"Well, un. As much as I'd love to hear some more, I cannot stay, you see? I have to go to… I have a…"

"A meeting, ya, I know."

Deidara glared at the strange silver haired man. He could not read his expression. Better to check twice "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead, do what you must."

Deidra pulled out his most charming smile "Oh, well, thank you. See you sometime, un."

"Right, see you soon."

Deidara took some hesitative steps outwards to make his getaway. Hidan looked at him with blank face. As the soldier showed no signs of resisting, Deidara picked up speed and left his sight.

Hidan sat there still, waiting. He did not had to wait for long before a loud noise of a collapse reached his ears.

"Yup, should be it." He got on his feet and went to the corridor where Deidara fell.

The boy looked up at him through a mess of blonde hair. "What did just happen?" He asked, baffled.

"Oh, about that… Did I forget to tell you?" Hidan knelt down to pick up the chain that was attached to Deidara's ankle "You are under arrest."

**oOOo**

The Senju compound was beautifully decorated with red and golden silk ribbons, for good luck. Lovely paper lamps were placed at the gardens and on the balconies.

Pein spared nothing in terms of hospitality. There was nothing but the finest food on the tables, the most exquisite wine in the barrels, and the most talented musicians and actors to entertain the guests. Pein wanted to leave a good impression, and he succeeded in his efforts.

Guests of high stature and extraction hovered in the halls and gardens, eating and drinking. All they could talk about was how wonderful this gathering was.

For some reason, Itachi could not care less about the crowd of aristocrats. Instead, he was attracted to a party of Shinto monks in their Jo-e robes of pure white.

They arrived to the estate to perform a cleansing ritual. This was naturally needed since all the former inhabitant of this compound met unnatural deaths. Itachi followed them in fascination; he watched them as the burned incense, listened to their hypnotizing chanting and envied the serenity that oozed out of them. He lingered around, hoping to gain some of their purity, a hopeless wish.

"There you are, my friend!" Hidan chuckled as he found Kakuzu next to a table, drinking sake." So, you are out of the infirmary for a change…. But, my oh my Kakuzu, You're looking kinda pale."

"Hidan…" Kakuzu growled out a low warning sound, which was ignored.

"What is wrong with you? don't ya tell me, I fucking know! You think about the costs of all this shit! You poor, poor thing."

"Hmm." Kakuzu drank his sake with angry gulps.

"Tell me, will we become beggars after this?"

"Shut up." Kakuzu helped himself for another cup.

Hidan gave him a devilish smirk "I think rages will fit you fine, Kaku…"

"Would you stop that nonsense? You know I would not have allowed it, if it put us on the brinks!"

"And still it makes you suffer…"

"Shut it already!"

Hidan laughed out but decided to stop torturing his old friend. "Where is Pein-sama?"

"Over there," Kakuzu waved his finger to the far side of the garden. "He is entertaining the city council members."

Now that Kakuzu pointed it out, Hidan could not understand how he missed that tall figure with the blazing red hair. "He looks like fucking royalty, don't you think?"

"Yes, he does. By the way, how is your stray kit?"

"That kid?" Hidan smiled again "he is in a great need of training, should be interesting. Now, how about you? Why won't you go and find yourself a pretty lady? So many lovely girls around here to choose from. Just take your pick."

Kakuzu gave out an angry growl.

"Are you blushing? Come on, don't be so fucking shy! It's pathetic."

"Why won't you leave me be?"

"I bet you need some help. Just say the pretty magic word…"

"Help? From you? Hilarious." Kakuzu sighed and drank his sake.

"Look who's here…" Hidan elbowed Kakuzu to straighten up. "Now, ain't that our lovely Itachi-kun?"

That lovely Itachi-kun glared daggers at Hidan.

"Are you lost, little pup? Looking for your master?"

"Ignore him." Kakuzu gave the youth a priceless advice. "My name is Kakuzu. I am Pein's physician. Can I help you with anything?"

Itachi fought his embracement, he did not want to burden Pein with his constant presence so he left his side, but after the monks left, he did not know what to do with himself.

He bowed slightly "Kakuzu-sama, I was wondering if I… if I could join you."

"Of course you can, Itachi-san." Kakuzu said, "in fact, they are raising a Kabuki play at the main hall right now, and I wanted to watch it. Care to join me?"

"Yes, thank you." Itachi bowed again, relieved.

"Can I join too?" ask Hidan.

Kakuzu passed a harsh look on him. "No." he said with determination. "Come, Itachi-san. Have you ever seen a Kabuki play before?"

"No, sir."

"Well, I hope you'll enjoy this one."

They both moved away from Hidan, discarding him completely.

"Mah, Kakuzu, why so mean?" Hidan shouted when they moved on, but Kakuzu never looked back.

**oOOo**

As the event entered midnight, Itachi was fed up with it altogether. He hated all the glares he received from the guests. He gave each glare a color.

The white glare, has been giving to him mostly by women. They looked at him astonished by his beauty, thinking he was some kind of a deity that fell from the heavens.

Some other women gave him a poisons glare, full of envy, which was the green glare.

Men gave him a puzzled glare, a pink one, not knowing if he was a male or a female; and they were too embarrassed to inquire.

The red glare He got from men and women alike, the glare that was full of lust. He hated that one the most. Some of his old customers gave him that glare too, and for the first time he was happy that no one but Pein was allowed to touch him.

What was Pein thinking, inviting him over? The man was so busy with his noble guests; that they did not exchange one word since they entered the compound.

Itachi raised his cup to drink his tea. Across the dinning table, a man stared at him, giving him a dark red gaze. Gods, couldn't he at least control his drooling?

"Kakuzu-sama…" He turned to the officer near him "I need to relieve myself, where is the nearest lavatory?"

"There's a toilet hut, just around the corner in the yard." Kakuzu explained.

"Thank you, excuse me." Itachi got up. He really needed to get out of there.

After finishing his business in the toilet hut, he felt reluctant to go back to the ruckus. Instead, he roamed around the empty corridors, avoiding the crowd.

He came across a dim-lit room. It was a large one, a dojo. He decided to get in, and soon the display of weapons and armors caught his eyes. There were some wonderful shields decorating the walls, and all kind of swords and bows were placed in a row. He recognized one immediately, and picked it up. It was Pein's personal sword. He recognized it by the handle lacing and the carving on the sheath.

The temptation was too high. He hesitated only for a second before drawing it out.

The silvery metal shone bright and sent glitters to dance on the walls of the room.

It was a magnificent piece of art, must have cost a fortune. Itachi knew he would never be able to afford this kind of blade. Besides, no one will sell a sword to a prostitute, not even a cheap one. That is why it was so vital that his Sensei will buy him his first.

He hoped Madara would not refuse him. When he has a sword, he could leave that cursed, lewd place. He will have nothing there, after his ototo leaves. He would rather join an army, or become an assassin then stay there. He wanted to die in a battle, not by the hand of a drunken costumer.

The sword was so light in his hand and so perfectly balanced, it actually begged to be used. Itachi gave it a few experimental sways, and as he gained confident, all the movements of a Kata came to him.

"Funny thing about your name, Itachi…" His Sensei once told him.

"What is it?"

"Have you never noticed? Take away the 'I' out of your name, and you'll be left with a 'Tachi', you follow me?"

"Hn."

"Don't you find it interesting? A Tachi? A sword? Lose yourself and become the sword.," said Madara.

Itachi felt the sword as an extension of his body. Through it, he began to think metal thoughts. The ninja within him awoken, he was no longer an object of lust; he was a tool of death.

The complicated Kata ran through him like water, all motions precise and measured. He moved around the room in complete silence, only an occasion sound of a 'swoosh' arose, as the blade cut through the air.

Suddenly he came to a complete halt, frozen within motion. He lowered the sword and without turning around, he asked "How long have you been watching?"

"Sadly, not long enough." Came the deep, familiar voice.

"Forgive me." Itachi picked up the sheath from the floor and pushed the sword back inside.

"Not at all, it was a beautiful dance."

A dance? Itachi smiled, a harmless dance?

"A deadly dance." Pein added in correction and stepped into the dojo. "I never knew you had skills like that."

Itachi handed the sword to its rightful owner, not without a pinch of envy.

"It is a fine piece of art, my lord."

"Yes? Thank you. It was my father's, and his father before him. It is called "one glance". You know the reason why?"

"Hn."

"Because an enemy should not gain another." Pein answered without a pause. "Are you my enemy, Itachi?"

The youth gasped, alerted. Pein had a brilliant mind; he completely discarded it and became careless. He let himself to be caught off guard. Sensei would be so disappointed.

"Why would you think that I am an enemy, my lord?"

Pein snarled at this attempt, "I was not born yesterday, my lovely weasel. I know all about plotting, traps and masquerades."

"I am nothing but a male whore, Sir."

"Oh, and all male whores can handle swords with such ease…. Come on, boy, give me something better."

For some reason, Itachi felt tears filling his eyes. He never imagined that the end would come so unexpectedly. He thought that he, at least, could say good-bye to Sasuke before he dies. Such a childish assumption.

"What are you laughing at?" Pein demanded.

"At myself, my lord. Kill me now, please don't linger."

"Maybe I should." Pein whispered with a sigh.

Itachi closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing strike, but it never came. Instead, he felt soft lips pressed against his own. "Sir?" he mumbled into the kiss.

Someone outside called for lord Kumori. "We are not done yet." Pein whispered again and left the dojo, taking his sword with him.

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

Ino found Sasuke playing with the rest of the kids outside. He and Sora were caught up in an imaginary sword fight, while the twins watch them.

"Sasuke, come inside." She said.

Sasuke took only one glance at her, before raising his stick to hit Sora. Couldn't she see he was busy? Such an annoying girl. "Not now." he said

"Yes now!" Ino insisted "Fuen's orders."

Sasuke stopped his attack, disappointed. What did that old hag wanted anyway?

"Does that mean I won?" Sora got all excited; he never managed to beat Sasuke before.

"Hell no!" Sasuke hurried to correct him. "I won!"

"No way!"

"Call it a tie!" Ino interfered, this time she grabbed Sasuke by his sleeve and pulled the boys away from each other. "Come now, Sasuke-kun, we cannot make lady Fuen mad now, can we?"

"I don't mind." Sasuke smirked but Ino chose to ignore that last remark. She dragged the boy back to the house.

He was as dirty as an eight year old could be. The morning snow melted away and left the ground muddy and slippery. Sasuke was covered in muck from head to toe.

Ino knew a thorough scrubbing was desperately needed.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked as they entered the main bathroom. The furo was already filled up with water waiting for him.

Ino sighed but said nothing "Get in." She said in her toughest voice "Gods, how did you manage to get that dirty?"

Sasuke only smirked. He made no move towards the bath.

His well-assured glare annoyed Ino so much she heard herself scream, "What are you waiting for? Get in!"

"No!" He answered, stamping his foot.

"Sasuke!"

"I am not getting in before you are getting out!" He shouted. "I am not a baby anymore!"

"No you are not." Ino said dryly "I will bring you some clothes, and leave it outside."

"Fine."

"Fine. Don't forget to wash behind the ears." She said and got out.

Sasuke sensed that something was out of the ordinary, but he could not point it out. He washed himself slowly, and dared coming out of the bath only when the water became cold. He wished he stayed longer, because the one to welcome him outside was none other than the lady of the house.

Her red, wide smile scared him more than he would admit. He started to retreat but Fuen hurried to grab him tightly.

"It hurts!" he pouted and tried to wiggle his way out of her iron grip.

"Sasuke-kun, my dear…" Fuen just glowed with content. "Come with me, please."

As if he had a choice, she held his arm so tightly; she practically stopped his blood flow. "We need to talk, you and I."

"Why?"

He was not answered, just led into one of the most luxuries rooms in the house. A room that in any other day, Fudo would have smacked him, if he caught him there.

Fuen set on the silk sheet and pulled him towards her. "Such a lovely hair you have. Let me comb it."

"Hn."

She took an ivory comb out of a drawer, and started to comb his black shiny hair with gentle strokes. "Such a big boy, you are…" She hummed, pleased. "Truly a grown up. Am I right?"

"Yes, I am." Sasuke said, suspicion and pride mingled together in his voice.

"You know, all the grown ups in this house, work so hard to keep us from hunger. Take your brother for example, he works so hard…"

"Yes."

"Well, we all pull our share…" Fuen smiled again and finished her job. She stopped to assess her work, and hummed again. "Do you know what the grown ups do in this house?"

Sasuke lowered his head; he had no idea. All he knew was, it involved strangers coming in to the rooms with his brother and locking him outside. He never understood it fully, but somehow it involved getting naked and making strange sounds.

Fuen put the comb down and hugged Sasuke. He crushed into her soft bosom, afraid that he will smell like her forever.

"In this house we entertain guests." She explained slowly. "They come here and pay us money. It is an easy job. All you have to do is make them happy, that is all."

"Happy?"

"Yes, not so difficult. If your brother can do it, so can you, right?"

"I guess…"

"Well then, I am so happy, because today will come a special guest. He will come only to see you, Sasuke. We cannot let him down."

"I… I don't know…"

"Sasuke." Her voice sunk low but her face was still smiling "You are a grown up, no? And you don't want us to starve, do you?"

Sasuke did not know how to answer that. He was overwhelmed, he longed for his brother, but Itachi was out of his reach. He asked himself what Itachi would do. Itachi was not a scaredy-cat, so he had to be brave just like him.

Fuen glared at him intensely and slowly said, "I am counting on you. I know you will not fail me."

"I won't, my lady" He tried to reassure the both of them.

"Good. Now, let's share some tea." She winked to him. There was a tray on the counter, two steamy teacups on it. She gave Sasuke one of the cups and took the other. "It is an honor to drink with you, my dear." She said.

"Thanks." Sasuke blushed for some reason. The tea was sweet and warm; he drank it all in three gulps.

Fuen laugh "Why so fast?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I really need to go now." She placed her untouched cup back on the tray. "Will you be alright here? Will you wait until the guest arrives?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Good." Fuen got up and turned to leave.

For some reason, she locked the door behind her. What was that for? Sasuke thought. Suddenly he remembered that Neji was there. He could talk to Neji, because he had some questions and his brother was not there. Neji could help him, if only someone will open the door. Why was the door locked for the first place?

He banged on it, but the strong wood did not yield "I want to talk to Neji!" he shouted, but no one answered him. "Some one, please!" he shouted again, fear started to take a hold of him. "Please?" ,but there was no escape.

He took two steps backwards and forward again. "Open the damn door!" he screamed with all he was worth, which was not so much, apparently. He felt he was growing weaker by the moment. His tongue has already gone numb.

"I want out!" he tried again, but it came only as a whisper. The world began spinning around him. He set on the futon, because it was getting dark. Then, all was gone.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N** - Oh, if you could only see the evil smirk all over my face…. Now why won't you leave a review for me, please? Thank you for reading ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaration**: Yup… Time to admit the obvious, I am totally owned by Naruto.

**A/N**- Hello again! Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, dear readers. As for this chapter- little bit of violence and some angst in there, but I hope you'd like it still. Here we go….

**Floating worlds**

.

_Itachi closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing strike, but it never came. Instead, he felt soft lips pressed against his own. "Sir?" he mumbled into the kiss._

_Someone outside called for lord Kumori. "We are not done yet." Pein whispered again and left the dojo, taking his sword with him. _

.

**A pledge**

"Arrest him." Pein ordered as he passed between two guards.

The two blocked the dojo entrance right away. "Don't even think about picking up another weapon." One of them said to Itachi. They both aimed their bows at him. There was no way for him to take a new sword. He will be dead before he pulls it out of its sheath.

"Hands up, nice and easy. Come here."

Itachi stepped forwards slowly, never breaking eye contact with the guards. His mind was already at work, calculating, searching for weak points and escape roots.

As he got near the two, they lowered their bows. Itachi recognized this chance. With a lightning quick movement, he reached the belt of one of them and snatched his dagger. Then, he used it to stab that guard in the arm. He was not aiming for a kill, he just wanted to disable the man and run away.

"Shit!" the wounded guard cried with surprise.

The other pulled out his sword and charged. Itachi ducked down, below the moving blade and sent a well-aimed kick to the man's kneecap. The guard collapsed on the floor, screaming.

"Help!" The first used his unharmed hand to pull out a sword, and he launched another attack. Itachi gracefully dodged the deadly sway, twisting his body around. On his way, he used his leg to trip the man down. Another accurate kick broke his wrist, and the man fainted from the pain.

With both of them down, he looked around. The struggle attracted more soldiers to it. Both sides of the corridor were blocked with newcomers, responding to the cries of their comrades. Itachi sighed; there was no way for him to get out now, not without killing.

"Be careful, it's a fucking ninja!" the wounded man screamed, twisting on the floor, holding his broken leg.

Itachi had to choose which party of men to attack, the ones in front of him or the ones behind. He lifted a sword from the floor, and charged the ones on the front. They were blocking the nearest exit.

All three men drew swords at him, and he answered each attack with ease, but he had to hurry, because the ones behind him were closing in.

"What kind of a devil are you?" one of the warriors asked in shock, as Itachi managed to avoid another fatal blow.

It was obvious that neither of them faced a ninja before. His fluid motions confused and frustrated them.

My first kill, Itachi thought as he lifted his sword again and aimed it at a soldier's chest. All he needed to do was to run the blade through the flesh. Doing that, he will cause enough commotion to make his getaway, but something inside him made him hesitate.

That hint of a halt was his downfall. The other soldiers arrived behind him. Someone used a blunt object to hit his head and send him down, unconscious.

**oOOo**

When Itachi woke up, he found himself in a dark empty cell. His wrists were tied tightly to his ankles; his mouth was gagged as well.

He wiggled himself into a sitting position, nearly losing consciousness again at the process. Something hot and sticky trickled down his back, most likely, blood. He wondered if his skull was fractured, if so, it would lead to a slow and a painful death.

Through the pain, he tried to concentrate, to assess the situation. He could count three guards, pacing outside in their heavy boots. There was one other prisoner at a near by cell, moaning unclear words. It did not take much deliberation to know that the situation was hopeless. He could not get away, and could not kill himself either. If only they did not gag him, he could have bite on his tongue and choke on the blood, but even this option was denied of him.

Itachi dragged himself to the corner of the cell, so he could lean against the wall. There he set and waited, for someone to get him out of there, or for death, whichever comes first.

**oOOo**

A sound of heavy boots disturbed the ongoing silence. Two men approached his cell, and slammed the window slit open. Itachi came back from his fogy slumber and tried to listen.

"So this is the one who crippled Yuda?"

"Yes, that's the one." another one answered.

"They said he was beautiful, does he look beautiful to you?"

"Nop, he looks kinda small. Not so scary either. Are you sure that is the right guy?"

"The right devil, that is…."

Itachi drifted between darkness and awareness, he could not see those angry faces clearly. Yet their glares demanded answers from him.

"Yuda will have to walk with a cane for the rest of his life, you know that? Cock-sucker!" The guard slammed on the door and then tried to spit on Itachi's face. He missed. "And Takeda… He won't be able to use his sword arm for a year! Are you happy, you son of a whore?"

"He is a ninja, they say." The other guard mentioned, "Be careful, you know they look after each another."

"A ninja you say?" the other one said, "Well, he doesn't look so frightening now. Does he? You'll see, demon, next time we come here it will be to pick up your bones!"

With that, they left, and none other came. No one brought him food or water; no one glanced at him again.

**oOOo**

Itachi tried to stay strong, tried not to cry, yet his thoughts became his worst enemies. With nothing to do but to glare at empty walls, He could not help but reflect on his life.

He had a pathetic life. He was nothing but an object to be toyed with, never a person to anyone. There was not a soul in the world that would grief his passing. All the men who claimed to fall for him will find a new plaything, even lord Kumori will forget about him in a blink of an eye. Although their bodies fitted well together, Itachi had no illusions of love. Pein-sama did not care about him.

The only one who might be affected was Sasuke. What kind of brother was he to Sasuke? A useless brother, who could not defend him from the world.

Itachi lost count of the time, in that chilled, dark cell. Abandoned and forgotten, it could have been hours, days, or weeks. Each position brought a different kind of pain. When his knees started bleeding, he lay down, but then the wound at the back of his head hurt like hell, and the ropes cut deep into his wrists and ankles, leaving him bleeding and desperate.

Time came when he could not fight the need anymore. He had to soil himself. That was his breaking point, lying in his stinking puddle, which he had no strength to move away from. Tears came streaming down his face.

'Gods' he cried in silence 'please, let me be a hideous creature in my next life'. His tears came down with no chance of stopping them. 'A creature so ugly, everyone will walk away from with disgust. Then, no one will want anything from me, then, I will be free.' With that pray, over and over, Itachi lost consciousness again.

**oOOo**

A distant sound of a door opening woke him up.

"Oi! What have you done? You sadistic cunts!" someone shouted and barged in.

Itachi felt a hand searching for something on his neck. "Thanks gods, he is still alive, mother-fuckers! What are you staring at? Get here some water! Move!"

Strong arms lifted him up, untying the blood stained ropes, tearing them away from his flesh. "Itachi-kun, can you hear me?" That annoying person screamed at him, demanding him to open his eyes. Why should he? Keeping them closed was much better.

His dream world was washed away from him with ice-cold water. They ran all over his body, ridding him of grime and dried blood. Someone dressed his wounds, and a new robe replaced the reeking one. Someone poured water down his dry throat, and someone combed his hair.

"Can you walk?" Someone asked. All Itachi could do was to glare. "Come on." The man who asked him picked him up. The earth was moving underneath his legs. He struggled to put one leg in front of the other.

"Where are you taking me?" he whispered when he had enough strength.

"Your patron wants to see you."

A patron, He vaguely recalled one. Now why would he want to see him? What more could they say to one another?

The man led him through the empty corridors. The party was long over, and peace returned to the Senju compound. Itachi recalled that he actually enjoyed that event, but it seemed like it has been ages ago.

"Here we are." The man said before sliding the door open.

The room was warm and filled with bright colored cushions. Pein set there in the middle, in front of the fireplace and when the door opened, he looked up. He did not smile, because there was nothing to smile about. If Itachi's pitiful appearance moved a thread in his heart, his cold expression did not reveal it.

"Thank you, Hidan, you may leave."

"Hai hai." Hidan turned and closed the door behind him. They were left alone.

"Sit down, please." Pein said again, in a calm manner.

Itachi had to smile "No guards? Too careless, sir."

"I can take care of myself, and besides, you are in no condition to…"

"True." Itachi set down on one of the cushions, fighting dizziness and nausea. "I thank you for your hospitality."

Pein sighed, "The ones responsible for treating you this way were severally punished. I never intended to torture you."

"You owe me no explanations."

"Oh, but you owe me some." a crooked smile rose on Pein's lips "If I had any doubt leaving the dojo, your battle with my soldiers put it to rest. You have ninja's skills; that is crystal clear. Now, Itachi, tell me… How does a male courtesan gain such expertise?"

Itachi lowered his head; they both knew he could not reveal that kind of information. That is why Pein did not linger long, waiting for an answer. "You are a ninja, Itachi, even if no clan claims you officially. My guess is that you were put in Murasaki on purpose. Now, someone wanted you to spy on me. If they wanted to kill me, well, you would have done so already. Am I correct?"

Itachi chuckled lightly "Seems like you have all your answers, my lord."

"No!" Pein raised his voice and slammed his hand on the wooden floor. The calm façade that he struggled so hard to maintain began to crumble "I have none of my answers, Itachi! Who send you? Was it Danzo? Kobayashi? Someone else? What are they after? What did you report to them already?"

"You know that a ninja must not surrender his operators."

"Answer me!"

"Or what?" Itachi snarled in defiance. He was not afraid of pain. He did not care anymore; he was too exhausted to invoke any kind of emotion.

Pein sensed his determination; he lowered his head and sighed again. "I have been nothing but generous towards you, and you repay me with lies and betrayal. I am deeply disappointed."

"I am sorry, my lord."

"You leave me with no choice." Pein nearly whispered. "I cannot afford the risk, Itachi. I have too much worry as it is. I have plenty of enemies already. I hope you can understand."

"Hai."

"You have two options. Either you swear your loyalty to me now, or drink this poison."

Itachi looked at the small bowl, Pein was pointing at, placed on the low table before him. The liquid inside it was dark and tempting. Itachi could almost hear its alluring humming.

'Drink me', it whispered; 'and rid yourself of this ridicules world. Go on, I know you want it. One little sip and this useless life will be over'.

He was defeated, aching and oh so tired. An eternal sleep sounded too sweet to him.

"Itachi?" Pein woke him up from his deliberations. "What will it be? Will you serve me truly or die?"

Was it true? Did he detect a pinch of anxiety in the nobleman's voice? No, probably an illusion of his feverish mind. His skull was still throbbing with pain, his vision, blurry but Itachi managed a smile "I was not aware that my services were so appreciated."

"Damn it, boy, this is not time for joking!"

"Well then…" Itachi admitted that his throat was a bit dry. He lifted the bowl with his shaky hand and brought it closer to his lips. The liquid danced inside the cup, releasing a pungent odor. 'I wonder what it tastes like', Itachi thought, 'I will know soon enough'.

Yet, before he placed his lips on the clay, a violent motion ripped it out of his hold.

The bowl flew in the air and crashed on the floor, spilling its deadly content on the mat. Itachi looked at Pein astound. Now why would he do something like that? What was this contradiction?

"Are you in love with death?" Pein asked with such emotion, Itachi could not answer. "Look at me!" Pein shouted, "Does your life means nothing to you?"

Itachi glared at him with dismay. The emotions emerging from those icy silver eyes, Itachi never saw that before. The man was shivering and breathing heavily, as if in the midst of battle. What was the origin of this strange behavior?

"I don't understand." Itachi mumbled.

"I don't understand either!" Pein continued passionately "Explain to me, Itachi, why would you choose death over me? Was it too much to ask for, your loyalty? Is it something one cannot expect from a creature like you?"

"Don't mock me."

"I don't. I truly want to know. What do you owe your clan? What did they ever give you in return? They made you into a whore, and you will die for them? I cannot figure it out, help me!" With those last words, Pein actually grabbed Itachi by his shoulders and shook him wildly. It caused Itachi to bite on his lower lip; blood trickled down. Pein saw it and let go, when angered, he never managed to control his strength. "Help me…" he said again, almost pleading.

"I've never… I don't … But if… How can I trust you?" Itachi struggled, until this question arose from the bottom of his heart.

Pein held his breath for a second. That question hammered into him with no warning. Suddenly he knew he was selfish, he was blind. He wanted everything from this young, beautiful man, and yet he did not bother to offer anything in return. No wonder death seemed less frightening, it was less risky for sure.

If I want him, Pein thought, I need to be worthy of him.

Time to stop being such a coward, it almost cost him Itachi's life. He closed his eyes to organize his thoughts and when he opened them again, they were filled with determination.

"Itachi, I will protect you with all my power, I will help you become a free man, I will help you find your strength. You will never submit to strangers again. All you have to do is swear your loyalty to me." He paused, looking into the black onyx eyes "I give you my honor, Itachi, you can trust me."

Itachi recalled the first night they met, how Pein opened his arms and he had a strange yearning to run to the shelter they offered. No one ever offered him that much, not even his Sensei. If this is untrue, it will be the end of him; his clan will never forgive this treachery. Yet, again, they never gave him any kind of hope. This man did, and for some reason, it felt sincere.

"All right" Itachi breathed deeply "If you keep your promises, then, lord Kumori, I am yours."

It took all the strength Pein had not to jump on the boy with a bone-crushing hug. Instead, he bowed slightly "I am honored, I won't fail you."

Itachi could not hold himself any longer. He exhausted all his strengths a long while ago, and managed since then on pure willpower. Now with all tension removed, he collapsed from over exertion. Pein hurried to catch him, cursing those sadistic guards that harmed his Itachi "You need your rest, Itachi-kun. I am sorry I kept you up for so long."

**oOOo**

Next morning, he woke up to the sound of chirping birds. The morning sun and cold air entered the room through the window blinds, and his pillow was breathing softly. Now, wait right there, what about that pillow?

Itachi rose on his elbows, alerted. He looked down at what he thought was a cushion, but it actually smelled like Pein, and it looked like Pein too.

Sometime during the night, his master must have crawled into his bed.

The sleeping redhead let out a soft sigh and snuggled into his blanket. Itachi could not hold back a smile, it was the first time he saw that man's sleeping face. With his guard down, striped of defenses, Pein looked rather… cute. So that was the man Itachi bind his life with. Strange however, powerful as he was, he looked too young for the role.

Itachi made a pledge to be loyal to this man, as long as he lives. What will Sensei say about it? Oh, god, Sasuke! With everything happening so fast, he forgot to talk with Pein about his brother. What will become of his ototo? He must be protected at any cost. He will never abandon his Sasuke; he must talk to Pein about it at once.

He did not noticed, but his stirring caused Pein to wake up.

"Hey, good morning." the low voice, still husky from sleep, invaded his thoughts.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Oi, it's Pein, Itachi-kun, Pein! How many times do I need to tell you?"

"Pein…"

"How do you feel? Any better? I'll call Kakuzu to refresh your bandages."

"Pein-sama, we need to talk."

"Is that so?" Pein said, yawning. He set up, stretching his massive body. "After breakfast, will that be fine?"

"I just…"

"Come on, you must be starving, you had nothing to eat for almost a week."

"This is extremely important, sir."

"Eating is extremely important. Breakfast first?"

"But..."

His resistance was removed by a kiss. Pein sealed their lips together and did not stop until Itachi was left breathless. "Settled, then." he smiled

Pein left the shelter of the blankets. That was when Itachi noticed he had his sleeping pants on, come to think of it, he, himself, was fully dressed, which could only lead to one conclusion- Last night was the first time in Itachi's life that an adult male came to his bed and did not have sex with him.

"What is wrong?" Pein asked, amused.

"Nothing." Itachi lowered his glare, nearly blushing.

"There's a bath ready for you, and I'll send for Kakuzu-san. Join me to breakfast, and we will talk." Pein said, smiling, which brought up a hesitative smile on Itachi's face as well.

Maybe things will work out, Itachi thought, as Pein left the bedroom, but something was horribly wrong and Itachi was about to find out.

**oOOo**

Pein watched with delight the way Itachi devoured his breakfast. Something about the way the teen preyed on his food, neglecting any form of manners, seemed purely erotic to him.

"Whaa?" Itachi asked with a mouth full of rice.

"Those sounds you make, I hope I am talented enough so I could hear them in bed as well."

Itachi nearly choked, which only made Pein chuckle softly.

"Do you want seconds? Don't be shy."

"Thank you but I am full. Can we talk now?"

"Yes, of course, my weasel. What is it?"

"Well…." It was all Itachi could say before a servant barged in.

She threw herself on the floor "So sorry to disturbed you but there is a woman here and she wants to talk with you urgently."

Pein frowned "We are in the middle of conversation here. Tell the lady to wait outside. I'll fetch for her later."

"But sir… She did not come for you. She came for…"

"Itachi-kun!" another woman rushed into the room and bowed deeply.

Itachi recognized Ino right away, but had no slightest clue as for why she came.

Pein glanced at Itachi, looking for an explanation, but Itachi could only shrug.

Ino was the first to talk again "Please, Itachi, don't kill me for what I have to say. It is Sasuke-kun…"

"Leave." Pein ordered the servant. She got up and hurried out of the room.

"Ino, what is it?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Itachi-kun, please, I took a great risk coming here against Fuen's orders. She put a curfew on the house three days ago, after Neji tried to escape. He wanted to come here to tell you, but Fuen ordered us not to disturb lord Kumori. Fudo beat him up quite badly..."

"Ino, about Sasuke!"

"Yes, he ran away."

"What?"

"He ran away, four days ago. The last one to see him was Yuki. He saw him in the market, buying food, but he did not stop him because he did not know he was a runaway. Fudo gathered a searching party, and they spent the last three days searching everywhere, but Sasuke-chan was nowhere to be found."

"Now way would he run away at the first place?"

Ino sighed and gave Itachi a glance full of tears "It is all Fuen's fault! I had nothing to do with it! Somehow, she got the idea to take advantage of your absence and force poor Sasuke to have his first client."

"Say what?" All color left Itachi's already pale face.

"I am so sorry, Itachi, I hade nothing to do with…"

"What happened?" Itachi demanded, body shivering with fury.

Ino bowed again "Well, it is not exactly clear. The customer left without telling us anything. All I know is that the boy left four days ago, and not yet returned."

"That bloody hag!" Itachi hissed in pain "I thought I had an agreement with her. I told her I'll take Sasuke's debt upon myself so he won't have to…" Those last words came smothered with anger "If anything happened to him, I swear I'll kill that greedy, old bitch!"

"Oh, Itachi-kun, I hope Sasuke is safe. We must pray to the gods Fudo finds him…"

"Thank you Ino for coming to inform me. Please leave now."

"Leave? Just… just remember it was I, who took the risk to tell you the news. Fuen thinks I went off to see our tailor, if Fuen hears about this I will be in big troubles."

"Ino, please leave."

"I swear I had nothing to do with…"

"Ino!"

"Yes, thank you my lord, and I am so sorry for disrupting your breakfast."

"It is alright." Pein said.

They waited for the girl to leave the room, before talking again. Pein looked at Itachi's cool posture, but he knew the youth was deeply worried.

"I will send my men to find your brother. He is a tough kid, I am sure he is fine."

"I will kill the man who dared laying his filthy hands on my ototo." Itachi whispered.

"Sasuke will be fine."

"No he won't!" Itachi snapped all of a sudden "Cant you understand? If that man marked him then all is lost! Once they mark you, it happens again and again!"

"Itachi…"

"No time for this, I got to find him." The teen got up in a sharp motion. He tried to hide his dizziness. That bloody head injury could not happen on worst timing. He was still so miserably weak, but he had no time to waste, his baby brother needed him.

"Where are you going?" Pein asked with concern.

Itachi gave him the 'kill me or let me go' glare and did not answer; so Pein grabbed him by his sleeve. "You cannot go alone, Itachi. Let me…"

"I think I know where he is. He needs me."

"Why won't you…"

"No! I will not leave him to the mercy of strangers, let me go!"

"Fine then, but I am coming with you."

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to leave a review, please


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**- Greetings to you all, wonderful readers, you really caught me by surprise last chapter with you awesome reviews. I want to thank you for reading as well as leaving me notes. Ok, what do we have here? This chapter is a little bit chatty, but it is because people have to talk if they want to get to know each other, no? o_O?

Hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Floating worlds**

.**  
**

_"Sasuke will be fine."_

_"No he won't!" Itachi snapped all of a sudden "Cant you understand? If that man marked him then all is lost! Once they mark you, it happens again and again!"_

_.  
_

**A lullaby to close your eyes**

.

Heavy clouds sailed the skies, and drained it out of light in the middle of the morning. The air was cold as ice and painful to inhale. It looked like any second now a snowstorm will ravish the earth.

Does he have enough food? Did he take warm clothes with him? He probably left in a rush; chances are he did not foresee this weather. He was out there in the cold with no shelter and no comfort, oh Sasuke, you foolish little brother.

The sound of hoofs hopping on the gravel distracted Itachi's worried mind.

Pein led his massive black horse to the gate where Itachi waited; a smaller horse, chestnut-colored, was led by a servant.

"We are all set." Pein said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes…"

Pein captured Itachi's hesitation as the teen glared at the small horse. "You know how to ride, do you?" he asked.

Itachi shook his head and blushed. As much as his Sensei invested in his education, riding lessons were never included.

Pein ran a hand through his coppery locks and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine; we'll ride together on mine and use the other one to carry our equipment"

He said that, and tied the two horses together. The servant helped him to move and secure the packs. When done, he mounted his horse with such ease, which caused Itachi to glare with envy.

"Come on." Pein reached his hand to Itachi, but the teen just stared at him.

"Maybe this is not such a good idea." The youth took a step back.

The horse shook his raven mane and snorted arrogantly, Pein laughed.

"If you show him fear, you'll only get in troubles. Come on, now, Kiri is a nice guy, once you get to know him."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, a nice guy? That damn thing was a monster.

"Here we go…" Pein gave up on persuasion and just grabbed Itachi by the hand and pulled him up.

He was placed in front of Pein, and a strong arm supported him. The giant horse stirred impatiently underneath them. All those shifting motions caused Itachi to give out a frightened yelp. Pein pulled him close to his chest to calm him down.

Gods, how embarrassing! He began to suspect that Sasuke and Pein carefully designed this whole charade with the sole purpose of humiliating him.

"Where are we heading?" Pein asked, amused.

"Not in front of strangers." Itachi hissed and looked at the servant. He was afraid Fuen's men would reach Sasuke before he does. "Let's ride to the west gate, I'll tell you once we are out of the city."

Pein rejoiced on the way Itachi included him in his 'not strangers' group. "Very well, here we go." He gently kicked Kiri with the heels of his boots and the horse leaped forward.

"Oh gods, can't you go slower?" Itachi gasped as Pein galloped the horse.

"Don't worry, my little weasel, the key is not to resist his rhythm. Just surrender to his movements and you'll be all right. I know you can manage that."

Itachi could sense the smirk in that man's voice. "You are impossible." He grunted and noted to himself not to reveal his unease ever again.

Because of the weather, only few people walked the streets, but all recognized the warlord as he passed near them and most of them bowed spontaneously. All this to show who much they appreciated Danzo's defeat.

Midway through their ride in the city, it began to snow. Soft snowflakes hovered silently and slowly made their way to the ground. It would have been a beautiful and a peaceful sight if Itachi were not so worried about his brother.

"Are you cold?" Pein was wearing a bear-fur coat that suited the upcoming weather. He wrapped his coat around the teen and tightened his hold on him "How are you doing?"

"Fine." and it was not a lie, slowly but surly, Itachi got used to the riding. His natural sense of balance kicked in, helping him to relax and even enjoy the experience. When they come back, he will ask for riding lessons, if Pein will grant him, that is. "Please hurry."

"Hai." Pein responded by tugging the reins.

Kiri pounced forwarded with amazing power, happy to oblige, the smaller horse, on the other hand, struggled to keep up.

"We are at the gate." Pein announced moments later. "Lead the way."

"Umm, you see this small path to your left?"

"The one leading up the mountain?"

"Yes, take it."

That path looked narrow and muddy, weed grew on its rims and it obviously was not commonly traveled. The slope was currently moderate, but it was a long way up. "Where does it lead?" He asked Itachi while galloping the horse again.

"To my secret place." Itachi sighed, "I first took Sasuke there when he was six years old. It became special to him too. Only the two of us know how to get there. I hope I guessed it right. Pein, What if I got it all wrong and he did not go there? I don't know where else to look. Oh, gods, Sasuke, where did you go?"

"Hush now, don't panic…."

Itachi felt strong arms embracing him, hot lips pressed against his cold cheek. The low soothing voice whispered to his ear "We will find your brother. You'll see, everything will be all right."

"Gods…" Itachi tried his best not to shiver as he smothered away his tears.

"Tell me about it." Pein whispered again. "Tell me about your special place."

Itachi knew Pein was only trying to distract him from frightening thoughts, and he was grateful, so he made the effort to talk.

"My… Our mum died while giving birth to Sasuke. They burned her body and Fuen told me to take the ash and scatter it over the bridge. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want my mother's remains to be taken away from me by the river, so I hid the urn. On the first chance I got, I climbed up the mountain. I buried her ash in a forest clearing and I paid a stonemason to place a small stone shrine there. When Sasuke was old enough I took him there to pay our respect and we often slept in a nearby cave, so I thought…"

"Yes, seems like a reasonable place for a child to go and seek comfort" Pein agreed. "I think you made the right decision to go there. How long does the journey take?"

"By foot- a day and a half, but maybe more so now, since it is snowing or less because we have horses, I don't know."

**oOOo**

The storm became stronger, the wind grew wilder and a layer of snow started to accumulate on the ground. The curving path took them further up the mountain, and as they climbed higher, it got colder, and the road became more and more steep.

"We should get off the horse." Pein said when Kiri almost slipped over a loose stone for the second time.

"Huh?" Itachi woke up from his brief snooze.

Pein chuckled "My little weasel, and there I thought you hated riding." he got off first and helped Itachi down. The sudden descent did no good for him.

"My head…" Itachi placed his hand on his bandaged nape; the world was spinning around.

Pein gave him a harsh glare "Maybe we should take a break." He suggested, worried.

"No, I can go on."

"Just a little break, no harm there."

"No."

"Fine, but if you need one, you must tell me."

"Are you coming, already?"

Pein frowned but said nothing. He let Itachi lead the way, while he took care of the animals. The wind got stronger, and unfortunately, it was sliding down the mountain, adding more difficulty to the climbing.

Itachi fought upwards stubbornly, running awful scenarios in his head. What did that perverted man did to his Ototo? Was it painful? Did he harm him in any way? Did he break his innocent soul? It was his entire fault, he should have refused Pein's invitation, and he should have stayed with Sasuke, where he belonged. He neglected his older brother duties, and Sasuke will have every right to hate him.

This thought was the most frightening of them all. He imagined Sasuke's desperate black eyes, staring at him coldly, filled with contempt. This thought punched into him with the force of a sledgehammer. He felt his bowels turning. "Oh, kami!" Itachi hurried to lean on a nearby tree, vomiting without control.

"Itachi!" Pein cried out. He threw the reins and hurried towards the youth. "Itachi are you all right?" He pulled the teen to him; his hand caressed the boy's cheek, and then placed on his forehead. No doubt about it, the youth was burning up.

Fucking idiotic baboons! He cursed those guards again "I will have them killed." He hissed to himself "Itachi, you have a fever, we must stop now."

Itachi wiped his mouth with a shaky hand "No!"

"Listen to me, if…"

"We can't stop now! Sasuke is out there, in the cold, with no warm clothes, with no food! How dare you ask me to stop now? He is only an eight year old! He needs me!" Itachi practically roared at the redhead.

"He needs you alive, you thick-headed weasel!"

Itachi glared at him astounded, he did not expect Pein to shout at him with the same vigor.

"Please, Pein, … please let us go on. We still have some daylight…" He said although his view was getting darker and darker.

"We stop for today, Itachi." Pein repeated his decision with a commanding tone, which gave no room for further discussion.

Itachi sighed, frustrated, cursing his head injury.

"I saw a hunter's hut, half an hour ago, let's go back there."

Going backwards, Itachi resented the idea, but he felt like he was going to be sick again, so maybe that arrogant nobleman knew what he was talking about.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Pein asked

"Hell, no!" The youth answered, clinging on to the remains of his pride.

**oOOo**

When they reached the hut, the storm was raging wild. A big pile of snow blocked the hut door. Pein grabbed a shovel that leaned against the wall and moved the snow away. "Get in." He ordered Itachi.

The younger male had obeyed with no argument. Pein took the horses to the open sided shelter that fortunately was there. He released them from their load and covered the smaller one with a rough blanket. It was not much, but it was the best he could do. He hoped that the storm would not worsen during the night.

"Take care…" He petted Kiri's shining mane. Kiri nuzzled him with affection. When he stepped away, the two animals huddled together in search of warmth.

Pein picked up the packs and got back to the hut. Inside, Itachi was shoving charcoal into a tin stove that stood in the middle of the room.

Along with the stove, there was a small bed with a straw mattress on it, and some pots on a shelf, but otherwise the hut was bare.

"I'll take care of the fire, Itachi, you lay down."

"I can help."

"I said- lay down." Pein hated repeating himself.

"Fine!" Itachi hated to be useless.

He watched as his patron spread their bedroll on the straw mattress. Itachi climbed on it, and Pein wrapped him up with his fur coat. He placed his hand on Itachi's forehead again; the temperature was still high. "How do you feel?"

"Pathetic and worthless." Itachi mumbled.

Pein ignored that remark and occupied himself in building up the fire. He tried to hide his concerns, but he was very angry. He was angry with himself for letting Itachi go after his brother. He was a warlord; after all, he had hundreds, waiting on his command. He could have organized a searching party with the blink of an eye, but no… he had to oblige Itachi's irrational pleas. That stubborn idiot should have been back at home, resting and healing, not taking a mountain hike in the middle of a blizzard. If anything goes wrong, Kakuzu will kill him.

Pein took a pot down of the shelf and filled it with snow from the outside. "It will take the water some time to boil, and then I'll make you an herb tea to bring down your fever."

Itachi snuggled into the coat and laughed, "I've never imagined you as the mother-hen type of a guy. This is hilarious."

"Is that so?" Pein frowned "I do it all the time."

"Hn."

"In the middle of a war campaign, out in the wilderness, us soldiers must take care of each other."

"Really? Don't you have officers to do that for you?"

"I do, but what kind of a leader would I be, if I don't set an example?"

"Mah, you must be a wonderful father, then." Itachi declared.

"I'm a horrible father." Pein gave out a sad smile. "Last time I saw my child, he was a year and a half old. Now he is three, imagine that. I probably wont recognize him if I saw him. Kids at this age grow up so fast. He learned to speak, to walk, to eat solid food… all without my help, without me being there."

"Why is that?"

"Obligations." Pein said and added the herbs to the stirring water.

Itachi realized just then, how far apart were the worlds they lived in. There was sorrow in these silver eyes, so he did not press forwards. A soft silence filled the little room, only disturbed by the howling wind outside, and the cracking fire in the stove. "There you go…" Pein handed Itachi a steamy cup of tea.

"Thank you."

The taste was bitter, but it had a wonderful effect on his nausea from the very first sip.

"Can you stomach anything?" Pein asked, "I'll prepare dinner now."

"Let me think about it." Itachi said, sipping his tea.

He lay down, wrapped up in the coat, watching Pein cooking. For some odd reason, watching that man's well-trained maneuvers calmed him down. He did not even notice when he fell asleep.

The smell of food brought him back up. His stomach growled impatiently. "Oh, that smells delicious, Pein, what is it?"

"Nothing fancy, just rice with dry plumps and chestnuts. You want some?"

"Yes, please." Itachi stretched his hand eagerly towards the bowl Pein gave him. They did not have chopsticks, so he had to use his hands. He dug into the meal and placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking them with pleasure "Oh, god… so good!" He moaned, and Pein eyed him with amusement but said nothing.

He was happy to see that his weasel got his appetite back; it was a good sign. He also hoped that Sasuke found shelter from the storm and did not go to seep hungry, but he did not want to say anything, not to upset Itachi, so instead he focused on his own food for a while.

"You are an excellent cook." Itachi said, after licking his bowl clean.

"Now, now, you were very hungry, that's all."

Itachi placed the bowl down and yawned loudly. "I am so tired…"

Pein responded by placing his hand on the seventeen-year-old forehead "The fever is gone."

"All thanks to you." Itachi smiled and sighed softly "No one has ever cared for me like this, not since my mother died."

Pein smiled softly and added more charcoal to the stove. It was nightfall and it was getting colder by the minute, the little stove could not fight back the chill. To make mater worst, the hut was poorly built, and the wind could easily slip in through the cracks in the walls. Still, this was the best shelter Pein could find for them, and it will have to do.

"Are you cold?" He asked Itachi.

"I'm fine."

Such a beautiful liar, Pein thought, he could see the uncontrolled shivers even under the thick coat. Pein pulled off his boots, and released his belt. Then he stripped himself from his robes. Itachi watched him confused.

"Are you crazy?"

"Make room." The naked redhead commanded.

Itachi welcomed Pein under the coat, and the man did not waste time. He opened Itachi's robes and pressed their naked bodies together to share body heat. Pein's skin was surprisingly warm, and him massive form produced enough heat to stop the lean body from trembling.

"Better?" Pein asked, rubbing his hands against the smaller male's back.

"Yes, better." Itachi whispered. He could not ignore the large organ; pressing against his abdomen, the tip nudged at his navel. "Pein…?"

"Go to sleep."

Itachi turned within the embrace, trying to find a less arousing position, but the problem only pressed against the small of his back. Itachi stirred and grunted.

Pein chuckled softly "What's wrong? Should I sing you a lullaby? I must warn you, I can't carry a tune for the life of me."

"How old are you?"

"Huh? Twenty-nine, why?"

"What's your height?"

"About 6"5, why?"

"What is your main element?"

"Metal, and my favorite food is tempura, and my color of choice is gray…" Pein laughed gently "What's with you?"

"Nothing, what's with you?"

Pein sighed, "Go to sleep, little weasel."

"What are my duties, now that I swore my loyalty to you?" as Itachi threw that question to the air, he could feel Pein's body stiffening behind him. "Will I have any other roles besides spreading my legs for you?"

"Itachi, there is a place and time for…"

"Please, my lord, I want to know now."

Pein breathed warmly on Itachi's nape. "I won't lie to you, I will never give up your body, I desire you too much. Nevertheless, you are a ninja, and you have rare skills, be sure I'll put you to good use."

So this was a different kind of enslavement, thought Itachi, yet in the back of his mind, he did appreciate Pein's honesty. At least, that man respected him enough not to smother the truth.

"Do you believe in prophecies?"

Pein chuckled at yet another sudden change of topic "Depends, why?"

"Sasuke and I were born because of one. There is a legend among my clan saying that every few generations, a very special kunoichi, is born; a female ninja that possesses extreme beauty as well as all of the clan's talents. They call her 'a perfect weapon'. When my father met my mother at the brothel, he thought she would be his perfect mate to try to create this… weapon. Funny thing is, both Sasuke and me turned out to be males. He must have been very disappointed, failing to create the legendry weapon from his own seed. After mum died, he lost all interest in us."

"Your father lives?"

"I don't care either way."

"So I am not the only horrible father in the world, after all." Pein tried a joke, but Itachi did not respond to it. He breathed deeply and kissed the youth on his temple "Good night."

"Good night."

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

"I want to see the one in charge, un!"

"That would be me." the silver haired man smiled.

"Bullshit, I know you are only an officer. I want to see your master!" Deidara pointed a scolding finger against that smug smirk.

"Now why would ya want that?"

"Because you keep me captive here, with no good reason, un!" Deidara waved his finger again, at the risk of poking that man's eye, although he well deserved it.

"Do I? You poor, poor thing." Hidan leaned forward, just to spite the little blonde.

"This is not right; I want to see your master now! I want out!" He pointed his finger yet again. Trying to look intimidating, he even unconsciously stood on the tip of his toes. He got the opposite response of what he wanted. That annoying man looked more and more amused.

Hidan grabbed the slender finger and pushed it down "There is no fucking way I am letting you go, and as for my master, he is currently out of town. So why won't you be a good boy and return to your bloody room? You don't want me to chain you up again, do ya?"

"Gah! I hate you!" Deidara screamed, "I'll make you pay for it, un! I have friends who have friends!"

"Oi! I'd like to meet your fucking friends." Hidan snarled "And beat the hell out of their scummy asses. Some friends you have! Letting a kid like you use opium, and sell himself on the street… is that where you want to go? Back to the fucking gutters?"

Deidara's face turned red, it looked like he was ready to burst "You!" he growled with loathing "How dare you, un, passing judgment on my life? The way I live is none of your fucking business!"

"The way you live, huh? Let me remind ya that you almost fucking died when I picked you up!"

"What's it to you?"

"Deidara…" Hidan moaned in a way that was almost agony.

With his keen senses, Deidara spotted this sudden expression of weakness. Maybe this calls a change of tactics. Deidara decided to give it a try. He put on his best seductive smile, and brushed his golden hair away from his face.

"Hidan…" He took a step forward and brushed his hand over the officer's arm "Maybe we got started on the wrong foot, un. I bet that we can understand each other." he cuddled against the stiff man and nuzzled his jaw line "See, I can give you something you want…" He sent his thumb to brush against Hidan lower lip "And in return you'll give me something…"

"Cut the crap, you're not returning to your opium den." Hidan said coldly.

"Shit! What's with you? Are you made out of stone? I am a pretty good fuck, un!"

"I bet ya are, now move your pretty little ass back to your room."

"No, no no! I hate you! You cruel, sadistic fucker!" Deidara lost his self-control and started crying and slamming his fists into Hidan's chest with all he was worth.

Hidan took the pounding with amazing tolerance; he let the boy hit him without the slightest protest. He stood there, waiting for Deidara to exhaust himself

"I hate you! I hate you! Let me go! Let me go!" the boy showered him with punches, totally absorbed in his tantrum.

Hidan let the youth lash at him; he knew this would be over soon. And so, Deidara finally let go, and slowly slide down to the floor, where he wept miserably.

"What am I to do with ya?" Hidan sighed.

Deidara did not pay attention; he crawled into a small ball, sobbing and moaning.

"Fucking hell…" Hidan kneeled down and scooped the kid to his arms. "There there…" he petted the golden hair "When this fucking poison is out of your blood, you'll feel better, Kakuzu promised." and if he is wrong, I will rip his balls off, he added in his mind.

Deidara snuggled to his chest, crying like a lost child. "I hate you!" he moaned.

"Lots of people do, you are not that special." Hidan replied with a smile. "Come on, let's put you in bed." He got up, carrying the whimpering stray back to his room.

Deidara's sobs gradually became soft wails, occasionally followed by yawns.

Hidan struggled to open the door. He glimpsed at the window, and he could see through the blinds that it was snowing heavily. There was no way in the world he could let Deidara escape in such weather.

"There you go…" he placed the boy on the futon and covered him with the blankets.

"Hidan…"

"You fucking hate me, I know. Just for your information, I am going to lock the door when I leave, so don't try to pull another fucking…"

"Hidan…"

"What?"

"Please stay."

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

The blizzard withered out somewhere along the night, leaving a heavy blanket of snow on the ground and frozen temperatures behind.

Pein decided to free the horses, and continue on foot, since it was too dangerous slope for the poor beasts. The last thing he wanted was for his beloved Kiri to break a leg on the slippery mud. He was also worried about Itachi, but the young man was so concerned about his brother, that he would not stop, unless dropped dead.

"What is taking you so long? Hurry up!"

"I'm coming." Now being scolded by a subordinate, that was a new thing.

"This way, come on!" Itachi commanded again.

Pein picked up both of their packs and tried to keep up the pace. They left the path an hour ago and entered deep into the forest. Itachi led the way, navigating easily between branches, rocks and obstacles. Pein could not compete with these supple, graceful maneuvers of a ninja.

"We are almost there, move it!"

"Don't get used to it!" Pein grunted while his pack managed to tangle itself on a tree branch, yet again.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun, can you hear me?" Itachi practically leaped into the forest clearing. "Sasuke!" in his keen sense of hearing, he could detect sobs. He followed them to the source, and there was a little boy, kneeling in front of a black basalt shrine.

The child lifted his teary eyes and faced Itachi. "What took you so long?" he clearly tried to masquerade his fear with arrogance.

"Sasuke!" Itachi ran the rest of the way and charged his ototo with a crushing hug. "Thank gods, Sasuke, I was worried so much!" The child was freezing to touch. He was dirty, his robes were a little bit torn, but he was alive and well. "Are you cold? Are you hungry? Did you get hurt on the way?"

"Yes, yes and… yes."

"Sasuke!" Itachi tightened his hold on the little boy.

"Aniki, let me breath!"

"Itachi, you found him, good." A low voice of an adult male joined in. Pein stepped into the clearing.

Sasuke took only one glance at him and pouted, "What's he doing here?" he did not bother to hide his loathing. "Go away, you redhead demon!" he shouted, "Leave us alone! We don't need you!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi frowned.

"It's all right." Pein interrupted the scolding before it even started. "The kid has a point. I'll leave you the packs and take a walk around."

"When will you be back?"

"An hour?"

"That is a good idea." Itachi smiled, grateful.

"Fine, then, see you soon." Pein smiled as well and turned away, disappearing in the woods.

When they were alone Sasuke pouted again, "Why did you have to bring him here? This is our place! Now you ruined my plan!" the boy started crying again

"What plan?"

"To meet you here…and… to run away with you…" Sasuke said between moans.

"Run away?"

"Yes, I don't want to go back to Fuen's house again, not now… not ever!"

Itachi sighed, he held Sasuke's small face and wiped away the tears, yet it was useless, because fresh ones followed them.

"Sasuke, hush, please calm down…" He kissed the little cold nose, and petted the silk like raven hair. "I am here, everything will be all right, trust me."

His embrace and kisses, seemed to have worked. Sasuke stopped crying, and clung to his brother tightly. Itachi cradled him for a while, looking at the drops of melted snow falling from the trees. Then he heard Sasukes stomach growling.

"Were you going?" Sasuke yelped as Itachi released him and walked away.

"I'm not leaving, don't worry. I just want to get you some food." He picked up one of the packs, Pein left for them. In it, wrapped up in clean bamboo sheets, were the rice balls Pein cooked last night. Sasuke was ogling at the food, nearly drooling. Itachi gave the meal to the waiting hand, and watched as the boy devoured everything within seconds.

"When was your last meal?"

"My food ran out on yesterday morning. What took you so long?"

"I was busy, besides, it was reckless of you, going out here so under prepared. I bet you did not even take a bedroll with you."

"I didn't. I slept on the cave's floor."

"Some sleep you had." Itachi looked at the dark blue marks under Sasuke's eyes. "My foolish little brother…"

"Don't look at me that way! I had to go! There was no way I'd stay there, not after what happened!"

This was all Itachi was afraid of. All blood ran out of his face, yet he tried to keep his voice casual "What happened, Sasuke?"

"A man." Sasuke lowered his gaze, blushing.

"Go on." Itachi could hear his own heart pounding like crazy.

"It's all a mess, Niisan, I don't remember everything. Fuen gave me a strange tea, and I went to sleep. When I woke up… "

"Yes?"

"There was a man in the room. He came near me and…" Sasuke's blush became deeper "He was, Aniki, he was naked!"

"Is that so?" Itachi replied with a trembling voice.

"He said he wanted to play with me. What kind of an idiot man wants to play with children?"

"Did he play with you?"

"He was so annoying; he tried to kiss me and to touch me in places." Sasuke said, fighting the urge to cry again "He told me he wanted me to kiss him there…"

"Kiss him were?"

"Somewhere… private."

"Gods." Itachi felt tears flooding up his eyes. "Did you kiss him there?"

Sasuke bit on his lower lip, as he always did, when caught doing something wrong. "Well kinda…"

"Did you or did you not?" Itachi nearly snapped.

"He took my head in his hands and he shoved me down there!" Sasuke shouted, "I had no other choice, I got scared and so I... I… "

"Sasuke…" Itachi could not hold back anymore, his tears came down his face for Sasuke to see.

"I bit him, Aniki, I am sorry. I bit him really hard and there was blood everywhere, and he fainted, so I took his wallet and ran away."

"You did what?" Itachi asked, sobbing.

Sasuke's courage left him; he joined Itachi in his cry. "I am so sorry, Aniki. I know I did wrong. I know Fuen's very disappointed of me now, and you, because I could not make him happy. Just please, please Itachi… don't be mad at me!"

"Mad? I'm not mad! I am happy, so happy!" Itachi pulled Sasuke into another embrace. Sasuke did not figure out why Itachi was so cheerful about. He hugged his strange Aniki anyway.

"So this is all that happened?" Itachi asked again, after calming down.

"I think so, why?"

"So you feel all right? Is your body all right? It doesn't hurt in strange places?"

"Well, I've hurt me knees climbing up here but…"

"Good! So good! Oh, thank gods!"

"But… but aniki, I failed to make that man happy."

"You don't have to make any man happy, you hear me Sasuke? That pervert got what he deserved!"

"I don't understand…" was all Sasuke managed to say before he was pulled into another suffocating hug.

**oOOo**

After leaving the two brothers to talk, Pein did not waste time. He gathered wood for a fire, and although most of the branches were wet from the snow, he did found enough suitable ones. The clouds were heavy in the sky, and daylight slowly diminished, it was getting very cold again.

'I gave them enough time.' Pein thought. He picked up his stack of burning material, and turned downhill. The snow under his boots gave crispy noises as he walked back to the clearing. There he found Itachi, kneeling in front of the small shrine; Sasuke cradled in his arms, soundly asleep.

"Is everything all right?"

Itachi raised his eyes; Pein could see the trail of dried tears on the lovely features. Before he could inquire, Itachi gave him a dazzling smile.

"He asked me for a lullaby, and dozed off with the first line, poor thing."

"He needs his sleep."

"Yes."

"Do you want me to carry him? We should head out to that cave of yours, it is getting late."

"I can manage." Itachi petted the boy's soft hair, and placed a kiss on the creamy cheek. Pein smiled at this warm display of brotherly love. Those boys had no one in the world, except each other.

"Let's go" Itachi asked.

"Just a moment, I want to pay my respect."

"Huh?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, but quickly understood. The man was referring to the shrine. He watched as Pein kneeled in front of the black stone, closing his eyes and bowing slightly.

Pein lips mumbled without a sound as he thanked Mikoto for giving birth to a beautiful creature that was Itachi. He promised her spirit that she could rest in peace, for her children will be taken care of.

"Itachi…" Pein opened his eyes after the pray. "When we get back, I will go to lady Fuen. I will buy you both from her."

Itachi's heart skipped a beat, both joy and fear rose in him. He said nothing, and kept to his stoic pose.

After a long while he broke the silence, "Fuen-sama is greedy. She will charge you a huge amount of money. Sasuke also harmed one of her guests. That man will probably demand a serious sum for compensation."

"Leave it to me, Itachi-kun, Fuen-san will be reasonable." or she will have her house burn into ashes. "Come now, show us the way to the cave."

Itachi led them to the nearby cave, where Pein spread their bedroll and placed Sasuke in it. After that, they set up the fire and cooked. The boy woke up to the smell of food. He ate his share and fell back to sleep, soon after.

Pein asked about what happened to Sasuke. This unexpected interest took Itachi by surprise but he told Pein everything that occurred, and the nobleman listened gravely. After he finished, they both set in perfect stillness and watched the fire.

"How is your head?" Pein finally broke the silence.

"Much better, thank you."

"Thank Kakuzu. Do you think the three of us can squeeze into one bedroll?"

"I hope so." Itachi laughed.

"Come, weasel. Let's get some sleep."

**oOOo**

At midnight, the blanket of clouds was torn apart, to reveal a half-crescent moon. Pein tossed and turn in the little space he had. Unable to rest, he gazed upon the shadows, cast by the silver light.

"What is the matter, sir? Can't sleep?" The amused voice of Itachi came whispering. "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok."

"Itachi…"

"Yes?"

"What is your height?"

"5"7, why?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Mitarashi dango."

"And your main element?"

"That would be water, why are you…?"

"How old were you when you were first taken by a man?"

Itachi sighed lightly before answering, "About six year's old, sir."

Pein suddenly hugged him tightly. Then he kissed him gently for a long while. "Good night."

"Good night."

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- If you press the little green button, you'll make me happy. Good or bad (I think…), I want to hear from you ^^

Have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Warning- manga spoiler**

**

* * *

**

The last few chapters of the manga were about Pein. I just need to tell you, the more I read about him the more I love him.

So yeah, he is a badass killer and all around crazy, but one cannot ignore his pain and his naïve and endearing dream to bring peace to the world.

On a personal note, I can say that the last few chapters really touched my heart. They deal with a subject that is so close to me- how do we stop the vicious circle of pain, hatred and revenge? How do we end the suffering? It takes a special meaning in my little spot on the globe. There is not a day goes by without me thinking about it.

Well, I hope Naruto-kun will fine us an answer, and I hope Pein will not die, although I know it is just wishful thinking.

Sorry about that, carried away much ^_^

* * *

**End of manga spoiler.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A/N**- Last chapter was the end of the first act, and this chapter is the beginning of the second and final act. I think we are about half way throw, give or take a chapter or two. Now, one of the joys of an AU story was bringing the Uchiha clan back to life.

**Floating worlds**

.

_"Do you believe in prophecies?"_

_Pein chuckled at yet another sudden change of topic "Depends, why?"_

.

**A perfect weapon**

They came out of nowhere, and they jumped him with murderous determination. Two females and a male, was all Madara could tell, before he was force to duck down and roll on the frozen ground.

'That was close' he looked up, at three kunai, buried in a tree bark above him. Picking a stick that laid beside him, He stood up again.

"Die!" his enemies charged with renewed force.

"Cowards! Three against one?" he smiled as he answered each attack.

"Whatever gets the job done!" answered the boy, with a cold tone.

"Die!" the girls screamed again, and he had no choice but to defend himself.

"Oh, gods, it's too much!" Madara desperately cried.

The three of them were well trained and they moved in perfect harmony. Soon Madara fell to the ground, motionless.

"Is he dead?" one of the girls asked. Three heads hovered above him. The male poked him with the stick "He is dead all right!" he declared.

"We won!" the girl cheered again.

"Wait until my father hears about it!" the boy's face shone with pride.

"Let's go, let's go!" They all turned away with excitement.

"Kyaaa!" Madara came back to life and charged them from behind. He tackled one of the girls and she fell to the ground, screaming.

"Aha! Never leave an enemy behind before you know he is dead, Mika-chan!"

"But we checked, Sensei!" the boy pouted.

"Poking someone with a stick is not considered checking, Hideki-kun."

He got up and helped the girl up as well. He looked at their disappointed little faces and smiled. "Well, you did hide very good." he said, "Your camouflage was perfect."

"Really?" the girls jumped up and down with glee.

"Honto desu." He admitted again, he was very tired as he approached the village, even an elephant could escape his eyes. He really let his guard down, those kids won the fight fairly.

"We won! We beat Mada-Senesi!" All they jumped at him again, this time knocking him to the ground with hugs.

"Oi, look at that!" an adult male voice disrupted the happy gathering. "I am glad to see you associate with your own mental age-group, Madara-kun!"

"Niisan…" Madara set up and gently pushed the kids away.

Fugaku companions glared at the scene with mockery, but Fugaku was not entertained at all. His face, of constant frown, darkened even more "Hideki! Mika! Rei! Back to your training!" he nearly barked at them.

They kids bowed with pale faces "Hai, hai, master!" they were happy to run away from his sight. Madara wished he could easily do so.

Instead, he brushed snow and mud off his clothes and smiled. "I am home."

Fugaku gave him a scrutinizing gaze "Welcome home." he said carelessly. "Much have changed since you've gone. Get some rest, we'll talk later."

"Hai, Aniki."

With that sorted out, Fugaku saw no other reason to linger beside his brother. He hummed his farewell and left, taking his party of thugs with him.

Madara looked around; he did not notice anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked the same way as the day he left it half a year ago, well giving the fact that it was winter and all.

The village was clad in a thick blanket of snow; all the huts walls were wrapped up with hay, for extra warmth, and black smoke swirled up the chimneys.

Madara walked the familiar paths, greeted by the few people who were outside. He did not make his way to his cold, deserted house; instead, he decided to visit his relatives. His legs led him with no effort to the beloved home of his uncle. The alluring smell of food coming from within, reminded him how hungry he was.

At the front yard, an overgrown and yet a likable man chopped woods to feed a hungry stove. "Madara-kun, welcomed back!"

The smile, the warm voice, the welcoming face, some things never change. Yet some other thing do, Madara noted, his uncle had much more gray hair then he remembered.

"It is good to be back. Teyaki-san, how are you?"

"Go inside already… Uruchi-san made you your favorite senbei!"

"Did She? How did she know I was coming today?"

"She has the gift of sight, remember? She had known for a week now, driving me crazy with her preparations."

"Mah, I'd better hurry up inside." Madara laughed. It was good to see them again.

"Madara-kun!" a scream sounded from within. "Come in, come in! Before it gets cold! Just watch where you're going!"

"Hai, hai!" Madara came into the genkan, and left his filthy boots there. He carefully examined the floor, not to trip on anything, as Uruchi predicted. He felt proud at himself, not falling over anything, he did not see the row of metal pots hanging above his head. His tall figure bumped into the first one of them, and they all rained down upon him with a great clutter.

"Oi, that hurts!" he robbed his poor skull. The little lady of the house rushed out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"You clumsy thing, I told you to watch out!"

"Sorry." Madara smiled again and bent over to pick up a pot. Uruchi snatched it from his hands. "You go ahead and eat; I'll take care of this mess."

Madara bowed and entered the kitchen. It seemed smaller then he remembered, but it gave him the same welcoming feeling that kept him coming back there since he was a child. He found a seat on a small stool and before him laid a tray of fresh senbei, all hot and golden and soaked in his favorite gravy. He thought he would die and go to heaven by that smell alone.

"Go on, go on!" The little lady came in. One of her pleasures was to see him eat.

"Itadakimasu." He bowed again and grabbed the first cracker eagerly.

Old lady Uruchi nearly melted with joy at the sight. "I'll fetch you some tea." she said and placed the clay kettle on the stove to reheat it.

"So how were your missions?" Uncle Teyaki entered the kitchen, trying his very best to fit in the tiny room.

"Successful, thank you." Madara said, and the big man hummed with content. There was no need or use in further inquiry, as all ninja knew.

"Met any nice woman?" Teyaki could not help but ask. Madara swallowed and the smile left his face. "Well you should, no one should be in love with the dead for such a long time. It is bad luck, Madara-kun."

And yet, no other woman will be as beautiful as she was, body and mind, Madara answered with no words, only his sorrowful expression gave him away.

"It is best for him not to love again." Uruchi contradicted her husband "Women only brings troubles to this lad, dead or alive."

"What makes you say that? Is there something in my future that….?"

"Hmp!" Uruchi only grunted, "Your tea is ready."

"Don't listen to her!" Teyaki washed his muddy hands in a bucket "If you fear the future, nothing gets done, I tell you. I should know, I married her, didn't I?"

"And it only benefited you, ne?" The little woman gave Madara the tea.

"May I have some too?"

"Yes, love." She found a new cup on the counter.

"So, what is new?" asked Madara, after finishing the last of the crackers.

"A lot is new, dear." Said Uruchi. "The most important one is Setsuna fell ill. He is an old man, and it was only a matter of time."

"Fugaku is now the active leader of the clan." Teyaki continued his wife.

"So desu ne." Was all Madara could say, well that explained the thugs. He sipped his sweet tea. His mind naturally wondered about Sasuke. He battled so hard until he got Setsuna's permission to bring him to the village. Fugaku was the main opposer on that subject, what will become of that decision now?

"Why won't you put your head down for a while, ne, Madara-kum?" The elderly woman glared at his tired face with affection.

"You are right, auntie. Thank you for everything. See you soon."

"Where are you going?" asked Teyaki as Madara got up.

"Home?"

"Your house is cold and empty, stay here."

"But you have no room…"

"Yes we do." Smiled the old lady "ever since our little Izumi got married, we have room."

"Izumi? Married? When did she…"

"Well, that is another part of the news. Go to sleep, Madara-chan. We will talk later."

Madara got up, still amazed, as he pictured little Izumi as a bride. So half a year is a period of time not to be taken lightly, he thought.

**oOOo**

Madara woke up and approached the window, to watch the snow falling softly on the ground. It was almost sunset and soon Fugaku will call for him. Saying that he disliked that idea would be an understatement.

"Why the long face, Madara-kun?"

Madara glanced at Uruchi as she entered the room. Her tiny body was bent by the weight of the years, her face was harsh and dark as the bark of an old tree, but her eyes shone with wisdom and love. He needed that wisdom; he desperately needed someone to provide him consultation.

"I brought you tea." She said "Drink with me?"

Madara bowed deeply "I am honored."

She placed the tray between them and poured the hot liquid into small clay cups.

"This winter has a nasty bite, ne?" She said gave him his cup. She watched him carefully as he sipped his tea. "There is something on your mind."

Madara nodded and lowered his cup. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Never have been, what is it?"

"Remember the boy I trained? Fugaku's son, Itachi."

Uruchi wrinkled her already crumpled face in her effort to recall. "Itachi, you say? You have mentioned this name before. Oh, the boy that nearly got you banished from the clan. The one you trained without permission and when Fugaku found out he nearly killed you."

"That boy, yes."

"I remember now. You took a grave risk, up until this day, I am not sure of why."

"You should have seen him, and you would have your answer, auntie. That kid is incredible. He is as talented as demon. He excelled in every task I ever threw in his way. I could never train him as they train the children in this village, because I never had enough time to spend with him, but by the gods, Uruchi-sama, I bet my life he can beat any sword master in here. You should have seen him handling a blade, pure art."

Uruchi chuckled softly. "All you say can make Arata very jealous."

This was Fukaku's only legitimate son, and he inherited none of his father talents, only his bad temper.

"It doesn't end here, Aunti."

"There is more?"

"He has my talent as well."

"A shadow master?"

"Hai. Although I did not train him half as much as he deserved, I know that if Itachi was trained here, he could match any of us, on any level."

"Where are you aiming? The perfect weapon?"

"I was scared to admit it for a long time, but I cannot avoid the truth anymore."

"The weapon foretold by the prophecy?"

"Hai." Madara bowed again.

"It is impossible, Itachi is a male."

"I only speak of what I saw."

Uruchi drank her tea, frowning. A fear rose in Madara's heart. Maybe this was not such a good idea, after all. Maybe she will react in the worst way possible, and say they must kill Itachi, for he is an abomination.

"This is very strange," she said while finishing her tea. "And if it is true, what are you going to do about it?"

"It is my duty to report that to the leader, however if I tell…"

"I know, Fugaku will order his death on the spot."

"And if I don't…"

"A very powerful tool will be out there, of our enemies to use."

"Hai."

"Troublesome."

"What should I do?"

"What was his name again? Itachi? A weasel. What else can you tell me about that boy? The son of Mikoto, is he?"

"He is as beautiful as she was."

"Did he grow up in that brothel?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Growing up in such a dark place, I wonder…"

"With his sublime beauty, it was unavoidable. He became a prostitute." Madara said with shame, there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. How could he step forwards and claim the child, if his own father and the clan leaders forbad it?

"Such a pity, and it makes him very dangerous too. Does he hold grudge against the Uchiha?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you train him for the first place? Now he poses a threat to all of us, if he is as talented as you believe. You've done a serious mistake."

"Uruchi-sama, I know I did a mistake, but please try to understand me. If you saw a wonderful colt with his legs chained up, would you not take pity on the poor creature and set him free? Denying that boy was the cruelest thing to do."

"You say that because of Mikoto. You think you are in her debt. You blame yourself for standing aside, while Fugaku played with her heart."

"He broke her heart! He killed her!" Madara's hand clenched on his cup and broke it.

The old woman looked at the spilt liquid on the floor and gazed at the blood that started trickling down to be diluted in the puddle. She said nothing for a long time, Madara said nothing as well, but the anger was smeared all over his face.

"Do you hate your brother?" the elder woman finally asked.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Teyaki's enormous head popped in. He looked at the mess and noted the blood, his face filled up with embarrassed "Sorry to disturb you, but I think we should eat dinner now. A messenger just arrived with some news. Fugaku-san is calling for a council in the main house tonight. Madara-kun has less then an hour."

"Yes, we will be right over." His wife nodded, Teyaki smiled and left. She turned her head to her beloved nephew and smiled "As for Itachi, Madara-kun, I advise you not to tell anything to your brother, not before we talk more of this. I will try to use my gift, although… these things never come by an order."

Madara bowed "Thank you so much."

**oOOo**

The Uchiha main house was an impressive pagoda style building, three stories high and made out of fine Hinoki cypress. It could house the whole clan with ease, but only the elders and the elite ninja were summoned that night.

Madara passed the guards at the entrance, and they lifted their torches to identify him.

"Welcome home, Madara-san." Said one.

"Thank you." he bowed and climbed up the stairs. He left his boots in a row by other pairs. He counted them; about thirty people were already inside.

Madara took a deep breath, asking for strength from the clan gods. He hoped this meeting would not end the way the last one did, with him and Fugaku at each other's throats. He fixed the smile on his face and slide the door open.

"You're late." A scolding voice that can only belong to Fugaku attacked him.

"Am I? My apologies."

"Take your place."

The hall was decorated with paper lamps and the Uchiha flags. Two huge stoves kept it nice and pleasant, despite the blizzard that raged outside. The wooden floor was covered with many rugs, and flat velvet cushions were provided to every guest, to keep his esteemed backside warm.

About thirty pairs of eyes set upon him, as he maneuvered between the seated, until he found his empty cushion on the mat. It was nowhere near Fugaku, how sat in front of the assembled.

The ones seating next Fugaku were his twenty-year-old son, Arata, and a mysterious hooded person, which Madara never seen before. That cloaked figure was not even an Uchiha. The energy he emitted was completely foreign. He was a powerful ninja; nonetheless, Madara could sense his strength.

"I did not know this meeting was opened to strangers." Madara commented.

"All in good time, little brother." answered Fugaku "Let us begin."

"Hai!" echoed thirty voices in harmony.

"We gathered here due to recent events in our country." Fugaku continued, "I am referring mainly to what is going on in the capital, at the emperor's court. My son recently returned from there. We will begin with his report. Go on, Arata-san."

"Thank you, Father."

Madara noted that Arata had grown a mustache. It was a pitiful thin thing, which did not help him improve his looks. I'd better listen, he shook is mane and tried to concentrate on that monotone voice.

Arata described a weak and degeneration court, ruled by corruption and greed. The emperor was sick and dying, and he has no offspring. Many powerful noble families took interest in this soon to be open position. "This will lead, with no doubt, to a civil war." Arata finished his dry and boring speech. "Any questions?"

"Yes." Madara said and Fukagu frowned. "Why does it concern us? Ninja clans had always thrived on wars."

"It does concern us, dear brother." Fugaku answered "And you should know best of us all. You are the one whose mission was to spy on lord Kumori. Will you tell us what you have learned?"

Madara could not even hint that he placed this mission on Itachi. Just mentioning that boy's name would set Fugaku on fire. Yet he knew he made the right decision, no one could ever get near lord Pein, as this boy could.

"I will save this briefing for a more appropriate time." Madara said, staring at the hooded person in the room, who was still as a statue.

"Stop being so stubborn." whispered a neighbor clansman.

"Madara-san, please trust me. You can begin your report now." Fugaku tried a smile, with a horrible, distorted result.

"I will speak when this stranger leaves." Madara said bluntly without a care.

"Speak! Now!" Fugaku roared at him, the walls trembled with his shout.

"Very well, then." Madara fumed but showed no emotion, if his brother wanted this information exposed to an outsider, it was his responsibility. "I've tracked lord Kumori's activities since he came back from the main land. He is a force to be reckoned with. He has a strong, well-trained and very loyal army. He is in a campaign against Danzo. He began his journey with fifteen hundred men. He engaged Danzo's army three times and won all battles. He lost a third of his manpower on his way to Kuroyama. He has sufficient finances, but he lost most of his food supply by now."

"What about personality?" asked Fugako "Any weaknesses we can take advantage of?"

"Lord Kumori is highly intelligent. His personality ranges from a cunning diplomat to a fierce warlord, but he gets angry easily. He also prefers young boys over women."

"I see, and what is his current position? His plans?"

"Currently he stays in Kuroyama, and will be there at least until spring. I have managed to place a spy in his ranks, so further reports of his intentions and movements can be provided. May I ask why are you interested so much in him, leader-sama?"

"That is because he poses a grave danger to the ninja world." Said a smooth, slickly voice; that Madara did not recognize. He searched for the speaker and he saw the clocked person taking off his hood.

That was a man of narrow face, silk black hair that resembled Itachi's, and a pair of dazzling emerald green eyes. "Toujou Orochimaru, at your service." the man bowed until his head touched the rag.

"A Toujou?" Madara yelped with anger, "You brought a Toujou here? To our hidden village? How could you?"

"Calm down, brother."

"You brought an enemy to our midst and you tell me to calm down?"

"Madara!" Fugaku slammed his hand on the floor.

"It is understandable." Orochimaru continued, smiling "But all this to show how dangerous lord Kumori is, bringing old enemies together."

Madara clenched his lips, not to say anything provocative. He lowered his head, wondering why no one had joined in his protest. Fugaku must have an iron grip on his men.

Orochimaru watched Madara for few moments before he continued. "As Arata said before, there are five families, powerful enough to try and claim the throne after the emperor will pass away. One of them is the Ame clan, lead by lord Kumori. Lord Pein is a radical. His head is filled up with strange ideas. He wants to bring peace to this country and he is convicted that only an eradication of the ninja world will provide that goal. He is sure that our way of life flourishes on blood and wars."

'And he is not that far from the truth', Madara thought.

"May I ask how you obtained this information?" one of the Uchiha asked.

Orochimaru smiled softly "The Toujou clan has been intercepting lord Kumori's corresponds for quite a while now. Usually, we are not to surrender this kind of information, but I came on behalf of my employer. Danzo-sama told me not to hide anything from you."

"You work for Danzo-sama?" a man asked.

"For how long did he employ the Toujous?" asked another and soon the hall hummed with whispers and discussions. They were silenced once Fugaku lifted his hand.

Orochimaru chuckled "Well, as I said Danzo-sama told me to come to you with an open heart and good intentions. He sees himself as the next emperor, and is willing to work with you. I am sure you are wise enough not to refuse an emperor. When this winter is over, he intends to attack the capital, and he will need your help."

"This is an act of betrayal!" Madara could no longer keep his silence. "The emperor still lives!"

"Chances are he will not survive this winter." Arata said coldly.

"We must plan our future "agreed one of the elders.

"This is not decision that the Uchiha can make!"

"Madara, stop…" Fugaku said, of all people, his own brother shames him in front of strangers. Madara did not take to the warning he was too upset to do so.

"Setsuna would never have allowed it! You take advantage of his sickness and his old age!"

"Are you calling me an impersonator?"

"No, I am calling you a cold-hearted opportunist!"

He knew he crossed the line with that one. Fugaku's face were red as radish, a vain on his neck was swollen and ready to burst "Out!" he shouted and the walls shivered once more "Get him out of here!"

Two of his thugs responded for his call and got up, hands on the hilt of their swords. They glared daggers at Madara, he stared right back at them

"I know the way out." he said with calm and got up bowing "Excuse me."

All eyes were set on him in silence as he made his way through the hall.

"Stay near!" Fugaku called after him "I'm not done with you!"

**oOOo**

Obeying his Niisan, Madara stayed at the entrance, surrounded by rows of sticking boots. The guard was kind enough to fetch him a coat, he shivered still, but not from the cold. Fugaku lost his mind, he thought. Since when do we work with the Toujou clan? They cannot be trusted. Since when did they interfere with royal affairs? Fugaku was too ambitious for his own good, and he could take the whole clan down with him. 'If only I was the firstborn' he sighed, 'this world is not fair'.

If only he has been the first-born he would have taken Mikoto away and give her a decent life. I would cherish her and love her the way she deserved; we would have a family together. Itachi and Sasuke could have been my children!

All those years and he still yearned for her. He conjured her image from the shadows of the past. He recalled her creamy, lithe body, her delicate swan like neck, her big doe eyes, her smile, her voice… Gods, to think that Fugaku had her so many times without appreciating any of this. Only a stupid tale was in his head, as he held her, using her as a breeding tool, an animal. How cruel! Ice ran in his veins instead of blood. Mikoto, my love, forgive me…

The council was held up until dawn, a pale light lit the cloudy sky as the men stepped out of the hall. Many passed by him without acknowledgment, as is he was a beggar, randomly taking shelter there from the snow. Probably Fugaku's orders, Madara sighed. When they were all gone and only one pair of boots remained, he felt a gaze upon him. "Get up!" his brother said.

Madara got on his numb feet, only to feel a sharp pain o his face. Fugaku used his super speed and strength to slap him. Madara tasted the blood that flooded his mouth.

"This was for humiliating me in front of the Uchiha." Fugaku said and slapped him again; Madara saw stars, and struggled not to lose consciousness. "And this is for humiliating me in front of the Toujou."

"Are you done?" Madara said after spiting his mouthful of blood.

"If you were not my brother, I would have you killed."

So, Fugaku thought himself as a generous person, might as well.

"The council reached its resolution; we will work with Danzo-sama and with the Toujou, your vote against this suggestion was accounted for."

"I see."

"Danzo-sama is our master now. Orochimaru gave us a scroll with his orders. One of our main tasks now, is to wipe out the Kuomori bloodline. It has already begun, only few targets remain."

"May I ask why Danzo wishes to destroy the Ame clan?"

"That is because they are blood related to the emperor, and therefore their claim of the throne is the strongest. Can we use your spy to kill lord Kumori himself? I want you to arrange a meeting with the spy for me."

Madara laughed his heart out and Fugaku's anger began to rise again.

"What is so funny about it?" he grunted with a low voice.

"Well, I have tried for years to persuade you to meet your sons again so this is very entertaining…"

"You mean… Itachi and Sasuke are involved? You fool! I ordered you not to see them again! You do nothing but disobey me!" Fugaku slammed his fists again into Madara's stomach. He did not stop even after Madara fell to the ground. The younger brother never stopped laughing, his laughter was madding, and Fugaku could hardly stop himself from killing Madara on the spot.

He made an enormous effort to stop the attack. "You are a pathetic excuse for an Uchiha!" Fugaku stepped backwards, not to dirty his boots with Madara's blood. "I want nothing to do with those mongrels!"

"Those mongrels were spawned by you!"

"A mistake, Madara! I was young then, I made a mistake. Why do you keep on reminding me of shameful past?"

"Because it is still alive! You have two, very much alive sons!"

"Cant you understand? They are dead as far as I am concerned."

"Does that mean you'll break Setsuna's word and won't let Sasuke come here?"

Fugaku hummed in fury "I will never break a leader's promise. Madara-kun…"

"What?"

"About that Sasuke kid… he wasn't tainted by a man yet, am I right?"

"Hai, Itachi guarded him well."

"Good, so maybe there is hope for that one yet…. I will send Arata to fetch the stray in the spring. "

Madara set up, holding his bleeding jaw "But they don't know Arata. Let me go there, I promised..."

"You have a different mission." Fugaku stated coldly and reached for a pocket to grab a scroll. "This is your mission, Madara. Don't bother to come back, if you are not successful."

With that, he threw the scroll at Madara's feet and strolled away, not glancing back even once.

Madara reached the scroll with his bloodstained fingers. There was enough daylight to read it by then. He opened it and ran his eyes on the articulate Kangi.

His heart sunk to pits of despair. "Oh gods… oh no…"

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- I hope you didn't mind a whole chapter about Madara-kun, I think he well deserved it. However, if you are in need for a lemon, let me tell you, you will have a fresh supply of nice juicy lemons(!) on next chapter, so please be kind and leave me a review ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-** Hello to you, dear readers, it has been a while. I am sorry, but I really have been busy with work and studies and such. I hope you did not forget about this story all together (^^;) and so I have lemons for you!! I hope you'd like this chapter; it is almost PWP (blushes and giggles). Yup, enjoy.

.

**Floating worlds**

.

_"…Lord Pein is a radical. His head is filled up with strange ideas. He wants to bring peace to this country and he is convicted that only an eradication of the ninja world will provide that goal…__"_

_._

**An endless winter**

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes I did, Hidan, come join me."

Pein was seated in a small room, which could open up to an inner garden, although it was still too cold to open the doors in such way.

"You want some?"

Hidan looked at the wooden pipe Pein was holding, smoke was coming out of the ivory tip. Hidan frowned at the suggestion.

"Relax; these are only smoking herbs I brought from the main land. It can not enslave you like opium does."

"I'll pass, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Pein inhaled deeply and released a cloud of smoke.

His lieutenant waited for a while, but Pein did not speak again, for a long time. Being quiet was an impossible task for Hidan, though "So can you tell me why ya called me here, sir?"

Pein nodded and let another puff of smoke escape his lips. "The men are getting restless, Hidan. Every day, more officers approach me to try to figure out what my next move is. I am thinking of calling for the council, if only to stop ridicules rumors."

"I see, sir, but can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my friend."

"Do ya fucking know what your next move is?"

Pein laughed out. "This is why I like you so much. Straight to the point, no time wasted. Well, I have my deliberations, but my main goal is clear. I want to find Danzo and kill him, simple as that. It is only natural, ne? He murdered my sister and her two little children. What kind of a man, what kind of a brother would I be if I let him live?"

"Do you want to do that, 'cause people would look down on you if you don't? That is one fucking lousy reason for…"

"No! What makes you think rubbish like that?"

"Well, you know what people think… "

"No! I'm not obligated to what people think of me!" The redhead roared at him out of nowhere. "I don't give a shit about what people fucking think of me!"

"My lord, watch your mouth…" Hidan tried to hide his amazement as those words actually came through his lord's lips. He frowned again; this was not good.

Pein's rage was bubbling under the surface again. That man was a walking volcano for the passed few days. No wonder he needed those herbs to calm down his nerves. Hidan knew how powerful Pein's desire to kill Danzo was. The man wanted blood, and being cooped up here, in the midst of winter did no good to his sanity.

Pein glared at friend's worried face and sighed.

"Sorry, Hidan, as you can tell, I'm a nervous wreck. I just feel the urge to… kill!"

"You can always trade it for sex, my lord; it works like a charm for me."

Pein smiled and sucked on his pipe "Have pity on poor Itachi, he could hardly stand on his feet when I left him this morning."

"Yup, I hate when that happens."

"Hidan… I am thinking about taking Itachi to the council…"

"Say what?" Hidan flinched in his seat.

"You heard me."

"Letting Itachi, a kagema, to… but sir, think about what you are saying. It is one thing to keep the boy as a pet, but to bring him to a council? "

"A pet? Do you consider Deidara-chan as a pet?"

Hidan blushed to a deep shadow of purple "Sir, Deidara-kun is a street stray that I picked up. I love him to death but…"

"So he is a pet."

"Never fucking said that! Never fucking taking him to a council either!"

"There is more in Itachi that meets the eye, Hidan. You know he is a well trained Ninja, we could all benefit from his wisdom."

"Sir, just stop and think of the consequences for a fucking moment!"

"Hidan, if taking Itachi to the council will help me locate and kill Danzo, then I don't care about the price I'll have to pay. Believe me Hidan; I have a hunch on this one."

"My lord, you may be right, and I believe ya with all my heart, but what will the other officers say? And your soldiers, once they find out you brought a male prostitute to our meeting, they'll think you've lost your fucking mind and…"

"What? Will they desert my army? Fuck them Hidan, if they do."

Hidan could never believe himself saying this "Pein, sir, as your officer and friend, I beg you to reconsider."

"You know me, Hidan." Pein smiled again stretched "I always follow my instincts. I am rarely wrong."

Stubborn redhead, Hidan thought but said nothing for a while. He could detect a headache developing.

"Mah, Hidan, I've made up my mind. Don't look so grim, there is nothing you can do about it. Go on, then, go back to your neko."

"I worry about you, sir."

"Thank you. No need."

**oOOo**

**

* * *

**

**Lemon zone #1**

**

* * *

  
**

Do I consider Deidara-kun as a pet? Hidan wondered as he walked to his room. That boy was a street whore, an opium addict, an uneducated brat, a low class breed, could not pick up a sword to save his own life. What could he be, if not a pet? A beautiful, smart, untamed pet?

Hidan himself was a samurai. His father served the Kobayashi household for many years, until for some reason, the young Kobayashi master ordered him to kill himself. His mother and he were banished from the house, and she died on the roads. He was forced to become a criminal, until he was picked up by Pein's father.

Fate was cruel to both him and Deidara, was he wrong to look down on the kid? Only because he had no noble blood in his veins? I will try to be nicer, he decided as he reached his room.

"Deidara-chan…" he open the sliding door to find it empty "Dei-chan?" his heart raced. Gods, will that boy never stop trying to run away?

"Oh, so cold…" Hidan noted that the room was open to the inner garden. "Deidara?" Hidan stepped to the wooden balcony facing the garden. Frozen air attacked his unprepared body; he crossed his arms on his chest, trying to get warm. The balcony as well as the garden, was covered in a fresh layer of snow. A white blanket was very well camouflaged there. He would not have noticed it if not for the sobs.

"Dei-chan, is that you?" Hidan approached the blanked and tugged its rim, to discover a blue eyed boy with long, golden hair, curled up inside. "Dei-chan, are you crying?"

"No. Go away." The boy sniffled.

"Dei-chan, what is wrong?" Hidan bent over the boy.

"Are you a moron, un? I told you to get lost!"

"Dei-chan."

"No! Go away, un! Just fucking leave!"

"I am not leaving here, until you tell me what is fucking going on, or until I freeze to death, you chose."

"Fine, die!"

"Fine."

Hidan slid down the wall, to sit next to the boy. He kept his silence, but he could not keep his body from trembling. Deidara glanced at him once in a while, to see if he is dead already, but when Hidan started coughing, Deidara gave up.

"Get in, you stupid ass." He lifted the rim of the blanked and invited Hidan to its warmth.

"Thank you." Hidan took the opportunity to pick up the small teen and place him on his lap. Then he wrapped the blanket around them. "So why are you crying?"

"Because I was looking at the snow, un." explained the youth.

Hidan stared at the falling snow for a while and found no particular reason to cry. "I don't get it. Why did the snow made you cry?"

"Because it is white, un." declared Deidara.

Not helpful either. "Dei-chan, I don't understand you."

"I was looking at the snow, and it was white and it made me cry."

"Because?"

"Because my brain is also as white as this snow."

"Dei-chan, what the fuck?"

"It's because the opium, you see? My mind is white because of that damn opium!"

"You miss it? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Of course I miss it, un, but it is not what I am trying to say."

Hidan sighed with frustration. "Please take pity on a thick headed moron…"

"My mind is white because I have no memories, Hidan. The passed two years? It is all like a snow blizzard, in my head. I cannot remember anything, un! I don't remember the people I talked to, the people I stole from, the people I slept with…"

"Maybe they are all the same people," suggested Hidan.

"Everything is blank! Bleached! Erased! In few more months, I turn seventeen, un, and I don't know how I went through sixteen. I have no memories, Hidan!" Deidara started crying again.

"I am sorry, Dei-chan."

"But it's my fault, my fault!"

"It's the drug's fault. Please, Dei-chan, promise me you'll never use it again."

"I want to… Hidan…" The youth sobbed and whimpered "But it is hard, un. It is so fucking hard!"

"Dei-chan…" Hidan captured Deidara's chin gently with the palm of his hand. He pulled the trembling boy to him and kissed him slowly, a sweet and salty kiss. "Dei-chan..." Hidan growled, placing the other hand on the small of his back and pressing their bodies closer together. Hidan send his tongue to a wonderful journey inside that boy's moist and warm mouth. His tongue met Deidara's half way through, and they danced around each other in a slow leisured pace.

"Hidan…" Deidara moaned, he set up on his knees, surrounding Hidan's waistline with his thighs. Hidan took the opportunity to lift up his knee and brush it gently against Deidara's groin. The youth moaned in pleasure into the kiss.

"Let's go inside…" Hidan whispered as he managed to pull away for a breath of frozen air.

"Yes…" Deidara agreed with passion "Hidan, help me, un. I want us to make new memories together."

Hidan chuckled and placed his hands on the younger man waist "As you wish, Dei-chan, just lets make those memories inside, ok?"

"Un!" Deidara got up, taking the blanket with him. Hidan followed him inside the room. His erect member was sending shooting waves of pain in every step he took. The way back to the room never seemed longer.

Inside, Deidara managed to get rid of his kimono already, and he waited, naked on the futon, for Hidan to close the door. The damn door did not give in without a bitter fight. It made Deidara giggle.

"Do you find it funny, you little runt?" Hidan finished the annoying task and glared at the teen. It was a gorgeous sight. Deidara's skin was soft and golden, his loose hair shone as pure gold, and his laughing eyes were two glittering sapphires. Hidan felt blest to view such a wonderful spectacle.

"Don't waste time!" the ruby lips pouted "Strip!"

"Shut up!" Hidan chuckled and hurried to comply. Deidara twisted and turned with anticipation, on the futon, and Hidan worried he will come only from the sight of it.

"Hurry up, I'm cold!"

"I'll warm ya!" Hidan finished his battle with his clothes, and jumped on the waiting beauty. They pressed against each other, chest against chest, pounding hearts. Deidara lowered his eyes finally, for he could not withstand the searing gaze anymore.

This was when Hidan started attacking him with kisses. He kissed his neck, his collarbone, his ribs, and his lower belly.

"Hey, that is my job, un." Deidara chuckled as Hidan placed himself at his hardening cock.

"Says who?" Hidan teased the member, licking it with the tip of his tongue.

"Says…. everyone I've ever met, un… I think…"

"Everyone you can't remember, that is… And they all don't know shit."

"Hidan!" Deidara screamed as Hidan opened his mouth again and devoured him whole.

The silver haired man smirked. That kid was excessively sensitive; this was going to be hilarious. "Hidan!" Deidara screamed again, squirming underneath the older male. "Have some mercy on me!"

Hidan did not pay attention. He sucked the small golden rod, licking it from head to base, nibbling the delicate sack on his way.

"Are you enjoying this, un?" Deidara asked between moans. "I don't understand how…"

"Watching you suffer is my pleasure." Hidan explained, "Now, no more for this, you disrupt my concentration."

"Oh gods… oh gods… oh gods…" Deidara screamed as Hidan ravished him.

Hidan felt Deidara's hands threading into his hair, pulling it quite strongly. The pain did not stop him from his work, he captured the tip of the golden organ and sucked it hard, tasting the salty liquid of pre-come.

"Stop it you moron! I'm gonna come, un! Oh kami! Do you want me to come in your… Gah!" It was too late. The orgasm took over him; he arched his back with pure instinct as the jet of hot white seed streamed down Hidan's throat.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Deidara gasped as Hidan lick his lips clean and smirked.

Hidan climbed up until they met each other eyes. "Was it good?" He asked the blushing blonde.

"Yes, but…"

"That is all that fucking matters. Now shut up and roll over."

This was something Deidara was more accustomed to hear. He did not argue and hurried to obey. Hidan shifted his weight to his elbows, allowing the youth to move underneath him.

I need this, Hidan reached for a small bottle of hemp oil, waiting on the counter. He opened it and coated his hand with the slickly substance. Deidara started giggling again. "What is so funny now, little runt?"

"I… just… nothing."

"Oi, you piss me off!" Hidan said and inserted a finger into Deidara's welcoming entrance.

"I just thought, un… You'll be the first that I remember."

"And the last one too, runt." Hidan inserted another finger into that wonderful soft canal.

"Really?"

"Don't turn around now." Hidan said, stretching the tight opening with decreasing amount of patience, but it was necessary; the last thing he wanted was for his golden beauty to feel any pain.

"Oh…" Deidara moaned as Hidan's fingers reached his special spot. "Stop it!"

"Never!" Hidan smirked and repeated the action to draw more of those wonderful moans out of the youth.

"Hidan, stop it, un! I want you in, now!"

Hidan chuckled softly and removed his fingers. "I think I'm gonna spoil you rotten, brat." He said that and entered Deidara's body with one effortless thrust. "Now, shut up and let me concentrate." He said and started a wonderful rhythm.

Deidara joined him, pushing his body up and down to give Hidan access deeper inside him. Hidan worked in complete silence, closing his eyes, to enhance the amazing sensation of being inside this lithe, beautiful body. He thought he would melt down inside that velvety heat. He thrust faster, deeper, with growing force, letting Deidara's moans guide him. His hand crawled down to grab Deidara's hot cock again. He began stroking it with the rhythm.

"Oh, gods… Oh Hidan… stop! Stop it now or… haaa!" He screamed, reaching his second climax.

"Don't you get it, runt? I'll never stop!" Hidan whispered in his ear, enjoying the fact that Deidara practicality melted in his arms.

Now is my turn, he thought, and accelerated his pounding. In, and out and in again, rubbing against the delicious flesh, until the pleasure took hold of him, and he came, collapsing on Deidara's back.

After a delirium moment, Hidan got of the boy and Deidara climbed on his chest. They lay in quite for a while, catching their breaths, Deidara's blue eyes searched for the violet ones.

"What?"

"Hidan-san, thank you, un."

"Shut up."

"Hidan-san…"

"Lay off the "san' will ya?"

"I just…I…"

"Dei-chan, don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I just thought I don't want this winter to end."

* * *

**End of lemon zone #1**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOOo**

"Aniki, why didn't you come to the dojo today? I wanted you to see me. I fought against all the other kids and I beat them all. I am the best, Aniki, those kids are all officers sons, but they are no better then Sora."

Itachi chuckled softly as he petted Sasuke's hair "Now don't you get cocky, ototo. You know what Madara-Sensei says."

"The one that lift his nose high will slip over stinky cow poop."

"Will trip down and fall, but yes that is the general idea."

"You are better then our Sensei, Aniki, you can kick his ass for sure."

"Language, Sasuke!"

"Yes, sorry."

Itachi sighed and tucked the blankets around his little brother. "Are you warm enough?" he asked his ototo.

"Yes, I'm fine, I wish this winter will be over. I hate all the snow and the cold. Besides it will be my birthday in the summer, Itachi, I wish it was summer already!"

Summer, Itachi thought, by summer they will be separated for good. He must talk with Pein about it; he must talk to Sasuke about it. He didn't have the courage so far but time was running out.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun, you like Madara-Sensei, do you?"

"Yes, so?"

"What if he came here and asked you to go with him?"

"Go where?"

"To the Uchiha clan, to become one of them. Wouldn't it be great?"

Sasuke shrugged without a sign of enthusiasm "Would you come with me?" he asked.

Itachi slowly shook his head "No, Ototo, I can't go with you."

"Why?"

"Because…well, I can't leave lord Kumori, he needs me."

"But I need you more." The boy pouted. A real dilemma about that carrot head. On one hand, he was so annoying, always taking Itachi away from him, on the other hand, he did get them out of Fuen's house, and he gave him an awesome practice sword. Sasuke could not make up his mind.

"Sasuke, won't it be great if Madara comes for you, and take you to the Uchiha's village to become a ninja?"

"I don't know… maybe. Tell me a story, Itachi. Tell me about what happened to Mikoto. You forgot about her already? Did the king eel eat her?"

Itachi chuckled again "No, he didn't. He liked her so much, remember? So much he had her locked in his golden cage."

"Yes; and the king eel made her sing to him, it was horrible."

"Yes… What was his name? Oh… So, Anagoru was really mean to her, but mikoto noticed that every time she sang to him, he became relaxed and he fell asleep. So one day she said, come closer, I'll sing for you and pet your head."

"She said that? Icky!"

"I know, but she had a plan, you see. The king eel was an evil thing, but even evil monsters wants someone to pet their heads and sing them to sleep. Anagoru was very happy to oblige, and he came close, and so Mikoto sang to him and petted his head until he fell asleep."

"And then she killed him!"

"Oh, no…" Itachi laughed, "She was all too nice to do that, but she was clever. The king eel came so close, she could reach the cage key he was hiding in his pocket. She grabbed the key and freed herself from the prison."

"Yes! At last! Now she was free and she could go back home!"

"Yes, ototo, she managed to escape and she began her journey home."

"And she lived happily ever after, the end!"

Itachi gasped all of a sudden, ending this story now was too painful. Ending it and there will be no more bed stories to tell his ototo, he just could not do it.

"It would have been a happy ending, but… the king eel was a smart creature as well, you see, he placed a bell on Mikoto's ankle, and so when she began to ran, the little golden bell made a noise."

"Oh, hell, this is troublesome."

"Yes, because the noise woke Anagoru up."

"And?"

"Go to sleep Sasuke, we will continue next time."

"Oh, ok, next time. Good night, Itachi."

"Good night, Sasuke."

Please gods, Itachi prayed, please let there be a next time.

**oOOo**

**

* * *

**

**Lemon zone #2**

**

* * *

  
**

He was sitting near the fireplace. The golden and red lights danced on his pale skin, caressing it, like lover's fingers. His long, shiny hair was loose and he brushed it slowly. His hands ran the comb through his raven tresses, and the long locks slide back down like a dark curtain. His eyes were shut close, long eyelashes brushed down his creamy cheeks. His soft, rose-petal lips were slightly parted as he hummed to himself.

Pein gasped for air. His hand instinctively reached to find the wall to stabilize himself, for the earth suddenly shook beneath him. He realized, this was the embodiment of perfection, and it belonged solely to him.

"Get in, already." Itachi chuckled softly.

"May I?"

"It is your room."

Pein smiled sheepishly and stepped in. He could not wait to close the distance between them, and when it was gone, he knelt down behind Itachi and embraced him. He buried his face in Itachi's hair and took a deep breath of the jasmine scent.

"My bishie, I must hire a painter, to draw you in all you naked glory. This beauty must be immortalized."

"Pein-sama…" Itachi chuckled again "Somehow I cannot imagine you giving anyone permission to see me naked."

"Of course I'll have to kill him afterwards…"

"Pein!" Itachi tilted his head to glare at the noble; he was relieved to find the man amused. "You have a cruel sense of humor, my lord."

"I cannot help it." one of Pein's hands found its way under Itachi's yukata. His fingers traced a soft nipple and started teasing it hard. "I must be cruel, if I want to protect what is mine." he whispered to Itachi's ear, meanwhile his other hand joined in to grab the other nipple and squeezed it to emphasize his claim.

Itachi chuckled softly "I am yours?"

Pein brushed his nipples with lazy circular motions, sending down jolts of pleasure, which teased Itachi out of his wits. He wanted those wonderful, skilful hands further down south.

"Mine…" Pein hummed, lips kissing Itachi's soft nape "I have the documents, singed and sealed, to answer any doubt."

Itachi wanted to know how much Pein paid for him and his ototo, but the nobleman would never reveal the price. Pein's skillful caresses swiftly drove that question away from his mind. That man's elegant fingers set fire in his body.

"Pein." Itachi moaned. He had enough of this evil man's teasing. He placed his hands on top of Pein's and tried to guide them down.

"No." Pein resisted the youth efforts, and brought them back up.

"Why?"

"Because I have other plans for tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Hai." Pein captured Itachi's chin with his hand and pulled him for a soft kiss. Itachi turned his body to face him, and press their lips firmer together. The way Itachi's lips were so soft and warm, never ceased to amaze Pein. He knew he would never have enough of this lovely taste, so he brushed his tongue over Itachi's lower lip, and then nibbled it gently with his teeth. Itachi pushed his tongue out and Pein caught it with his teeth as well, enjoying the moist, sweet flesh. They kissed for a long time until Itachi drew away, laughing softly.

"So what are your plans for this evening?"

"They involve you."

"Really?"

"First stage of the plan is you take off your robe."

"Like this?" Itachi send his delicate fingers to unleash his sash. Pein just set there, his silver eyes gazing at Itachi as he reviled his body slowly. First, the obi was placed on the rug, after that Itachi pulled one of his hands out of its sleeve and a naked shoulder has presented itself. The other hand was free soon and gave Pein a nice view of the slender but well-toned torso. The already abused nipples were dark and hard.

"Do you like what you see?" Itachi whispered, blushing all of a sudden in front of this searing, intense gaze.

"Oh, yes, I like it very much. Please continue." Pein answered in a husky voice.

For this Itachi had to get up on his knees. He pushed the rest of the fabric away from him and looked up at Pein again. A sated smile was smothered all over the redhead's face. Again, Itachi found himself naked in front of a fully dressed man, who showed no intentions of correcting the situation.

"Now what?" Itachi asked, starting to feel a little bit annoyed.

"Here, take this." Pein reached to the small table and gave Itachi a bottle of oil. Itachi looked at the bottle puzzled, he could not figure out what to do with it.

"Stage two." explained Pein "Pleasure yourself, let me watch you come."

"I…" The first reaction for Itachi was to search of a hidden tray of sushi.

"Trust me Itachi, no fooling around this time." Pein recalled the same incident and smiled in reassurance. "I just want to see this beautiful body of yours in action. I want to know how you touch yourself; maybe I'll learn how to improve my techniques."

"Very well then," Itachi smiled his embarrassed "but your techniques are fine as it is." He opened the bottle and smeared some of the oil on his hand.

"Spread your legs wider, so I could have a better view."

Itachi obeyed and opened his legs further.

"Lean back a little; I want to see that hole of yours too."

Itachi gasped, but did as he was told; lucky for Pein he was flexible enough.

"Wonderful, now I can see everything." Pein's voice was calm as ever, but Itachi could see his erect member pressing against his robes. "Go ahead."

Itachi felt extremely vulnerable, exposed completely and helpless as a newborn. Why? He asked himself, for he has been in similar positions countless times. Yet, those men only stared at his body, this man's gaze pierced right through his soul. What did he see? Did he like what he saw?

Without an answer, Itachi kept on. The oil was warm and had a nice smell to it; he spread it all over his shaft, his fingers sliding up and down with ease on the hardening member.

"Don't forget your adorable testicles." Pein reminded him.

Itachi frowned but took more oil and rubbed his sack as well until it was soft and slick. So, what if Pein was bigger? This by no chance gave him an excuse to use the word 'adorable' on any part of his body.

"Now what?"

Pein could detect the strain in the teen's voice. "Relax." He said in a smooth, honey-coated voice "Close your eyes if you must. Imagine that you are all alone in this room. Touch yourself as if no one is around."

Funny, Itachi thought, with all the men he had each day in his life, he rarely felt an urge to masturbate. Yet, he wanted to please his master, so he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. His fingers closed on his hard member and he began to move them around, to find out what sensations will arise.

'I am exploring myself for the first time', Itachi realized with amusement. He lifted one of his legs up, to give Pein a better view. He stroke himself to find out there was a very sensitive spot just under the tip. He stoked it once or twice and couldn't help but moan with pleasure. Arching his back, he hastened his pace, pumping his rod harder and faster, yet something was missing.

"Your hole is twitching with hunger, Itachi, put your fingers in."

"Oh… alright…" Itachi lay down slowly, still pumping his rod. He used his other hand to send a well-lubricated finger searching, until he reached his orifice. He slide it in, panting with frustration, this was not good enough.

"Itachi, it is still hungry. Use more fingers…" Pein voice was husky and teasing.

The beautiful youth moaned again, jerking his head back. Pein felt his heart would burst, in the present of this divine beauty. Itachi's perfect body was covered with shiny sweat, shivering with pleasure and effort, his dainty face was filed with intense concentration, his long hair spread on the floor like a halo.

"It's not enough!" Itachi sent two more fingers inside. He tried to mimic Pein's movements, he knew he had a special spot within him, but for some reason, his own fingers could not invoke the same pleasure Pein's touch could bring him. He whimpered with disappointment. "Pein!" He desperately cried out.

"What is it, my weasel?" Pein could not tear his eyes from the view. He watched Itachi's fingers as they pushed in and out of his pink opening. It was mesmerizing.

"Pein!" Itachi panted heavily. "This is no good…. Please… I want you!"

Pein could no longer maintain his composure, since it was a lie to begin with. How could he be calm, when that sublime beauty lay in front of him, legs spread to expose his delicious male genitalia, and his quivering anus? crying out for him?

"I am here for you, my love." Pein said, undoing his robes only enough to free his hard manhood.

"Pein…" Itachi cried out again, tears rolling down his face.

"My love…" Pein whispered again and embraced the lean, trembling body. His erect member had no troubles finding its way into the welcoming heat. He started thrusting immediately, for he recognized Itachi's agony and hunger.

Now everything was right. Itachi realized what was missing, Pein's body against him, his warmth, his musky scent, the sound of his heartbeat, Pein's flesh entering his own.

The rhythm Pein set seemed to calm Itachi down. The youth wrapped his legs around Pein's broad back and ran his fingers through the auburn locks. The man licked away his tears and pushed in and out of him. Itachi sighed with relief and surrendered to the wonderful sensation of being dominated. He welcomed each movement in and out of him, and the pleasure that soon accompanied each forceful thrust.

"Oh gods, Pein, you feel so good!"

"You too, my little weasel." Pein searched Itachi's lips and locked them with a breathless kiss. How could he describe the sensation of being inside his love? Being engulfed in the wonderful hot and moist universe that was purely Itachi, words will always fail him.

"Pein, faster! Harder!" Itachi whimpered again, he buried his nails deep in Pein's flesh.

"As you wish, my love." Pein smiled and sped up his motions.

Itachi moaned and groaned in pleasure, digging deeper into Pein's shoulder blades, drawing blood, as the climax claimed him.

Pein welcomed the hurt; it was such a small price to pay. He had few more thrusts in him, strong, deep thrusts, before he came to his own completion.

He hugged Itachi for a long while, feeling his seed streaming through his urethra, to its rightful place inside his beloved.

"Oh, gods…" Itachi looked at his bloodstained fingertips. "I am so sorry."

"It's ok." Pein smiled and took him for another kiss. When he rose up above Itachi, he wore that mischievous smile of his, which Itachi already learned to be worried of.

"Are you ready for stage four?" the redhead asked.

* * *

**End of lemon zone #2**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOOo**

"Sorry to disturb you, I'll come back later, un." Deidara pouted and started retreating.

"You're not a bother, come in, join me." The Uchiha replied calmly.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your breakfast better without me around, un."

"Deidara, we are not rivals anymore, stop this nonsense."

"If you say so." Deidara mumbled and entered the room. He walked inside at a wobbly manner, which brought a smile upon Itachi's face, seems like they both had it rough last night.

"What are you smiling about?" Deidara pouted again. He sat down slowly, winching a little, and picked up a pair of chopsticks.

"I'm glad to see you are healthy, you've been sick for such a long time."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

Deidara looked at the food display on the table, he could never get used to it, this abundance of good quality food. He had hard time deciding what to try first, and finally he decided to begin with the Natto.

"I've heard they'll call the council soon, un."

"Yes."

"And I heard you're going to join."

"Yes, lord Kumori wants me there."

Deidara grinned at the raven-haired youth "This master of yours lost his mind, or what? Inviting a whore to the council, his men will kill themselves from the shame."

"I asked for you too."

"Whaa?" Deidara nearly choked on his food. He threw the chopsticks and tossed aside his bowl "This is nut funny!"

"I'm not kidding."

"Are you insane? Wait, don't answer that, un, I already know."

"Pein already agreed. I was going to look for you to tell you just that."

The blonde youth pouted "Why do you want me there?"

"You know why." Itachi answered and Deidara buried his face in his hands. "Dei-kun, they need to know what you know about Danzo. He has been a regular in Sakura, and you know…"

"Shut it, un!" Deidara burst out with passion "I want to forget all about it, un! What do you think got me started on opium on the first place, un?"

"I know it is hard but… "

"Fuck no! You know shit! And what is it to do with Pein-sama anyway, un?"

"Danzo is our master's enemy; he needs to know how that man operates."

"So you tell him, un!"

"You know more then I do, and besides, don't you want revenge?"

Deidara got up with difficulty, tears in his eyes. "Revenge, un?"

"For your sister…"

"Fuck you!"

"I know I would want…"

"Don't you fucking talk to me about revenge! You don't fucking know what I want, un! Hear me out, Itachi-kun, What I want is a high quality dose of pure opium, un! A nice big chunk of it! I'll mix it with my favorite poison and go to sleep, and I will never ever wake up!"

"Deidara…."

"That is what I want, un! And as soon as this bloody, fucked up winter is over, that is what I'll get!"

"Deidara!"

The blonde teen did not linger to listen; he stormed out of the room.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO  
**

**A/N**- Well, I was feeling quite lemon-ish, I hope you enjoyed it. I still have some lemons in my basket for next chapters ^_ ~ So beware ! Reviews are my favorite addiction. See you soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**- I can honestly say, I am not totally pleased with the pace of the story. It is going too slow to my taste, and I promise that from next chapter it will be more action and less soap. Any why, with the hectic phase in my life now, every updated is a victory over the powers of chaos. So at least I am proud at that. ^_^ Hope you will enjoy. It is almost Itachi B-day on this update, btw…

.

**Floating worlds**

.**  
**

_"Sasuke-kun, you like Madara-Sensei, do you?"_

_"Yes, so?"_

_"What if he came here and asked you to go with him?"_

_"Go where?"_

_"To the Uchiha clan, to become one of them. Wouldn't it be great?"_

_.  
_

** A glimpse of the future**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Warning- This is a lemon zone. Enter at your own risk.**

* * *

Itachi was furious, and he unleashed his anger on an unsuspecting wooden manikin at the practice room, imagining it had the face of a certain redhead. He already broke two practice swords, and he was on his way to break the third.

It all started last night, which was not out of the ordinary, and like a summer storm, they had a huge fight without a single warning.

"I am sorry you had dinner without me." Pein said as he stepped into their room.

Pein took advantage of the relatively nice weather to run some errands. He has been out with Hidan and Kakuzu all day.

Itachi was under the kotastu, and smiled at him "You can join me for tea."

"Great." Pein hurried under the warm blanket.

"So how was your day?" Itachi asked.

"Effective. I visited Kakuzu's infirmary and we constructed a list of the soldiers who can return to duty by springtime. almost all of them can, Kakuzu did a fantastic job there. In the afternoon I've been in the market with Yamamoto-san and Hidan, and we discussed supplies and pricing, and I just made a quick stop at stables to see if all the horses were good to go, all and all , a good day."

"A boring day." Itachi whispered to his cup of tea.

"Say what?"

"Nothing." Itachi gave the nobleman his best smile. "I had a nice day too. Sasuke invited me to his class and I helped his Sensei train the kids. The Sensei said that Sasuke was the best in the class, and he honestly admitted he had nothing offer to him. It got me thinking, sir… You should know that before you bought us, I already had plans for Sasuke's education."

"Plans? What do you mean?"

Itachi hesitated for a while; the look on Pein's face was not very inviting. He had to choose his words carefully, if he wanted to end this conversation in his way. "We both have ninja blood, sir, you know that."

"I also know that your clan abandoned you."

"Well yes, but not exactly, you see… I have arranged for Sasuke to return to the clan in the spring. My old Sensei is coming to get him."

"Is that so?"

"Do you think for one minute I would let him end up like me? He will become a ninja."

"Out of the question." Pein put his cup on the table, his facial expression changed all together and became hard as ivory.

"But sir….?"

"The answer is no, Itachi."

"You don't understand, my lord. I've worked so hard for this, you have no idea!"

"I don't care. The answer is still no. I will not let Sasuke turn into one of those killing machines. I refuse to…"

"I think you got me all wrong…" Itachi interrupted, yet tried his best to control his anger "I was not asking, sir. Sasuke is my little brother and as his Aniki I…"

"Sasuke is also my property." Pein corrected him, dryly.

Itachi got out of the blanket and on his feet as if bitten by a snake "Your property? What do you mean by that? Are you intending to make a bed-warmer out of him as well? You pervert old man!"

Pein did not lose his composure and smiled at Itachi, which only made the youth angrier. "Before you call me names, Itachi-kun, know that I have no intentions to take anyone other then you to my bed. Yet, Sasuke is my property and he will be trained to become an officer in my army."

"That will be a waste of his talents!"

"So you'd rather have him as a cold hearted killer?"

"Ninjas are not…"

"They are…"

"Come on! What is the difference between an army officer and a ninja? They both make their living by bringing death on others!"

"An army officer will never murder an unarmed man in his sleep. A ninja will, if the price fits. Ninjas have no honor, just like whores. Better let Sasuke be a prostitute than a murderer. "

"How dare you?"

"This is the truth."

"No! This is your twisted, narrow-minded view of the shinobi's world! How can you compare between… Who can you deny Sasuke's birthright?"

"To become a killer? An honorable birthright, indeed. Listen Itachi, ninja are one of the main reasons this county is still drenched in blood. Every pathetic useless coward can use them against his enemies, if he is rich enough. Don't you get it? The ninja system obliterates the natural order, removing all hope for true peace! The ninjas are the ones, holding us back from progress! I will never allow…"

"So you are a liar, then!" Itachi nearly screamed out of frustration. "If I recall correctly, you promised me I'll become a free man! Am I not entitled to decide my own brother's future?"

"No, when you make such a blunt mistake!" The redhead started to lose his patients as well.

"A mistake? You shameless tyrant! If I take another path than yours then it is a mistake? Do you think I enjoy this? Do you think I want to be parted from my brother? But I am his Nissan and I must do what is best for him!" Itachi screamed but the nobleman was not impressed.

"It is a mistake, and I will not allow it!"

"You two faced bastard! You arrogant prick!"

Pein rose on his feet as well, towering over Itachi by an instant. His eyes glared with a warning "Watch your mouth, weasel!" he let out a low warning.

However, Itachi was desperate and furies, he wanted to push the line a little bit further "You take pleasure in this, yes? Playing god with me? All high and mighty, you are! You feel so powerful now, but I bet you can't get it up, if it isn't a whore!"

Pein, who was restraining himself up until then, slapped Itachi hard on his face.

It only made the youth chuckle, for he had anticipated this. However, something inside of him tolled him to push even further. "Go on, my hypocrite hero; show this pet of yours where he stands!"

"A good idea!" Pein whispered and in response, he shoved Itachi to the futon. Itachi fell on the soft mattress, smirking still. He watched as Pein hovered above him with angry cold eyes.

"Is it up already?"

"Don't push it!" Pein growled through clenched teeth. Itachi's teasing glare nearly drove him off the edge. He sent his powerful hands to grab Itachi's robe, and with a decisive, forceful motion, he tore up his kimono.

"You only prove me right!" Itachi moaned.

"You act like a spoiled brat, Itachi." Pein said and got on top of the struggling teen. He used his body weight to pin the youth down to the mattress. "Maybe it is my fault but you forgot your place."

"So this is kind of a taming session?"

"You talk too much!" Pein put a hand on Itachi's mouth to smother this taunting grin. With his other hand, he completed the tearing of the silky cloth to expose this perfect supple body underneath him. "Stop squirming."

Itachi let out a choked scream; his black onyx eyes fired loathing glares at his master.

"If you don't want me to gag you, stay quite now. Am I clear?"

Itachi shook his head for a yes, and Pein removed his hand.

The redhead was kneeling in front of the youth, and he swallowed the beautiful sight beneath him with a hungry gaze. He grabbed Itachi by his delicate ankles and placed each leg on one of his shoulders.

"You may not think it today, but you'll soon find out I am right."

"Fuck you!" Itachi hissed and the warlord laughed.

"I told you to shut up!"

"Go to hell!"

"You really want me to gag you, ne?"

"As if…." Itachi started but with a fast movement, Pein shoved something in his mouth. That was a piece of silk of what used to be his kimono.

Itachi instinctively reached for the gag, to remove it, but Pein grabbed his thin wrists and pinned them down to the mattress.

"So this is how you want it to be…" He used other silk pieces to tie Itachi's wrists together. Itachi had such narrow wrists; they looked like they could break so easily. "Now behave!" Pein said, glaring at the black eyes "Don't try my patience!"

"Hn!" Itachi growled and averted his glare.

"Good." Said Pein as he recognized Itachi's submission. Now he managed to place those gorgeous long legs on his shoulders again. He sent one hand down to free his own hard and eager organ.

With the rush of blood heading at the wrong direction, Pein did not stop to think why they ended up this way. Instead, he guided himself into the alluring body below, to the awaiting heat and the anticipated pleasure.

Itachi put some resistance, the only way that was left for him, by clenching his ring of muscles, but the stubborn noble did not stop his invasion.

"You'll only tear up, acting this way." was all the redhead coldly said.

He was right, and he had no intention to stop, so Itachi relaxed his muscles unwillingly and pouted in silence.

Pein used his weight leaning forward, bending Itachi's legs nearly to the floor. He thrust into the youth, hard and deep. Itachi tried to keep quite, just in spite. It was a battle of wills between two equally skilled opponents.

Pein had more tolerance, though, maybe since he was older, or because of his sadistic nature. He kept his thrusts in a steady pace, in and out, making sure to hit the right spot inside the tight heat every single time.

After a long while, filled with angry silence, his thorough work finally started paid off. Itachi could not hold back for long, and he started moaning his pleasure through the mouth gag. His moans became louder, as Pein accelerated his pace and his thrusts became more powerful.

"That's right, my weasel. Scream for me!" Pein smirked.

Itachi tried to stop, but he had lost control over his body. His mind was definitely furious, but his flesh demanded its pleasure.

As if answering his silent plea, Pein sent his hand to the youth's weeping organ. He pumped it with calm expertise, and Itachi could not help screaming until his orgasm took him. Pein was not too far behind, and they both came almost together.

"Hn!" Itachi hurried to free himself from Pein's body, after his ecstatic haze cleared away.

Pein watched with amusement. "Do you have something to say?" he chuckled, taking out the silk cloth out of Itachi's mouth and releasing him from his ties. Itachi did not answer.

"Are you alright?" Pein asked after realizing that maybe he has gone too far.

"Hn!" Itachi repeated his angry gesture and turned his back to Pein.

"Don't you know redheads have short temper? Some nasty thing you've said, no wonder I lost control, I'm sorry."

"Hn"

"Oh… The silence treatment," Pein could not hide his amusement "Just like my wife."

"Hn"

"I'm not changing my mind, you would find out soon enough that I am right, you'll come to thank me, I know."

A faint "Hn" was what he got in replay.

That arrogant, arrogant man! How dare he? Itachi angrily strike the manikin again and again. Sasuke must become a ninja, he worked too hard for this! Madara-Sensei put his life on the line, trying to get the elders to agree! A killing machine, he said? That hypocrite bastard! Mister 'I can have it all!' On one hand, he is more than happy to have me as his personal ninja, not to mention, lover, on the other hand he dare to judges the shinobi way of life. The nerve! To blame us for all this country weaknesses? Why not blame us for the entire world's sufferings, while he's at it? He has gone too far! Stupid, lying old pervert! If he thinks I'll obey him like a good little puppy, he is so wrong! He broke his promises first! Itachi smashed his sword on the manikin, shredding them both to pieces.

"Sir?" a servant appeared in the entrance peeking at the mess.

"What do you want?" Itachi turned to him with a deadly glare, which nearly caused the poor creature wet his pants.

"You have guests, young master." The servant said with a shaky voice, bowing deeply.

Itachi ran his hand through his wet hair. Guests? He did not expect any. Who could they be?

"I'll be right there."

* * *

**End of Lemon zone**

* * *

**oOOo**

Itachi could not shrug off his bad mood, and he followed the servant sulking. He also had enough of entertaining guests. Years and years of trying to please everybody have started wearing him down, the main thing he wanted was to be left alone.

A bath, as well, was a most welcomed thing, but the servant said his guests could not wait for long. Well, they will have to suffer from my stanch; he thought; it is their problem.

"I'll bring tea." The servant bowed again and hurried to take his leave.

"Fine." Itachi said and lifted his eyes to see his impatience visitors. For the first time that day, a smile lit up his face.

"Itachi-kun!" the girl screamed with joy.

"Itachi-ni!" said the boy.

They both hurried their way to hug him.

"I reek." He tried a fair warning, but they did not seem to be bothered. Neji and Hinata threw their arms around him and squashed his sweaty body.

"Man, you do smell!" Hinata giggled, "What have you been up to?"

"Or should we ask- What your master has been up to?" Neji implied in a very none sophisticated way.

"I've been training for a while. What are you doing here?"

"We've come to say good bye." said Hinata suddenly, looking at him with a contemplative and rather melancholic expiration.

"Hey, I'm still not going anywhere…" He tried to cheer her up.

"But we are." Said Neji.

Itachi then realized that although only few months passed since he last saw the Hyuga cousins, and they have changed dramatically. Both grew taller, thinner, and their dark hair was longer then he remembered. They looked older, mature, not the chubby childlike youths he left behind. It made him worry.

"What do you mean by that, Neji? Surly Fuen will never banish you from..."

"I know, Fuen will not let us go that easily, but we intend to escape." Hinata told him what he already had guessed. "You see, we planed it all out," She continued, bravely smiling. "We've saved some money, and there is also a carter leaving town in an hour, and he agreed to take us with him."

"In the middle of winter?"

"Now is the perfect time, you see" Neji took his turn explaining "Fuen and Fudo got a little bit sick, and Ino is running around like crazy, taking care of them. We could be gone for half a day before somebody notices and when they do, will be already far away. This is our only chance."

Itachi took a deep breath, trying his best to maintain calm. This was all too sudden, rushed, and reckless; he had a bad feeling about it.

"Why? I mean, why now?"

Neji and Hinata looked at each other, Hinata blushed and Neji frowned. "Should I?" asked Neji.

"No, I will" she said and turned to Itachi smiling again. "I'm expecting a child, Itachi."

The news slammed into him and deprived him of air; he felt the blood draining out of his face. "I…. I'm so sorry, Hinata, but… this is not a reason to run away, see? I can help you with this, Pein has a really good doctor here, Kakuzu-sama, and he can help you get rid of this… this…"

"But I don't want to." She said, smiling still.

Itachi could not find an answer in her gaze, he turned to Neji, how was still looking away. "Who is the father? That disgusting Yamamoto?"

"That is one option," Said Neji. "but it could be me as well."

"What?!"

"Yes, Itachi." Hinata said with trembling voice, "We've been lovers for almost a year now."

"But… But you are family!" Itachi could not hide his mixture feeling of astonishment and revulsion.

It hurt Hinata more then she could bear. She looked at him with shiny eyes, on the verge of tears, pleading. "Itachi, please don't look at me this way! We really love each other and we want to be together. Please do not judge us! You of all people should understand what if feels like when you have no one in the world to care for you."

"Hinata, I'm sorry. You caught me by surprise. I'm overwhelmed and I… I…" He could not find more words.

"You should be happy for us." Neji finally found enough determination to look at Itachi straight in the eyes. "We love each other and we are going to have a baby. We'll have a family and we will be free. We did not come here to be scolded or preached at; we came to say good-bye and to offer you and Sasuke a chance to run away with us. You'll have to make up your mind quickly, though; our ride leaves within the hour."

Itachi looked at the boy and a warm feeling filled his heart. He knew that Neji would love and cherish Hinata for the rest of their lives, in some ways, the both of them were very lucky. "Wait here" He said, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you…" Hinata asked but he got up in a hurry and ran through the corridors. He reached his master's bedroom, and knelt at the wooden box, on the corner of the room. He opened the box and there was a linen cloth lying there, where he hid the pocket money Pein gave him every once in a while. There was not much of it, but since Pein took care of his every need, this money will be more useful given as a gift.

He took the cloth, closed the box and hurried back to his waiting guests.

"We cannot accept it." Neji said with cold pride as Hinata opened the wrapping.

"Please, I beg you, take it." Itachi bowed in front of them.

Hinata looked at her lover and then at her friend "Itachi, this means you won't come with us?"

"I belong to Pein-sama, I will not run away from him." even if he is an intolerable prick.

"Do you love him?"

"Hn." Itachi blushed, such a difficult question.

Hinata giggled softly. "Well, this is good-bye then. Take care; I hope life will treat you kindly."

"Same to you, Hinata-san, Neji-san, I wish you the best of luck."

"Come here, my weasel!" Hinata opened her arms and grabbed Itachi in a fierce hug.

Neji came closer with hesitative steps, and joined the hug as well.

Itachi closed his eyes, but suddenly a horrible vision attacked him. He gasped as he saw a clear picture of his beloved friends' lifeless bodies, crushing at a riverbank. He almost lost his balance with his dismay.

"What is it?" Neji asked as Itachi gasped for air.

"A setup!" He nearly screamed, "This is a trap! That carter of yours, he intends to rob and kill you and then throw your bodies to the river! You cannot trust him!"

"What?" Hinata trembled "What gave you such a hideous idea?"

"I don't know, but… I… I just know! Trust me please. Do not go with him, I beg you! Stay here tonight, I'll arrange you a safe transportation as soon as my master is back, I promises. Please!"

"Ok, Ok…" Neji chuckled "Just calm down, you crazy weasel. You are such a strange one…"

**oOOo**

"There ya fucking are! I've been worried shitless about you! Were the fuck have you been?"

"Out, obviously…"

"Without my permission, that is! I know where you've been. You went to the marketplace, did you?"

"Hidan-san, you block the entrance, un."

"Answer me!" Hidan slammed his fist at the doorpost; his massive body still blocked Deidara's way in.

The youth lifted his blue eyes to look at the man in front of him. He recognized his anger, the artificial thin layer, which hid his deep concern. Deidara sighed and brushed the fresh snow off his coat. "Lets talk inside, un?"

"Itachi told me everything."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not surprised. He is a little snitch, that sneaky weasel." Deidara ducked under Hidan's stretched arm and entered the room. Hidan soon followed.

Deidara discarded his coat and hurried to the fireplace to warm up. He pulled out his hair from its tie and it fell on his shoulders like liquid gold. That beauty never failed taking Hidan's breath away. Yet he could not enjoy the view, he had to deal with a cruel rival, a deadly one.

Hidan picked up the coat and searched for something hidden in it, to find none. His efforts did not elude Deidara's attention.

"I know what you're thinking… relax, would you?"

"How could I, you little runt?" Hidan threw the garment away with annoyance "How could I bloody relax when you go out like that, huh? And to hear Itachi say that you want to end your own life? How could I fucking relax, tell me?"

Deidara's gaze followed Hidan as he strolled in the little room, wandering from end to end with a frantic pace.

"Easy, old man, you'll scare the maids, un."

"Shut it, Die-chan! Shut it and empty your pockets!"

"Huh?"

"Did you buy some? Did you buy that poisonous shit? Let me see!"

"And if I did, what is it to you?" Deidara smirked, sticking out his skinny narrow chin with arrogance.

"Goddamn you, little brat! I'll strip you naked if I must!"

"Fuck you! Why should I obey you? You don't own me! Unlike Itachi, I am a free man! I can do whatever I…"

"A free man? You gotta be kidding me! You are a slave! You worship the god of opium; let me see your pockets now!"

"No way, un!"

Hidan's rage claimed to new heights, his hand traveled by its own will, to pull out his sword. Never did he raise a weapon indoors, but the brat left him no choice. If he refuses to cooperate, I'll tear his robes to shreds, if I must. "Deidara, this is your last chance before I'll strip you with this blade!"

"Relax, you crazy moron! Here, I have nothing on me, alright?" Deidara started striping on his own, throwing the robes at Hidan "Check it out, if you must, un?"

Hidan lowered his sword and searched that boy's kimono, making sure not to miss any possible hidden pocket. Deidara spoke the truth, and looked at him with sad blue eyes.

"I thought… I thought you went to see those fucking friends of yours, at the fucking opium den…"

"Yes I did, un."

"You did?" Now Hidan really looked worn-out, he dragged his sword on the floor, scratching the wooden tiles.

Deidara took pity on him. "Yes, I went to my favorite opium den. Yes, I had enough money to buy what I needed and…. What Itachi told you was true."

"Deidara…"

"Let me finish, please. I went there and I stood for ages at the front door. I could not figure out if I want to get in or not. I knew that if I get in, un, I'd go all the way, I'd go to sleep forever…"

"Dei-chan!"

"Wait, Hidan, please! You don't know how much I wanted that, to go to sleep and never wake up, and never remember again, and never feel the pain ever again… but… but doing that, un, and… and Danzo will win, you see?"

"Danzo?"

"Danzo killed my sister. He is a sadistic son of a bitch, possessed with power. If I kill myself now, he wins, un. I cannot let him win without a fight. If there is anyway for me to help Pein-sama defeat his sorry-ass, I will take it. Until then, I cannot give up, and I cannot give in, even if it is tempting."

"Dei-chan!" Hidan charged the boy with a crushing hug and a searing kiss, that left them both panting.

"Hidan?" the youth gasped at he noticed the older man was crying.

"Dei-chan, please, kill me first if you plan on dying, you fucking hear me?" he raised his sword again "Take this blade and run it through my body, before you end your own life, understood, you fucking runt?"

"Hidan, low this damn thing down, you might hurt yourself, un."

"No I…!"

"Hidan-san…"

"I don't want to live without you, you bloody brat!" Hidan swayed his sword around scratching the walls and tearing the rugs that surrounded him.

"Fine! You've made your point, you moron! Put down the sword, now!"

Hidan obeyed, sniffling. Deidara could not find a reason in the world for that strange behavior. The man really cared that much? Why? Something warm filled his heart and he did something for the first time in his life. He approached the shivering man, put his hands on the trembling broad shoulders and pulled him down to a kiss.

"Deidara…" Hidan moaned, sending his fingers to touch the soft, golden hair.

"You got me here arguing, all naked in the cold, un." Deidara pouted.

Hidan send his hands roaming that glorious, smooth and warm skin. "Sorry, Dei-chan."

"Don't be sorry. Take care of me!"

"Huh?" Deidara led Hidan's hand down to his very much naked groin, to grab his very much aroused organ.

"If you insist…" Hidan just had to smirk.

**oOOo**

Itachi's dark mood followed him around all day, like a shadow. It did not stop at the bathtub doorway, which was quite disappointing, because he hoped to have some peace and quiet at least in the hot water. Instead, thoughts traveled up and down his mind, like a band of restless sparrows.

'I am the one to blame' he sighed 'I led myself into a floating dream, which had no solid grounds underneath it. To him, I am just a whore, and all the pretty words coming out of his mouth will never smother up this truth. Such a sweet talker, 'I'll help you find your strength, you'll be free…', no wonder so many people follow him around. Hollow, empty words, once they clash with his way of doing things, they are discarded like yesterday's rotten fish'.

Itachi send a hand to wipe the tears that came falling, it was useless to shad unrequited tears. 'When sensei comes back, only few weeks from now, I will let Sasuke go with him. After that, let Pein kill me, I do not mind at all.'

A nice floating dream, nothing more, yet Itachi found it hard to let go. He liked that arrogant noble, with his flaming hair and beautiful silver eyes. He loved his childlike passion and his ivory body, his sharp mind and his calm demeanor that made Itachi feel so safe.

As images and memories flooded him mind, his body responded with hunger. Itachi looked down at his erection; this was the last thing he needed. A knock on the door, disrupted the flow of him mind and nearly made him jump out the furo.

"Itachi, are you there?" came the deep, decisive voice of his master.

"Pein-sama?"

"Get in here; I want to talk with you."

Great, get ready for round two, Itachi sulked again, but he did not have many options. He got up and put on a linen bathrobe, which immediately became transparent, as it met his wet body.

He had no time to dry his hair, and so he left a puddle behind him, entering the room. He found Pein, sitting on the futon with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Do you want sex, my lord?"

Pein raised his eyes, now some anger shone in them "I said I wanted to talk to you!"

For some odd reason Itachi could not explain even to himself, he smirked. He knew he was courting troubles. "I have nothing to say to you, sir."

"Good, then shut up and listen to me!"

"Hn."

Pein lowered his gaze to his gorgeous hands lying in his lap. Itachi adored those elegantly shaped, talented hands, he longed for their caresses, but his pride kept him defiant.

Pein was struggling as well, his lips moved but words refused to form in his mouth. "Itachi I… I…." Itachi glared at him with his black onyx eyes, and it did not help his search of words at all. ", here I go, "I have changed my mind. Sasuke can go to his clan in the spring; I will no stand in his way. Now there it is, settled, I'll take my leave now, sorry to disturbed you…"

Itachi did not recover from his astonishment, up until Pein opened the door. Then he leaped at the older man, preventing his departure.

"Hold it!" he tagged at the man's sleeve. "Why?"

Pein took a deep breath before answering. "You are his brother, he is your responsibility, do what you think is best for him. I was wrong to interfere."

"But he is, after all, your property."

"No! None of you is. I promised you your freedom, in exchange for your loyalty. I was wrong asking for more in return. I was greedy. You do not… You are, by no means, obligated to please me in… in any way."

"Pein-sama…"

"I also have a gift for you, on your futon; now please excuse me I have some…"

He was upset and distracted and did not bother to finish his thin excuse before leaving.

"Pein…" Itachi called after him, but Pein did not look back.

Itachi did not want to step out of the room, with a scandalous bathrobe, clinging desperately to every curve of his body.

He retreated inside, somewhat sad and confused. Something on his futon caught his eyes, the gift Pein left behind, hidden in a silk wrapping, a brand-new, high quality, beautiful sword.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N** - There we are. Thanks for reading; I would really like to know what are your expectations from the rest of this story. I will really appreciate any kind of comet. God bless you, take care.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Warning-** random author's ranting

* * *

**A/N-**This story is not dead !!! I just had a nightmarish time writing this chapter!!! God! So slow and so agonizing! It was sweat, tears, and going out of my friggin mind! And being the obsessed perfectionist that I am, I'm still not happy with it! (Taking a deep breath…Trying to calm down, Aum…. Aum…)

Well time to let it go, I'll try my best not to revise it… again…( there is no end to revising, I must stop somewhere or I'll never post again.)

Ok, guys, this chapter is pure plot, and I am sorry if this is disappointing. I tried my best to keep a high level of drama, as possible. I wonder if I did a good job. I always try my best to balance romance and plot and it is so damn difficult! Can you comment about it and tell me if you find this story balanced or not? Please?

* * *

End of ranting

* * *

**Floating worlds**

.**  
**

_"But he is, after all, your property."_

_"No! None of you is. I promised you your freedom, in exchange for your loyalty. I was wrong asking for more in return. I was greedy. You do not… You are, by no means, obligated to please me in… in any way."_

_.  
_

**An unfolding truth**

.**  
**

Pein woke up from his lucid dream to the messy, soiled reality. He took one glance at the tainted sheets and landed on his pillow again with a curse on his lips.

'Gods, I am a sick man', he thought, 'I need help'.

Never in his life had he wanted someone so badly, and he wanted Itachi so strongly, it took every fiber of his will to restrain it.

It has been a week since he resolved himself to stay away from the youth. It has been an agonizing torture. When he saw Itachi, he wanted to undress him, to touch him, to penetrate him, he was truly hopeless, so he tried to avoid the boy altogether.

'…and when I avoid him, I meet him in my dreams.' Pein sighed; maybe he was just an old pervert after all.

"Get up, you old pervert." he whispered to himself. He lifted himself off the futon with a great effort and looked at the mess again, wondering what will the maid think when she comes picking up those dirty lonely sheets for laundry.

He entered the bathroom and had a short deep in the water left in the furo from yesterday, it was frozen cold, just the way he needed it too be.

'Focus, Kumori of the Ame clan! Remember your goal, remember the dead! They are screaming for vengeance, while you indulge yourself in the joys of the flesh. This ends now! Winter is nearly over so get a hold of yourself! If that bastard Danzo could have a look at you now, he would die laughing.'

He stepped out from the ice-cold tub, determinate to be stronger, to overcome his wild obsession. He took the shaving bowl and foamed the lotion with the brush. He smiled as he picked up the razor 'Think about Itachi now, and cut your throat.'

Yet the boy still weaseled his way into his thoughts. Uchiha Itachi, such an enigma, how can someone be so strong and at the same time so fragile. What would have happened if he were raised in his clan? If he was not forced to submit to men from the age of six? Would he be a normal man, with a healthy attraction towards women? Just one more reason to set him free, to let him discover his true self, his true nature.

A knock on the door put his passing thoughts on a halt.

"Come in." He reached for a towel to dry his face.

"Are ya ready, sir? Everyone's waiting."

"In a moment." Pein returned to the main room.

"Oi, put something on you, goddamn! You're a fuckin' eyesore!"

"Do you measure yourself lacking, dear friend?"

"Fuck you, Pein."

"Yup, that what I do these days."

Hidan frowned since he could not understand why Pein suddenly distanced himself from his beauty; it made no sense to him and he was afraid Pein would order him to get away from Deidara as well. He waited in silence while his master got dressed.

Pein wore an expression that fitted going on a battle more than attending a council, but he was right to worry, thought Hidan, allowing two male courtesans into the meeting was an outrageous move, and it will not go smoothly.

Pein finished dressing, and placed his swords in his belt. He took a deep breath, and then looked at his officer. "Let's go, Hidan."

"Are you ready for it?" Hidan asked as they strolled down the corridors.

"I hope so."

"They're gonna rip us apart."

"Let them try."

Hidan glared at his master, admiring his cold manner, but he said nothing.

Pein was taking a huge risk today. He intended to introduce Itachi as his new officer at the council today, but if all the stuck-up noblemen will decide to give him a hard time, he might find himself without officers, and with a crumbling army. What he wanted to do took a lot of guts, or a lot of stupidity, or in Pein's case, a mixture of both.

"Would you look at him…" Hidan smirked as the approached the meeting hall.

Kakuzu was awaiting them there, but Hidan surly did not refer to him. He also did not talk about Deidara, who stood there, looking pitifully out of place, trying to diminish his already small figure, as officers passed him by.

No, Hidan was talking about Itachi, who has gone through the most dramatic change. He was clad in warrior's robs of black and grey, his new sword placed proudly in his belt. He stood tall, stoic and fair, and looked like an honored prince.

Pein's heart sped up its beating, for even the most masculine robs could not overshadow Itachi's unique beauty.

'Leave him be!' an inner voice inside Pein scolded him again. 'You promised him his freedom and ended up raping him!'

"My lord." Kakuzu bowed deeply "We are ready to begin."

"Good." Pein's eyes wondered still towards Itachi, who was bowing as well.

He stopped in front of the youth, glaring him with open pride and hidden yearning. "Did you name your sword yet?"

"Yes I did." Itachi replied with a soft whisper "Daydream." He chose that name, because it felt like a hallucination, when he first held the blade.

"That is a good name." Said Pein and entered the hall.

Kakuzu smiled and led Itachi in.

Deidara gave Hidan a miserable glare. "Must I go in?"

"Yup, I'm afraid so, kiddo."

"But… but all those people, un, they look at me strangely…"

"Because you're such a good looking brat, Dei-chan. Don't you worry, I'll watch over you." Hidan offered the teen his hand. Deidara pouted but accepted, and let Hidan lead him in.

**oOOo**

About twenty, highest ranked officers, young and old, awaited their master. They were seated in the traditional position on the tatami flooring, arranged in two straight rows.

As Pein walked between them to his place at the head of the lines, they all bowed, touching the mat with their foreheads, still none could resist sneaking swift glares at Itachi and Deidara as they passed by.

The blonde boy blushed horribly, while the raven-haired maintained his blank expression. They both took their places beside Hidan and Kakuzu.

The officers raised their heads as Pein set in front of them, but the whispers and the glances never ceased. Deidara peeked at Hidan who tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"Good morning." Pein finally spoke and put an end to the constant buzzing. "Thank you all for coming here today. As you all know, winter is nearly over, and soon we will be on the move again. I gathered you here with two objectives; the first one is to discuss the final preparations before our departure. The second is to plan our assault on Danzo. My clerks organized scrolls for you, with the information we have about Danzo's latest actions, have you all read them?"

"Hai." a collective approval echoed in the hall.

"Good, I would like us to start with a report, each of you in your turn, inform us about the preparation of departure in your range of responsibility. If there's anything you need, or find lacking, don't hesitate using this platform to speak your mind."

"May I speak my mind, my lord?" one young officer was brave enough to interrupt.

Pein looked at him; he was one of the most esteemed officers, brilliant in battle yet cocky in his manners. "Go ahead, Kato-san."

"This platform is not suitable for a military council."

Pein sighed, this was faster than he expected, and the attack began.

"Why do you find it unsuitable, Kato-san?" The warlord asked although the answer was clearly out in the open. He wanted to know if the young officer had the guts to finish what he started.

"Sir…" the officer bowed again, "Some of the attendees here taint this honorable event."

Pein smirked at the officer's squirms "Is that so? Would you be kind enough to point them out?"

"Sir…" Kato gulped, getting paler by the moment, his master's pressure was more than he anticipated, and yet he was saved be an older officer who got up on his feet fuming.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" the man nearly roared, "we all know what Kato-kun is talking about! How dare you bring whores into this meeting? It is shameful enough that you take boys to your bed, but taking them to this council? This is beyond absurd! Have you lost your mind? Your father…."

"My father taught me to judge people by merit, not origin!" Pein scolded the officer with a calm and yet a harsh voice.

"Merit? What sort of merit?" another officer mumbled with mockery, but did not stand up. Pein sent his piercing gaze at that speaker, until the man blushed under it and showed signs of choking.

Pein coldly grinned, "Well, I was planning to introduce Itachi-san and Deidara-san later on, but if we are around the subject, I brought them here because Deidara-san can give us important information about Danzo, and Itachi-san is a new officer as well as my bodyguard."

New sounds of laughter rose in the crowed. Some discussed the ways Itachi could use his body to guard his master. Although they glared at him with disgust, ridicule and even lust, Itachi remained motionless, calm as a porcelain statue.

"Sir, please, do not mock our intelligence." the young officer murmured.

"By no means, Kato-san."

"How could this… man, be your bodyguard?" asked the older officer, not bothering to hide his contempt.

"Do you mistrust my judgment, Endo-san?"

"I mistrust your sanity." The older officer grumped.

"Well then, if it can't be helped…Come on, gentlemen, chose a volunteer to fight Itachi! Chose carefully, though, I warn you...!"

A wave of dismay and embarrassment washed through the crowd.

"Is this for real?" Kato sighed and got on his feet. "May I?" he asked the assembled and got their hummed approval. "Sir, don't hold it against me if I break your toy." Kato said frowning; there was no honor in beating up a helpless whore.

"A toy you say?" Pein raised a brow in amusement. "Itachi-san?"

"Hai." Itachi got on his feet as well.

"Go easy on Kato-kun."

"Hai."

Pein smiled at his astounded subordinates. "Let's give them swords, and some room."

"This is preposterous." The old officer growled, as everyone got up and moved to the edges of the hall. "I bet that pretty boy here won't last a second!"

"You're on." Kakuzo answered.

At the middle of the room, Kato and Itachi studied each other silently. Kato tried his best to look intimidating but he did not receive as much as a blink from the youth.

A young servant entered the room with two bokkens. Kato took his wooden sword and looked at Pein, for some reason the warlord seemed to be calm and even slightly amused. The young officer sighed again; maybe his master was going crazy, after all.

"I'll let you be the attacker." said someone softly.

Kato was surprised to realize it was the prostitute who spoke, such an enchanting voice; it would be such a shame to harm him.  
"Let's just end this." Kato said and raised his sword.

'One quick attack should be enough to end this charade', and so, Kato charged with all his strength and speed.

A second later, he was on his back, blinking at the ceiling to the sound of laughter.

What the hell did just happen?

He got back on his feet, looking at Itachi, who was blank as ever. This was not the way it was supposed to go, did his attack only occurred in his mind?

The young officer tightened his hold on his sword, breathed deeply and charged again.

This time he landed on his backside and Itachi watched him without a sound.

Kato cursed silently as the crowed began laughing again.

'So, he is a worthy opponent' Kato clenched his teeth and got up again. This time he was determinant to approach with more care.

He lifted his sword and landed a very well planed stroke, which Itachi blocked effortlessly. 'Damn, he's good', the officer panted, 'at least I'm still standing…'

The crowd watched with growing awe as the battle unfolded. That frail-looking youth fought the elite officer with much grace and agility. The young officer appeared to be so clumsy and sluggish in comparison.

Every attack Kato-san launched was dealt with quick, effective and silent maneuvers. Itachi never attacked back, and Kato was not sure if to be grateful about it or feel humiliated. After each assault, Itachi just returned to his origin position and waited patiently for Kato to recover and have another go. All this with complete silence, it was starting to get eerie.

"Enough!" Pein finally interrupted the battle. "I think that the point was well taken."

Itachi took a step back and bowed. The crowd went into a stressful waiting, eager to see how Kato will handle his defeat.

The young officer was covered in sweat, panting heavily and aching. He lingered for a good while, but in the end, he eyed Itachi and bowed. Itachi let a faint smile touch his lips and returned the gesture.

"A whore is a whore!" shouted Endo-san, confronting Pein again, "We samurai cannot accept one, even if he can swing a sword a little!"

'A little?' Kanto pouted.

Pein tried to hide his disappointment. "I had enough of your ranting, Endo-san! Stop now, if you know what is good for you!"

"I'd rather kill myself than associate with male hookers!"

"Kill yourself then." Pein said; plain and simple.

Endo-san sent his hand to grab the hilt of his sword. Pein never broke eye contact between them. The old officer's hand was shaking; he could not bring himself to draw the sword out. His face soon was covered with sweat, and one of his eyes started twitching.

Pein looked at him, grave yet serene, which only made him angrier.

"Your father's spirit dwells in shame!" Endo-san unleashed his swords and through them on the floor. "I'm done serving your family!"

"As you will, but know that all your lands and titles will be taken from your family." Pein warned him coldly.

"I don't need your lands, nor your titles!" Endo said in rage. "Whoever thinks the same, come forth, now! Come, Kato-kun!"

Only three more, elder officers, joined Endo-san and threw away their weapons, but Kato never approached. Endo-san gave him a distasteful glare and left the room with his small party.

"Anyone else?" asked Pein, almost roaring. The people remained in the room hurried to bow in submission. "Pay them what I owe them and send them away." Pein commanded Kakuzu "If they try to stir an uprising, kill them."

"Yes, my lord." Kakuzu hummed.

**oOOo**

The atmosphere of the room changed for the better after the rebelling officers left the council. Pein allowed himself to breathe a little more freely, this rebel was smaller than he anticipated, pitiful actually, only four officers resigned and none of those old geezers was a horrible lose.

Yet, Pein could not help but wonder, was this the end of the defiance, or just the beginning? Did he make a grave mistake, by giving Itachi this chance? Did he get into more troubles than he has bargained for?

He looked at the youth, Itachi set there, stoic as ever but he was different, he was at peace, proud as a man who has been accomplished after a long struggle.

'He deserves this. I will never ruin this for him, I will never lay my hungry hands on him again'.

Concealing his doubts deep within, Pein took the lead of the deliberations again, and allowed each officer in turn to give his report. The picture became clearer as the talk went on.

The army was well prepared, there was no lack in weapons, horses or food. However, the numbered of soldiers has decreased and Kakuzu warned him that they only had half a year to complete their mission.

"We're running low on funds."

"This is impossible" Said Pein "My lands earn more then thirty thousand Ryo per year…"

"Yes sir, but that money stays there in the form of goods and taxes, it cannot travel here on its own." Kakuzu explained, "By this rate, we will be out of currency within six months."

"Sir, don't forget that we lost more then a third of our manpower." Said Hidan "We have some new recruits from this city but they are not well trained. Half of our best soldiers are back at home…"

"So let me understand this, you want me to quit everything and head home?" Pein muttered, this was a very logical move but also a very irritating one.

"Just for brief refreshment…"

"But by then Danzo could be anywhere, doing more damage, getting stronger! We do not know what he plans next! Winter has slowed him down too; this is our best chance of catching up!" Pein did not hide his anger.

"Sir, we are in a good shape now, but we have many battles ahead. Don't forget that Danzo has many allies and they will be waiting for us as soon as roads open. If you want to stand a chance against Danzo, I recommend a temporary retreat."

"Give me something better, Kakuzu-san." Pein frowned.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I don't see any other way."

"No! We are too close! I will not back down now! Danzo killed my family, he will not go unpunished!"

"I know, my lord, but we are in a difficult position here… "

"This is exactly where Danzo meant for us to be, that cunning bastard! Stuck here in the middle of nowhere, our power stretched to its limit! I'd be damned if Danzo didn't provoke Asuma-san for this purpose exactly!"

"And we fucking ate it up." Hidan hummed.

"We deal with a very clever enemy." Kakuzu agreed.

"I'm not giving up." Pein announced. "Kato-san!"

"Hai, sir."

"I need your help. Can I rely on you?"

Kato tried to hide the fact that he was overwhelmed. "Anything, sir."

"I need to send you on a dangerous mission. I will send you and you alone. You'll have a better chance if you travel in secrecy."

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"I want you to head back home, talk to my cousin, Sasori-san, and bring him to a meeting point with reinforcements. I don't trust messengers; I fear our correspondences are being intercepted."

"Sounds like the work of Ninja, sir." Itachi said, speaking for the very first time.

Pein smiled to him "Yes, I suspected Danzo work with a ninja clan for quite a while now. Kato-san, will you take this mission?"

"With honor, sir." The young officer bowed.

Pein noted to himself to reward this brave young man, when he comes back alive with Sasori.

"It is still a huge risk." Kakuzu frowned "If Kato-san fails…"

"It is a risk I'm willing to take." Pein interrupted him coldly "I'm too close to back down now."

"Fucking stubborn redhead." whispered Hidan.

"Now we need to decide where the meeting point will be." Pein ignored Hidan's murmur. "For that, we must try to anticipate Danzo's next move. There are three possibilities. One- he will head back to his lands. The second- he will try to reach the mainland, to form stronger alliances. The third- he will wait for me at one of the mountain passages, to have a first strike. What do you think?"

"All seems reasonable to me." Hidan said. "But that fucking coward will run to the mainland for help."

"I think the third option is the most probable," said Kakuzu "the man knows you are after him, and the best defense is offence…"

"Yes, but he needs a reinforcement as well as we do." Said Kato "He'll head back home, I tell you."

"Kato is right." Said another officer.

"No, Kakuzu is the smartest, we should listen to him." his friend said.

"I trust Hidan's instincts, they never fail." said a neighbor of Hidan, accompanying his remark with a friendly smack on Hidan's shoulder.

"This is not a contest!" someone scolded them all, an older officer "Use your brains to think!"

"May I?" Itachi interfered again, not very sure of himself, but brave enough to try.

"Please do." Pein sighed.

"None of those options are logical." Itachi stated plainly.

The listeners' reactions ranged from gasps to laughter.

"Why is that?" Pein asked, alerted but willing to give it a try.

"This is not the way Danzo will operate. He is very confident, so he will not waste time on reinforcements. He also rely on the fact other clans fear him and would rather join him than fight. He is very proud; so he will not go to the mainland before he gained this country on his own. He will not wait for you either, because he wants you to waste your strength fighting his allies along your way."

By the time Itachi finished his short speech, everyone ogled him, dazzled. No one argued against his low origin and poor education.

"Itachi-san…" Pein's voice was low and full of appreciation "What makes you say so?"

"My teacher always explained to me about the men of power in this country. He said that understanding the mind of the enemy is the key to victory, so this is my humble try. Sensei is a very wise man."

"So what do you think Danzo's next move is?" Kato asked, eagerly.

"Giving his character and motivations, my best guess is he'll go for the big prize. He'll attack the capital, sir." Itachi replied.

"No way, this is insane!" said an officer.

"He will not go against the emperor, such a crazy thing to do!" agreed another.

"Insolence to this country!"

"You're going too far, boy!"

"I think Itachi-kun is right, un." Deidara said and as all eyes landed on him, he hurried to take shelter behind Hidan.

"Dei-chan, don't be shy." Hidan smiled at him.

"Deidara, you know Danzo, don't you?" Pein asked.

"Sorta… un…" The teen still hid behind Hidan, blushing.

"Tell us about it. Why do you think Itachi is right?" Pein tried to encourage him gently.

"Well, un... He always said he wanted to be the next emperor "Deidara peeped behind Hidan's shoulder.

"Tell us how you came to know him." Kakuzu tried to help.

"He was a regular at Sakura, un. He loved to take young girls and… he always paid the black fee, un."

"The black fee?" Pein asked.

"The highest amount of money per night." Itachi explained, "To compensate the house owner in case one of her girls dies."

"He liked it rough, un, he liked torturing them. He is the type of person that will lie to you, just to see you squirm in pain. And not just that, un, he liked violence, the worse kind. He killed my sister one night."

"Your sister?" Kato sighed.

"My adoptive sister, Haru-san. I was so little back then, you see… After the children-trader sold me to the house, Haru-onee took me under her wings. She was so kind and sweet, un, and she was like a sister to me…" Deidara barely kept his tears at bay."One day he picked her up, and I don't know exactly what happened. Maybe she did not please him, maybe he was in a bad mood, or maybe he just got carried away…Shit, it doesn't even matter actually, un…" Deidara sniffled, shivering as he recalled was he had struggled to forget for so long "He beat her so hard; I could not recognize her face when I saw her. He beat her so hard; she fell into a deep sleep and never woke up again. Pein-sama, please, if there is anything I can do to help you kill that cold hearted monster… tell me what to do, un?"

"Dei-chan…" Hidan nearly moaned. He wanted so bad to take the trembling boy in his arms, but he did not want to give those stuck-ups more reasons to go berserk.

Pein listened to that story, fuming. He prayed to god that Danzo did not do any of this to his Kurenai-onee. "You say you saw Danzo often, yes?"

"Hai." Deidara sniffled again.

"Tell me everything you remember. Did he come there alone?"

"Not always, sometimes he came with another man."

"How did that man look like?"

"Un… A tall one, skinny, with a very long black hair, pale as a ghost, the children feared him. Rumors said that he took children from the streets to perform his dark arts on them…"

"Do you remember his name?"

"Toro or Tojoro or something…"

"Toujou." Said Itachi, alerted, "It is a very powerful ninja clan, sir. They specialize in potions and poisons."

"I see. What else can you tell me, Deidara-san. I know it is hard, but I need everything you can tell me."

"I'm sorry…. I don't know much… but Fuka-san, sir, you can ask her about Danzo too. She was his lover for a while."

"I'll do that. Thank you, Deidara-san."

"Sir… may I go now? Please?" the blonde boy begged so helplessly, it was heartbreaking.

"Yes, it must have been so hard on you. Thank you Deidara-san, I am grateful. Hidan, can you take him back to his room?"

"Hai." Hidan was more than happy to oblige.

He helped the youth up and they left the hall together in silence, Deidara was trying hard to smother his tears. He was craving opium so much, his body shivered wildly.

"Are you alright?" Hidan asked him, when they were outside.

"I'm fine, un. Do you think Pein can really kill that sadistic son of a bitch?"

"I know he'll die trying." Hidan answered "And so will I."

"Hidan-chan!" Deidara was frightened suddenly.

"You were so brave there… I am so fucking proud of you!" Hidan attacked him with a powerful kiss.

"I… I think I need some rest, un." the youth said panting, when their lips parted.

Hidan tried to hide his disappointment under a smile. "Sure, Dei-chan, whatever you need."

**oOOo**

Back in the hall, Pein fell into a long silence that no one dared disturbing. Danzo's power seemed to be overwhelming as it is, and now to find out he was working with a ninja clan? Who he hated them all, those greedy, uncaring anarchists.

"Pein-sama…" Kakuzu tried his luck. "If what Itachi-san suggest is true and Danzo is heading to the capital… that means your wife and child are in danger."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Pein responded with a weary voice.

"Danzo must know you have royal blood in your veins, and you are a threat to him."

"Yes I know!" Pein nearly shouted now, getting closer to boiling point.

"So what should we do?"

All the officers watched their leader, as he tried desperately to control his temper. He realized that if Danzo wants to become the next emperor, he would try to kill every single member of his bloodline. Now everything made sense, Danzo killed his sister and her children. Sarutobi-sama said it was poison that killed her; it might as well be the work of a Toujou. Kurenai's children were only babies and if Danzo killed them, surly he will not spare a three-year-old.

'If anything happens to them, I'll die in shame. I am such a horrible father as it is.' He knew he must not fail then. 'Kami please help me; do not let me be too late…'

"Pein-sama?"

"Yes! Bring Fuka here for questioning. Shower her with money or break her bones, I do not care either way! Kato-san, prepare to departure tonight! Find Sasori-san, as soon as you can and bring him to meet us near the capital! Be careful, you may have ninja on your tale!""

"Hai!"

"We leave next week, and head north to the capital. Kakuzu-san, make sure everything is ready for our departure!"

"Hai."

"You are all dismissed!"

The red haired noble did not wait for formal jesters of departure. He just got up and left, not looking back.

Itachi could see that his master was upset and angry; he instinctively got on his feet. He wanted to follow Pein, to try to give him some comfort, but somebody tugged him down, the older officer, Kakuzu.

"I don't think Pein-sama will appreciate someone seeing him in his weakest moments."

"I'm not just 'someone'." Itachi replied, annoyed.

"Itachi-san, please leave him be."

"Hn."

**oOOo**

Itachi ended up pacing nervously at the corridors, trying to decide if to take Kakuzu's advice or not. The last thing he wanted was to humiliate Pein, by seeing him in his sorrow. After long moments of deliberations, he decided to take the risk.

He approached Pein's room, but he found only the maid there, refreshing his sheets.

"Where is Pein-sama?" he asked her.

"The fishpond." She answered "But… Itachi-san, don't go there…"

He hurried to the garden despite her plea.

The screen door was slightly opened and the cool breeze was whistling through, softly as if weeping. Itachi caught a glimpse of what made him halt.

He never saw Pein so vulnerable and overwhelmed with sadness as he saw him through the slit of the door. Pein was seated on the edge of the fishpond, holding a ragged old doll in his hands. His arrogant and usually confidant posture was nowhere to be found. His usual calm, handsome face was grief stroked. He set there, motionless, in absolute silence.

Itachi knew, this was a privet moment that he had no right to intrude. Itachi sighed, while retreating, remembering his Sensei's words.

'If I am a weapon, Pein-sama, unleash me on your enemies, for I am yours.'

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO  
**

**A/N**- Ok, done. Did you survive it? Lol, I hope you did not find it boring. I'll be happy to hear from you, whatever is on your mind is fine.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-** Dear readers, I wanted you to know that you almost made me cry last time, all because your wonderful and comforting reviews.

You see, I was very shaky last time, because last chapter was so hard to write and I was afraid that you would fine it boring. Call it low self-esteem, call it an artistic exaggeration, call it whatever… I don't know why I got totally freaked out. What I do know is you calmed me down and reassured me and helped me loads. Thank you all so very much ^_^

On this chapter's menu: A lemon.

Enjoy.

**Floating worlds**

_"Pein-sama…" Kakuzu tried his luck. "If what Itachi-san suggest is true and Danzo is heading to the capital… that means your wife and child are in danger."_

_"Yes, I am aware of that." Pein responded with a weary voice._

**A Blood bond **

And so, spring began almost without a notice. The days became warmer, the Ume trees began to blossom, decorating the gardens with their white and heavy flowers. The snow started retreating from the streets while the sunlight visited every day for longer hours. It was a time of renewal, a time to wake up from the long hibernation, a time to celebrate.

The spring festival brought the people of Kuroyama outside, for the tradition celebrations. The streets were packed with men women and children, eating Mochi cakes, throwing red beans for good luck, and viewing the gods' statues, brought from their hiding places inside their temples, shiny and proud to parade along the roads.

Among this cheerful, celebrating crowd, there was a small boy that holiday's spirit could not catch up with.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, you are so slow today."

"Hn."

"Hurry up on now, we have to go to the tailor to buy you some new robs and to the shoemaker to get you some new sandals."

Sasuke went through a massive growth spree in the winter; he could almost reach Itachi's chest-line by now. This was obviously the result of Kumori-sama's generous care. Itachi could remember horrible winters in the house of Murasaki, when they were reduced to survive upon murky seaweed soups, because they had so little money to get by. Sasuke was too young to remember those horrible winters; famine never left its scars on him. With just a little luck, Sasuke will grow taller than Itachi, and that will please the older brother to no end.

"Come on, we are almost there. Do you want to buy Mitarashi dango when we're done?"

"No."

"So, how about Wagashi?"

"No."

Itachi stopped, puzzled. When did ever Sasuke refuse sweets? The older brother turned to look at the pouting child. "What is wrong with you?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn!"

"Sasuke-kun, why do you have to be so difficult today?"

"Why?" Sasuke finally let his anger form into words "You're gonna send me away, even though I don't want to go, and you won't listen to me no matter what I say and then you ask why?"

"Sasuke…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't wanna go?"

"Sasuke, Madara-sensei will…"

"I don't want to go, if you're not coming with me!"

"You have to, I promised…"

"But I didn't promise anything to anybody!"

"Madara-sensei is family; you don't have to be so afraid."

"If you make me go, I'll hate you!"

"Sasuke-kun, come on."

"I'll hate you forever and ever!"

"Sasuke, we will not stand here, in the middle of the street arguing! We attract too much attention!"

And they certainly did. On one of the market's rooftops, few well-hidden men stared at them. They were watching carefully every move the two made ever since they got to the marketplace, analyzing every possible detail.

"Your little brother is beautiful, Arata-san." Said one.

"Yes, quite gorgeous." said the other "Such perfect pale skin and the long silky hair… I'd be happy to do him, I mean… if only he wasn't your brother."

"Hell, I'd do him, even if he is Arata's brother," laughed the other.

"He is only a half brother." Arata corrected then with annoyance.

"Do you have enough money, Takashi? Maybe between the two of us we can afford to have one night with this…"

"Would you stop this stupidity, the both of you?" Arata scolded them almost shouting, "Remember our mission, let's get rid of this foolishness already!"

"Hai." his men said, still smirking.

There was a thin veil separating the ordinary world and the underground Ninja world, a veil of codes, subtle gestures secret hideouts and meeting places. Madara-sensei guided Itachi into the other side of the veil, so that is why he was alarmed when he hearted the whistle. It was strong enough for other people to hear, but for the most of them, it sounded like a simple random whistle, for Itachi it was a sign of recognition, another Uchiha wanted to present himself.

Itachi traced the sound to a rooftop; a man stood there awaiting him, wanting to be discovered. When their eyes locked on each other, the man used silent hand gestures to convey his message and with the next blink of an eye, he was gone.

"Sasuke, go and pick yourself a new kimono, now!"

He was using his' Don't you dare argue with me' voice that Sasuke recognize immediately.

"Fine." The boy grunted but obeyed.

"I'll be right there with you."

Itachi waited until he saw Sasuke reaching the kimono shop and entering it, then he walked passed through the crowed of people and entered a narrow, deem alley that reeked of open sewage and no one in his right mind would ever want to get in to. That is why it was chosen in this city as an Uchiha post, in every city his clan had stations like this, and Madara-sensei made him learn them by hard, saying it was very important to know them even if he will never set foot in those cities.

Rats escaped him as he reached the old broken shrine in the middle of the alley. He loosened up one crumbling stone and under it, he found the scroll that was placed for him. One simple sentence was written there- "Tomorrow at dawn, by the pine wood's Tori."

Itachi gasped with pain, as he realized that this was his last day with Sasuke.

**oOOo**

**

* * *

**

**This is a lemon zone**

**

* * *

  
**

At dawn, Deidara opened his eyes and watched the pale light as it slowly filled up the little room. The breeze carried sweet blossom scent with it as well as the chirping sounds of crickets.

Diedara took the fresh air in, turning his body to view the man who slept next to him. The ghostly dawn light dyed Hidan's silver hair with a pearly shade; it looks like tiny droplets of dew were caught in his locks.

The man was sleeping soundly, and Deidara could not resist trailing down his fingers on the sleeping man's features. With the tenderness of a butterfly, his slender fingers outlined the strong jaw line, the high cheekbones, and the straight narrow nose. Then the teen ventured forwards, to the part of Hidan's body he adored the most, his smooth broad chest. Deidara caressed it slowly, ravishing on the contrast between the strong muscles under the soft skin, like iron clad in velvet.

A slap came down on Deidara's hand.

"Damn fucking flies!" Hidan murmured still half asleep.

The blonde teen could not help but giggle, his laughter made Hidan open his eyes at last and look at his golden beauty.

"Was it you?"

"Sorry, un."

"What were you trying to do?"

Deidara's smile slowly faded away and gave way to blushing "I don't know, un. Trying to memorize you, maybe?"

"Oi! Don't go saying such cute things in the middle of the fucking night!"

"But I want to remember you always, Hidan."

"That's it!" Hidan could not help it any longer. He rolled on top of the boy and attacked his lips with a feisty kiss.

Hidan tasted those sweet lips and they were so warm it felt like kissing the sun. As Deidara moaned beneath him, he slipped his tongue deep into the warm cave of Deidara's mouth. The youth placed his hands on Hidan's nape, caressing the soft silver hair and pushing the head further down. Their tongues met in a happy reunion, as if they did not lapped over each other only few hours earlier.

Hidan felt his cock getting harder, rubbing against smooth exposed skin. He smirked into the kiss, remembering they were both naked under the sheets.

"Air…" Deidara moaned and Hidan allowed him to push away.

The silver haired man smirked again as Deidara blushed under his gaze.

"I'm going all the way, runt, you started it!"

Deiadara did not reply, instead his blue eyes glittered mischievously, and he raised his legs to wrap them around Hidan's waist.

"Dei-chan!" Hidan howled with misery.

He could feel the amount of heat, Deidar's body emitted, seducing him, teasing him beyond reason, his cock was throbbing with anticipation.

"What are you waiting for, un?" The blonde teen teased with a whisper.

For the life of him, Hidan had no good answer, so he grabbed Deidara's shoulders to anchor himself before he started thrusting.

His erect manhood searched blindly for the hidden entrance into the boy below him.

He found his target soon enough and with few, powerful thrusts he let himself sink in, delving into a soft and humid heaven, so tight and smooth, and the heat, it was almost unbearable.

Diedara hissed, clamping on the base of Hidan's cock, squeezing him with surprising strength.

"Are you alright?" He asked the youth.

"Yeah, just a second, please, un."

Hidan hummed scolding himself for his lack of control; he should at least use some oil and not hurry like fool.

"Let me know, ok?" Hidan's muscles trembled with the effort not to move, his body screamed for release, his sack was coiling up with pressure.

"Ok, go on." Deidara whispered again, not a minute to soon; Hidan thought he was going crazy waiting for those words.

"Dei-chan." he rewarded the youth with a wet kiss as he started thrusting again, pounding into the soft flesh hard and wild, trying to get as much friction as possible.

For a second there he forgot his duties and thought only of himself, it earned him a painful pinch on his backside.

"Hidan!" Deidara pouted.

"Sorry, sorry… Dei-chan, tell me what do you need."

"Go slower." The boy commanded and Hidan would never disobey his little blonde kit. "Yes… like this… slowly…" Deidara started to moan beautifully.

Hidan smirked, going as slow as he could, in and out of that wonderful body.

They kissed again, blushed and panting; Deidara bucked up his hips, answering every powerful thrust. "Faster now." was his new command.

"As you wish, little runt." Hidan smirked and set a new pace.

"Faster!" Deidara moaned again, he was so close, arching his back, hanging desperately to Hidan. "Faster!"

"Yes, baby, faster." Hidan reassured him and accelerated to almost maddening pace. He placed his hands on Deidara's head, making sure it will not bump into the wall.

"Hidan, I'm gonna come!"

"Go ahead, Dei-chan."

"Hidan!" Deidara clenched around Hidan's erection making it almost impossible to move. Instead, the silver haired man took Deidara's member in his hand and stroked it gently. That was the last stimulation that tipped the youth off his edge,

"Hidan!" Deidara nearly screamed, as his seed spurted out to Hidan's anticipating hand. "Oh…Hidan…" The boy moaned again, eyes blurry with ecstasy.

"It's ok… Dei-chan" Hidan kissed his wet forehead smearing his hand on the sheets. "Hidan, it was so good…"

"Lay down now."

"I love you, Hidan-chan, please don't die!"

The older male gulped with surprise, he said nothing but sent his hand petting the sweat soaked golden hair.

"Hidan-chan…"

Still settled inside the youth's body, Hidan answered with a husky voice "I'm here."

"You didn't finish yet."

"May I?"

"Yeah, you stupid ass!"

Hidan smirked at the blushed boy and slowly he started moving again. Picking up speed and force, he kept pounding into the heat, closing his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure. Deidara was relaxed now, loosen up, and so welcoming.

"Dei-chan, you feel so fucking hot." Hidan moaned, speeding up.

"Come for me, un…" Deidara sent his hands up and down on Hidan's spine, setting him up on fire. He bit on the older man's shoulder and than licked the same spot slowly, driving Hidan mad.

"Dei-chan!" Hidan gave few more thrusts, going deeper than ever before. "Goddamn!" He shouted again "Oh, fuck!" He came, spilling his hot seed inside the welcoming body.

Soon after, he crushed on top of Deidara, all warned out and completely spent, with a stupid smile on his lips.

"Hidan…"

"What is it, runt?"

"When do we leave?"

"Once Pein-sama gives out the word, should be any day now."

"You act like you don't care, un."

"Yup, I don't."

"But why?"

"Because wars are nothing new to me, it's the way I live my life."

"Do you like it living like that? Always on the line?"

Hidan sighed, "It is my fate, we all have our fates, ya know."

"Don't you want better life for yourself? Like a family maybe, un?"

"Why are you asking all those fucking questions, Dei-chan?"

"Because…. un…. I hate wars."

"Yeah, wars are a motherfucker."

"Hidan, I'm scared." the teen confessed, trembling.

Hidan's strong arms wrapped around his blonde youth possessively "Don't be, ya know nobody will put you in the front line."

"I don't want you to die, Hidan-chan. Who will take care of me, if you die?"

"I'm sure Kakuzu-san will be happy to help." the older man said, smothering a yawn.

"But if Kakuzu-san dies as well?"

"Pein-sama will definitely look after you then."

"But… but what if Pein dies too?"

"Dei-chan!" Hidan rolled off the boy and looked at him frowning. "Now why go all the fucking way there, Dei-chan?"

"Because it can happen, un."

"Yeah, fuck, sure it can happen … but… that is the warrior's way, alright? Death is nothing to be afraid of, it is obviously better than living in shame."

"I lived in shame… like… forever, un."

Hidan glared at him with dismay. "It is different." He stated in the end. "You are not a fucking Samurai."

"So I am allowed to live in shame?" Deidara asked, puzzled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because…. Fuck this shit…You won't understand. Dei-chan, I really wanna go back to sleep if you don't mind."

"Did I upset you?"

"No."

"But you look like you're mad."

"I'm not fucking mad!" the officer said, turning his back on the boy, snuggling back to the blanket. All deidara could see now was his massive back.

"Hidan-chan?"

"Don't wake me up until noon, got it?"

"Fine." Deidara sighed. He looked at Hidan for a while and decided to try to catch some more sleep too.

He covered himself with the blankets and crawled his way near Hidan again. He was not sure if he will be accepted so that is why his heart rejoiced as the man turned over and grabbed him letting him rest on his chest.

"I love you, Hidan." Deidara whispered before drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too, runt." Hidan answered.

* * *

**End of lemon zone**

**

* * *

  
**

**oOOo**

"I hate you!"

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun."

"Let go of my hand!"

"You are acting like a child now."

"I am a child!"

"Oh, but I thought you were a grown up…"

"I hate you, you stupid mean bastard!" Sasuke screamed and threw himself on the muddy ground, soiling his brand new kimono, trying his best to resist Itachi from tagging him along. "You never listen, never! You think that you are so smart, but you know nothing! You are stupid and cold and… I hate you!" Sasuke screamed again and began to cry. He sent his hand to wipe his tears away, but he only managed to smear dirt and snot on his little face.

Letting go of his hand, Itachi knelt in front of the kid, the boy was indeed a pitiful sight; he sighed and looked at the sky, which was still dark. This passing night was a long sleepless nightmare; they spent it packing arguing and fighting and no matter how much Itachi tried to explain his decision, Sasuke just would not give in, that boy was so annoyingly stubborn.

"Don't seat in the mud, ototo, come seat on this log with me."

"Hn!"

Itachi walked to that fallen log and set down, gazing at Sasuke. "Come here, or you'll catch a cold. I will listen to you now."

It took few minutes until Sasuke was convinced his Nissan truly meant what he said, so he lifted himself up from the puddle and joined his stupid brother. He set on the log, trying his best to look severe, but he was dripping mucky waters and his hiccup's attack did not help that impression.

Itachi waited patiently for Sasuke to speak, but the boy just set there, sulking.

"Sasuke-kun…" Itachi broke the long silence first "I don't want to say goodbye to you, not like this, I don't want you to hate me. All I am trying to do is give you the best life I can. You are an Uchiha, you are a ninja, and you have a chance to go back to your family, to your clan. Why are you so miserable about it?"

"I… I want to stay with you." Sasuke answered, still pouting.

"Why? Just because I am the only person that you know? This is not a good reason; you must understand, staying with me is no good."

"Why?"

"Because I can not take care of you anymore, I've reached my limit."

"But… but we have that carrot-head, no? He looks after us. He took us from Fuen's house and gave us a place to stay in the winter and a lot of food and… He even gave you a sword and made you an officer; he can make me an officer too…"

"Or he could banish us in few more weeks."

"What?" Sasuke stared at his brother with eyes wide open.

Itachi could not help a smile. "Sasuke, my foolish little brother, so naïve, so trusting… Can't you see what is going on? Pein-sama is not our blood. Yes, he took great care of us but he may discard us in a heartbeat if he wants to. He is a warlord, a nobleman, he has the blood of royalty and a he has a family of his own. He owes us nothing, Sasuke, do you want to base your future on the whims of a stranger? "

Itachi's voice was calm and conveyed only a fraction of his worries. What he had feared the most has already began to come true; Pein was avoiding him, getting distant and colder with every passing day. He could not blame Pein for anything. He knew the man was occupied with very serious issues. Itachi was a hindrance now, a distraction. It will not be long now, before that warlord realizes they were more trouble than they're worth and from that point the road was clear to abandon them or simply kill them.

"I don't know anyone in the Uchiha clan." Sasuke muttered.

"We've been through this. You know Madara-sensei, and he is a good person."

"Yeah, but Madara-sensei will not be there all the time, no? When he's not there, I'll be with strangers anyway! What if one of them is like that man I bit, remember? What if someone tries weird things on me again?" Sasuke was almost trembling as he recalled that dreadful day.

Itachi hide it well, but the boy had the right to be worried. Forever tagged as a son of a prostitute there will always be men who will try to take advantage of him.

Something else surfaced Itachi's mind, he almost forgot about it all together, what if Fugaku was still alive and there, he hated Sasuke and he will give him hell.

Sasuke glared at his brother but his stoic posture never gave his doubts away.

The youth got on his feet again, not looking at his ototo "Blood is blood, Sasuke-kun, better to relay on family than to be a burden on strangers."

"No! No way! Wait!" Sasuke started panting again, new tears filling his eyes.

"Hate me if you must." Itachi continued, not looking back "But I'll get you to the meeting point even if I'd have to tie you down."

"No, wait please!" Sasuke wailed, shredding Itachi's heart into little pieces.

Itachi picked up Sasuke's backpack and glared at him coldly "Should I tie you down?"

**oOOo**

"Such a sham, you know…"

"Yeah, Takashi, you're right."

"Killing such a beautiful thing, what a waste, and to think that he is related somehow to Arata, hilarious, ne?"

"Arata is such an ugly boar."

"Shush…He's coming now…"

Arata approached from afar, wearing the same frowning face his father endowed him, keeping him constantly displeased "They are not here yet." He said and spat on the ground "what is keeping them for this long? I saw the older one taking out the scroll, you saw it too, Yoshio!"

"Yes I did, sir."

"I hope the bloody whore can read!"

"Madara-san said he taught him."

"If they don't come we are in deep shit, you know! How can we hunt them down in the city around all Pein's goddamn soldiers?"

"They'll come." Takashi smirked. So typical of Arata to lose his confidence on the slights hindrance; it was pathetic. "Arata-san, will you reconsider?"

"No!"

"But sir, it is such a shame! We'll kill him anyway so why not have some fun first? He is so lovely; can't we just have him once?"

"No."

"Why? Give me one good reason."

"Because I know what you want to do, Takashi-san!" Arata snapped; face turning red "You only want this to humiliate me! I know you, you would never let me forget the day you spilled your seed in that whore's ass!"

Takashi smirked since he could not argue with that one, but such a lovely ass indeed.

"Someone's coming." Yoshio Hissed. "I think it's them."

"Everyone, take positions now! Remember, leave the talking to me!" Arata commanded and turned to face the new comers.

How he hated them, the source of his constant humiliation, the ones who made a living hell out of his life, and to think that Madara took that youth as a student, what a bad joke. It was well known around the village that Madara only took him to have sex with him, and after being caught in the act, he made out this pitiful story about what a perfect ninja that boy was, as if someone will ever buy it, such a sick sad pervert. Look right here, was that boy carrying a sword? A shiny new toy? What a laugh, did his patron indulged him that far? What a decadent weakling, soon to be dead as well.

The teen and the boy came into the wood's clearing close enough to see his facial expression, so Arata took a deep breath and forced out a smile.

"There you are! I finally get to meet you! You were late and you made us worry." Arata and the two other Uchihas that accompanied him bowed deeply, none of them was Madara.

Itachi halted, "Where is Madara-sensei?" he asked, eyeing Arata with suspicion.

"Madara-sensei…" Arata repeated after Itachi, smiling still "Madara-sensei had to take on another urgent mission. I am terribly sorry, but you must compromise on us. Are you Sasuke-chan?" He turned to look at the child, who took an instinctive

step backwards.

"How are you, little Sasuke? Did you know I am your older brother? That's true, Fugaku is my father too. Aren't you happy to finally meet your family, Sasuke-chan?"

"Yes…" The boy whispered weakly.

"You are so adorable, Sasuke-chan! How old are you?"

"I'm eight and a half." Sasuke mumbled quietly.

"Just the perfect age to start training, you look like you'd become a great ninja, Sasuke-kun, but you'll have to work really hard for it. Are you ready to work hard?"

"I don't know." The boy mumbled again, looking at his toes.

"And you must be Itachi-kun, yes?"

"I am." Itachi bowed deeply, overwhelmed by this newly found Aniki.

"Madara-sensei always spoke kindly of you, nice to meet you, little brother."

"Aniki." Itachi bowed again.

"Well, we have a long journey ahead of us." Arata said with a friendly tone "Why won't you give me his backpack, Itachi-kun, and we will take our leave."

"Hai." Itachi said, hesitating still, a voice inside his mind was screaming, warning him that something here was not quite right; yet he could not put his finger on it up until he touched Arata's hand.

Their fingers brushed against each other as Itachi handed over the backpack; by doing so, a vision came to him. He saw a clear picture of Arata and Sasuke, standing on a mountain's slope. Sasuke was struggling hopelessly as Arata's rough hand grabbed him by the neck. The other hand held a dagger and with one swift motion, it was slitting his throat. Without even a wince, Arata tossed the dying boy carelessly off the cliff.

He turned to his men smirking; smearing the blood on his robs. "Well, my mission was to bring Sasuke home, but you know, accidents can happen." He shrugged and the others smirked.

Itachi felt dizzy as he returned his gaze to the pinewoods, tears filling up his eyes. He cursed himself being so incredibly dumb. Who in his right mind would ever miss the cold hatred hiding behind Arata's black eyes? Only a fool. Foolish, naïve, trusting…

Itachi had to think fast, his thoughts swirled in his head with speed and violence. He turned to Arata again. "Arata-nii, can I have a last word with Sasuke, please?"

Arata frowned at this delay, glaring coldly ay Itachi's pleading face.

"Yes, why not." He granted, sulking.

Itachi thanked the gods for their mercy. "Sasuke-kun!"

He knelt and hugged the boy, Sasuke began to cry again, although his crying was silent and without a hope.

"Sasuke-kun, listen to me…" Itachi petted the boy's hair, whispering in his ear. "You don't want to go with them, do you?"

"No, so what?" Sasuke whispered back, whimpering.

"Sasuke, please listen carefully." Itachi kept petting his hair, holding him tight; this may be the last moments they share in this lifetime. "When I get up to face Arata again, I want you to start running."

"What?" Sasuke muffled on his shoulder.

"Do as I say, Sasuke, run and never look back. Go to Pein-sama in the city, all right? You know how to find him. Do you understand me now? Will you do as I say?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"My brave boy…." Itachi kissed him on his wet check. "Get ready now…."

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- Yes, I am mean and sadistic today, but at least I am enjoying myself, do you? So why not drop me a review? ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**- Hello aging, another day another update ^_^ I hope you do not mind the span of this story. As much as I enjoy writing it, I wish it will come to an end soon, because I am truly possessed by it, I've hardly done anything in those past few days but write (^_^)' I hope you enjoy the story too.

Warning of the day: Gore, at the last section of the chapter.

**Floating worlds**

.

_"There you are! I finally get to meet you!" Arata and the two other Uchihas that accompanied him bowed deeply, none of them was Madara._

_Itachi halted, "Where is Madara-sensei?" he asked, eyeing Arata with suspicion._

_"Madara-sensei…" Arata repeated after Itachi, smiling still "Madara-sensei had to take on another urgent mission. I am terribly sorry, but you must compromise on us…"_

_.  
_

**A sleepless night**

.**  
**

He thought that he would never have to go through something like this again. He thought life could never be this cruel, or suffer from such a severe lack of imagination. He thought he would never have to challenge his loyalty to his clan again, but maybe he was the one lacking imagination and maybe the gods actually did enjoy this repetition, setting the game pieces at the same starting position over and over again, asking whom will you obey this time, your head or your heart?

The man behind the orange mask hid well within the lush foliage of the trees, watching the second most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She sat on an open balcony, at one of many inner yards of the imperial palace, and she was staring at a white sheet of paper, she was unaware of his searing gaze, she knew nothing of the struggle that took place within him, the one her life depended upon.

His hand clenched unconsciously on the hilt of his sword. If he chooses his heart, he is as good as dead, banned forever from his clan and hunted down as a traitor. If he chooses to follow his head, by tomorrow's morning his hands will be forever tainted by innocent blood.

And there he sat, hidden in the shadows, trying to make up his mind.

**oOOo**

She looked at the beautiful flawless piece of paper, it was smooth, clear, and white as a high moon, and she enjoyed it as few others could. Other girls would not spare one glance at this sheet before covering it up with black ink, writing love letters or silly poems or draw a random portray. Konan was not like them, she saw the paper as a being in its own right, claiming formation, demanding to be shaped and transform into life.

'What will you become?' she wondered 'a bird? a fish? a flower?' but she before she had the chance of laying her hands on it again, two small toddlers ran to meet her, the little one was crying to high havens while the older just glaring at him with cold anger.

"Mummy!" the younger one fell into her arms. "Mummy!"

Konan cuddled him and kissed his wet black-blue hair. "Kaname-chan, please don't cry, what's wrong?" she asked although she knew exactly what happened.

"Him!" The eleven-month's-old pointed his little finger at his brother.

The three year old redhead was not impressed by this accusation, he just stood there hands crossed on his little chest sending a cold grey glare at his brother.

Konan frowned "What have you done this time, Hiroki?"

"Nothing, Haha, I did nothing! It's all his fault anyway!"

Konan took a deep breath, still petting the weeping toddler's hair, in times like this, she wished her husband was here to solve this kind of problems; those children desperately needed some discipline. She looked at the older brother with a severe expression and said in the calmest voice that she could master "Hiroki-chan, what have you done that made your brother cry?"

"I was playing outside with the older boys." The red haired boy pouted "And this stupid kid wanted to join us and I said 'no, go away!' so he got upset and started acting like a baby."

"Is that all?" Konan insisted, the three year old blushed and lowered his gaze. "Tell me everything now, Hiroki-chan!"

"Well… I kinda… accidentally… pushed him."

The boy in her arms listened and as if reliving the experience, he began to cry again. He cried with such vigor that his older brother soon joined him.

"Hiroki-chan, you must take care of your brother, not push him around!" Konan lifted her voice above the wailings. "You behaved badly!"

"Mummy, I hate playing with Kaname, he can't do anything and it's boring!" Hiroki tried to explain while crying.

"I won't hear of it! Kaname-chan is your little brother and it's your duty to take care of him!"

"But mummy…" the redhead tried, stubborn as his father.

"No, I don't want to hear any excuse. You pushed your brother and you acted like a brat!"

"You don't love me!" The three-years-old was crying miserably, stomping his feet like a restless horse; the eleven-month-old was screaming and squirming like an eel in her arms. For a second there Konan though she was on her way to join them but then her savior stepped out to the balcony.

The older woman paced on the wood floor in silence and her icy glare made both kids go quiet. "Wipe your tears, Hiroki-chan, you are not a girl!" She commanded,

"Yes, nanny." the redhead tried his best to control his sniffles.

"And you, Kaname-chan, you are too old to hide in your mother's bosom, up on your feet!"

"Nanny!" the little one sobbed still.

"Come to me, Kaname-chan." The nanny picked up the toddler and rocked him in her arms until he calmed down, then she smiled and kissed him on his chubby cheek. "Time for your bath and afternoon nap, come along now, Hiroki!"

Konan watched with dismay as the older woman led the kids into the room, but she did not leave before glaring at Konan with reproach.

Left alone, Konan allowed herself to shed some tears of her own. She felt like she was a sorry excuse for a wife, she failed her husband and she had let her children grow like little wild animals. She hated her life, being locked up here in the emperor's court, she felt like a bird, trapped in a golden cage, surrounded by rotten fruits.

She had no choice, she was here by the emperor's will as a hostage to guaranty her husband's loyalty, but the emperor was dying and she got no sign of life from Pein. She was not even sure he knew he had a second son, even though she sent him a letter. When Pein parted with her, a year and a half ago she was only a week pregnant, she did not know they would have a new baby as she said her goodbye to him.

She got no letter in response, was her husband dead or did he lost interest in her? She did not know, and there was no one in that dammed court she could talk to.

A slap came on her cheek "Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?" asked the older woman.

Konan lifted her gaze to look at her. "Minami-san…" Konan whispered, caressing her blushed cheek. "The boys?"

"Bathed and sleeping." The woman said placing a tray of food in front of her mistress. "Here, eat."

"Thank you, Minami-san but…"

"Eat!" the woman commanded. "You cannot neglect yourself; you must stay strong for the children."

"You are right." Konan sighed and forced herself to pick up her chopsticks.

The older woman watched her like a hawk. "You need your strength, Konan-sama, these are dark times and it is only going to get worst."

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody's talking about it, you haven't heard?"

"Minami-san, I have no friends around here."

"They tried to keep it quiet for a long while now, but no one can hide the truth forever. The capital is under a siege, Danzo-dono has his army surrounding it, ten thousand men or even more are camping at the outskirts of the city, waiting for his order to attack."

"Minami-san, this is terrible!" Konan nearly choked on her soba soup. "What is the emperor going to do?"

The older woman let out a crooked smile "you and me both know he is too sick and too old to do anything. You should be asking what will the high ranked clerks will do, since they practically run the palace right now."

Konan sipped on her soup, trying to take in all this new information. She was an artist, a free spirit, she was always lost when it came to politics and wars, and she always relied on her husband with those matters.

"Rumors say that Danzo-dono will come here tonight for a secret meeting with the emperor. I think he'll try to win the city without a fight, he has a good chance at succeeding and that will leave us with only two options, Konan-sama."

"Minami-san, what are you talking about?"

"Two options, my dear, run away or… run away or die."

"Minami-san!" Konan gasped, the food she just forced into herself was threatening to escape. "I don't understand."

"Pein-sama is related to the emperor, Danzo-dono wants to become the next, so it is only natural that Pein's sons will become a hindrance to him, is this so hard to understand?"

There she goes again, on the verge of tears like a hopeless fool, Konan averted her gaze as she tried to control her sobs, and she failed.

"What shall we do?" She asked her loyal servant "You know I'll give up my life to save Hiroki and Kaname. They are so young, how could anyone see them as a threat? Hiroki is not strong enough to pick up a practice sword! Kaname just learned to walk two month ago and he can only speak few words, how could they be…?"

"Enough!" Minami-san snapped, hitting the floor with her fist "You will not save them by losing your mind! I told you already, you must be strong!"

"Minami-san…." Konan wept, shivering with fright "I don't know what to do."

"Leave it to me, then. I need a few days, I'll try to find an imperial soldier or two, someone trustworthy, or greedy enough…"

"To do what?"

"To help us escape the city."

"And then what? Where will we go? What shall we do?"

"One thing at the time, Konan-sama! Staying here is a death penalty; we must try our best to run away!"

Konan took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face, she managed to control her trembling body at last, and she smiled at her servant "Minami-san, I am so grateful…"

The older woman snarled and got on her feet "Don't you thank me just yet…"

**oOOo**

It was well after midnight when two men approached the imperial palace's side gate. One was tall and slender, the other shorter and more bulky, they both cast silvery shadows under the full moon.

It looked like no one in the palace had bothered to notice them, as if they were ghosts, only half-asleep patrol guard passed by them, leading two equally drowsy watchdogs.

The guard just glanced at them with no interest, his dogs snooped around the base of the walls, and they passed them by without speaking.

"Are you sure we are expected?" The slender man said, scanning his surroundings, this whole place seemed deserted, or drowned in a deep sleep.

"They know we are here." Said the older man "this is just their way to show their disrespect, sit down."

"No thank you."

The older man sat down on the bench facing the gates, while the other paced around.

"I'm giving him just this chance," Said the seated man after few moments "I've worked too hard and waited for too long, I have no more tolerance for stupidity. Do you understand me, Orochimaru-san?"

The other man glanced at his master with emerald eyes and his thin lips curved up to a smile. "I understand your lack of patience, Danzo-sama, but I urge you not to kill the emperor just yet. Right now you are the most powerful man in the eight countries but even so, you will benefit more by restraining yourself, at least until the Ame clan is no more."

"But this is the perfect chance to slip poison to his medicine."

"No, this is the perfect chance to get his blessing and inherit him peacefully, sir, plenty of time to poison him afterwards…"

"Maybe you are right…" Danzo grunted and lifted his eyes to the night sky to watch the moving clouds. "You'd better be right; I pay you too much to be wrong."

"I only charge my worth." The shinobi master smiled still. He was not an easy person to intimidate.

They spent the rest of the wait in silence. Danzo tried his best to stay calm, while Orochimaru used the time to pace around the yard, scanning the outer walls, making a mental map of the palace, and try to memorize as many details as possible such as the number of guards passing by, their patrol routines and the kind of weapons they carried.

Finally, the gate was opened and two clerks came rushing towards them to kneel down bowing. "Danzo-san, sorry of the long wait, Hanzo-dono will see you now."

"It is about time! You let us wait here as if we were commoners, I will not forget this!" Danzo frowned.

"His majesty had an extremely bad day; Hanzo-dono could not leave his side up until now. We are truly sorry, sir." The clerks bowed again, apologizing.

"Very well then, let's go." Danzo said and got up of the bench. "Toujou-san!"

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

An Imperial soldier that accompanied the clerks stepped forward and blocked their way in. "Leave your weapons here, please." He said.

Danzo was not pleased with the request, he was about to protest but then he reminded himself to behave, if only for this slightest chance to get the emperor's blessing. "There you go." he gave the Soldier his swords. "Be careful with them, those are more valuable than your life."

"I will be, sir. And you?" he turned to face the ninja master.

Orochimaru sighed, "My weapons? If you insist…" He gave the soldier his katana, and his daggers, and found three kunai in one pocket and ten shuriken in another.

"Is that all?" the soldier asked.

"It's enough." The ninja smirked.

The soldier gulped, he had no intention to confront this scary person. "Get in…" The soldier opened the palace door, and let the party in "Your weapons will be awaiting you at the guarding post, once you finish." he announced and bowed.

"Follow us." The clerks said, and lead the ninja and his master through the corridors and into Hanzo-san's office. His room was a door away from the old emperor's bedroom.

The old clerk awaited them in the room, seated by the kagizuru, the square fireplace imbedded into the floor. He lifted his watery eyes and smiled at them, taking the kettle off the fire "Tea?"

Danzo and Orochimaru sat on the tatami in front of him and waited as he poured the green liquid into three cups.

"I am sorry about the delay," he said as they drank their tea. "The emperor behaved badly today…"

"You speak as if he was a child." Danzo noted.

Hanzo gulped his tea and nodded "He has his moments of clarity, but they are getting more and more rare."

"Old age come upon everyone." Orochimaru sighed, "A beggar as well as an emperor, we all fall down."

"Does this mean I cannot have his majesty's blessing?" Danzo frowned "Have I wasted my time coming here to see you?"

"On the contrary..." The high ranked clerk smirked under his beard "This sad situation can be turned around to benefit you, my lord. You see, I am the only person in this palace that can manipulate that old geezer, the emperor is just like a puppet, and you Danzo-sama are looking at the man who pulls its strings."

Danzo narrowed his eyes, so this was a negotiation. The city was under siege and that man dared bargaining?

"For the right amount of money, and a position in your new court, I can arrange a nice smooth coronation ceremony with the emperor passing the throne to you in front of everyone to see."

"We will settle for his signature on this will." Said Orochimaru "This poppet of yours might have a clear moment during the coronation; we cannot have that in public."

"Ho." Hanzo frowned, this was less profitable this way, but he really had little choice.

"Here is the scroll." Danzo took it out of his pockets "It states here that I am the rightful successor of the emperor. I want this stamped with the royal seal and sighed by the emperor, deliver that and you will be kindly rewarded. Hurry up, though, the line of people expecting a job in my new regime is getting longer be the minuet."

"About my new position, Danzo-sama…" Hanzo started, eyes literally glowing with greed. "I would very much want the position of the head of interior affairs."

"Danzo-sama…" Orochimaru could hear steps getting near by, but the other two did not share his kin sense of hearing.

"We will discuss it after the coronation." Danzo replied.

"I am afraid I'd like to settle this right now." The clerk insisted.

"Danzo-sama." Orochimaru tried again, but before he was even taken into consideration, the door was slammed open, and there stood an old, tall man, with trembling body and gleaming eyes. He looked like his best days were over, but he surly was an impressive man in his prime, but the fire of youth was still burning within him.

"You!" the old man lifted up his skinny hand to point out at Hanzo-san "You good for nothing schemer!"

"Tennō Heika!" Hanzo hurried to bow deeply.

"His majesty the emperor…" Danzo mumbled and bowed as well.

Orochimaru said nothing out loud, but a faint smile touched his lips, seems like they were fortunate enough to witness a moment of clarity.

"Tennō Heika…" the ninja master bowed and whispered as the emperor glared at him.

The old emperor walked into the room with unsteady steps, it took all his strength to get there. He sat down in front of Hanzo and glared angrily at him. "How dare you?" he nearly shouted in his husky, dried up voice "How dare you meet those people under my roof? Without my permission?"

"His majesty…" Hanzo tried to answer.

"Shut up!" the emperor lashed out on the clerk "And you, Danzo-san, you should be ashamed! How dare you place your army surrounding the capital? How dare you threaten the Imperial palace?"

"My lord… "Danzo replied with care "You misunderstood my intentions. It was done for your majesty's protection. You have many enemies out there, ready to rob your crown; I am here to protect you from them."

"Lies!" the old emperor in his moment of clarity was a strong force to be reckon with. "If you wish to protect me then remove your forces! Get out of here!"

"His majesty…" Danzo tried again, "I beg you to remember, I am the strongest man in this realm, and I am the only one that can prevent a civil war…."

"Or start one!" The emperor roared "May I remind you, I have your son in my custody! Take your army and get away from here!"

"His majesty." Danzo bowed deeply "I leave this scroll here, for you to sign. I hope you will come to recognize me as your successor. You'll soon discover that you have no other choice." Danzo placed the scroll in front of the emperor, who did not glance at it even once.

"Out of my sight, you low life scum! You scavenger!" the old man erupted with anger "Guards, take him away from here!"

"No need." Danzo got on his feet "We are leaving, Come, Toujou-san."

"His majesty…" Orochimaru bowed again and got up.

They both left the room, deserting the miserable clerk to the wrath of the old emperor. They could hear the roars of the old man even when they arrived to the gate and got their weapons once more.

"He has a point, you know…" Orochimaru stated as they made their way back to their camp. "He does have your son in his hands."

"You mean Sai?" Danzo said slowly, the name of his son lingered on his lips without invoking any warmth.

"Yes, the boy is a hostage; his life could be in danger."

"Sai is no longer valuable to me." Danzo answered "Not after the news we got from Kabuto-san."

"Is that so?" Orochimaru hummed, they came upon the shrine near the woods where more of Danzo soldiers awaited them with their horses, but before they approached, Danzo grabbed Orochimaru by his sleeve and anger filled his dark eyes.

"I think we failed achieving our goal peacefully!" Danzo grunted. "I told you I'll give the old bugger just one chance!"

"We could still have his blessing." the ninja master smirked. Danzo looked at him with dismay. "Don't forget, Danzo-dono, tomorrow, the emperor will have a nasty surprise in his court, when he sees the little Ame brats slaughtered. The Uchiha should perform his task any minute now, this might speed things up."

"I wanted you to kill the little Kumori pests." Danzo frowned "The Uchiha, can they be trusted?"

"Well, that remains to be seen, but don't you worry, Danzo-dono, I have everything covered. Now let's head back and have some rest."

**oOOo**

"You cannot sleep," stated the older woman.

"You can't either." Konan replied. "What are you thinking about?"

The woman rolled on her side to face Konan, and smiled at her "I'm thinking about Kanji-kun."

"Kanji-kun?"

"The cute new soldier, the one with the short black hair and almond shaped eyes. He is head over heels for you, Konan-sama, and he is great with the boys, too. Maybe we can use him in our getaway."

"Minami-san, he is only fifteen-years old! He is a child! He is not strong enough, and he'll only get himself killed!"

"You are probably right." The woman yawned and snuggled into the blankets. "He is a nice kid; he doesn't deserve to die because of our problems."

Konan stared blankly at the ceiling; she could hear her heart pounding like crazy, she missed her husband so much. She remembered times like this, when fear took over her and she found refuge in his strong embrace. When she was pressed tightly against his solid body, fear could never steal away her sleep.

'If only he loved me as much as I love him.' she thought, tears rolling down her face.

"There you go again, Konan-sama…" Minami noticed her crying, "I'm too tired to slap you, please control yourself."

"I'm sorry, Mianmi-san."

Konan rose up from the futon, she had no luck trying to fall asleep, the least that she could do was not to disturb her loyal servant.

"Where are you going?" the older woman mumbled.

"I want to check on the boys." Konan said.

"Don't wake them up."

Konan stepped into the next room, opening slowly the sliding door. The nursery was bathed with the pale moonlight, and it was filled with the sweet scent of childish innocence.

Konan could not help but smile, as she knelt above the sleeping toddlers. Kaname was breathing softly, his hand curled around his favorite old blanket, which he never allowed anyone to wash. Hiroki cuddled his baby brother protectively in his sleep. To the untrained eye, it looked as if the redhead truly loved his younger brother.

"My angels…" Konan whispered on the verge of tears again.

She ran her hand on Kaname's black-blue hair, careful not to wake him up and then she turned her gaze to Hiroki, it always took her by surprise to notice his astonishing resembles to his father.

Konan sighed, trembling, she wished she was strong enough to keep her boys safe, but she knew she was as helpless as they were, and that knowledge kept her sleep at bay.

She heard a soft weeping, creeping its way into the nursery. At first, she thought that one of her children was crying, but they were soundly asleep. Then she noticed a small shadow on the paper wall. She got on her feet to open the door to the corridor. A six year old was pressed to the door, weeping in silence. As the door shifted, he looked up at her, with his beautiful black eyes.

"Did I make noise?" He sniffled "I'm sorry."

"Sai-chan!" Konan hurried to embrace the little boy. "Why are you crying? Where is your nanny?"

Sai did not answer; he just leaned on to her, pressing tightly into her bosom. The boy's mother committed suicide two years ago, he was such a lonely child, and it broke Konan's heart to see him like this.

"You cannot sleep, Sai-chan? I cannot sleep either. Let's get inside; I'll fix you some tea, all right?"

The boy nodded and finally smiled a little, Konan smiled as well; maybe she was a little bit useful after all. "Let's get in." She said.

**oOOo**

Two women and a child in one room, one appeared to be sleeping, the other gave the child a cup of tea. She smiled and petted the boy's head, the second most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her smile made his heart ache. The two other targets, the little boys were sleeping next room.

Easy, so easy, reckon one minute at the nursery and another two minutes at the main room, depending on for how long the women will put up a fight. Probably they will die without an effort, once they know the children are dead and they would have nothing worth fighting for.

Madara checked his supplies for the last time: Ten shuriken, five Kunai, a pack of poisonous senbons, three smoke bombs and one bottle of potion. He was good to go.

He tried to be as quiet as possible, drawing his katana out of its sheath, and then he attacked.

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

**

* * *

**

**Warning- Gore zone**

**

* * *

  
**

The first man paid the price of his arrogance with his life. Never did he bother to pull out his sword as Itachi drew his weapon. Itachi's blade ran from his right shoulder to his left waist in split seconds.

When he lifted up his Katana, the sword was dripping with blood, and the man lay dead at his feet.

The other Uchiha was not as stupid; he took out his sword and answered Itachi's attack. They began a deadly dance of metal clashing, and Arata watched it with shock, he had no idea that this slender, delicate youth was actually capable of dealing with overgrown skilful Ninja.

"The boy, get the boy!" Arata commanded and two more Uchiha dropped down from their hiding place up the tree branches.

"Run, Sasuke!" Itachi screamed. He threw a glance at the boy, and he saw that Sasuke was indeed running bravely, not looking back as he was told. The two Uchiha began chasing him, closing the distance between them and the boy. Itachi was worried, maybe he made a mistake sending Sasuke away, and maybe he should have made him stay. Itachi could not spare another glance at the chase, since both Arata and the man called Takashi attacked him again.

It was not like the other times when he faced Pein's clumsy soldiers. Those were powerful, well-trained ninja, and they coped well with all of his maneuvers.

"So, Madara did teach you something." Arata smirked "And there I thought he only fucked you, you little slut!"

"Shut up!" Itachi screamed, his blade blocking both attacks, but his mind was with Sasuke; he desperately sought a way to get to the boy and kill his persecutors.

His mind was troubled and his body paid the price, two halfhearted blocks earned him a bloody wound on his shoulder and a cut on his thigh.

Arata saw the gush and smirked "Father will be so happy to know you died, Itachi-kun, he sent me here to finish you off and there I thought - why not kill the both of you brats while at it? Uchiha blood should not mix with a prostitute blood, no matter how beautiful the result is!"

"Shut up!" Itachi screamed again, his wounds did not burn as intensely as his hatred.

"Itachi, help!" he heard Sasuke scream, like a pig before the slaughter.

Arata's smirk turned into a chuckle, Itachi glared at his ugly sweaty face and something inside him just snapped. He lifted up his blade again and charged at Arata.

Arata's smile disappeared from his face, for suddenly he did not see the youth in front of him, he did not even see a ninja in front of him, what he did saw was a raw force of nature, uncontrolled, unstoppable, unleashed.

Itachi charged them both, growling like a wild animal. He moved his sword around with such speed and elegance, it gave the impression he was maneuvering liquid metal.

The Uchiha could not keep up with his frantic motions, and could not answer his strange yet graceful movements. Takashi died first, Itachi's blade slit open up his throat. Arata lasted few more seconds before he found himself staring at his open stomach. He knelt down on the ground, dismay fixed upon his gaze, he tried to block his internal organs from slipping out of the open wound.

"You cannot kill me, you filthy whore!" he whispered.

"I just did." Itachi answered without blinking.

"Itachi-nii!" The voice of Sasuke echoed in the forest.

"Sasuke, hold on!" Itachi gasped and started running toward the sound.

In another forest clearing, Sasuke was fighting a battle of his own, trying to escape the men after him, he climbed like a little monkey up on a tree, but one man was grabbing at his ankle and another one threw kunai at him.

Itachi sneaked on them and stabbed the Kunai thrower straight at the heart. The man collapsed dead and the other let go of Sasuke and started running away.

Itachi lost interest in the running man; he approached his brother and pulled him down into a bloody hug.

He could feel Sasuke's heart racing, and the boy was panting heavily.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." Itachi felt like crying all of a sudden, he petted the boy's hair and tried to calm him down "I'm sorry you had to see all of this, If I knew that this would happen, I would have never…"

"Itachi, look out!" The boy screamed.

Before Itachi could turn to see what the boy was talking about, he felt a painful sting in his waist, a little dagger ran into his flesh, and it hurt like fire.

Itachi turned to see who stabbed him, he saw Arata smirking at him, sweat dripping from his pale face like a waterfall.

"I don't understand…" Itachi gasped with pain "Yours is a fatal wound."

Arata leered at his "So is yours." He said before collapsing on the forest bed, taking his last breath.

Itachi looked at the dagger again, imbedded in him; he did not dare pull it out, but the flesh around it was turning into an eerie shade of green. "Poison." he whispered.

"Niisan!" Sasuke screamed, seeing his beloved brother collapses.

"Get help, Sasuke-kun." Itachi said, lips turning blue, fighting to stay conscious "Hurry!"

* * *

**End of gore zone**

* * *

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- sorry guys, being sadistic still, could not help myself…. again.

Please review?


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**- hey, people, sorry for the long wait, I had a horrible dry season regarding this story, I was really uninspired, now I got my plot bunnies again and I hope they are here to stay ^_^ I also hope that not everyone lost interest in this story.

Since I got a bit rusty, this chapter might be a little wobbly, but I have a lemon for you! Enjoy.

As for my fellow Hebrew people- have a wonderful and fantastic new year, and may your dreams all come true. Shana tova!!

**Floating worlds**

_Easy, so easy, reckon one minute at the nursery and another two minutes at the main room, depending on for how long the women will put up a fight. Probably they will die without an effort, once they know the children are dead and they would have nothing worth fighting for._

**A search for place**

.**  
**

Madara prepared a cloth soaked with his potion before his attack, and as he landed in the room, his first action was to throw this cloth on the sleeping children, so they would inhale its vapors, that liquid prevented them from waking up.

A second later, he was free to handle the three other black clad ninjas in the room. First principle of ninja strategy said: Never send only one man to complete a mission.

Madara knew there would be a backup, and by the way they moved, he recognized them as Toujous. That was a small blessing, not having to kill his own.

"I'll let you live, if you back down now." he whispered.

The charged him at once.

"Ok, so that's a no." he smiled under his mask and answered their attack.

He needed to be very careful, not to engage too close contact, for who knew what kind of poisons they were hiding under their robes.

'Damn, they're good.' He thought as he blocked two attacks, and he gasped as he realized those attacks were a deflection, because the third one averted at the last minute and charged at the sleeping children instead.

"Oh, no you don't!" Madara barely managed to push the other two in time to slide down and kick the third. It worked, the man lost his balance and fell down, but he was up again after a mere second and this time deciding to help the others to get rid of their hindrance.

Madara had to use all his wits and agility, fighting three very skilled rivals. The battle went on, brutal and cruel but amazingly silent. No one wanted to draw the attention of the imperial guards.

After a short while that stretched like forever, Madara was finally able to get the upper hand. He ditched an attack, ducking down, but the Toujou could not stop his momentum and the blade that was meant for him ended up stabbing one of his mates. The wounded one started to seizure immediately from the poisonous blade, he had no chance. Madara managed to kill the other two some moments later, just in time to notice the woman that stood there, astounded and frozen.

'Shit.' He hurried to the woman and shut her mouth with his leather gloves. "Don't dare screaming, if you want to live." He whispered in her ear, and all that the poor frightened creature could do was to nod in agreement.

"Get the kids; we have to get away from here."

Konan had a thousand questions as this strange man pushed her away.

She looked in awe as he, with few cat like movements, reached the ceiling and climbed out to the rooftop. Only then, she rushed to her children and removed the stinking cloth off their heads. She only could breathe once she saw that they as well were breathing. She shook Hiroki roughly but the small redhead did not wake up, she turned to Kaname and she could not get a respond from him neither.

"It's a sleeping potion." The man landed back on the floor, so quietly, as if he possessed paws.

"Who are you? What have you done to my children?" Konan looked at him with wild eyes, this tall man, all clad in black with his face under this bizarre mask, he might as well be a demon.

"The area is clear, we must hurry. Pack up some blankets and food and come with me."

"No!"

"You must obey me!" the demon demanded, "I'm your only chance!"

"Konan, get a hold of yourself!" came a new female voice from the other room. "We can trust this one; he just saved your life!"

"Minami-san?" Konan moaned. She looked at the scene again and noticed for the first time the slain ninjas on the floor. She nearly screamed but Minami took her in her arms and hugged her.

"Konan, we are not safe here." Minami explained to her as if she were a child. "This is our chance to get away, come on, girl! Snap out of it! Pein-sama is counting on you! Your kids are counting on you!"

Konan blinked, still panting. "Ok… What should I do?"

"Go pack." Madara ordered again.

Minami glanced at him, showing no fear. "I already packed three days ago. I wish you would have showed up sooner!" she dared scolding him.

"I like this woman." Madara smirked under his mask. "Get the kids and the bag and let's go."

"He's coming too." Minami pointed at a pale boy, standing shyly at the corner of the room. He was scary silent like a little ghost.

"Pein-sama has only two children." Madara stated, frowning.

"But that kid is coming too." Minami stood her ground. "Sai, get us our packs, please."

"Three kids? Just great!" Madara mumbled mainly to himself, as they all stepped out of the bloody room and out to the dark garden. "This is my reward for being so stupidly kind." He was caring the smaller child, and the kid dared drooling on his shoulder. He knew he would never repeat that mistake in his life

"Where do we go, ninja-san?" Konan asked, still much shaken, although holding Hiroki seemed to calm her down a bit.

"I have a hideout on the hills." Madara replied. "We must get there before daylight."

**oOOo**

**o**

**OooO**

Itachi woke up to what seemed to be an earthquake. The world around him shook violently from side to side, and he instinctively searched for something to grab on. His hand found something warm and soft and without a thought, he squeezed it.

"Hey, it hurts, un!" Deidara said in a sleepy voice and got up blinking. He passed his gaze upon Itachi and smiled "Itachi-kun! you're finally up, un? Welcome back."

"What? Where are we? Why's the ground shaking?" Itachi whispered in fright while Deidara ogled him.

"What are you talking about, un? We are on a wagon and we are on the move. The ground isn't shaking."

Itachi took in that information slowly, watching the open sky above him, looking at a flock of cranes flying beneath the shifting clouds. Deidara was right.

"Help me up.," he finally said.

The blonde lent his hand to his friend and pulled him up to a seating position. "Hey, there, don't rise up so fast! I don't want you puking all over me, un!"

Itachi found it extremely difficult to balance, he had never felt this weak, and he needed Deidara's extra support just not to fall back again.

The man driving the wagon glanced back at them and nodded, and then he fixed his gaze back on the road. Three officers in full body armor passed by the wagon with their horses and exchanged few words with the wagon driver before galloping their horses away.

Itachi blinked at the sunlight and finally recognized the overwhelming tumult that engulfed him, the ruckus that only a large army on the move could produce.

He surveyed his surrounding, at the mass of humanity that was Pein's army. It looked like a giant black snake wiggling its way on a narrow path between steep mountains' slopes. Their wagon was somewhere in the middle of that snake, and Itachi could not help but feel astounded by this display, he never saw so many soldiers gathered together at one place, moving like one, it was scary and exciting at the same time.

"We left Kuroyama almost three weeks ago, un" Deidara explained, also looking at the greenery that surrounded them "Hidan said that we are heading east for a while, we have to cross three rivers and then turn north. We already crossed one river, but you were unconscious most of the time. I don't know the whole story, un, but you were poisoned and you almost died, Kakuzu-san said that it was touch and go for a long while and…."

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi interrupted.

"Sasuke?" Deidara pouted, "Man, that kid bugged me, I asked Hidan to deal with him for a while and he took him for a riding lesson, he was driving me crazy with his questions, and worries, as if I knew when you were going to wake up! I wanted some peace of mind, un."

"I want to see my brother." Itachi insisted.

"They should be back soon." Deidara searched for a speck of silver hair, but he did not find it among the rides that were near the wagon.

Itachi knew he would not relax until he sees his brother alive and well, but he will have to gather some patience, he knew Sasuke was in good hands and that will have to do for a while.

"Do you want to drink or eat or something? You hardly ate anything in the past few weeks, un, you cannot get by on miso soup forever."

Deidara's question reminded him who hungry he actually was, he licked his lips and Deidara chuckled and turned to look for the food.

"We have some dry fish and rice balls somewhere around here, un…" he pushed things around until he found the bamboo box lying under a blanket.

Itachi could hardly wait to open it up and he was baffled as he realized he could not cope with the chopsticks, he had to use his hands for eating.

"Does anything hurt, un?" Deidara asked after watching Itachi eat for a while "Your leg or your shoulder? You had some nasty wounds there."

"I can handle it." Itachi said, licking his sticky fingers and picking up more food.

"You are something else." Deidara smiled in admiration "First you beat up that snob of an officer and now you killed those ninjas? That is so wicked! When Pein-sama gave you that sword, I thought he lost his mind, but seems like you can put it to good use. It is true, un? That you fought four ninja and killed them all."

"I only killed three." Itachi corrected him dryly, but Deidara shrugged.

"Are you also a ninja?" Deidara could not help his curiosity.

Itachi stopped a rice ball in front of his mouth and frowned. "It's complicated." was all he could manage to say.

Deidara won't understand even if he lay the story of his whole life in front of him. Being born to ninja blood and having talents is one thing, but Itachi was never fully trained and his clan never accepted him, so being a fully fledge ninja is a different story all together.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"How come you decided to stay in that disgusting brothel for so many years, un? I mean if I were you, I'd steal someone's sword and kill everyone who dares to stop me from leaving, un."

Itachi frowned again. 'It was my home, my world and the only thing I had ever known, I was six when men broke me down and I only found out about my heritage when I was nine, by that time I already had Sasuke to think about, and I had nowhere to go.'

"It's complicated."

"Maybe." Deidara sighed. "But we are not whores anymore." He looked around at all the soldiers that surrounded them "strange, isn't it? All those men around us now, staring and lusting, and we don't have to wonder which of them will end up fucking us up the ass at the end of the day."

"Hn."

"But they do stare, un." Deidara said in a teasing voice and got closer to Itachi to whisper in his ear. "That man on the big brown horse, I think he tries to picture us naked with those nasty glares… and that one? The archer with the stupid beard, I caught him touching his crouch while looking at us, twice! And see that guy holding the red banner? That is his fifth time encircling our wagon."

Itachi kept his blank face and Deidara giggled softly while stroking the silky raven hair.

"They cannot help themselves, poor creatures, I almost feel sorry for them, un." Deidara got even closer to Itachi, one hand petting his hair whiles the other resting on his waist, and his whispering lips almost touched Itachi's soft pale cheek. "Let's make out." The blonde beauty suddenly suggested in his bedroom voice "We can cause some major nose bleeding here."

"Get off me!" Itachi shoved giggling Deidara away from him.

"But it would be such fun!" Deidara rolled down on the cart's floor, chuckling.

"Deidara, what the hell are you doing?" Came a new slightly startled voice.

"Hey, Hidan sweetie, I'm just torturing Itachi-kun, nothing bigi."

"Well… cut it out." Hidan murmured and galloped his horse in sync with the cart.

"Niisan is awake!" Sasuke, who was placed in front of Hidan wiggled on the saddle.

"Oi, you wanna fall down and break your neck? Stop it, Sasuke!"

"I wanna… Itachi!"

"Dei-chan, help him cross over." Hidan picked the small boy lifting him up and passing him into Deidara's arms.

"damn, he's heavy, un." The blonde teen complained but the boy did not stay there for long, as soon as he could, he charged Itachi with a crushing hug. Itachi flinched as Sasuke squeezed his shoulder.

"Sorry, Niisan." Sasuke immediately removed his hand from the wound. He ogled Itachi with shinny black eyes, too excited to think of anything to say.

"How was your riding lesson?" Itachi asked the overjoyed boy.

"Hidan let me ride a horse all by myself!"

"That's great." Deidara smiled at both Sasuke and Hidan.

"Did you like it?"

"Well, it was kinda lame." Sasuke shrugged and Hidan lost his proud expression and glared angrily at the little brat.

"The horse you gave me was so old, and it moved so slowly, a whole division passed us by, and I thought we will be left behind. It was embarrassing." Sasuke tried to explain.

"Such an ungrateful kid!" Hidan protested, "I gave you a beginner's horse! Would you like to try Pein-sama's horse next time? "

"Wow!" Sasuke's little face lightened up like thousand suns. "Can I? Can I ride Pein's horse next time?"

"You won't last three fucking seconds, cheeky bastard." Hidan mumbled.

Itachi laughed softly, "Sasuke, it is rude to ask for Pein's horse, he needs Kiri at the moment, don't you think?"

"But I don't wanna ride a half dead horse again." Sasuke pouted.

"I'll see what I can do." Hidan huffed "I want to try and catch up on the lead, if you don't mind. See you later."

"See you tonight!" Deidara waved as Hidan sped up his horse and soon disappeared from their sight. "You are a one naughty brat!" he scolded Sasuke.

The child answered his glare with an innocent one "What did I do?"

**oOOo**

As the sun sank behind the snowy mountains' peaks, the light was diminishing fast and the army came to a halt. They camped on the banks of the river that they were going to cross the next day. The flow of the river was so powerful; it could be heard even through the general clatter.

Everywhere, people were operating like a hive, with efficiency and harmony. Some assembled tents, others took the horses to the river to drink and feed. Some started cooking the evening meals, others stood on a watch duty. The officers in their calm and skilled mannor organized everything.

It got Itachi into appreciating Pein's leadership, being a warlord was a very different thing than being a ninja, quite the opposite, actually, while ninjas were loners and secretive and relied heavily on improvising, warlords had to be very sociable, assertive and strict, subjecting their will on a huge mass of people.

Only problem was, Itachi had no idea what Pein wanted from him. They drew so far apart and there was such a distance between them, Itachi did not know how to bridge over it. In that mass of people, where everybody preformed their rolls to completion, Itachi had no idea where to start.

The wagon driver helped him down from the cart and told him he'll come to pick him up in the morning, then he vanished with his friends. Deidara went with Hidan to the river, for some quiet time together and even Sasuke asked for his permission to go and eat with his classmates and his Sensei.

Itachi was left alone where the driver left him, and as people passed him by, no one took interest in him. He spread his blankets underneath a tree and ate up the rest of the food in his box. He prepared to go to sleep, when a man approached him.

"There you are, Itachi-san, I was looking all over for you." the man smiled.

"Kakuzu-san." Itachi smiled back.

"Were you planning on sleeping outside like that? This is crazy, you are weak as it is; do you want to catch a cold?"

"Where should I sleep then?"

"There is a tent set for you, let me take you to it. I also want to check you up."

"Don't you have better things to do? I'm fine, really."

"Come on, Itachi-san, I was ordered by Pein-sama to take care of you, do you want me to get into troubles with the boss?"

"Pein-sama ordered you to take care of me? I'm honored."

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Hn." Itachi got on his feet and picked up the blankets in silence. This silence continued as Kakuzu led him through the camp to his tent. Itachi searched for Pein, but that ginger was nowhere to be found.

"Pein-sama is with the scouting squad, he'll be back well after midnight, I presume." Kakuzu said as if answering his mind. "There we go. Get in, please."

Home sweet home for a night, the tent was small, only two Tatami's size, it had a straw mattress in it, a small oil lamp and a bedroll.

"Not too comfortable, I'm afraid, but it will keep you from the chill of the night." Kakuzu smiled and entered after Itachi.

Itachi lit up the lamp and sat on the bedroll. "Thank you very much." He bowed lightly.

"May I examine you now, please?"

"As you wish." Itachi bowed again.

Kakuzu placed his medical bag on the tent's floor. "Please take off your robes."

Itachi smiled at this familiar order and obeyed without a sound. Kakuzu struggled to find a good position in that small space and he opened the bandages, checking the wounds with low humming sounds.

"Amazing." He said as he finished "You have an amazing body, Itachi-san."

"My, my, Kakuzu-san, I thought you weren't into boys." Itachi taunted the old officer.

Kakuzu slightly blushed "I meant it in a sense of… your body has amazing healing powers. The wounds are already dry and there is no sign of inflammation. Look at your writes" Kakuzu grabbed Itachi's slender wrists and searched for traces of scars, in vain. "Remember the rope cuts you had on them? And now, not a hint, amazing."

"That is an Uchiha trade." Itachi pulled his hands back to his lap.

"Probably so, I cannot imagine many people surviving this poison that got into your system, a rare and expensive one that destroys the victim's blood. Do you feel any nausea? Fatigue?"

"I am a bit tired than usual, but that's all."

"I think you'll be as good as new in the morning." Kakuzu petted Itachi's hair in a fatherly manner "You should know this, Itachi-san, we have a reason to believe that this dagger was meant for Pein-sama, so you saved his life in a way. You should know that Pein-sama is very grateful."

"Hn."

"Don't be so harsh on him, Itachi-san." Kakuzu smiled again, "Pein is going through hell right now; he is worried sick over his wife and son. Please try to understand that."

"I understand, but I… I cannot find my place anymore."

Kakuzu hummed again, his hand on Itachi's healthy shoulder. "Your place is here, with us, with Pein, he loves you so much, you know."

"I don't know!"

Kakuzu was taken by surprise with the amount of emotions. "Well, Itachi-san, when you don't know something, you'd better ask."

"Hn."

"Alright, we are finished, see you tomorrow." Kakuzu stepped out of the tent and went on his way.

'What is happening to me? I feel like a neglected wife, pathetic!' Itachi scolded himself and since he had nothing better to do, he burrowed under the blankets and closed his eyes.

Although nighttime was significantly quieter, still his keen sense of hearing could spot out many noises, the laughter of soldiers around bonfires, the heavy stomps of patrol guards' boots, random neighs of horses and more. Itachi had a hard time falling asleep. He was still awake as Sasuke entered the tent.

"Niisan, are you awake?" The boy asked.

"No."

"Make room."

Sasuke joined his brother under the blankets, he smelled like smoke and his body was chilly from the night. He placed his head over Itachi's chest, searching for a heartbeat, as he accustomed himself while Itachi was drifting between life and death. It seemed to calm him down, he nuzzled Itachi's neck curve and closed his eyes.

"Do you hate me now?" Itachi asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Because I almost got us both killed."

"Oh, that? No, it wasn't your fault."

"I really wanted you to go and live with the Uchiha. You said you'd hate me forever."

"I've changed my mind." Sasuke answered with a wide yawn.

Itachi breathed in relief; he did not even know he was so bothered by it until he said it out loud. "Good night."

Few moments later Sasuke disturbed the silence again. "Niisan…"

"What?"

"Do you… do you think Madara-sensei sent those people to kill us?"

"I don't know, otouto."

"Because I liked him, and I never knew he hated us so much."

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't but either way, the Uchiha clan betrayed us, Sasuke, and we are all alone."

"We are not alone, stupid brother. We are part of Pein's army now."

"Is that so? We only tag along. I don't think we mean anything to him, anyway." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke lifted up his head. "Are you stupid or something? That carrot head adores you! Who do you think was next to you every night while you were sick? Feeding you and bathing you and cleaning your shit and stuff?"

"What?"

"You are stupid." Sasuke concluded and rested his head on Itachi's chest again.

"You say Pein took care of me?"

"Yup, up until yesterday, he came every night. He may come tonight too, he was so happy when he heard that you woke up, Kakuzu told me."

"I don't think he'll come tonight."

"Fine, I'm tired."

"Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night."

**oOOo**

By morning Itachi felt strong enough to tie his sword to his belt, this simple act made him feel stronger; from now on, he will not be a dead weight. He stepped out of his tent and saw that Sasuke already joined a party of soldiers at a campfire and he helped them fix up breakfast, that boy was getting more and more independent, Itachi noted with satisfaction.

"Niisan!" Sasuke waved at him. "Come here, I made some fish soup!"

Itachi joined his little brother by the cauldron it really smelled delicious. "Did you cook it all by yourself?"

"No, they helped." Sasuke pointed out the soldiers, and they bowed to him.

"Thank you." Itachi said as Sasuke handed him a bowl.

"Today our sensei will take us to the forest to learn about eatable plants and in the afternoon Hidan will take me for a riding lesson, and this time with a real horse."

"But I thought we will be crossing the river today."

"You didn't hear the news?" a soldier that came to fill his bowl intervened.

"What news?"

"The bridge we were supposed to use is in a real bad shape, it is too risky." the man explained.

"Hn." Itachi nearly frowned.

The man just laughed, "Are you in any hurry to die?" he took his bowl and returned to his mates. The soldiers may take this delay as a gift from the gods, but as for Pein, he was so desperate to reach his family, it must have been a devastating blow.

"Here is my sensei!" Sasuke screamed in excitement.

Itachi looked at the group of young children, led by a short and smiley young man.

"I gotta go." Sasuke finished his soup with few slurps. "See you."

"Behave!"

"Yeah, bye!"

Itachi nearly smiled as his otouto joined the bunch of kids and mingled naturally among them. Sasuke had a real childhood, and Itachi was envy but he thanked the spirits that looked after him.

Although he was happy for his brother, this did not change the fact that he had this whole day to spend alone and he desperately wanted to feel useful. With that kind of determination, he decided to look for his master.

He crossed the camp, searching for Kumori-sama, until an officer guided him to a massive tent that was the commanding center, where there was a good chance to find Pein.

He hesitated for a moment at the entrance before reminding himself he was an officer too and he had the right to come in.

The ten tatami sized tent was packed with officers, huddling over maps and arguing.

"I tell ya, there will not be a fucking ambush there!" Hidan's roaring voice dominated the dispute.

"Why are you so sure?" an older officer dared to oppose him.

"I'll tell ya fucking why! Because we have three routes leading there, which means they will have to split forces, which is the stupidest thing to do! You wanna know were they'll place a fucking trap? Over there!"

"Impossible!"

"Damn you, small-minded cockroach!"

"Excuse me." Itachi bowed deeply.

Hidan gazed at the newcomer and his anger was replaced with a smile. "Hey, pup, how are you?"

"Better." Itachi scanned the room, and although he recognized many of the offices, Pein was nowhere to be found. "May I join you?"

"Well, this is no part of your duty, Itachi-san." Hidan admitted in embracement. "Pein-sama left no instructions for you?"

"Not that I know of." Itachi felt humiliated, he bowed again, trying to avoid eye contact with the officers that ogled him.

"Join me outside, please." Hidan said, fighting his way out of the crowded tent.

They found a corner that was less crowded, and Itachi looked at Hidan with pleading eyes. "Please, Hidan-san, give me something to do, I am going out of my mind."

"I can imagine that. I do need your help, actually."

"Anything."

"This is kind of a personal request." Hidan said in a low voice "You see, I don't want to send a stranger for this one."

"For what?"

"It's Pein, he is in a real shitty mood. I saw it coming for fucking days now, with his family being in danger and you getting poisoned. When he heard about the bridge situation, that was the fucking last straw, he snapped, gave some people some black eyes and disappeared on us. I wanted to go after him, but somebody must take the lead now, and I don't want to spread panic around here. Can you do this for me? Can you look him up, and kick some sense into him?"

"Of course."

"Be discreet about it, ok? And be fucking careful too, the man might try to kill ya."

"I can handle that."

"That's a relief, I really appreciate it."

"Do you know where he went?"

"To the woods, and sorry for being so fucking vague about it, I have no fucking idea where this asshole went."

"I'll find him, but it might take the whole day."

"Whenever, just get his ugly ass back here."

**oOOo**

**

* * *

**

**Lemon Zone**

**

* * *

  
**

Itachi found Pein exactly were he though he would, at the riverbank right by the broken bridge. He was defiantly furies, he was fencing against tree trunks, spitting out curses that could put Hidan to shame. He did not even notice Itachi, lurking behind another tree and watching.

"You'll damage the blade." Itachi finally said, giving out his position.

Pein sent a quick gaze at his direction that only showed anger and let out a growl, he did not cease his mindless attack.

"Everyone is worried about you, you know." Itachi continued, leaving his safe place and approached Pein as if he was approaching a wild tiger.

"Go away; I don't want to play with you." Pein answered with a low tone.

Itachi smirked at those childish words, the first words Pein spoke to him in weeks. "Aren't you the one playing games with me, Pein-sama? Hiding from me? Avoiding me? If you don't want me anymore, be a man about it and say it to my face!"

Pein lowered his sword and turned towards the youth "Itachi, you are not a prostitute anymore, so stop thinking in those terms."

"So what am I?" Itachi snarled "An officer without a role? A bodyguard that cannot stand beside his master? What am I to you?"

"Itachi…" Pein sighed; he really hoped to avoid this. "Please leave, this is bad timing, I don't want to harm you."

"But you already did, so don't you dare chase me away now! You bought me and you brought me here, to the middle of this nowhere, surrounded by strangers. I betrayed my clan for you and they almost killed me! I killed my own brother! There is no turning back for me, there is nowhere to go! I am all alone and I don't know what to do! Take responsibility!"

Itachi was always one step behind his own emotions; he never knew he was in such rage, until he finished yelling at the warlord, and there he stood panting, waiting for Pein's reaction, ready to draw out his sword or take off his clothes, for both were reasonable options.

However, Pein did not respond in either way, he just locked his silver eyes upon Itachi and stood very still.

"You are right," the redhead finally said, "I have been avoiding you, I don't trust myself around you, Itachi, not even now, when my family's life is at stake. That is to show you what a lewd man I have become. After you were poisoned, I thought I'd lose my mind. I love you more than I love my wife, what kind of a disgusting man I turned into?"

Itachi froze on the spot after witnessing those broken feelings.

This was not the first time a man was devastated because of him. When he was thirteen, a man committed suicide when he realized he could not afforded buying him, when he was fifteen he heard that another costumer of his lost his family and fortune after his wife left him, all because he chose to spend his nights with Itachi rather than her.

Fuen mocked him, saying that he was 'human opium', and maybe that was the reason his costumers left him, they wanted to save themselves from becoming addicted.

Madara called him a perfect weapon, did he meant that in this sexual sense? Was his beauty as dangerous as a perfectly forged blade?

"Last time I practically raped you, remember? I loathed myself ever since, this is not the man I wanted to be so I have tried to let you go. I thought you would be happy if I stayed away. You don't know how hard it is to stay away."

"Forgive me." Itachi lowered his head "I was selfish, I caused you troubles. I think that… I think that it would be best if I leave, Pein-sama."

Pein smiled in disbelieve, only the young ones could be so dramatic. "And where will you go?"

"To a monastery, I'll shave my hair and become a monk. I'll dedicate my prayers to you and your family's well-being."

At this point, Pein was slightly amused "Shave this beautiful long hair of yours?"

"Why? Do you think I won't do it? Do you think I'm that vain?"

Oh, gosh, so dramatic and oh so endearing, for a second there Pein got a glimpse of the real Itachi standing in front of him. Such an elusive weasel he was, always trying to be composed and collected when in fact, he was so young and frightened. Yet, he will become a flawless warrior under the proper guidance, that was the shudō way, and indeed, it was his responsibility.

"It is decided then." Itachi continued, "Just, please, take good care of Sasuke, he is happy here and he'll be a wonderful officer one day."

"I disagree."

"W-what?"

"You are not going anywhere, dear weasel, you're mine."

Itachi gasped, hearing those words he longed for, but before he could recover, Pein has already pushed him against a tree and locked their lips in a kiss.

The warmth of Pein's body, his musky scent, the beating of his heart, it all came back to Itachi, attacking all his senses and he wanted more.

He grabbed Pein by his rusty locks, almost tearing some off. He licked Pein's salty lips, nibbling the flesh and sucking on that deliciously tender meat.

Pein chuckled at Itachi's wild hunger, and pushed his tongue into that restless mouth.

Itachi moaned into the kiss, letting Pein's tongue revisit this familiar and yet neglected territory and Pein's wet muscle reclaimed every hidden inch of it, licking and sucking.

"Pein…" Itachi shoved the ginger away to get some air.

While Itachi was catching his breath, Pein got down on his knees, undoing Itachi's belt and tossing it on the ground along with the sword. His hands unraveled the robes to reveal Itachi's half-aroused manhood.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, panting.

"Making up for lost time." Pein explained and without further delay took Itachi's cock into his mouth.

Itachi leaned on the rough trunk and closed his eyes. He gave in to Pein's talented mouth; oh, that bloody man knew exactly what he was doing. He knew where to touch, how hard and for how long. Soon Itachi was fully erected, aching and throbbing. Pein licked Itachi from base to tip, while his fingers kneaded his testicles, sending shivers up his spine.

"I can't last long…mmm…" Itachi moaned, grabbing Pein's shoulders as a drowning man. "Pein…. oh… you are so…. good…"

Pein did not answer, only continued on his diligent work, sucking faster and harder then before.

"Pein!" Itachi screamed he was dangerously close to completion, waves of pleasure washed all over him; it was so intensive he thought he was going out of his mind. "Aaaa…Aaaa… Pein!"

Itachi screamed and shuddered, cuming into Pein's waiting mouth. He panted heavily, struggling to stay on his feet.

Pein collected all the sperm in his mouth and got up smirking.

"What are you up to?" Itachi asked.

The redhead spat the liquid into the palm of his hand. "Spread your legs." he commanded and Itachi was happy to comply.

Pein sent his hand between the creamy thighs and used Itachi's own semen to lubricate his entrance.

"Hurry." was all Itachi could say, he missed that man touch for so long, he never knew he'll ever yearn for the touch of a man, but it was not any man, it was Pein and his touch set Itachi's flesh on fire. "Enter me."

"Be patient, weasel, I don't want to hurt you." Pein chuckled. He claimed Itachi's lips for another kiss, just to occupy him, while stretching his opening.

"Pein!"

"Yes…"

Pein locked his hands under Itachi's armpits; he could not grab him by his wounded waist. He lifted the slender teen up against that tree trunk, until they were eyeing each other. Itachi's eyes were dark with desire, he was panting softly, his face slightly flushed and his dark bangs were humid and clung to the sides of his face, it was beautiful.

"I'll never be able to stay away from you." Pein whispered in awe and with one forceful thrust, he was inside.

Itachi moaned in pleasure and pain, he ran his fingers through the coppery locks. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on that wonderful sensation of being joined together with this man, he mentally visited every inch of contact, a long journey since Pein's cock filled him up to the rim. Soon it was no longer enough, he wanted friction. He crossed his legs on Pein's lower back and pushed down.

"I missed you so much." Pein said and licked Itachi's neck slowly.

"Move!" Itachi wiggled in his arms, pushing up and down.

"Demanding, aren't we?"

"Your fault!"

"True."

With no further introductions, Pein started thrusting in and out of Itachi, and Itachi moaned with relief. "Thank you…" he meowed.

Pein just smirked, he set up a powerful rhythm and for a good while, they were both so submerged in their merging ritual, they went quiet, and there was no other sound but the forest's natural music and the erotic sound of flesh pounding into flesh.

"Don't cross your legs on my back." Pein whispered when they were both close. "You'll come harder, trust me."

"Oh… I… can't help it!"

"It's a habit, I know, break it."

Itachi forced his legs apart, it was a true struggle keeping them that way while Pein ram into him.

"Pein… Aaaa…"

"Good boy, Itachi, stay that way." Pein kept slamming into his weasel; he was panting and growling as well.

"Pein!" Itachi screamed, digging his fingers into Pein's nape. He came and as Pein predicted, he came hard like no other time, almost losing the world of a while. Pein held him firmly as he trembled.

"You are so tight now…" Pein panted, his groans joined Itachi's cries. This was such a divine sensation, like rubbing against hot silk. Soon Pein came too, letting himself go inside the tight heat. "Oh, that was so fucking good!"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry I pushed you away, love, I won't do it again. Your place is with me."

"If you do that again, I'll kill you."

"If Danzo don't kill me first." Pein smirked and reality came crushing on him. "They told me it would take three days to fix the bridge. Three fucking days, I wanted to rip somebody's heart out when they told me. A three day's hold back and I am going out of my mind with worries."

"I'm sorry." Itachi understood, it was like when Sasuke went missing only worst.

"That mother-fucking Danzo already killed my sister's babies. When I think of what he can do to my son, I lose my mind. Three fucking days!"

All Itachi could do was to pet the red humid locks and kiss the sweaty face of his lover, but Pein was shivering with rage again.

"You must stay strong, Pein, if you go berserk in front of your men, it will only spread panic among them."

"I know, but I'm losing my sanity."

"Look…"

It was starting to rain, a gentle rain in the sun. The little droplets glittered like gold and fell softly on the mossy forest floor. It was a beautiful day for a fox's wedding.

"This must be a good sign." Itachi smiled at Pein, trying to cheer him up.

"I hope so."

"We should head back."

"Yeah." Pein said but did nothing.

"Pein…" Itachi wiggled in the older man's hold.

"Yeah." Pein pulled out of the boy and put him down.

They both collapsed on the mossy forest floor. Pein listened to the rumbling river and although he was calmer then before, he still had a harsh reality to face.

Pein sighed and sent a silent pray to the gods, and then he let Itachi help him on his feet. When they were up, Itachi felt the urge to hug Pein, the man looked like he could really use it. Pein welcomed the embrace and locked Itachi in his arms; Itachi stretched his neck up to be able to meet Pein's eyes.

"Let's make a new pact, Pein."

"What is it?" Pein smiled softly, his grey eyes glittered with warmth.

"I'll look after you and in return you'll look after me."

"A done deal." Pein squeezed Itachi's healthy shoulder.

Itachi nuzzled on the older man chest, and smiled because he knew that no matter how many trials and tribulations laid ahead of them in the future, he has found his place under the sun.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- Your reviews are my fuel, so please….?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- ** Dear readers, assuming I still got some left, I owe you an apology for the long wait. You see, this story was unclear to me for a long while and the muses turned their back on me. But my father told me once- you must finish what you started, so even if there is no one interested anymore, I want to bring this story to completion.

So here, we are, and I hope the next update will not linger too much. This chapter maybe a bit confusing, many characters, times and locations are involved. I hope you'll enjoy it. ^_^

.

**Floating worlds**

.**  
**

_He hurried to the woman and shut her mouth with his leather gloves. "Don't dare screaming, if you want to live." He whispered in her ear, and all that the poor frightened creature could do was to nod in agreement. "Get the kids; we have to get away from here."_

**A vision**

.**  
**

That night was cold and damp and the full moon gave out an eerie pale light. She sunk her feet in cold mud with every step she made in this frantic run, she slipped every once in a while, nearly falling. Branches hit her face and scratched them, she could feel the blood trickling down, but she could hardly acknowledge the pain, she was far more worried for the state of her children. Kaname was lying so motionlessly in her arms, tossing from side to side as she ran, like a rag doll, her older son in the arms of that stranger, that black clad killer she would not trust, and the boy was as lifeless as his brother.

"Halt!" the tall shinobi commanded suddenly.

"What?" Konan nearly bumped into his as he posed.

"Hush, woman."

Konan raised her glance, panting, her breath hitched as he pulled out his sword. They were standing at the top of low hill, the tree line loomed at its rims, the owls cooed to each other in their gloomy way. This piece of land seemed forgotten by the gods, why would he want them to stop here? Was this some kind of a trickery? Did he push them this far up only to butcher them here?

The older woman shared her thought, she halted, clenching Sai's hand and pulling him closer.

"What is it?" She asked again, anxiously, eyes never leaving that cold blade.

"We are not alone." Madara whispered now, his gaze scanned the dark foliage.

Konan forced her eyes and tried to locate something in the dark vegetation but in vain, nothing but brunches moving in the soft wind and an occasion shadow belonging to a small animal. Her heart fluttered, this was just an excuse she was sure of it; he was going to murder them in this forsaken forest.

"I see nothing…" She mumbled.

"Take the kid, run up the hills, hurry!" Madara shoved Hiroki into Minami's arms, and before the astound woman could say anything, dark figures landed softly on the ground from every treetop, so many of them, Konan gasped, moving like ghosts and casting no shadows like unearthly beings.

"Go!" Madara commanded again and this time the women obeyed him, taking the kids and running away.

So many elite Toujou killers bothered to show up, Madara noted and his lips twitched up with a smile- one of us should be flattered, Konan sama. He lifted his blade to greet the newcomers.

Konan ran, mind full of terror but she never turned back to see if any of those demons were after her. She would not know, even if she tried, those bloody creatures made no sound, and cast no shadow. She could only pray to the gods to protect them and took comfort at the woman running at her side. Minami did not allow her fear to show on her face, she was holding on to Sai, and the boy was pale and quite as a mouse, yet he kept running.

After what seemed to be forever, they stepped out of the woods, the hills became rocky and barren, doted with black opening of caves. They were able to locate the cave that Madara was guiding them to, their safe haven.

The cave was deep and dark, but there was a torch waiting at the entrance, Minami lit it hand handed it to Sai.

"Don't run or you might fall." She scolded the boy who was eager to explore the shelter.

The women carried the children and entered too, with little hesitative steppes.

The place showed hints of human utilization; there were screen doors little further inside, meant to keep the wind outside and the fire light within. How many ninja used this place in their travels? Konan wondered but said nothing and she closed the screen doors behind her. This was an illogical notion, but she felt better as the outdoors were blocked away by a paper thick layer.

"I hope we'll be safe here." Minami whispered.

Konan sighed, gently lowering Kaname on the tatami mats spread on the ground. Minami did the same with Hiroki and then she pulled some blankets out of her backpack for them.

Kaname breathed, his long eyelashes flickered; his mother leaned forwarded and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead. He looked better, both of the boys looked better, relaxed, color returning to their little faces.

"Do you think that man could stop all those killers from barging in here?" she asked Minami before stroking Hiroki's fiery locks.

"We should try to get some sleep," the older woman answered. "You too, Sai, stop running around and come get a blanket."

"Yes, ma'am." Sai placed the torch in a natural nook for a safe keep and covered up in his bedroll. The exhausted boy fell asleep almost immediately.

Konan however, was too troubled even to consider a slumber, she looked at the innocent boy and her thought wondered towards his father.

"Those were Danzo's men… those killers, were they?" Konan said, watching Minami as she laid their bedroll on the floor.

"Probably."

"We barely made it out there alive."

"Indeed."

"Those were not ordinary killers, Minami-san. You know what they were - Ninja, as the man who saved us. This breed rarely does anything out of sheer generosity. Why do you think he helped us? Who do you think sent him, my husband perhaps? Do you think he could overcome all those monsters, Minami-san? Did you get his name? "

"All those questions." the older woman frowned "Pointless, that man is already dead."

**oOOo**

"What do you mean you don't know if they are dead?" Danzo barked at the ninja in front of him. The man bowed deeply, but Danzo's rage was swarming up by the minute. "Explain yourself!"

"Uchiha Madara." the Ninja simply replied.

"Uchiha Madara?" Danzo repeated after him in dismay and his rage grew even more.

"Madara defended the woman, killing everyone in his way. They disappeared outside of the city's borders. Our men are chasing them as we speak."

"Madara betrayed us? Disobeying his own clan?" Orochimaru mumbled and his eyes glittered with amusement "This is interesting."

"This is outrageous!" Danzo turned and screamed at the ninja master. "You wish to tell me that all the men you sent as backup could not stop him?"

Now it was time for Orochimaru to bow down in apology. "Uchiha Madara is a very powerful shinobi, Danzo-dono."

"You should have taken that into consideration!" Danzo's voice resonance inside the small military tent, making the fabric walls shuddered.

"My deep regrets." Orochimaru bowed again.

"I will have none!" Danzo answered, "You should have foreseen this treachery… and you!" he pointed at the lower ranked ninja "You worthless imbecile, you'll pay with your life for failing to stop the Uchiha!"

"Now, now…" Orochimaru intervened "Let's not get carried away, Danzo-dono, we are not Samurai, we do not share your sense of honor and I will not lose a skilled shinobi over this." Orochimaru turned to his subordinate with a smile. "You may leave us now."

"Thank you." The Toujou bowed and vanished quickly outside.

"Who dare you…?" Danzo's blood boiled within him but the master ninja was not swaggered by this.

"I'll fix it myself, Danzo-dono." Orochimaru said and while speaking he pulled out some leather laces from his pockets to tie his long black hair. "This is but a minor entanglement."

Danzo watched him silently, as he put on his black gloves and tightened his dark hood over his pale face. He fell into a long silence, for this was the first time he ever saw Orochimaru taking a mission upon himself, this was unusual and implied on the gravity of the situation, but the soft glitter never left Orochimaru's emerald eyes.

"What do you plan to do?" Danzo finally asked.

"Simple enough, we need three dead bodies, don't we? A woman and two toddlers, I'll have it done. The old emperor would never tell the difference."

"But if they are still alive…"

"Not for long, Danzo-don."

"We cannot have them running around the land, Orochimaru-san! This can jeopardize all of my efforts!"

"First thing first! We need bodies to convince the old man to pass the throne to you, once you become the next emperor, things will get easier."

"Orochimaru-san, I …"

The master ninja stopped at the tent's entrance, he looked at the bonfires dotting the area around the capital were Danzo's soldiers camped. This siege could last the whole summer long, but the city was strong and there was no time to linger. They had to break it down from within by breaking the old man's heart.

"I'll be back by dawn, Danzo-dono, go and get some rest; the next few weeks are going to be hectic."

**oOOo**

Sweet scent floated in the air along with the soft sounds of melting ice. Patches of greenery were emerging here and there from the white sheets of snow, and spring was taking over the land. Madara has always welcomed this season with complicated feelings. Sure spring was a beautiful season, a celebration of life, but it also was the season for wars.

Madara inhaled the fragrant air and then shrugged and balanced his bag on his shoulder. He was supposed to be heading out from the village to execute the mission his dear brother appointed on him. Yet he was still not sure if he was heading towards the capital, or chasing down that useless Arata instead. Uncertainty kept him awake at nights and the last few days were a complete torture.

There was just one last meeting he had to hold before departure, which he hoped, would scatter those doubts away. Under a plum tree, she waited for him, she watched him approach with smiling eyes.

He walked towards her; a strange sense of gravity came down upon him.

"You came."

Madara bowed deeply in front of the small old woman. "Uruchi-sama."

"Call me aunty, like you always do." She scolded him smiling, but he was too nervous to return the favor.

"The plum blossom is so wonderful this year," the old woman said.

Madara lifted up his eyes to appreciate the delicate white flowers.

"It ends so soon," he said, taking in the beautiful sight.

"Better have it for a little while than never at all, don't you agree? Come sit next to me. There are things we need to talk about."

Madara swallowed and put down his bag and sword on the ground. He joined her on the little wooden bench, near the tree. Somewhere children played and their laughter echoed throughout the valley.

"Do you have a vision for me?" Madara asked concealing his worries under a casual voice.

"A vision, yes, for you? Not so sure."

"About the perfect weapon?"

"In ways."

"Please tell me about it, I need to know what to do."

"There is only so much one can do, we are all bounded by fate."

"Still, I need to know."

"Oh, you know very well, you only seek my confirmation."

Madara let out a frustrated sigh. "Mah, aunty, if I knew we were going to speak in riddles, I would have prepared some."

The old woman began to laugh softly and patted on his thigh. Madara smiled at her, but his face gave away his tension. Uruchi placed her fragile hand on his strong arm, and stroked it, she did not laugh anymore and her gaze became sad.

"Forgive me, my lad, if I am lingering. It is only because I cannot gather enough courage."

"It's that bad, huh?" Madara hummed.

The old woman nodded slowly "I saw a horrible vision, and I don't know what to make of it."

"Tell me, please."

"I saw death."

Madara's muscles clenched under the old woman's touch. "Did you see my death?"

"I saw many deaths, by many forms, hunger, diseases, wars… I saw our country wither under the rule of a cruel tyrant that no one have the strength to oppose. I saw a land weak with fear, silenced with terror, for the ruler have spies everywhere and all Ninja clans become his servants, his tool to bring death upon rebels."

"And that cruel ruler would be Danzo by any chance?"

"Yes, he would."

"And those ninja would be led be Orochimaru?"

"Very likely."

"So what about our clan? Will it fall under the Toujou command as well?" Madara asked in anger.

"Our clan was no more."

"What?!... How?"

"Our clan was slaughtered."

Madara clenched his fist and slammed it on the wooden bench, creating a small crater. "I knew it! I knew Orochimaru would betray us! And my stupid brother dared taking him into our village!"

"Orochimaru had nothing to do with it, Madara-kun, Itachi did."

"I-Itachi?"

"The boy that almost got you killed, Mikoto's son…"

"I know who Itachi is, aunty, but why?"

"As revenge perhaps, although this part is not very clear to me."

"This is…. this is much worse than I could ever imagine…" Madara buried his face in his hands and tried to breathe deeply. Uruchi ran her hand up and down his back, as she often did when he was a child that needed some comfort.

"It is not done yet."

Madara breathed again and straightened up slowly, glaring at the old seer. "This is horrible. Is there anyway to stop it from happening? What can I do, aunty, tell me how can I prevent it?"

"We are small, our actions are limited."

"But I will not sit and watch it happen, aunty! There's must be something I can do!"

"Follow your heart; it is your best guide."

"My heart?" Madara gazed at the old Kunoichi, confused.

Uruchi placed her hand on his chest, over his pounding heart. "You have a good soul, Madara-kun, you'll find your way. I have something for you, a good luck charm." her hand reached down to her pocket and she drew out a silvery pendant."

"What is it?" Madara mumbled as she placed it in his hand.

By a closer look, it seemed like a small metallic flask on a silver chain. Madara took the small charm and ran his fingers on it; his eyes examined the small object with curiosity.

"What is it, aunty?"

"Something that ran down my family for generations, but it can only be used once."

"Used?" Madara shook the flask and his keen sense of hearing registered the sound of liquid tumbling inside.

"This is a very powerful antidote."

"Antidote? For which poison?"

"Any poison."

"Not possible." Madara sent a disbelieving gaze at his beloved aunty but she only smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I hope you won't need to put it to the test."

"Uruchi-sama…"

"Use it wisely." She said, getting up on her feet in a graceful manner fitting a much younger woman than herself.

"Aunty…"

"I have to go now. I have to prepare lunch for the kids. Arata's wife is such a horrible cook, you know…"

"Aunty, please…" Madara had so many questions to ask her still, and he was getting an eerie notion that this was their last meeting.

"Good luck with your missions, dear boy. Just follow your heart; it is your best guide."

Madara frowned, watching her leave. She passed by the running children and their dogs barked with excitement.

"Madara-sensei!" one of the kids recognized him and waved. "Come play with us!"

Somehow, those childish voices penetrated the fog of his gloomy thoughts. He looked at the pleading eyes and lowered his eyes to his backpack and than up again to the child. 'I can spare some time' Madara smiled at the invitation. He placed the pendant in a safe pocket and got up.

"Madara-sensei!"

"I'm coming." he smiled at the children and walked towards the gang, picking up a wooden branch on his way. "Charge!

And they did. They charged him from every direction, so many of them, so cruel and determinant, moving fast in silence, efficient strikes, no mercy.

Madara was so tired, so desperate but he knew that if he succumbs now, more than just his life would be lost. And so he let his primeval instincts take over, and his body moved on its own, cutting, piercing, and striking at whatever in front of him. He used his talent to manipulate shadows to decoy and confuse his enemies. He slew them, one by one not bothering to count them. When he awakened from that horrible nightmare, it was dawn already, and dead bodies were lying all around him.

He breathed heavily; the sword was so heavy in his grip he had to drop it down. He looked at his hands; they were sticky and shining red with blood. He knew he was looking at his own, and by the color of it, he could tell it was pouring out of a main artery. He had minutes, half an hour at best.

'I hope I did not fail them…," he thought about the second most beautiful woman he had ever seen. There was no way of knowing if more killers were to come, yet Madara did know he was at his end, and there no more he could do for them. 'I'd better find a nice place to lie down' he concluded before blacking out.

**oOOo**

Days were passing by through a foggy haze. Itachi could not tell one day from the other, and he hated spending them in that shaky, smelly wagon, feeling a mild nausea and an extreme boredom. They hardly made any stops, and when soldiers complained about it, Hidan or Kakuzu would hurry up and scold them.

Whenever they did stop, Itachi would find a small hidden place to practice his ninja skills, in case they will come in handy someday. His wounds healed without a trace and he was getting stronger with each passing day.

At evenings, Deidara came to eat dinner with him, as well as Sasuke, but his younger brother preferred to pass most of his day with the other children among the troops, and a name kept rising in their conversations- Naruto.

Naruto was an orphan, adopted by one of the officers, and he became Sasuke's best friend, they became insupportable.

Sasuke was talking about him at dinner, and Itachi lowered his soup bowl with contempt. "Naruto this and Naruto that…" He pouted, "Can't we talk about something else besides Naruto?"

Deidara could not help but giggle "Itachi-san… jealous much?"

Itachi blushed with fury "At Naruto? Never."

"You could have fooled me, un." Deidara sipped his soup, a mocking smile still lingered on his lips.

"And you should stop spending so much time with that brat." Itachi turned to his younger brother, sitting next to him. "You waste your time with that useless savage when you should start practicing with me."

"I don't want to practice with you." Sasuke answered, "I don't want to learn ninjutstu, I want to ride with Hidan."

Itachi frowned, riding horses was one of the few things he loathed and he was bad at it too. "So at least spend the nights with me." Itachi insisted.

"But you sleep with that carrot-top all the time, it's embracing."

"So you'd rather sleep in Naruto's tent? I bet he snores like a thunder storm."

"Yup, he does." Sasuke muffled and focused on his soup again.

"Oi, I've been looking all over for ya, runt!" came a new roaring voice, belonging to a silver haired officer.

The little blonde turned to look at the man approaching their camping place, he smiled and his sapphire eyes shone brightly.

The man knelt beside Deidara and brushed his hand over the golden hair.

"Hidan-san." Itachi bowed lightly.

"Got some soup for me?"

"Here…" Itachi took a bowl from the pile and dipped it in the tin pot.

Diedara leaned against Hidan; he sniffed the air around him and pouted, "You stink."

Hidan smirked and lifted his arm in return, exposing his armpit just in spite. Deidara chocked and moved away.

"I haven't got much time to bath lately, ya know, I hardly have the time to shave in the morning, a problem the three of you don't share."

Itachi and Deidara exchanged glances, none too pleased to admit Hidan was right.

"Your dinner." Itachi gave the bowl to Hidan.

"Thanks." Hidan accepted the soup and drank it with noisy slurps.

"So, what's new?" Deidara asked when Hidan dipped his bowl in the pot again for seconds.

"New? Bloody Pein is riding our asses hard, but that's nothing new. He wants to cover land like a fucking typhoon and I told him that if only one horse break a leg in this madness, I'd break both of his in return."

"That bad, un?"

"Fucking much, can't blame him, though, I would also like to put my hands on Danzo's scummy neck as fast as I can."

"When will we reach the capital?" Itachi asked.

"Depends…" Hidan chewed the last piece of meat from his bowl. "If we're lucky we'll be there in two weeks."

"And if we're not?"

"Then never, pup, we expect a collision with Danzo's allies any day now. This can turn into a real ugly battle, real soon."

"Wow, my first battle!" Sasuke yelped with unconcealed enthusiasm.

Both Itachi and Hidan glanced at the boy with a frown.

"The endless stupidity of youth." Hidan murmured quietly.

Deidara was not pleased at all; he leaned close to Hidan and bit his lips nervously.

Hidan wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist. "It's getting dark, Dei-chan, let's get some rest, I got the third watch tonight, so I'd rather hit the sack early."

"Yes, we should go." Deidara agreed, hints of his worry lingered in his voice.

"Thanks for dinner, pup. See you guys tomorrow."

Deidara and Hidan moved slowly away and blended into the mass of tents and people that surrounded them.

"I'm going too…" Sasuke hurried to get on his feet.

"Let me guess, Naruto?"

"Good night, Nissan." Sasuke gave Itachi a quick peck on his cheek and ran away with a light heart.

Itachi was left alone and he looked up at the darkening sky. It was getting rather chilly so he decided to retreat to his tent.

One of the advantages of being the high lord's lover was that his tent was more spacious and far more luxuries than the ones used by the plain soldiers. Itachi entered and took off his Kimono to remain in his under robs; he crawled into the silky bedroll and fell asleep almost immediately.

He woke up to the sound of two men arguing at the tent's entrance.

"As your physician I command you to get some rest!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I want to recheck the guarding posts?"

"Your watch is over, sir, don't force me to drug you."

"But I want to make sure the duty officers are prepared…"

"Pein-sama, get in! Now!"

"You old dog…"

"Stubborn redhead."

Some shoving and pushing took place, and a dark tall figure has been thrown into the tent.

"Get some rest, it's an order!" the winner commanded and left.

Itachi smiled under the blankets as Pein spitted out some curses. The older man opened his belt and let his swards fall on the tent's floor. He removed his robs and then he walked as silently as possible towards the bedroll to join Itachi.

Itachi felt the strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist as Pein embraced him from behind. Pein rested his head on the crook of Itachi's neck and his cold nose sent shivers down the younger male spine.

"He's right, you know, Kakuzu-san."

"You're up?" came Pein's whispering answer. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's alright; you should try to get some sleep."

Pein breathed deeply and sighed. "I wish I could."

Itachi could feel Pein's muscles and they were tense and tight. He brushed his hand over the older man's arm. Maybe it was time to put his skills into good use. "Do you want a massage, Pein-sama?" he suggested.

"A what? No…! Itachi, please, I'm not in the mood!"

"Don't bite my head off. I was just trying to be helpful."

"I know." Came a kiss on his cheek, along with the sting of unshaved bristles. "Go back to sleep."

Itachi sighed softly and closed his eyes again. He could feel Pein relaxing behind him, but just as he drifted back to slumber, he felt something warm and wet trickling down his neck.

"Pein…" Itachi whispered and sent his hand to gently touch Pein's face and as he suspected he found them wet as well. With worry, he turned within the embrace to face his lover. "Pein, what is wrong?"

Pein did not respond, but his body shivered. Itachi closed his hands on Pein's nape and placed a tender kiss on his lips. At first it felt like the redhead resisted, but after a short while, Itachi could feel him responding.

The youth kept stroking Pein's messy hair. "Don't give up hope."

"But I must."

"Huh?"

"I must train myself to think that they are already dead, it's the only way to… the only way to remain strong when I find out the truth."

Pein's voice broke at the end, and new tears silent ran down his face.

Itachi was overwhelmed by this display of weakness, but he was also honored for he knew hat this warlord would not show his suffering to just anyone.

The seventeen year old tightened his embrace, and let Pein nuzzle on his chest.

"You must hope until there is no more hope, you own it to them, your wife and child relay on your strength and if you give up hope you'll become weak."

"But it hurts… so much…"

"I know."

Itachi kept stroking Pein's face until all tears dried out, in his heart, he kept repeating his vows, I am your weapon, I'd kill for you, I'd die for you.

"Itachi…"

"Yes?"

"Remember you told me once, you foresaw Arata's intentions to kill Sasuke."

"It was more like a vision, a premonition…"

"Can you do this again? Can you tell me the fate of my son and wife?"

"I'm not sure, Pein-sama, I have no idea how to summon those visions."

"Please try."

"I'll do my best, go to sleep now."

"I'll do my best."

**oOOo**

At the imperial palace, the old emperor was led into the main hall by his trustworthy high clerk Hanzo-san. Sobs and moans accompanied them on their journey through the corridors.

The emperor covered his ears angrily "Make them stop!" he commanded, but Hanzo only lowered his head.

Two sobbing servants appeared at the last screen door and fell on the floor in front for the emperor.

"What is this nonsense?" he scolded them.

They got up and opened the screen door. In the room there were two lines of mourning servants, faces looked up, swollen with tears. At the center of the room, laying on a pure white futon, were three bodies of a woman and two small children. The sight was horrible. The dead faces were distorted almost beyond recognition, blackened and bloated, a result of some unknown poison.

"It's Kumori-sama's wife." One maid cried and fell on the dead body, praying and sobbing at the same time.

The old emperor looked at the scene detached and frozen. A servant came to him holding a scroll, but the old man did not move a muscle to reach for it.

"Let me." Hanzo grabbed the scroll instead and opened it. He read it with a frown.

"It's a suicide note, Tennō Heika. It says here that Kumori's wife took her own life because of her husband's betray."

"I don't know any Kumori!" the emperor shouted, "Get everyone out of here!"

The clerks gazed at each other, trying to hide their embracement.

"Everyone leave!!!" the old emperor roared. "Get those corpses out of here, this is a holy place!"

Hanzo looked at the servants and sighed, "Close the palace's gates. Take down all flags and ribbons, make sure everybody shave their heads and dress in white. This palace is officially at mourning."

"Hai!" the low ranked clerk bowed.

"I'll dispense the funeral orders later today."

"Hai." The clerk bowed again and as he was about to leave, Hanzo stopped him again.

"Wait…! Get me a meeting with Danzo-dono, will you?"

"Hai."

Hanzo could not help but smile, he was thinking about his new position at the new regime, all the benefits and wealth that awaited him. With those pleasant thoughts in mind, he turned to the old emperor.

The emperor looked at him like a child who lost his way. "Why all those laments, Hanzo-san?" he asked his clerk "Did somebody die?"

"Did you eat your breakfast yet, your majesty? Come, I'll take you to your dinning hall."

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N -** Please review and let me know if you are still around. I hope to update soon. Take care.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**- Here we are again, with an update. I am glad that there are still some people who believe in this story. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I hope you take enjoyment in this story, I know I do.

Sorry for the temporary lack of lemons, war and love never mingled too well, but good things comes for those who wait… ; )

**Floating worlds**

_"Remember you told me once, you foresaw Arata's intentions to kill Sasuke."_

_"It was more like a vision, a premonition…"_

_"Can you do this again? Can you tell me the fate of my son and wife?"_

_"I'm not sure, Pein-sama, I have no idea how to summon those visions." _

**A new weapon, an old enemy**

.**  
**

It was a sunny bright day and a soft breeze ruffled his hair. He was in an unfamiliar place, where he could hear the sea. A rice field laid at his one side, a grove at the other, and he looked around puzzled 'Where am I? What am I doing here?'

Shadowing his eyes from the golden glow that was almost surreal, he scanned this foreign region. He picked up faint sounds of chanting voices from afar, so he concluded there was a monastery near by, but it was hidden somewhere up the hills. He could not see a living soul as far as his gaze could reach except for a pair of falcons who were gliding above him with grace.

He tried to recall how he ended up here, but nothing came to his mind that was almost as fuzzy as the air that surrounded him. As he struggled to understand what was going on, he realized someone was tugging at his sleeve.

He looked down and met an astonished expression that matched his own.

"You felt it!" A boy around Sasuke's age ogled him with dismay.

"Of course I did." Itachi said irritated by the fact he was taken by surprise. The kid seemed to sprout out of thin air "It is rude to touch strangers, you know."

But the boy would not take the blunt hint, he continued clinging to him. He was dressed in a rough grey robs, straw sandals to his feet, he smelled like fish, maybe a fisherman's son.

And the boy glared at him still, with shiny black eyes and sealed mouth.

"Let go of my arm, kid." Itachi muffled slowly and the boy kept tagging at his sleeve. "What do you want from me?"

"You are so beautiful, are you a spirit? Are you a boy or a girl?" finally the boy spoke and his voice was full of awe.

Itachi frowned iterated once more. "I'm a male and definitely not a spirit. Please let go of me. I have to find my way out of here."

It was the boy's turn to frown and his eyes filled up with tears. "But… but you just arrived! We've been waiting for so long and you are the first to notice us! Don't leave me alone, please! You must help me, sir, please!"

"I don't understand." Itachi tried to pull away, but the kid just would not give up.

"Come with me! Please come, please come, sir! " The boy pleaded again and again holding on to Itachi's robes almost tearing the sleeve down.

"Fine." Itachi said, still frowning. This situation was so absurd and ridicules but he sensed no danger coming from the boy or from their surrounding so he was willing to play along, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

The boys' expression changed from open distress to a beaming smile." Thank you, sir! Thank you so much! Come!" he started walking, leading Itachi into the woods, he dared peeped at him after a short while, "My name is Minoru."

"Itachi."

"Nice to meet you, Itachi-san. Akiko and Torio will be so happy to see you! We've been waiting for so long!"

They stepped into the grove and the air around them became a bit colder and more salty. Itachi realized they were actually entering a mangrove forest, the soil was moist, trees' roots tangled in heaps on the grown like snakes, little crabs ran around under their feet. It was probably a northwest corner of the country; Itachi heard stories about trees that grew on the ocean's shore far away in the northwest, but naturally, he never set foot there, well not until now that is. How on earth did he get here?

"Where are you taking me, Minoru-kun?"

"Don't be afraid." The boy smiled at him. "No one can see us."

"I don't understand." Itachi mumbled his frustration again.

The rest of the walk was in silence, and it took only a short while.

"Here they are!" Minoru released his grip on Itachi's sleeve and ran with glee to meet his friends.

There were other two children in a clearing, they were skinny and poorly dressed like Minoru, a boy and a girl, and they were playing by a tree. They stopped their play as Minoru charged at them.

"Someone came!" he pointed at Itachi. "Someone came for us!"

"Are you sure?" the girl asked and gave Itachi a sad glare.

"He can see us! I brought him here!"

Itachi bowed lightly at the girl and she hitched her breath with surprise.

"Told you he can see us!" Minoru cheered in his triumph.

The boy and girl approached Itachi with caution. The girl sent her hand to pinch his arm, and the boy grabbed his long hair and pulled it down.

"Stop that!" Itachi scolded them.

"You are real!" the girl wailed and burst into tears.

"What?" Itachi grained his teeth in frustration. What the hell was going on? The little girl cried and shivered in front of him.

"There, there…" He knelt on the ground besides her and reached for a hug; it was an awkward and clumsy hug. "You must be Akiko." He tried to open a conversation, wondering if he should let go, but she pressed her little body to his torso, clinging desperately to him like Minoru before her. He could not help but feel sad for them. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked hoping to calm her down.

"Yes." the girl snuffled.

"We should take him to the bay." Minoru said in a low voice.

"The bay?" Itachi asked and the girl shuddered in his arms.

"You should come to the bay with us." Minoru insisted. "It's not very far away."

"If you want to help us, you must come with us to the bay." The other boy, who kept his silence up until now, opened his mouth to agree.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Itachi whispered to the girl in his arms and she nodded her head. "All right, then, take me to the bay." Itachi got up, holding the girl still; she nuzzled against his chest, shivering still. Minoru came forward tugging at his sleeve again.

"It's not very far." The boy repeated.

With the girl in his arms, and two boys on his sides he walked in the mangrove forest, wondering again how he ended up here and what was going on, but as Minoru promised, the walk was not a long one. The mangroves gave way to a small patch of golden sand with an arch of ocean behind it. The bay was surprisingly vast; stretching like a big blue crescent to the horizon, the green rims of the grove decorated its edges. It was a beautiful strange sight.

Itachi's sandals sunk in the warm sand, the salty breeze stroked his face and the girl placed her head on his shoulder.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked after few moments of stillness.

"Make him see, Akiko." Minaru asked the girl.

"Close your eyes." Akiko whispered softly to his ear.

Itachi smiled and obeyed and not before too long he felt her soft lips kissing his cheek. With that kiss, he hitched his breath because an overwhelming sensation came washing over him, hitting him like a wave. A flow of visions stormed at him out of order and fragmented but very vivid and intense. The barren bay became busy and humming with activity. He saw a big ship, a hug war ship docking in this bay, and a trail of boats, like working ants, sailing from and to it. On the small shore, people unloading carts, and put them on awaiting wagons. He saw military men speaking in foreign languages, exchanging gold coins and barrels of dark powder. He saw a huge army camps at nighttime and soldiers in the mangrove forest, training with a strange weapon.

It was nothing like a sword, a bow, or even a spear; it was more like a strange metal tube. The way to operate it was strange too, to attack something there was no need in approaching it; the only thing the soldier needed to do was just point the tube at the creature an awful sound of thunder would be heard along with a smell of burning metal and the creature somehow dropped dead on the spot. What an obscene killing thing, Itachi reverted his face and opened his eyes with horror.

The girl watched him closely "Did you see them? Did you see those thunder sticks?"

"I did, who were those people?"

"We don't know."

"But where did that weapon came from?" Itachi asked out loud but he knew the children held no answer.

The girl sighed and tears filled her eyes again she wiggled in his arms so he put her down. "Tell him our story, Minaru." she asked the boy and set down on the shoreline, weeping. Minaru nodded and turned to Itachi with his dark sad eyes.

"They came here last summer, a huge army, we didn't know where they came from but the ship came a week after them. Dad said that they wanted nothing with us so if we mind our own business they'll do us no harm and go away. We came here to fish. We always came here; this was our place and a good spot for fishing."

"We did nothing wrong!" Torio interrupted with anger

"But we didn't know this was a bad idea." Minaru continued, "The soldiers had their camp here. It was a bad idea, because we saw them practicing their thunder sticks and their commander was not very happy about it."

"He didn't want us to tell anything to anyone about their new weapon, it was a big secret." Akiko said looking at the ocean "And we cried and promised to keep it safe, but the officer would not believe us, he said little children cannot hold their tongues." "He said he was sick and tired of killing beasts. He said he wanted a chance to try it on human targets." Torio snarled.

Akiko choked and started weeping again.

"They tied us to a tree and lined up in rows" Minaru continued "one after another in order, they took their shots, even long after we were dead." Minoru concluded with a gloomy voice.

"Targets? Dead?" Itachi hissed with renewed fright.

"We've been waiting almost a year for someone like you to show up." The girl said. "Someone that would listen to us. You have to tell my father, they buried us under a big tree; he thinks we drowned in the sea."

"No! This cannot be!" Itachi nearly screamed, "This is a dream, a nightmare!"

"Don't you believe us? We are not lying." Minaru shouted with tears. "Just look at this!" the boy lifted up his shirt and suddenly his flesh became wounded and bleeding.

"No! No!" Itachi reached for him, he sent his hands to the child's torso in an instinctive try to stop the bleeding, but he only got his hands drenched in blood. He looked up at the boy in horror; new wounds started sprouting on his head, horrible holes from where rivers of blood poured out.

"No!" Itachi cried. "No!"

**oOOo**

"No!"

"Itachi…"

"No!"

"Itachi, it's all right, it's me, hush now."

He was yanked into a sitting position; strong arms embraced him, drawing him closer to a warm torso. Itachi breathed heavily and peeped at his hands; they were not soaked in blood anymore, only pale under the moonlight. Rough fingers slowly stroked his hair, and tender kisses were placed on his temples. He breathed in Pein's familiar scent and his heart finally slowed down its beating.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Pein asked softly, worried.

"Hn." It felt so real.

"Turn to me."

Itachi turned in Pein's lap and faced him. Pein leaned towards the youth and gave him a warm, attentive kiss. "You are safe now, calm down."

Itachi snuggled into the older male chest and laid his head in the crook of his neck.

Pein sent his hands up and down Itachi's back in a soothing manner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he suggested after a while.

"Hn." Itachi responded by rubbing his buttocks against Pein's crotch. There were better and much more efficient ways to chase away a bad dream.

Pein picked up on the hint and chuckled in a low voice but before he could do anything else, someone showed up at the tent entrance.

"Fucking late, I know." it was Hidan "Sorry to wake you up, but you must come with me now, Pein-sama."

The redhead tightened his grip on Itachi. "Can't it wait till sunrise?" he asked, slightly aggravated.

"No." Hidan replied simply.

"If it can't be helped…" Pein muffled, he knew Hidan would not intrude his tent without an emergency

"Get your sorry ass out here, both of you!"

Now it was Itachi turn to sigh, he hoped that at least he could get back to sleep. Pein gave him an apologetic kiss, but he was growing worried. They crawled out of their bedroll in silence and after a moment to put on some clothing they stepped out into the chilly air. Hidan was waiting for them, stiff and impatience throwing swift glances at all directions, his hand danced nervously on his hip.

Pein gave his silver haired officer a scolding glare. "Give me a good reason not to kill you."

"I'll give you a bloody bad one." Hidan frowned. "The officers are waiting."

Pein frowned and clenched his jaw line. "Take us to them."

They let Hidan lead the way through rows of tents in quiet. Most of the soldiers were asleep at that hour, their campfires reduced to ashes, and their empty pots rolled on the ground along with smelly boots and embracing underwear that were left on ropes in a hopeless attempt to refresh them. Only the ones on duty patrolled the edges of the camping area.

"Do you want to tell me what is it all about?" Pein asked after avoiding a huge lump of horse's droppings at the very last second.

"The scout team came back."

"Can't they hold up their report until there's enough light to see where the hell I'm going?"

"They came back in pieces."

"What?"

"Fucking yeah, get in."

The commanding tent was illuminated with oil lamps, and sounds of dispute came out of it. As Pein stepped in, all the officers hushed up and bowed deeply. Itachi recognize three of them, one was Kakuzu and it seemed like he was dragged out of bed as well. The look on his face was troubling, Itachi never saw Kakuzu so pale.

"What is it all about?" Pein began, throwing irritated glances at the attendees. He took his place on the mat and Itachi sat down to his right. Pein waited for few moments for the silence to be broken.

"Give your report to Pein-sama." Hidan commanded a man that was curled up against the tent's floor, shaking as if seen a ghost.

"Lord Kumori…" The man bowed, still shivering "My name is Ryusuke, I was on the scout team you sent three days ago."

"You were supposed to be back this morning."

"Yes we were, sir… sorry for the delay." the man bowed deeply again and Pein could not hide his lack of patience, his handsome features twisted with ridicule.

"Did you summon me here to apologies for being late?" he mocked the poor scout.

"No, sir, definitely not! We were found out by an enemy force." The man almost moaned, "There's an army waiting at the next pass, if we march tomorrow, we will fall into their trap."

Pein frowned at this, but he was not taken by surprise. "This was expected. Are there any other roots in the area we can take to avoid them?"

An officer who was holding the maps bowed deeply. "There are none, my lord; they have chosen their position well."

Pein took a deep breath and his silver eyes went colder. "Very well then, tomorrow we face our first battle."

"Sir, there is more." the scout practically throw himself on the floor begging to be heard. "There were three of us, two are dead. I carried one of them here; it took me the whole day to bring him back."

"You should see the body." Kakuzu commented.

Pein raised an eyebrow in his struggle to understand the relevance, but if Kakuzu insisted, he was not going to argue. "Bring the body here." he sighed.

It was already waiting for him in the tent, wrapped in blood-soaked sheets. Two officers dragged it forwards and Kakuzu opened the wrapping.

Itachi had to employ all his self-control not to gasp at the scene; the dead scout had huge holes in his chest, turning his flesh into a bloody mush. No known weapon could have done that kind of damage, but the one he saw in his dream. Itachi fought the shivers that ran like ice-cold fingers on his spine; he turned his gaze to Pein, and saw that the redhead struggled to hide his revulsion as well.

"Explain this." Pein ordered.

"They have a strange new kind of sword, sir." The scout mumbled "A magical one, a demonic one that can pierce through the flesh without touching it. Danzo must have made a deal with the spirits' world to get this kind of a weapon; it reeks of metal and fire and makes hideous thundering sounds."

Pein did not approve this supernatural approach; he turned his eyes to Kakuzu, the older officer bowed.

"I identified four separate wounds, on the chest and coming out of the back. I also found this imbedded in the body." Kakuzu placed a small metal bullet in front of his lord.

Pein examined the little scrape of metal and found it hard to believe that such a small thing can do so much damage.

"It seems like this new weapon can shoot up those bullets at high enough velocity to inflict this amount of harm." Kakuzu continued. "It's the most dangerous weapon I've ever seen, Pein-sama. It is clearly out of this country."

"It probably came from the mainland." Pein agreed in a low voice "If not from a far more remote places."

"I'm positive it can penetrate any kind of armor we have, Kumori-sama, and I fear we are helpless against it. This weapon has the potential to wipe out our entire army." Kakuzu concluded with a deep sigh and Pein took on the news with an unreadable expression.

"We are screwed." Hidan noted.

"This is a disaster…" another officer agreed.

"We are doomed." sighed another officer and the room broke again into small arguments and disputes.

"How many?" Pein asked loud enough to hush the crowd.

"How many what, Pein-sama?" Kakuzu replied with a question.

"How many weapons like that did you see?" Pein turned to the scout.

"Two, sir." the man answered, trembling.

Pein hardened his glare "We continue as planed."

"But sir!" Kakuzu protested, "We have nothing against those things!"

"Do we have any other option?" Pein nearly roared at him. "We can handle two metal shooters!"

"But can we handle five?" Kakuzu questioned "Fifty? Five hundred?"

"We continue as planed." Pein insisted.

"We are talking a bloody huge risk here, Pein-sama, we can lose more than half of our fucking force tomorrow. And then what? By the fucking time we get to Danzo we'd only whack our dicks at him?"

"Hidan!" Pein shouted, "What do you suggest? Turning back? Giving up? I will not be intimidated out of battle! Not for this! Not for anything! If it is the gods' will for me to die tomorrow, I gladly would!"

"You'll achieve nothing!" Hidan shouted back.

"I'll achieve nothing by stepping down! We march tomorrow as planed!"

"We'll be slain like mother fucking pigs!"

"Pein-sama…" Itachi spoke softly. "There's a way…."

"What?" Pein turned to face him, noticing him for the first time in the room.

Itachi cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed "There's another way, but… Can we talk about it in private?"

Pein stared at Itachi for a minute, trying to guess what was going on inside that pretty head, eventually he gave up. "Sure. Leave us, all of you! And take the body away too!"

"Sir?" sounds of protest hovered in the tent.

"Leave now!" Pein commanded again.

"Hai, Pein-sama." the officers mumbled.

They stepped out outside, puzzled and frustrated. Kakuzu and the poor scout carried the dead body out with them, last to leave was Hidan, he pleaded to stay but Pein refused him coldly.

After few moments, Pein was left all alone with his weasel, he drank the sight of the beautiful youth and it helped him to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry I caused a fuss." Itachi's pale cheeks had a rosy undertow color. "I just didn't want to flaunt my abilities in front of an audience."

"You did well." Pein smiled weary.

"I would like to talk about my dream now."

"Itachi…" Pein sighed

"It's relevant." Itachi insisted before Pein could say another word. "In my nightmare I saw this new weapon."

"Did you?" Pein replied, astounded.

"It looks like a metal tube, and it needs some sort of a dark powder to operate it. Danzo bought this weapon from the outside, from far away countries. It was imported here by a foreign war ship. Danzo has carts and carts of those tubes."

Pein lowered his gaze to the floor. "This is… this is horrible news, assuming what you saw in your dream was…"

"I know what I saw is true!" Itachi pleaded with passion, "You have to trust me, Pein, please." He added in a low voice.

Pein nodded, gloomy. "I do trust your visions, my love, they never failed to come through, but if you are right the situation seems to be hopeless." he looked like a man who slowly accepted his upcoming death. Pein breathed deeply and straightened up, still glaring at the ground.

"Not hopeless yet, look at me!" Itachi pleaded.

Pein's silver eyes rose up to meet the onyx ones, his lips curved up with a thin smile. "I'm listening."

"This new alien weapon has a weakness, Pein-sama, and I think I can use it to bring that army down, but this means you have to let me go."

"A weakness? What kind of…. go? Go where?"

"I must enter the enemy camp by myself, your troops should follow but don't lunch an attack before I give my mark."

"Attack? Mark? Itachi what the hell are you planning to do?"

"I will infiltrate the enemy camp and disable them. I know what to do, I mean, I have an idea and I think it will work."

Pein's ivory features hardened. "Out of the question!"

Itachi pouted in a very attractive way, but his eyes were burning with frightening determination. "I am a ninja, Pein-sama, you gave me a sword and I have to use it."

"This is insane! Do you think I'd ever let you step into an enemy camp all by yourself? This is suicide, and I would never agree to…"

"No one else can do what needs to be done. There is no other choice."

"I will never allow you to risk your life in such a way! Do you think…"

"I'm not a trophy!" Itachi interrupted him with fury "I have skills and I can put them to good use!"

"Itachi…"

"You'll neglect your duty and betray your people if you won't allow me this one."

"I will not send you to your death!"

"We would all be dead this time tomorrow if we don't do something, and you forget that Sasuke's life is also on the line."

"Fine, Fine, you win! What is your plan?"

**oOOo**

It was close to dawn, as Itachi finished preparing his backpack. He packed two daggers, a fine rope of nice length, two hooks, bow and arrows, and off course not to forget his sword on his back. He wished for some Ninja weapons like shuriken and some decent Kunai but there were not to be found here, so he had to manage.

Someone entered the tent, and he turned to face him smiling, Pein did not smile back.

"Are you ready?" the warlord studied Itachi's supple frame, clad entirely in black.

"As ready as I can be." Itachi answered.

He interrogated the poor scout for hours, drawing from him everything he could possibly know about the enemy camp, from their numbers and position to the type for trees that surrounded their camping place. He also creped into Sasuke's tent to kiss him goodbye. He found it hard suppressing his urge to strangle Naruto; the blonde that snored and drooled happily beside his Otoutou.

"I must tell you, I'm not happy about it. Not happy at all." Pein said grimly.

Itachi wore his gloves, "I see no other choice."

"We can fight the Samurai way!"

"And we can die a very noble and useless death."

"Itachi…"

"You worry too much; I am more capable than I may appear."

"It's not just that, love, I'd hate to see you turning into those hideous killing tools."

"I was born that way."

"You were also born a prostitute."

"Your point is?"

"My point is…" Pein grabbed Itachi's arm tightly, but did not continue.

"You must let me go." Itachi whispered.

"No."

Itachi could think about at least five ways to free himself from that hold, but they all involved braking bones and cutting limbs so he gave is up. Instead, he looked into those silver eyes and breathed deeply.

"Pein-sama, if it weren't for you, I would still be in some low tea house accepting costumers. You set me free; so helping you is my own free choice."

Pein would not let go, instead he pulled Itachi closer to him for a kiss. Itachi didn't resist, as Pein licked his lower lip, he opened his mouth to let him in. The kiss was hot and intense, all the unspoken hopes and fears were poured into it. Pein held Itachi like he was never letting go, and the youth pressed his lean body towards him in a desperate attempt to hold on to him.

They broke the kiss after a long while and stared at each other panting.

"Return safely." Was all Pein could say.

"You as well." Itachi answered softly.

Pein finally let go of his hand and watched him as he picked up his backpack and left the tent.

**oOOo**

"Mikoto…" he whispered slowly, his voice was broken and hoarse, "Mikoto, my love." There was no boundary to his joy. She remembered him; she waited for him on the other side. Does that mean she also found a way to forgive him? There was only one way to find out. He pulled her into his arms, locking his lips on hers; all his longing and misery came to an end as he drank her like pure, cold water.

Yet something was wrong, her bosom was bigger and softer than he anticipated, her scent was unfamiliar and on top of all she was struggling to free herself.

He let go and blinked his hazy eyes; as soon as they could focus, he recognized his mistake. "Konan-sama, I am so sorry."

She hovered above him, panting and blushing, but she managed to smile. "You are running a fever, there's no need to apologies."

Madara sighed and closed his eyes again drifting back to his delirium sleep; his disappointment was clear on his face and so heartbreaking that for a moment Konan wished to be that Mikoto, whoever she was. She dipped her cloth in water again and passed it slowly on his face and torso, trying to bring his temperature down while avoiding his wounds.

"Is he dead yet?" Minami peeked over Konan's shoulder.

"On the contrary," Konan nearly laughed, "He just stole a kiss from me."

"How rude!" the older woman huffed.

Konan did not notice she was lacing her fingers in his jet-black hair until Minami's scolding gaze caused her to retreat.

"Let me take your place, you must be exhausted. You have been here the whole day."

"No need, Minami-san, I'm good."

"Go and eat something!" the servant scolded her "Stretch your limbs, get some fresh air and besides… I want my chance at stealing a kiss."

"What?"

Minami curved up her narrow lips in a way that suspiciously resembled a smile. Konan could not believe her eyes, Minami smiling? Have the good old careless days returned?

"Go grab some rice porridge, and please try to get Hiroki to eat as well; he's been driving me crazy all day."

"Fine." Konan sighed and let Minami take her place.

She got on her numb feet and approached the other side of the cave, where they organized an improvised cooking stove.

Sai was there, feeding Kaname from his bowl, the six years old did his best, but there was more food on the toddler's face than in his stomach. Hiroki sat next to them, pouting; he refused to touch his plate.

"Sai-kun, please let me handle this." Konan suggested gently and took the bowl out of his hands. Kaname was more than willing to sit in her lap, waiting to be fed.

"Hiroki, eat." She commanded her older son, while feeding the younger.

"I hate rice porridge!" the redhead protested aloud "I want a crab soup, we always have crab soup for dinner."

"We always eat in the palace hall at dinner, but we are not there anymore, are we?"

"I want to go back home!"

"We cannot go back." Sai tried to explain. "If we go back…"

"Eat now, Hiroki!" Konan commanded. "Or I'll see that you eat only rice porridge for the rest of your life!"

The threat seemed to work because Hiroki picked up his bowl and start nibbling his food, his little face showed that he was still very unhappy about it.

Forever later, Konan cleaned everything up, and tucked the kids to bed. Kaname fell to sleep like a log, but Hiroki cried a bit, wanting to go home and calling for his daddy. Konan kissed him and sang to him, but he would not calm down until she promised him he'll get to see his father very soon. She hoped she did not provoke the gods with this promise, but at least it helped sending Hiroki to sleep.

Konan was truly worn out as she took her place in her bedroll, next to Minami. She drifted into sleep near the snoring servant but her rest was too short.

She woke up at dawn by the next day, to the sound of chirping birds. It became a habit of hers to rise early not matter how little she slept the night before. She was too worried to have a full night rest and there was nothing she could do about it; so she decided to get up.

Checking up on the wounded ninja was the first thing on her mind. Along with Minami she found him on the verge of death, surrounded by his slaughtered enemies when they ventured out the cave to fetch water. The two women dragged him back with them and tried to keep him alive. Konan still did not get his name, yet she knew his lover's name was Mikoto.

His bedroll was empty; she noticed it with fright, she glanced around to find that the screen door has been opened. Was it possible? Did he just get up and leave? Last night he was too weak to eat and now this? But the dark haired shinobi had not wandered too far. He sat at the cave's opening and watched the scenery in silence. He was aware of her approach and his dark eyes smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded him. "You should get back to bed!"

"I'm enjoying the sunrise." He answered, a sunrise that he never thought he would live to see. His survival seemed to him like an unwanted miracle it only complicated things. He clenched his hand on the little silvery flask that his aunt gave him; that antidote was truly powerful, saved him from a certain death by poisoning, the woman beside him saved him from death by blood lose.

She stared at his shivering, pale frame "It's cold and you are still weak, let me fetch you a blanket…"

"No, don't." He grabbed her hand before she turned away. "A moment… please?"

Konan blushed deeply and could only breathe after he removed his hand.

"We need to talk, Konan-sama."

"I… I don't know your name."

"Uchiha Madara." he smiled again with quivering lips.

"Uchiha Madara, you saved me and my children, I can never repay you." she bowed deeply, her official court manner slightly amused Madara, but he said nothing until she sat down in front of him.

Her violet eyes studied him timidly "Did my husband send you?"

"No, but I'm sure he's doing everything in his power to protect you."

A disappointed sigh came out of her lungs "So who did?"

"I am here on my own selfish reasons. Don't worry about it; my job is to keep you alive."

"Why?"

"To prevent a civil war and to save my clan."

"A civil war?" she asked in alarm.

"My work is not done." he pressed on to make his point, before his body betrays him "You made a mistake taking care of me. You wasted valuable time on a useless man. Everyday you stay here brings your enemies closer. They will hunt you down, Konan-sama, if you don't get on the move…"

"You ask me to desert you?" Konan stopped him with dismay "You saved our life! Returning the favor was the honorable thing to do!"

Madara smiled again, Ninja had little to do with honor and much more to do with getting the job done.

"Your children are scions to the emperor's blood; they must be protected or out land will fall into chaos. I spent a lot of time thinking about it, and I advise you to seek the help of the Hatake clan. It's a ninja clan, although rivals to the Uchiha they are loyal to the emperor and there is a good chance that they will protect you and the boys. Their village is not so far away, I will draw you a map and once you are in their territory, be sure that they will find you. You must speak with their leader. His name is Kakashi. You should leave after breakfast. Do you understand, Konan-sama?"

"What about you?"

Madara sighed slowly, damn women and their emotional nonsense "My wounds are too deep, I would only slow you down." his fever was climbing up again; he sent a shivering hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "You must leave me behind."

"Never!"

"I will only be a hindrance."

"No more than two toddlers, Madara-san."

"Konan-sama…"

"I won't hear of it! You are coming with us and that is an order!"

Madara chuckled slowly and shook his dark, humid mane with defeat; he knew that resisting this beauty was an impossible task. The Uchiha smiled again, 'this is going to get interesting.'

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- Well, I hope you liked it. Reviews are much welcomed and highly appreciated. Until next time, take care ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**- Here we are again, I hope I find you well and happy. I know it took me FOREVER to update, but my muse is a random and careless creature, she disappears for weeks and leaves me all desperate and pleading…. or… she kidnaps me and takes me hostage for days, go figure 0_o

I hope you are still enjoying this story, as it comes near the end.

In inclined font are past events and memories.

Warning: lemon, lime and violence.

**Floating worlds**

.

_"Hidan!" Pein shouted, "What do you suggest? Turning back? Giving up? I will not be intimidated out of a battle! Not for this! Not for anything! If it is the gods' will for me to die tomorrow, I gladly would!"_

_"You'll achieve nothing!" Hidan shouted back._

_"I'll achieve nothing by stepping down! We march tomorrow as planed!"_

_"We'll be slain like mother fucking pigs!"_

_"Pein-sama…" Itachi spoke softly. "There's a way…."_

**A hostile territory**

.

* * *

**Lemon Zone**

**

* * *

**

The sun sunk down, disappearing slowly behind treetops and mountain peaks, leaving the last blazing rays of crimson and gold in the sky. The air was cooling down from the heat of the day, and it was filled with birds' chirping and the whispering sounds made by wind running through the leafs. Everything seemed to be so peaceful and yet so vibrating with life, it almost took Hidan's breath away…or was it the result of Deidara tender loving care?

Hidan glanced down at the boy kneeling in front of him, the sunset colors danced on his golden hair, he was so lovely in his concentration, and it occurred to Hidan all of a sudden that those might be the last moments they'll ever get to share.

Deidara's mouth on his skin felt like fire, and he bobbed his head in such an erotic rhythm, sucking on Hidan's member without losing a beat.

It was an addictive divine pleasure; Hidan rocked his hips slowly into that tight heat.

'I don't mind spending my last hours this way' the officer thought and laced his fingers in that golden hair, gently drawing Deidara ever so close to his groin.

Deidara was talented; he took Hidan in all the way in, deep into his throat, something Hidan thought was impossible. The way Deidara swirled his tongue around and the way his fingers knew exactly how to caress his sack, made Hidan forget everything he ever knew and just focus on the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving. He moaned and groaned shamelessly, slowly thrusting into that wonderful hot mouth, and he wished for this moment to stretch into eternity and never end even if it meant forever being at the frustrating threshold of completion.

Yet all good things must come to an end and Hidan came hard, it took him by surprise and made his whole body shatter. He lost sense of balance and had to grab on Deidara's slender shoulders until he gained back his orientation.

Deidara did not release him, not until he drunk every last drop of his spill, only than he opened his blue eyes and let the satisfied member slip away from his mouth. Hidan lowered his gaze and a warm smile tugged up his lips.

"This was fucking amazing!"

"Well, that's all I'm good for." Deidara said, wiping his mouth.

"Say what?" Hidan's smile froze on his lips as he returned from his blissful hovering "Don't fucking say stupid things like that!"

Deidara shrugged, his whole life was about pleasuring men, and he just gave one of his top ten performances now, he was damn proud at it but none of that actually mattered since they'd all be dead in few more hours. Deidara shook his head in an effort to toss away that painful thought.

"Your boss was here looking for you, un."

"Huh?"

"Pein-sama. He showed up few moments ago in the clearing, got all choked up and turned back on his trail."

"Fuck! Pein-sama saw us? Are you sure? Well, that's a hard-on killer for ya." Hidan tried to joke but he could not mask his concern. "I'd… I'd better go find him."

"You'd better do that, un." Deidara smiled and sent his skinny hand to wipe up his mouth again.

Hidan suddenly yanked the boy by his shoulders and lifted him up, crushing their lips together in a rushed up kiss.

"Be a good boy, ok? Follow the officers' orders and don't be a wiseass like I fucking know you can be, ok?" Hidan said, crushing the slim boy with his hug as he speaks. "And if things get too rough, just run, you hear me? There are villages close by that you can run to and use the money I gave you to start over. Don't fucking do something stupid and get yourself killed, you hear me?"

"Hidan…"

"You fucking hear me?"

"Yeah, let go."

Releasing his hold was more difficult than Hidan anticipated, but he let go with a weary smile on his face "Go get your stuff, and stay safe."

The blonde boy frowned and nodded, he was angry with himself for being worried, how could he let himself get attached to a Samurai in the first place? Stupid idea.

Hidan's gaze followed the boy as he stepped out of the clearing and back to the camp where everyone were preparing to get on the move.

"You can come out of your hide, you kinky bastard!" Hidan shouted to the open air.

Someone cleared his throat in embarrassment and heavy boots crushed some twigs on the ground. The tall redhead stepped out of his hiding place, his head almost bumped into a branch which made Hidan wonder how the hell could he miss him at the first place, well he had Deidara to blame for that.

"I'm Sorry for walking on you, it was not intended. I swear I didn't see anything too…" Pein started an apology and his face instantly went red as his hair.

"You walked on me, I walked on you," Hidan growled, "Just forget the whole damn thing!"

"What thing?"

"Exactly. So…?"

"Yes, I came to tell you that your group is ready to leave, I'll take you to them. I've picked the finest archers for this mission, so I trust you not to screw things up."

"I'll do my best, sir, but you gotta face it- an archers' attack at the middle of the night? That's the fucking strangest idea I've ever heard of…" Hidan mumbled, "Itachi's plan is fucking crazy."

"I know, but this might be the only chance we got. Keep the men out of sight as long as you can, don't engage battle until you reach your position and only when Itachi gives his mark."

"I know, I know, we've being through this more than a hounded times."

"And choose targets carefully, we attack from both sides and the last thing I need is us shooting at each other."

"I fucking know! Stop being such a pain in the ass."

"One more thing…" Pein breathed deeply handing a piece of cloth he was holding to his officer. Hidan recognized it as a Sashimono.

"What the fuck…?" Hidan unfolded the black and white banner, at the back of his mind he found it quite familiar.

"The last scouting team came back few moments ago with this, Kobayashi's clan flag. He's the one setting this ambush."

"The motherfucker is here?" Hidan fought to mask his astonishment and rage.

This was the warlord who forced his father to committee suicide, and then banished him and his mother away.

"I'm glad the bitch is here!" Hidan said harshly "No one touches him, Pein-sama, his ass is mine!"

"I knew you'd say that."

* * *

**End of lemon zone**

**

* * *

**

**oOOo**

^V^

_"Let's take it from the top, Itachi-kun."_

_"Do we have to?"_

_"Practice makes perfect." Madara smiled at the child. "So, what are the basic two strategies one can apply while penetrating an enemy camp?"_

_Itachi snarled at such an easy question "It's either assimilation or evasion." he replied with a smirk._

_"Care to elaborate?" _

_"Very well…" the boy rolled his eyes." "Evasion - taking every measure not to be detected, to remind hidden. Possible means- dress in camouflage clothing at day or in black if it's night. Staying away from main pathways and abstain any act that draws attention as long as it is necessary."_

^V^

At dawn, he left the camp with the information he got from the surviving scout, he needed only two hours to get to where the enemy set out its ambush. His ninja skills were very useful while sneaking his way in, so very close to the lurking army; he was literally on top of them, as he watched them from his treetop hideout.

They chose their hiding place wisely, at the middle of a narrow valley, enclosed by steep peaks; the only valley Pein's army could cross for miles. Their plan was quite simple- they dug a ditch in the middle of the pass, and put the metal shooters in it. A deadly trap, one that could cause Pein most of his army, or even his life.

Itachi spied on them all day long and learned that most of the men still used traditional weapons. Only a selective group was equipped with what they called 'Rifles'. That group of soldiers was divided to smaller parties taking turns at the ditch, while the others members were resting in their camp, set deep in the woods for camouflage.

Ever since they found and killed the scouting team, they raised their guard; they knew Pein's army was closing in, so they placed shooters at the ditch even at night. That was the bad news; the good news was that because they stretched their watch over the whole day it meant less shooter at each shift. Itachi counted twenty of them at the midnight shift, and he assumed that at least fifty more would come to their aid as the attack begins, but their regrouping will take time and could be their downfall.

He peeped up through the branches and checked the position of the moon, the time was coming close, Hidan's and Pein's teams should already be in position.

Few more moments passed and a lone soldier came under Itachi's tree to relieve himself, Itachi took this as a sign from the gods to change tactics.

^V^

_"Wonderful, pretty boy, I knew you had it in you!" Madara smiled "Go on please…"_

_The child's lips curved up with a smug "Assimilation- taking every action in order to blend in, to be mistaken as one of the crowd. Possible means- dress, talk and act like one of them, avoid confrontations and show obedience as long as it is necessary."_

^V^

Without a sound, Itachi leaped off his branch and landed softly behind the unsuspecting soldier, a second later the man dropped dead with a broken neck. That was the first of many kills, so the young ninja could not spare too much time to contemplate on it. He quickly removed the man's clock and dressed himself with it; it was big enough to conceal his backpack and his weapons. He picked up the soldier's spear and headed to the camp. Two patrol guards came facing him, meeting him at a curve of a path as he passed past the trees.

"Hey, Yujiro-kun, pee time took forever!" one laughed.

'Crap, they knew that guy…' Itachi frowned, lowering his hood over his face. He said nothing, nodding to them in silent acknowledgment, hopping this will be enough.

"Hey!" one grabbed his elbow as he passed by. "We are talking to you here!"

'Double crap', persistent fools.

"Something's going on back there?" the patrol guard asked.

They became suspicious and they left him with no choice; he reached for his dagger and slit the throat of the guy holding his arm. The other one was so overwhelmed he froze on his feet, and Itachi took that fracture of a second to finish him off as well.

Now there was blood on his cloak and it was bound to draw unwanted attention, so reluctantly he had to get rid of it. He could not use the other men soaked clothes either. 'I must learn to kill in a less messy way.' he noted to himself.

After cleaning himself the best way he could, he started walking again, this time entering deep into the camp.

He remembered his Sensei's words: If it looks like you belong, you belong. It came in handy, as he walked among the enemy's men with false confidence, the soldiers paid him little attention, after all, they could not hear his wild heart beating.

"Hey there!" one officer stopped him and almost caused him to hitch his breath, one wrong move, one hint of weakness and it's all over.

^V^

_"Marvels!" Madara clapped his hands in delight, and there he thought he was just torturing the kid, he was already willing to give away the answer. "For such a small brat, you are very bright, Itachi-kun!"_

_"Hn." _

_"Truly so! You'd be the top of your age group, if we were back at the village, making everyone proud!" _

_Madara regretted this as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he wanted to compliment the boy but he only hurt him by blabbering about things beyond his reach. Itachi bit on his lips and Madara sighed placing his hand on the slim shoulder and gently squeezed it "We'd better get going."_

^V^

"Sir, can I help you?" Itachi bowed much to the officer's contentment.

"See this pile of boots over there, brat? You have an hour, clean them up!"

Itachi bowed again at the command "Hai!"

The officer was pleased to find such an obedient victim and he also looked kind of drunk. Happily, he staggered to rejoin his friends, murmuring something about not being allowed to build up campfires. "Thank the gods for Sake!"

Itachi set down by the pile and grabbed a boot; he picked up a cloth from the nearby bucket and pretended to be cleaning. All the while he was scanning his surrounds, he's main goal was to locate the arsenal's tent, and when a soldier passed by, holding that metal tube, he realized that this was his chance.

Throwing a quick glance at the officer, he realized that the man was more interested in his drinking buddies than overseeing this cleanup operation. Itachi tossed the smelly boot away and hurried to follow the soldier with the gun.

^V^

_The young Sensei looked at the sky patch in between the treetops. "May, may…. look how far the sun has gone. I should return you to Murasaki before we both get into trouble."_

_"No!" Itachi's reaction was wild and unexpected; he struggled to free himself from Madara's hold and pushed away with violence._

_"Itachi? What is wrong with you?"_

^V^

Betting on that soldier was a good idea, for he led him straight towards the arsenal's tent. Itachi grew sure about it, because the tent was guarded even at this hour at night.

He found a hiding place behind a stack of barrels and listened to the conversation between the soldier and the tent's guard.

"Yuuto-san! Your shift is over?"

"No, I felt kind of sick, so I asked someone to replace me."

"Sick, huh? Well hiding in the muck all night long is no good for your health, ne?"

"Yeah, I wish that Kumori shows up soon so we can get this over with."

"Same here, Yuuto-san."

"Let me put the rifle inside."

"Kobayashi is counting them each morning, you know?" the tent's guard laughed. "He's afraid one of us will ditch him and sell those tubes to the highest bidder."

"I would." The soldier answered. "He pays us like shit…"

The men laughed again and Itachi waited as the soldier came in and out of the tent, contemplating on his next move. The soldiers said their good nights and the tent guard was left alone at the tent again.

The arsenal's guard was holding a rifle himself, so Itachi assumed he was one of the elite soldiers of the camp. What if this was a closed group and they all knew each other by name? There was no way that guard will allow Itachi into the tent, he'll recognize him as a stranger with a heartbeat and while holding that rifle, Itachi's chances to kill him were less than slim.

But he needed to go into that tent, and he needed that guard out of the way without too much hassle. Itachi's lips curved up to a weary smile; there was just one way in.

^V^

_"Itachi…" Madara sent his hand to touch the boy again. "We have to get back."_

_"No, please!" the young Uchiha said with an agony filled voice. "Please, don't make me go back!"_

_"I have to." Madara hardened his voice "I already spent two weeks here, I ran out of money and time, if I don't go back to my missions now, I will draw unwanted attention."_

_"Fine, go back to your missions, but…. take me with you!"_

_"Itachi?" The young Sensei was taken by surprise, this has never happened before, and it was hard to departure as it is. Madara overcame his initial confusion and was getting somewhat angered, why would the boy put him through such difficulties? _

_"Please?" the boy's onyx eyes filed with tears. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back to all those men, I don't like the things they do to my body. Fuen-san told me I must obey them, but I don't want to anymore."_

^V^

Itachi deserted his hiding place and went into the open where the tent's guard could see him. At first, the man did not pay him much attention but as Itachi drew closer to the arsenal tent, he began to tense up to the point he was lifting up his gun.

Itachi glanced at the tube pointed at him and gave out his most charming smile. "No need for that, sir." he said in a seductive way.

The guard was holding his position "This is a restricted area, you know. What do you want?"

"Me?" Itachi giggled lightly. "I want nothing. Could not sleep so I thought I'd take a walk."

"Go on walking!" the guard tilted his gun, still pointing at Itachi.

Itachi made the most adorable pouting expression "Sir, I was about to move on, but then I saw you… and you are such an attractive young man." Itachi placed his hand on the gun's barrel slowly lowering it down. "I want to do bad things to you."

The guard gulped at the sight of this beautiful youth, he could not believe his eyes, his ears or his luck. "I'm…. I'm on duty.," he mumbled.

Itachi smiled again and leaned towards the shivering man, placing a hand on his chest. "Give me five minutes of your time and I'll give you the best blow job you have ever had." He whispered his promise.

"Five minutes you say?" The guard's heart pounded under Itachi's hand and he ogled Itachi, practically drooling, the Uchiha almost felt sorry for him.

"Get in."

The guard discarded his weapon as he dragged Itachi with him into the tent. He was panting and excited, as soon as they entered inside, he lowered his pants and shoved Itachi's head down at the same time.

'How rude' Itachi noted and wrinkled his nose, the man's dick was unclean, too bushy, and thin. There were days when Itachi could serve any man, but he was spoiled now, too used to Pein's beautiful cock.

"Hurry!" the guard demanded almost pleading.

Itachi decided to let him come as a last grace, he smiled and took the member into his mouth and while the soldier was engulfed in the pleasure he was receiving he did not notice the dagger Itachi pulled slowly from its hiding place. He did not pay attention until the blade was imbedded in his chest and by then it was too late. He fell down on the ground without a sound, choking on his own blood.

"Damn" Itachi spat out the semen; trying to get rid of the horrible taste. His main goal was achieved, though; he was in the arsenal tent without causing a fuss. He knew he had to hurry before they realize the tent was unguarded.

There were stacks of rifles inside the tent, as Kobayashi would not risk people deserting him with this weapon in hand, there were also barrels filed with the dark powder that ignited those guns.

Itachi picked the weapons and pilled them up at the center of the tent, he then opened one barrel of gunpowder and poured it on the rifles. Everything was going according to plan, but he had to come up with an idea of how to blow everything up without killing himself in the process. The answer came as he when through his backpack and dug out the rope he brought with him.

'Good.' he smirked 'now I need some oil…'

Luck was still on his side, as he found a barrel filled with whales' oil at the tent. He dipped the rope in until it was all good and soaked, and than he attached one end to the barrel and ran out of the tent to his previous hiding place outside.

Now all that was left to was set the rope on fire and get away, but as simple as it sounds, this was not an easy task. Itachi struggled with the igniting box, and in his efforts to produce a spark, he failed to notice the soldiers surrounding him.

^V^

_Madara gazed at the weeping child, he felt helpless and furious at the same time. He could not hope to explain the situation to Itachi, although bright, a ten year old possessed little understanding of politics, loyalties and other grown-ups complications._

_"Itachi, I am sorry, but we have to go back now."_

_"No!" the boy stomped his feet on the ground. "If you don't take me with you, then I'll run away!"_

_"And what about Sasuke? who will take care of your baby brother?"_

_Itachi stopped his crying, confused, but than he held his pointed chin up "I'll take him with me."_

_"Itachi, please, you cannot take care of yourself yet, not to mention a two year old."_

_And Itachi deep down inside knew it was true, as much as it hurt, Madara was content to see that the boy's spirit was withering down._

^V^

"What the hell are you doing?" an officer growled at him.

There were ten of them, cutting his means of escape, three held guns and the others pointed their swords at him. He could fight them all and win but that meant more would come.

'Crap!' This was bad, so bad, Itachi felt the rush of blood in his body, felt his heart racing, this was the most crucial part of the plan and the worst timing to get caogth. Whether they wanted to kill him or take him alive for integration, Itachi could not allow it. He breathed fast, thoughts speeding in his head and then as it happened before, his instincts kicked in.

Everything happened so fast, he placed the igniting box back at his pocket, he used his dagger to cut some slack from the rope and then he tossed it up to tie it on to a branch, and pulled himself up to the treetops.

His unearthly reflexes astounded the men below him, but they recovered and shot at his direction. "Call the others!" the officer commanded one soldier "The rest of you- find him!"

'Not good' Itachi thought, he could not run away, he had to blow up that arsenal tent before they realize he sabotaged it. This was also the mark for Hidan and Pein to launch their attacks, if he cannot give the mark he will ruin the mission altogether.

'Bow, arrows!' He remembered suddenly and reached for this weapon. He noted that he only had six arrows so he had to use them wisely.

He used three of them to cause some commotion on the treetops, sending some of the men on a goose chase. It worked but Itachi knew it only bought him few more moments.

He cut the spearheads of the other three arrows, replacing them with pieces of cloth he tore from his sleeve. He lit one of them, giving away his position, he aimed at the arsenal tent, but missed, and the gun shooters ran to his tree and took a shot at him.

Cursing, he leaped to another branch, and a sharp pain ran though him, he knew he was hit, but he could not register where or how severe the wound was, all his energy was focused on losing his tail and finding a new position.

He landed on a new branch, smearing blood on the trunk, but he only paid attention to his arrow, he wasn't such a good sniper and this might be his last chance.

He set the arrow on fire, giving away his position again. He breathed deeply, working through the pain, visualizing his target. The string stretched slowly and then the arrow was released. Itachi sent a silent pray to the gods, as soldiers shot at him again.

Few seconds passed, hopelessly slow, nerve-racking moments and then he heard the loudest blast in his whole life.

A ball of fire illuminated the dark forest, violent and thundering exploding sounds erupted more viciously than a volcano. That was one hell of a mark, Itachi could only smile with satisfaction and lean on the branch weakly. He could hear Hidan's archers and Pein's riders storming out at their enemies. The rest was up to them; he did everything he could, destroying the main weapon stock, throwing the enemy out of balance and drawing the shooters out of their ditch.

Itachi closed his eyes, he was bleeding and exhausted, he could only hope to stay alive until this battle was over.

**oOOo**

^V^

_The walk back to the teahouse was grim and silent, the boy dragged his feet behind Madara, trying the best he could to smother his sobs, as they arrived to the gate, Itachi gained back his control over his emotions and his beautiful face were cold as a porcelain mask._

_Still feeling like he owed the boy an apology, Madara knelt in front of him to meet the boy's eyes. "Itachi…." Madara ruffled the boy's hair looking for words. "Our clan wants me as a Ninja and you as a Kageme, but one day you'll understand that you are the lucky one. It is better to shed a man's seed than his blood."_

_Madara hoped to see some understanding in the boy's eyes, but he saw only cold black mirrors._

_"Go away to your missions and never come back." said the boy in a calm voice then opened the gate without looking back. _

^V^

Madara gasped with pain and opened his eyes. He intended to have a peaceful meditation to heal his wounds and speed up his recovery, but instead his mind pulled him into that painful memory, bringing him suffering instead of relief.

'Maybe I deserved it….' he thought, after all, he did betray the people he loved. He betrayed his beautiful Mikoto by leaving her at the mercy of his brother, and he betrayed Itachi and Sasuke, deserting them to a fate no better than their mother's.

All his life he tried to be loyal to his clan, and it caused him everything he held dear. No more, he decided. He should have been dead now, by every measure of logic, he was supposed to rot deep in the mud or become a hungry ghost, but he was alive and he would no longer be obedient, he will use this chance giving to him by the gods to follow his own path. With any luck, he will make amends with Itachi and Sasuke or die trying.

"Hey there…" a soft woman's voice interrupted his thoughts.

Madara looked up to see Konan standing in the moonlight; her sight always brought a smile to his lips.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I tried to meditate but failed miserably.," he answered.

"Oh, so may I join you?"

"By all means."

She sat on a log in front of him, looking graceful and noble as always, and she did not speak. The air was filled with cicada's chirping, owls' coos and howls of jackals, at the near by meadow Madara could see the glow of fireflies hovering over the grass. She did not speak for a long while and Madara enjoyed the silence between them.

"How are the kids doing?" Madara asked tenderly after a while.

"The kids?" Konan smiled "Hiroki refuses to go to sleep; he's such a brat, growing to be more like his father every day… Kaname however… would not let me near him tonight; he was mad at me and only let Minami handle him."

"Why do you think he was mad at you?"

Konan sighed and tilted her head down "He's so small and cannot speak many words. When he needs to go, he usually gives me clues so I would help him, but today I was so distracted and I didn't pay any attention, so he ended up soiling his pants. Poor little thing got deeply insulted…"

"We are on the run, my lady, and our lives are in danger at any given moment, I'm sure you got distracted for a good reason."

"I'm a horrible mother." Konan said, trembling.

"No, you are a wonderful mother; you saved your children's life. When your boys are old enough they will be very grateful."

"You are so kind." Konan smiled again and took a deep breath. "I can hear it in your voice that you like children, do you?"

Madara nodded, the main reason he was a rogue ninja now was because he could not bring himself to kill toddlers. Fugaku must have known that and sent him on a mission he was doomed to fail, dear older brother.

"Do you have any children of your own?" Konan asked shyly.

Madara gulped for some reason. "No, my lady, I don't."

"You never wanted a family?"

Her naïve curiosity was so adorable, he found himself blushing in the dark. "I always wanted a family, Konan-sama but my life led me on a different path."

She laughed so sweetly. "It's not too late yet, you're still young, no? Oh, I see that all those questions makes you squirm, my apologies."

"No need to…"

"So what's ahead of us, ninja-san?"

Madara settled in his seat, that question was much more comfortable. "We crossed into Hatake's territory this evening. I left them a message at the border; I assume that they will show themselves tomorrow."

"Do you think they will help us?"

"You can ask them yourself."

"What do you mean?" Konan looked around puzzled.

Yeah, they were here somewhere, Madara could sense them, watching, waiting.

"Madara-san?"

"Don't worry; they won't kill us without talking to us first."

Konan frowned, was this supposed to reassure her?

Madara smiled again "Go to sleep, please, worries will get us nowhere."

"You're right. Will you join us?"

"I want to meditate a bit longer, but yes, I'll be joining you soon."

The noble woman rose on her feet, bowed shortly and left. Madara followed her with his gaze until she was out of sight, than he took a deep breath, fixed his lotus position and closed his eyes. He hoped that this time bad memories will not hunt him, but something else was lurking for him.

"Give me one good reason not to break your neck!" came a whispering voice behind him. A man sneaked at him like a shadow and his arms trapped him in a lethal position.

Madara did not show as much as a flinch. "Hatake-san, I was wondering when you'd drop by."

"One reason, Uchiha!" the deep voice repeated.

"Didn't you receive my message? I got the emperor's heirs with me."

The man behind him snarled. "Prove it!"

"I'd need a bit more air…"

The other ninja chuckled, and only tightened his hold "Do you take me for a fool? I will kill you and butcher the rest of your companions if you don't start talking! Now! "

Madara struggled to breath, he felt all blood draining from his face and blackness filled his vision, but he was more concerned for the others in his care.

"Kakashi-san… I am no threat to you… I am wounded. Kill me if you must but… leave the rest of them alone… please!"

The other ninja released him, and shoved him away. Madara nearly fell on the ground, panting heavily, his lungs screamed for fresh air.

"You are not like the other Uchiha." Kakashi mumbled reluctantly. "The Uchiha I know would sell their own mothers to save their skin."

"You obviously met the wrong side of my family." Madara coughed, holding to his throbbing throat.

"They were here, few weeks ago, they asked us to pledge our loyalty to the Toujou and their master, Danzo-sama. When we refused, they attacked us by surprise, breaking all laws of hospitality, slaying my people in the middle of the night. We chased them off, but they killed many of my clan."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Madara looked at the silver haired ninja who was telling the tale with anger and agony. "Who led them?"

"Uchiha Fugaku."

'Dear older brother.' Madara sighed. "I'm a rogue; I have nothing to do with that clan anymore."

"You say that as if it is a good thing."

"Well…."

"We got your message." Kakashi continued with a harsh voice. "Why should I help a traitor?"

"If you are loyal to the emperor and want to save our homeland, then you must help me."

"I'm listening…"

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- thank you for reading and reviewing this story, you make my day brighter. Until next time… ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- **Hurray for an update! Sorry for taking this long. I got a new time consuming, high demanding new job (Well, at least I have a job…lol) so I had so little time to write. Thank you for sticking up with the story ;) Rain or shine, I will see this story through (…so help me god o_O)

**Floating worlds**

_He could hear Hidan's archers and Pein's riders storming out at their enemies. The rest was up to them; he did everything he could, destroying the main weapon stock, throwing the enemy out of balance and drawing the shooters out of their ditch. _

_Itachi closed his eyes, he was bleeding and exhausted, he could only hope to stay alive until this battle was over._

**A conspiracy and a reunion**

This was not how it was supposed to happen, Danzo thought bitterly, as he passed through the gates and into the capital city. In his dreams, this experience should have been exhilarating; his heart should have been sky soaring with joy and pride for this was the pinnacle of his entire life. Gate after gate opened up for him to let him and his respectful entourage pass through. He conquered the capital without a drop of his men's blood shed, this was an unbelievable achievement, but the taste of victory went sour in his mouth.

He already had three men executed, one did not bow fast enough, the other did not bow deeply enough and the third, well, he just did not like his face. He would have been going on executing people, but his adviser whispered in his ear that he should try to restrain himself at least until he was officially crowned, for this was definitely giving a wrong impression. Yet, why should he strive to be a crowed pleaser? Sure, the priests chanted with beautiful voices, the acrobats swirled around gracefully, the most stunning women smiled shyly at him, but everything about it was pretence, a hollow charade, he was not welcomed here and defiantly not wanted as an emperor. Fools! He nearly growled, they would all bow to him, kiss the dirt off his feet when they see to what heights he will take this country.

This was a sunny day with clear blue sky, and the soft breeze was refreshing, the seers said that even nature was celebrating his rise to power, and they promised him that this nice weather would continue throughout his coronation ceremony, it was a week away, and seven days too far.

"Please wave back…" Hanzo said through his smiling teeth. "Your frown scares the children."

"Stop ordering me around! I am not your trained monkey!" Danzo glared at the old minister and Hanzo shrugged.

They passed through the imperial gardens that were also swarming with people, waving his clan flags and cheering loudly as he passed by.

Hypocrites, he murmured and his eyes met an older man's eyes, that man had an ugly crooked smile, was he mocking him? Was he questioning his authority? Danzo almost turned to his officer to order that man's death, but then he clenched his teeth and moved on. He could not enjoy the beauty of the garden or the warmth of the day, he took joy at nothing, and he just wished this day to be over.

The massive wooden gates of the palace's entry opened before him, and the imperial guards bowed down, Danzo set his foot in the palace, the last stronghold to conquer, the heart of the nation, it didn't made him flinch. He walked swiftly in, not taking the time to appreciate the beauty of the architecture or to enjoy the lovely art pieces decorating the halls.

Danzo rejected the clerks' greetings and the invitation to join the royal banquet organized by the court.

"Send food to the meeting hall." he commanded Hanzo "Gather my officers and fetch Toujou-san, I'll have a meeting assembled in half an hour."

"Hai" Hanzo bowed and hurried to obey his new master.

**oOOo**

At the meeting hall, all Danzo's high commanders assembled and for a long hour, they briefed him on the progress of taking over the capital. Danzo learned that his men took over nearly every strategic point in the city, almost every gate and every watch post on the city's walls was already under his control. They have met some resistance taking over some temples and they had to burn one Zen monastery down, but it was far from the city's borders and all eyewitnesses were eliminated so this event was away from everybody's eyes.

Hanzo could only talk about the upcoming coronation, wearing everybody down with excruciating detail. "…The feast will take place in the patio and the invitation list includes the oldest noble families which I'll name now in alphabetic order: the Abe family, the Arai family, the Ashida family, the Chiba…."

"Stop this!" Danzo snapped suddenly.

Hanzo ceased his chanting, opened his eyes and blinked. "Danzo-sama?"

"I don't care less about the list of invitations! Let the whores and the beggars join in as well!"

"Sir?"

"What I do care about is how the emperor is going to behave that day! Can you give me any guarantee that the old bugger will behave himself and hand over his crown to me without making a fuss? The last thing I need is to be humiliated by his irrational behavior in front of the all the noble families."

"Danzo-sama, there is no way of knowing how will the old emperor will behave. It is no secret that he prefers lord Kumori as his successor and if his mind is lucid at that day it might cause us some troubles."

"This is not good enough!" Danzo erupted, nearly shuttering the wooden poles in the hall. "I will not take the smallest chance for something like this to happen! There must be a way…!"

"Of course there is, Danzo-dono." A calm answer came from a hooded figure standing at the hall's entrance.

Danzo looked up and smirked "You're late, Toujou-sama."

"My apologies." The high rank shinobi bowed lightly. "We had a difficult journey."

"But we achieved our goals." said the smaller hooded figure at Orochimaru's side.

"You were saying…"

"Yes, Danzo-dono." Orochimaru hurried to take his place near his master. "As you all know, the Toujou family has a unique expertise as to handling drugs. I can brew something that will make the emperor lick the crumbs of the palm of your hand. Trust me sir, the emperor is the least of your problems."

Danzo gave Orochimaru a long gaze and he seemed to be calming down. "You do that." he ordered his ninja. "Now let's talk about your latest mission."

Orochimaru smiled under his hood. "Don't you think this room is a bit too crowded for this matter?

"Maybe so… Leave us!"

The officers obeyed him and cleared the room in silence, taking some of the tension with them. Orochimaru and his second took off their hoods and studied Danzo's face.

"You look a bit worn out, sir, should I fix you something to strengthen your chi?"

"This won't be necessary." Danzo tried to hide the chills in his body; he would never be foolish enough to put his full trust in ninjas.

"Would it calm you down to know that the package arrived safely and the pregnancy is developing well?" The silver haired shinobi asked with a smug.

"Kabuto-san, please, stop referring her majesty as a package, we are all alone now." Orochimaru scolded his second.

"Sorry, an old habit." Kabuto chuckled.

"Your heir will be born in autumn" Orochimaru continued. "All signs show it's a boy, an heir of royal blood, wonderful news, ne?"

"Yes, a drop in the water. I'm more concerned about the bad news."

"Such as?"

"Come on, Toujou-san, I don't have to dig that deep. We all know that Kumori's wife is alive somewhere, along with her brats and they can show up any minute now claiming the thrown. Not to mention lord Kumori himself that roams around the land heading this way, and my spies tells me that more clans join him every day."

"As for the wife and children, my men hunt them down as we speak, and as for Lord kumori, well…he will match the fire power you accumulated over the past few years, he and everyone who joins him will become vultures' dinner once they arrive here."

"Unless the people turn on us!" Danzo shouted, "He could win the public's heart in a blink of an eye, and win over the old emperor's army, then everything will turn into bloodshed and even if I merge as the victorious, the resentment will never allow me to operate the way I want!"

"hummmm…" Orochimaru frowned and Kabuto crossed his hands on his chest.

"I have great plans for this country! I want to take it to great heights; I want history to remember me as a great leader, not as a man who butchered his own!" Danzo continued in passion.

"I see, we have to act with cautious."

"The best thing to do is to get rid of that annoying Kumori discreetly. We must be clever!"

"Unfortunately we won't be able to finish him off with assassination." Orochimaru admitted reluctantly. "He is well guarded and there is a rumor saying a powerful ninja is guarding him."

"Which powerful ninja?"

"An unknown Uchiha."

"Just this one?"

"One strong enough to finish off the entire Kobayashi army all alone."

"Rubbish."

"Don't take this lightly, Danzo-dono."

"How can one ninja do so much damage? You say that Uchiha wiped Kobayashi's army out single-handedly?"

"Yes."

"Are you saying that Kobayashi, all his men and all his guns were defeated by just one random Uchiha?" Danzo could no hide his astonishment.

"Not random" Orochimaru smiled grimly "It might have been the legendary 'perfect weapon'."

"Perfect weapon? What on earth are you talking about?"

"A myth among the Uchiha, claiming that once in every few generations there will come a female ninja possessing all the Uchiha gifts, rendering her the most powerful ninja in our world."

"More powerful than you?" Danzo mocked.

"More powerful than anyone, sir."

"This is ridicules."

"I am not going as far as to say that Pein is protected by this perfect weapon, but if he is, it would be extremely hard to assassin him this way."

"So let me paint the picture, the royal family is out on the loose, and Pein is unreachable, so my claim at the thrown could be exposed as a fraud any day now?"

"Sir…"

"This is not acceptable! I am the next emperor! I am the only one worthy! I worked hard and I will not let anyone take this chance away from me!"

"Sir, calm down."

"Calm down? How could I, when I see everything slipping away from my control? I will not calm down until every member of the Ame clan is dead!"

Orochimaru did not pay attention to his master's lash out. "Control, you say?" He smiled softly, an idea sparked inside his mind.

"The balance is very fragile now; my control is only an illusion!"

"But there is something very valuable in your control."

"Really? What is it?"

"Something that if we use wisely will help us get rid of Pein, discreetly, as you wanted."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"Information."

"What?"

"There are things we know that Pein doesn't and if we use this information well, we can tap into his weaknesses and set up a nice trap for him."

"I am waiting…"

Orochimaru smirked with delight "Yes, I think we can come up with a nice deadly trap."

**oOOo**

He tilted his head and inhaled the fresh scent of clean sheets and perfumed cushions, slowly he registered that he was lying on a plumped futon with soft blankets covering him, how very strange, something was clearly wrong, but what? And slowly it sunk in, indoors! He was indoors!

Weeks have passed since he has been enclosed within four walls and under a rooftop, he already forgot what it felt like, but instead of feeling relieved or happy about it he felt rather anxious and trapped.

Itachi levered his aching body into a sitting position, to survey his surrounding. There was no way he recognized this room, a very expensive room to say the least, dark wooden walls, freshly tinned with lacquer, exquisite furniture with nacre setting, beautifully painted silk scrolls on the walls, so different from the rough canvas tents that accommodated him in the last few weeks.

Sensing no immediate danger, Itachi turned hid attention to his situation; he noticed that his chest was tightly bandaged with white cotton straps fastened under his armpits, a dull pain was present originated just below his left shoulder blade, he tried to reach there but the pain spiked up so fast he had to give it up.

He breathed slowly until his body relaxed again and something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Someone on a futon next to him wiggled under the blankets and popped his head out, a mess of dark spiky hair, Sasuke; Itachi smiled and sent his hand to ruffle the silky bangs.

"You're awake, nii-san." the boy yawned, stretching, his eyes shone with joy but then he remembered to frown. "This is the second time you almost die on me, you know!"

"I guess I have to be on the brim to get your attention." Itachi's voice was flat but a small smirk tugged his lips.

"What? Why?" Sasuke resented the not too subtle accusation.

Itachi raised one eyebrow looking straight into Sasuke's eyes "Well, if my memory serves me right, I recall a certain blond boy you prefer spending time with…"

"Yes… but…Hey!"

"Foolish little brother." Itachi poked Sasuke right between the eyes, a motion so fast Sasuke had no chance of avoiding, it made him crossed eyed for a second and Itachi always found this adorable, that must be why he kept doing it every chance he got. "Where are we, Otoutou?"

"I don't know." The boy shrugged "Some rich dude's house."

"How did we get here?"

"Pein-sama said you should get some rest."

"Is that so, how much time passed since the battle? And what time is it now, anyway?"

"Almost a week, and it's noon time, don't you remember anything? You got shot and you lost a lot of blood, and Kakuzu pulled out this wicked metal ball from your shoulder and he gave it to me, wanna see it?"

"No."

"Can I keep it?"

"Hn."

Sasuke sneaked his hand into his pocket and fetched the small scrap of metal, he ran his fingers on it with a serious look on his face and then he returned it to its hiding place. "Hidan said you had more luck than all seven gods put together."

"Hn."

"He said that one of our soldiers rested under your tree and you dripped blood all over him. If he has chosen another tree, you would've been dead by now."

"Very reassuring."

"He also said that our next battle will be over the capital and it is going to be a motherfucker. I've never been to the capital, nii-san, can't wait to get there! they say it is the biggest city in our country and that it is so beautiful, and… what is a 'motherfucker'?"

"A word that will get you killed if it leaves your mouth once again."

"Oh…" Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it soon after.

"I'm starving." Itachi mumbled and as if reading his mind, two maids rushed into the room, caring pots and bowls with them.

Sasuke clapped his hands smirking "Lunch time!"

The maids set the low dinning table silently with efficient and swift moves. They placed the main course, the Yamucha soup at the center of the table, and surrounded it with three additions side dishes- rice balls tofu and pickles all in beautiful glazed clay bowls. Itachi noted that the table was set for three.

One more maid came in to the room caring a steaming kettle. "Red tea," She said as she poured it to the cups. "For strengthening the blood."

"Please leave us.", came a voice from the entrance, relaxed and yet commanding.

The maids turned to the man and bowed deeply, and than left the room with a rush, head still low.

"Pein-sama." Itachi bowed deeply and Sasuke imitated him, forehead meeting the bamboo mat.

"Itachi, please…" Pein entered slowly to the room with the help of a cane. "There's no need for that."

"What happened to you?" Itachi gasped with worry and Pein just shook it off with a smile. The warlord was wearing only loincloth and a loose yukata over his body, the rest of it was covered in bandages.

"Oh, this?" Pein pointed on his bandaged thigh. "This one's from a sword's blade and that one from a spearhead." he now pointed at his bandaged waist. "And that's an arrow, I remember that one." his fingers moved up to his bandaged shoulder. "Now with your gunshot wound, I believe we complete the set."

"Your black eye, how did you get that?"

"Do I have a black eye?" Pein asked with a hum "Interesting."

"Why do you need a cane?" was Sasuke turn to ask, "Are you an old geezer now?"

"Sasuke!" Itachi hurried to reproach the boy but the orange haired man just laughed it out.

"Guess I am now, at least until my stitches are removed."

Pein approached to the table and set down carefully, but he could not sit as normal people do on their knees. Because of his injury, he had to seat flat on his ass in a strange half way lotus position. It made Sasuke giggle and Itachi shoved his elbow into the boy's side to shut him up.

"Let us eat?" Pein asked and picked up his chopsticks, the Uchiha brothers were happy to comply.

"Where is the owner of this house?" Itachi asked after pouring the soup into three bowls.

Pein picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks and chewed on it slowly. "The owner of this house was kind enough to move into his servants' quarters." he answered at last "It's only temporary, of course."

Itachi sipped on his soup smiling "of course."

"He is a very loyal subject of the emperor, and he was so honored and eager to accommodate us, I hardly needed any persuading. I did pay him a large sum of money to compensate over his discomfort, which must have helped."

"Showing up here with an army of thousands must have helped too."

Pein just chewed on his food without a reply.

"Is your house as pretty as this one, Pein-sama?" Sasuke asked and blushed soon after.

"My house…" Pein glanced at the boy with a smile "My estate is far better than this shabby shack." he winked at the ogling child.

Itachi shook his head, what a show off, but Sasuke was more than intrigued, he breathed deeply still ogling the warlord. "I wish I could see your place, sir" he whispered shyly.

"It's more like a palace, but I'd be happy to take you there one day." Pein sent a hand and petted the boy's head. "We could ride horses and hunt boars, and I'll show you the ocean…"

"Itachi, did you hear that?" the excited boy turned to his brother.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." was all the replay he could get.

A rumbling sound came from the outside along with the howls of wind, clouds gathered outside the window, dark and heavy.

"Nii-san." Sasuke dropped the pickle he was holding and grabbed onto his brother. He hated those heavy summer storms.

"The monsoon season is starting so early this year." Itachi petted the boy's cheeks to calm him down.

"Let's hope it's just a local thing." Pein gazed at the darkening scenery outside with worry "It's very troublesome to move an army in the wet season."

"Itachi!" the boy shuddered as another thunder roared in the air.

"Shush, Sasuke." Itachi continued to run his fingers on the smooth skin. "It's just a thunderstorm, it will soon pass." the eight-year old was shivering still. "Here, lie down and try to get some rest."

Sasuke did as told and rested his head on his brother's thigh, he tried to relax as a blanked of rain descend from the sky. With a full belly and Itachi's soothing strokes through his hair, the boy had no trouble falling asleep.

The rain came pouring on he rooftops, dancing in the eaves, flashes of silver lights lit up the room from time to time and thundering sound soon followed, but other than that, the room was filled with a calm silence.

Pein looked at the brothers for a long while, wearing a warm smile on his face, and then he decided to cross the table to get near Itachi. As he came close to the youth, he placed a kiss on the curve of Itachi's supple neck, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"I must admit that I envy you." Pein spoke softly, not to wake Sasuke up.

"Huh?" Itachi gazed into those silver eyes with little understanding.

"I envy the both of you." Pein explained, "You clearly love each other deeply and you are so close, I've never been this close to any member of my family."

"Not even your wife?"

"I respect my wife, and forever grateful to her for giving me a son."

Itachi nodded, the nobility led such a strict and cold life. He leaned against Pein's chest trying to warm him up. "Have you ever been in love?"

Pein softly laughed at the question, making Itachi raise up his head with a pout.

"Was I out of line?"

"Hardly, dear weasel, you just took me by surprise. Have I ever been in love? I honestly do not know. There was this once, when I was fourteen, I took a liking in one of our servants, he was a boy my age, and a very pretty one. My father caught us at the stable one day, naked, me on top of him, there was no room for mistakes…" Pein kept laughing washed in waves of nostalgia. "He sent the boy's family into a different estate, far away from me, and I never saw him again."

"That is sad." Itachi kissed Pein's bandaged shoulder and the man sent his hand to stroke Itachi's silky hair.

"I begged my father to bring him back, but he refused, saying that I must not get attached to anything or anyone. He said- 'Boys are for pleasure, women are for breeding and men are for wars'."

"He was cruel."

"No, never cruel, just stubborn, he wanted me to grow up strong and independent, he said that love was reserved to poets and lunatics."

Itachi snuggled into the older man's chest and said nothing. The storm continued to rage outside and Sasuke was mumbling in his sleep.

"I cannot believe you cut your hair…" Pein ran his fingers down Itachi's raven strands but instead of taking him the whole way down to the floor, it ended just under the youth's shoulders.

Itachi smiled and looked up at Pein with amusement. "I didn't know you had such a lingering attachment." He had to cut his hair down, the damn thing got caught in tree branches too many times and there was no way for him to pass as a soldier walking around like that. "Besides, I look less as a whore this way."

Pein squeezed him harder. "Let go, weasel, you'll never be a whore again."

Itachi's lips rose up with a bitter smile "This is the day." he sighed.

Pein glanced at Itachi with confusion. "What day?"

"Remember you told me that one day I'll find out that you were right, and this is the day."

"Right? About what? I don't follow you…"

"We had a fight, remember, I wanted Sasuke to go back to our clan and become a ninja. You said it is better to be a prostitute than a killing machine. You were right, you were absolutely right, Pein, I… I have so much blood on my hands." A tear escaped Itachi's eye and trailed down slowly on the porcelain skin. "I don't want Sasuke to become tainted like this." His voice broke down and he lowered his gaze, the tears he shed fell right down on Sasuke's sleeping face.

Pein's expression was a mixture of concern and astonishment. "No, no, weasel, you got it all wrong!" He grabbed Itachi's face and forced their eyes to meet. "Look at me, Itachi, you are not tainted! You were not attacking an enemy while he was sleeping soundly in his bed; you walked into a well-armed enemy camp all by yourself and faced highly trained soldiers. Outnumbered and outgunned, you managed to disable them and save hundreds of my men. You saved so many lives that night; you were amazing, I'll never be able to thank you enough…" Pein could only think of one way to show his gratitude, he leaned down and claimed Itachi's shivering lips with his own. He kissed him tenderly and slowly, soothing the quivers and the sobs. Itachi slowly calmed down, giving himself away into the kiss, Pein's lips were so soft and warm, he inhaled the man's musky scent and a rush of heat washed all over his body. He wanted more; he became greedy, aggressive, he bit the older man's lower lip, and when Pein let out a soft moan, he pushed his tongue in.

Pein let him roam his mouth for a while but then he pushed away, chuckling softly. "Easy, boy, this is as far as we can go."

Itachi pouted at the idea. "Why?"

"Because…. Kakuzu-san will be very upset if he has to stitch us up again, and I also don't want Sasuke to wake up to this, he's just beginning to like me, I don't want to push my luck."

Itachi blushed and almost began to laugh, for a moment there he forgot all about Sasuke's presence in the room, sleeping in his lap.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later." Pein purred into Itachi's ear, making his groin catch on fire again, and he could only growl in frustration.

"This is not fair; you don't heal as fast as I do and…"

"Pein-sama!" a man's voice interrupted Itachi's ranting.

They both looked up to see an officer at the door, and he bowed in an apologetic manner. "There's an army heading this way, they sent a party to contact you. Their delegate is waiting outside."

Itachi could feel Pein's body tenses, but his voice was perfectly calm. "Send him in."

"Hai." The officer bowed again and left.

"Itachi, please…"

"Yes." Itachi left Pein's side and gently woke Sasuke up.

"Huh?" the boy robbed his eyes and yawned.

"Let's go out into the garden, Otoutou."

However, they did not manage to get out before another man stepped into the room. He was slim and somewhat short, he had a cold glare and a taunting smile on his lips but his upstanding feature was definitely his flaming red hair.

Pein recognized him immediately and a warm smile spread on his lips. "Sasori-san…"

"You look like shit, cousin." Sasori stated dryly.

"And you look like a drowned rat, cousin."

"Well, the monsoon caught us off guard, what is your excuse?"

"A battle."

"Figures, and who's the nice lady here?" Itachi was fuming under Sasori's enquiring glare, and this happens after he cut his hair.

"Come on, Sasori, you know I'm into boys… This is Uchiha Itachi and he is my new officer, he is as deadly as beautiful so be careful around him."

"I see, I'm glad you're having some fun, cousin, and there I was worried that you were in kind of trouble."

"Now that you're here, I believe that it is Danzo-sama who's in trouble. Let's talk."

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- Well, I hope you enjoyed this, thank you for your time. I hope it won't be too long till next update. Take care :XXX


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- ** Hey guys, remember this story? Lol, yeah… sorry for being so consistently s-l-o-w.

This chapter is dedicated to the people of Japan, which are going through so much suffering and pain right now. My heart goes to you, be strong and brave and I know you'll pull this through.

Enjoy.

**Floating worlds**

_"The balance is very fragile now; my control is only an illusion!" _

_"But there is something very valuable in your control."_

_"Really? What is it?"_

_"Something that if we use wisely will help us get rid of Pein, discreetly, as you wanted."_

_"WHAT IS IT?"_

_"Information."_

_"What?"_

_"There are things we know that Pein doesn't and if we use this information well, we can tap into his weaknesses and set up a nice trap for him."_

_.  
_

**An entrapment**

.**  
**

The room was gloomy and dark as he walked in, heavy with the scent of incense and drugs. He slowly made his way towards the center of the room where a futon laid on the floor and a ghostly pale figure lay on it, could be easily mistaken as dead if not the subtle movement of breathing.

He knelt and gently stroked the dark humid hair. "There you are, my beauty, how do you feel today?"

The woman on the futon sent her huge hollow eyes to look at him and than she shivered and tried to move away.

The man chuckled "Why do you shy away from your husband, my love?"

"My husband is dead." her answer was only a whisper.

"Your husband is very much alive and will be crowned as the emperor in few more days. It is such a shame your mind linger too much in the past that it cannot enjoy the wonderful present and foresee the glorious future ahead of us." He sent his hand to pet her swelling belly where his royal son was growing everyday.

She jerked away violently, but it only made him chuckle again.

"Why did you come here, Danzo-dono? To torture me? You waste your efforts, all you have here is a shell, and my spirit has long gone." Her shallow tone indicated she was speaking the truth.

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself on the way here? Orochimaru told me he had a hard time keeping you alive."

"I want to join my husband and children." Kurenai turned away from his mocking smile, hiding her teary eyes.

"Is that so, dear Kurenai?" Danzo mocked her still "And why are you so sure they will have you? After all, you were the one to end your children's life, isn't it so? You poisoned them?"

"Stop." She feebly asked but Danzo wouldn't.

"You fed poison to your little boy and girl, now what would Asuma think of that, huh? Will he great you with open arms on the other side? I don't think so.""

"Stop, please!" she pleaded with agony. "All I wanted was to spare them pain. I want to join them…"

"You almost did, dear, but I couldn't let you go, I need you alive."

"Please, let me join them!" she started crying, shivering all over.

"There, there." Danzo petted her hair "let's not lose our calm now, dear. I almost lost track of what I came here for. I want to make a deal with you, dear wife, listen to what I have to say."

"What can you possibly say that I want to hear?" the pale woman shivered with bitterness.

"That is where you are wrong, my beauty, you see… you think you've lost everything and that everything you were attached to has already been taken away, but that is where you are mistaken, dear. You see, my experience taught me that suffering is a bottomless pit, and I am well trained at making people dive in to it. Now, what I need from you is five years. Please give our baby and me five years and be a loyal, loving, cheerful wife. If you still feel the need to leave this world after five years, I will not stop you, but if you do anything to harm my position or if you try to ruin the good impression I want our marriage to leave, then you will learn what suffering is, and darling, what you are experiencing now is just the tip of it, trust me."

Kurenai set up panting, breathing heavily and tears kept streaming down her face.

"You are a horrible monster." she growled.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away." Danzo smirked and got up on his feet again. "One of my virtues is patience."

"Get out!"

"Yet I do have my limits…"

"Get out!" she screamed.

"You have three days to consider this deal."

"Get away from here!"

Ignoring her hateful gaze, Danzo walked away slowly, his face cold and detached, he turned to the corridors and faced the maid waiting there. "Get some light into that room." he ordered her "And help my wife with a bath, forcefully, if necessary."

"Hai!" the maid bow shyly and Danzo hummed and walked on.

Awaiting him outside were two of the most powerful ninja in the Toujou clan.

"I hate this arrogant fool" Kabuto commented as Danzo walked towards them.

"He is a sadistic idiot." Orochimaru agreed "but he has his benefits."

"Remind me again…"

"He is easy to control, not too bright, not farsighted, and very suitable for the time being."

"I really hate serving this common thug." Kabuto mumbled.

Orochimaru chuckled softly "It is quite the contrary, this common thug serves us. He is our poppet in power. Remember that ninja shy away from the light, we rule from the shadows."

"We still need to get rid of that Uchiha's perfect weapon."

"Yes we do, and we will, Kabuto-san. If Danzo continues to bother you, we will discard him and find a more suitable poppet but please bear with him for a while, he is the best tool we have…. Danzo-dono."

Both of the Toujou bowed as Danzo approached them.

"Well?" he inquired; he really needed some good news.

"It is done, my lord." Orochimaru smiled. "We found the most perfect messenger and he is on his way to meet lord Kumori as we speak. He carries the most powerful poison I have ever brewed."

"This won't do!" Danzo nearly shouted, "Pein has the most talented physicians! How can you grantee the successes of this mission? We already tried twice and failed!"

"Oh, there is no antidote to this particular poison, sir, the poison of the mind. Trust me, we'll have him trapped soon, get ready to the coronations ceremony and be at peace, sir, Pein is as good as dead."

**oOOo**

"So, who's next?" Itachi brushed his hand over his humid forehead, he was slightly panting but his opponent was in a much worst condition, sitting on the muddy floor, drenched in sweat, aching in pain and staring with wild disbelieve at his broken practice sword.

Kato crossed his hands on his chest, smirking he turned to his peers "He is tiny, but his bite has a nasty sting." He was still not over his own rumble with Itachi, and his wounded ego was healed just a little by watching others submit to the same fate.

"Pay up, every one!" Kakuzu's voice echoed in the air, and some reluctant soldiers dragged their feet to pay him. They thought that the old man was crazy for betting on that small feminine looking youth, but that little demon has already defeated three officers, and his eyes still shimmered with hunger for more.

"Why don't you have a go, un?" Deidara turned to Hidan, who choked on his lunch.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He scolded the blonde "Do you want me to screw up in front of my subordinates? How will they follow me into battle after such a fuckup, huh?"

Deidara gave Hidan a cold glare "Coward.", was all he had to say.

"I'll be next!" announced a newcomer, one of Sasori's officers, a huge man, as massive as a mountain.

Itachi tightened his grip on his bamboo sword and grinned at the new challenge, his mind already scrutinizing the man for his strengths and weak points.

"Hey, Itachi-san…" A familiar voice came from afar "Please don't break all of my soldiers, I still need them."

The youth chuckled turned to his lord and bowed. "Hai, Pein-sama, I'll do my best."

The tall redhead smiled softly and watched as the battle began, he almost felt sorry for Itachi's opponent, although he was twice the size and five times stronger, he was no match of the Uchiha, his slow and predictable movements made him an easy prey.

"I am impressed." Sasori said watching as the battle progress.

Slowly but surely, Itachi was able to wear down his rival, and now he was just toying with him, making him run around in a hopeless attempt to win a strike.

"He is something." The taller ginger smiled.

"Have you ever…"

"No." Pein chuckled. "Why should I? He'll win; no doubt about it."

Sasori frowned; he disliked the idea of Pein associating with a ninja so openly, but he said nothing, there were more pressing matters.

"Since you got your health back, we need to get on the move. If we ride all day and all night, we will reach the capital in two days, just in time to stop that hideous coronation."

"Pressing forward without a plane is reckless."

"I do have a plane!" Sasori protested. "We strike hard and fast and get rid of this Danzo! How I wish to see his rotten corpse hanging down from the city's walls and devoured by vultures!"

"I share this wish, but first we have to get my wife and son out of harm's way, don't you agree?" The young Kumori pouted, almost biting his tongue. Pein gazed at him patiently but he kept his silence. "Speak your mind." Pein insisted after a while, yet Sasori could barely hold back his frustration.

Such a beautiful spring day, all the colors were so vibrant, crystal blue sky, deep green in the fields, pink sakura blossom, not a day for a dispute.

"My thoughts are not that important." Sasori finally mumbled.

"Still I wish to hear them."

"Pein…" Sasori turned to him, his anguish clearly showed on his young face. "Although we are merely cousins, I see you as my older brother. As soon as Kato reached me with that horrible news, I gathered every man and boy who could lift up a sword and rushed up to meet you. I took all of our land's strength, horses and gold and food and left it defenseless to come to your aid. And here we are… so close to our enemy and yet I fear…"

"You fear what?"

"I fear that you don't grasp the gravity of the situation."

Pein's features hardened, his annoyance maintained by a thread. "Please, Sasori-kun, explain the situation to me."

Sasori blushed to his ears; never did he think that there will come a day when he scolds his admirable cousin.

"I know that you set out after Danzo to avenge our beloved Kurenai's death, and this is truly an honorable cause and your duty as her brother but this has gone far beyond vengeance, can't you see that? Danzo's ambitions exceeds our worst nightmares, if he seizes this country, he'll send it to its doom. We are the only ones who could stop him and this means… it means…"

"What? What are you trying to say?" Pein grinded his teeth, trying to control his fury, he knew where this was leading.

"What I am trying to say is that our personal goals are not that important now, Pein, I say that we should put aside our concerns for our dear ones and focus on the greater good, as difficult as it may be."

"Let me see if I understand you correctly…" Pein said angrily "you want me to cast away my obligation to my family and concentrate all my efforts on defeating Danzo?"

"You make it sound so cruel, but you cannot let your worry for your family to become your weak point. You have to think of the greater good. You have to save this country from that evil megalomaniac Danzo."

"Even if I lose my wife and son in the process?"

"I love them too; they are my blood too…. Yet as painful as it may be, saving our country is far more important than our personal goals."

"Sasori, do you realize what are you asking me to do?" Pein nearly grabbed the younger Kumori by his shoulders to shake him up.

They had no chance of ending this conversation before a soldier came running at their direction. "Sasori-sama!" he cried out panting. "Sasori-sama, they are here!"

"Who are here?" Pein inquired with irritation.

"The merchandisers," The solider bowed "And they brought the goods."

"That is great news." Sasori smiled with content. "Come on, Pein, I've got a surprise for you."

Pein had no choice but to follow Sasori and his soldier as they led him back to the camp. The impression of their conversation still hung heavily on his mind, he knew that Sasori had a point, but he also knew he could not follow this path without losing something inside of him that would never be returned.

He came to his senses only as they arrived at the camping area, where he noticed a lot of commotion, a strange convoy arrived at the camp, about two dozen of workers, were romping around the same number of carts, moving casts and barrels around, while three foreign looking men, Pein couldn't help but flinch as he looked at those men, he detested those weird looking foreigners, with their heavy clothes and wild beards and rough tongues.

"Who are those people and why are they here?" Pein turned to Sasori and the younger redhead smiled.

"I believe that they come from a land called the Netherlands, and they are here to deliver the goods I paid for. Come, have a look."

Pein leaned over one of the boxes as the trader opened at, and with little surprise he noticed the guns inside, embedded in sawdust, sill oily and shinny, Pein despised them at first sight.

Sasori was too busy to notice Pein's discontent; he reviewed the carts, made sure that everything he paid for was there and then he argued with the foreigners about the amount of gold he had to pay. When he turned back to Pein, he was glowing with pride.

"What do you think of that, huh? Those are the most advanced rifles available in the world. They need less gunpowder per shot and they are really easy to handle, a trained soldier can fire them once in every five minutes and the chance of self combustion is very low. Don't you like those babies? I brought few cannons too that can blast through three meters of solid rock and…"

Sasori's fired up speech was cut off with a loud gun shot. Pein looked up at the soldiers that were playing with their newly found toys. One of them accidently pushed the trigger while pointing at his peers and out of pure luck he didn't hit anyone around him.

The soldiers giggled and Pein stood up, furious. "Put it down!" he commanded at the soldiers "Put the guns down, all of you! And don't lay a hand on them again unless you want that hand cut off!"

The soldiers hurried to place back the guns in their boxes and threw themselves on the ground, bowing in apology.

Pein now turned his fury at Sasori. "Give them back!" he shouted. "Return everything back to the traders and get rid of those hideous devilish weapons right now!"

"Pein-sama!" Sasori protested.

"Not another word! I want everything out of here now! And get our gold back too!"

"No!" Sasori got mad too "This is suicide! If we face Danzo without those weapons it is foolish and pointless!"

"No, Sasori, this is pointless! Giving such guns to untrained soldiers, they will only harm themselves; you've seen just what happened!"

"They will train."

"We don't have time!"

"We don't have a choice! ...Pein, times are changing, you have to adapt to a new world!"

"A world of cowards? Where people kill their enemies from a safe distance? Where family and honor don't matter anymore? If this is our new world, let Danzo rule it!"

With this Pein turned and left. Sasori tried to call after him, but the man would not look back.

"Leave him be." suggested Kakuzu who came to help Sasori bargain over the merchandise and witnessed Pein's outburst.

"I don't understand…" the young redhead mumbled "I only act at his best interest."

"Should I return the goods to the traders?" Kakuzu asked.

Sasori deliberated for a while and shook his head "No… we will need those guns to have the slightest chance of victory. Deep inside, I know he knows that. He will come around."

**oOOo**

Pein took refuge in a nearby grove; it was a lovely peaceful place. The wind breathed softly through the trees, a small brook filled with freshly molten snow, cheerfully trickled away. Pein inhaled the soft air, filled with blossoming sweetness and slowly let his body relaxed.

After making sure that no one was near to spy on him, he took out something tattered out of his sleeve, the worn out, pitiful rag doll that used to be a toy for an infant whose name he didn't even got the chance to know. Such few breathes she took in this world. Pein turned to think about his own child, imagining his tiny corpses lying in a shallow grave somewhere, or burned down to ashes and carried in the wind, or left abandoned in some field, defenseless against wild beasts.

Pein shivered with anger, there were so much anger in him it nearly poured out and drowned him. This was torture; not knowing what became of his family was refined torment. Who could Sasori dare ordering him to give them up?

"Hey, ugly."

No one but Hidan would try addressing him in such a way.

Pein carefully placed the rag doll back in his sleeve, before raising his weary eyes to look at the intruder.

"I think it is clear to see that I wish to be left alone for a while."

"No fucking way, really?"

"What do you want?"

"There's a messenger here, and he wants to speak to you."

Pein released a long sigh. "I… I'll see him at dinner; find a way to entertained him until then."

Hidan shook his head slowly. "Nope, mate, I'm sorry but I don't think we can do that."

"Why not?"

"Cause, that motherfucker came here on Danzo's behalf, and he's not into waiting."

"Is that so?"

"You haven't heard the best of it yet…. That old twat is Endo of all people."

Pein gazed at Hidan with disbelieve. "Endo-san? The same one who rebelled against me? The same one his life I spared and let him go?"

"Yup, this is the one."

"I see that he's found a new master, and ever so fast."

"We can send his head back in a basket to his new master, wrapped up so nicely, ribbons and fucking bows."

"Thanks, Hidan, but I would like to hear what he has to say."

"No fucking problem, we can do it afterward."

Pein got up on his feet and started walking back into the camp, Hidan hurried to follow him. They moved fast and in complete silence, a crowd of people awaited their arrival, eager to hear what Danzo's delegate had to say.

Pein found Endo surrounded by guards that pointed their swords at him, Endo seemed very calm and even somewhat bored, and his half lidded eyes gave nothing away.

Pein faced him and bowed with curtsey, Endo replied with a much shallower bow.

"He carries no weapons or poisons." Kakuzu informed his lord.

Pein nodded without removing his gaze from the old samurai. "Say what you have to say and leave."

Endo smiled politely "What I have to say is for your ears only. Could we retire to a place where no eyes spies upon us?"

"No."

"Shame."

"Why did you come here?"

Endo smiled again. "I will speak to you in private or not at all. Please don't waste any more time."

The man was annoyingly calm and would not be maneuvered at any way.

"Come with me." Pein said and started leading his former officer into a private chamber where they could talk.

They entered a small tea room, where a fresh kettle was placed on the floor's square hearth. Pein poured the green tea into cups and they both drank in silence for a while, not taking their eyes off each other.

"I will not waste your time, or mine." Endo said after placing his cup down. "Danzo-dono seized the capital about two weeks ago, and he has your family in his custody. Your wife and two sons are in perfectly good health and no harm has come to them." Pein could not hide his surprise, his eyes widened and his fingers clenched on his cup, nearly breaking it.

Endo smirked with content. "Yes, Pein, you have two sons. When you last departed your wife she was with child. The boy's name is Kaname and he is almost two years old now."

Pein needed time to take in this new information, a storm of emotions engulfed him, joy and pride and longing and anxiety all mixed up together, he had no way of controlling them, he could hardly followed what Endo had said after that.

"Danzo is generous enough to strike a deal with you, to end this ridicules dispute. A war will serve no one at this point of time. The world outside is moving on, the foreigner have abilities beyond our dreams, they can move tons of steel with steam power, they can send messages from one end of the earth to the other within days using telegraph wires. If our country wishes not to be outrun we need a leader that can embrace those new technologies and use them for our benefit, that leader would be Danzo-dono, you must clear the path."

"Danzo is a ruthless killer and a man with no honor."

"Such archaic terms! Danzo is the next emperor, and he has proven his capacity time and again! Your attempt to challenge him is no more than a minor annoyance! You must let go of your juvenile ambition to oppose him. It is true that you are blood related to the previous emperor, but it gives you no right to drown this country in bloodshed, just to satisfy your pride!"

"This is not a matter of pride. Danzo will lead this country to ruin. I am not the only one who thinks so, and many think the same but lack the strength to resist him…"

"And you are their savior?" Endo chuckled with mockery. "Do you see yourself as some sort of a hero? Look at you! A decadent aristocrat, toying with male prostitutes! Neglecting your wife and not even knowing you have a second son. Are you such a role model for the people to follow? Are you more deserving than Danzo? Listen to me now, and listen carefully! Danzo is ready to give you an honorable way out of this fiasco. He wishes to start his regime without unnecessary wars. This has gone far enough."

"What is Danzo's offer?" Pein asked with an icy gaze at the old man.

"Danzo is willing to let your wife and children go unharmed back to your estate. There will be no retribution; your family will get to keep their lands, titles and wealth as long as they pledge their loyalty to Danzo's house."

"And in return?"

"Your army will disassemble and retreat, you will surrender to Danzo and be executed."

Pein breathed deeply and kept still for a long while.

"If you don't take this offer, you will be defeated in battle; your family will be executed and wiped out of the face of the earth."

Pein smiled bitterly "Endo-san, all is good and done, but what if I win?"

It was Endo's time to take a pause, and a smile appeared up on his face. "You will not win, Pein-sama, you are outnumbered and outgunned. The Kobayashi miracle will not repeat itself, but let's say it does, Danzo is no fool, he'll have your family killed before you lay your hands on him. So, are you willing to sacrifice your family for this small chance of winning? Where is the honor in that? Or… maybe you do not care enough? Not as much as you care about your male whore. Maybe they are dispensable for you, you can always take a new wife and father new children, yes?"

Pein wished nothing more but to take his sword and kill that man in an instant, only just to stop that flow of hurting words, but this would lead him to nowhere.

Endo was sensitive enough to notice Pein's struggle, he frowned. "When I left your side I said that I was done serving this family." The old officer said with sorrow "But that wasn't true, I spoke out of anger and hurt. I was your father's best friend, and I know that he used to play around with young boys too. But unlike you, he never crossed the line of good taste, and when he married your mother he stopped that childish habit. You on the other hand… And I am still loyal to your family; I don't want to see this bloodline perish. This is time for you, Pein-sama, to leave the floating world and come down to earth. This is your only chance of saving your family. We will be waiting for you at dawn, at the southern hills, by the ruins of the old temple. Come alone or the deal is off." Endo rose on his feet and turned to the door.

"Wait!" Pein called after him, no emotion shown or heard in his voice. "How can I trust Danzo to keep his end of the deal?"

Endo stopped at the entrance. "Your family will be waiting for you, half way to the ruins. If you don't meet them there, you may turn around and leave. You will be granted half an hour to say your farewells to them, don't linger beyond that."

"I see."

"Pein- sama." Endo bowed and left the room.

**oOOo**

**

* * *

**

**Warning- lemon zone**

* * *

Dusk painted the room with crimson and purple that blended perfectly with the colors of the flames dancing in the hearth. The room was filled with nice delicate scent of jasmine, and it created a peaceful atmosphere. There was no sound but the random chimes of the wind bell responding to the soft lazy breeze.

Itachi entered the room barefoot, fresh out of the bath, in his white bathing robes.

Pein was waiting for him, and it seemed odd to Itachi that he was still dressed in his outdoor outfit, but the youth said nothing, he just smiled and bowed lightly.

Pein looked at him and a smile lit up his face, like sun through the clouds.

"Come on in."

Itachi walked gracefully inside "Dinner for two?" he smiled softly, surveying the dining table; he noticed that both their favorite food was cooked for them, Tempura and Mitarashi dango for dessert.

"Smells delicious." Itachi said after inhaling deeply and smiling he set down.

Pein said nothing, only looked at the youth with a warm gaze.

Itachi waited for Pein to pick up his chopsticks or say something or even move, but the man was like a frozen statue and Itachi felt confusion taking over him, something felt wrong.

"Pein-sama…?"

"Why don't you eat?"

Itachi complied and picked up his chopsticks, slowly he took few bites of a vegetables' roll, but since Pein did not join him, his confusion only grew.

"Are you well, Pein-sama?"

"Please drop the 'sama' Itachi, we are all alone, and no one will disturb us for a long while."

Itachi nodded. "Are you well, Pein?" he asked again.

"Yes, I am. Try the Tempura."

Itachi complied and as he though, the food was very tasty. He saw Pein uncorking a bottle of a new Ume wine. He remembered the last time they shared a bottle of Umeshu and it brought a blush to his cheeks.

"Drink with me?" Pein offered Itachi a cup of the amber liquid, and then he poured another cup for himself.

"What do we drink for?" Itachi inquired.

Pein laughed "Do we need a reason to drink? Well then, let's drink to your health."

Pein empted his cup with just one gulp and hurried to pour himself another.

By this time Itachi already recognized the dark mood Pein was in, and men in bad moods tended to turn violent. Itachi sighed; his hope for a sweet romantic dinner was fading away.

"Pein… please put down the cup. What is wrong?"

"No, let's have another toast. Here is to me- the worst father in the world!"

Pein empted another portion and was ready for his next one, Itachi could not watch it anymore. He grabbed Pein's hand that was holding the bottle and prevented him from pouring another cup.

"Pein, what is the matter with you? Please stop it, it makes me so sad!"

The redhead looked at Itachi as if waking from a dream. He let go of the bottle, letting it roll away on the tatami, he sent his hand to caress Itachi's wet hair instead.

"I'm sorry." Pein pulled Itachi into his lap and hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry." Itachi was more puzzled that before, Pein's behavior made no sense at all. He kept his silence as Pein's tight hug threatened to smother him. "I have so many flaws and I've done so many mistakes in my life but I want you to know that you are not one of them."

"Pein, please… what are you talking about?"

He didn't get an answer; instead Pein showered him with kisses, on his forehead, his cheeks, his shoulders and neck, hot, hard kisses, boiling the blood. When finally Pein claimed his lips they melted into each other.

Pein conveyed such a sense of urgency in that kiss, it was harsh and demanding and wonderful all at the same time. Itachi opened his mouth to let Pein's tongue take over, and as his mouth was completely dominated by the older man, Pein slowly pushed him down on the mattress. Itachi could feel Pein's hands as they roamed all over his body and separated him from his robes.

The man left Itachi's lips all bruised up and throbbing, and trailed kisses down his throat, licking his Adam's apple, his Sternum and then seizing one rosy nipple gently between his teeth.

Itachi gasped as the older male flicked his tongue around it, making it perky and hard than sucking on it.

"Pein…" Itachi moaned, he could feel his manhood twitching with arousal, dripping precum and begging to be touched.

Pein understood him without words; no other man responded to his needs like Pein did, it was like magic. Pein moved one hand to squeeze Itachi's member, while his mouth moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

Itachi panted and moaned, twisting under Pein's heavy body, enjoying the skillful hand that was jerking him off. Pein knew exactly how to touch him, massaging his tended sack one moment and the slit of his shaft the next.

Itachi could not predict where Pein's talented fingers would venture next and it was driving him crazy. He came as Pein shoved a finger up his anus. Itachi felt the man's smirk on his chest as he rode his orgasm.

Pein added one more finger into his hole, probing deeply inside to find his special spot. Itachi felt waves of pleasure washing all over him as Pein found his target. This was too much, almost hurting.

Itachi felt very close to passing out and only vaguely did he notice that Pein replaced his fingers with something thicker and longer.

"Is everything ok?" Pein whispered softly into his ear "Should I slow down?"

"No…" Itachi moaned, raising his hips a bit higher and spreading his legs further apart to give Pein easier access. "Go on…please…"

"You beg so pretty…" Pein chuckled and kissed the boy on his lips.

Then without further delay, Pein started thrusting in and out of that tight wet entrance.

Itachi accepted each thrust with a moan, and he moved down with the rhythm, helping Pein penetrate him deeper and harder.

Now it was Pein's turn to moan in pleasure, moving in and out of the hot squeezing tunnel that threatened to drain him dry. How he loved that feeling of losing himself in this hot and wet heaven, pushing himself in and struggling himself out of that sweet tight hole. He was convinced that there was something else there, beyond the joys of the flesh, something divine.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Pein's waist, the contrast between his tightly fixed arms and his loosely spread legs was pushing him to the edge, adding more tension to the waves of pleasure he felt with every thrust.

Screaming his lover's name, Itachi came again, and soon Pein joined him, releasing his load inside the boy's gorgeous ass.

He resented any hint of vulgarity arising from such an act. There was nothing crude or offensive about an act of love, and if people couldn't grasp that, well… fuck them all.

"What?" Itachi blinked and blushed and Pein realized that he was drifting away while ogling the boy.

"I love you." Pein said and leaned down to kiss the youth on his mouth, but now this was a tender, soft kiss. "I want you to live your life to the fullest, Itachi. I want you to be happy."

"What?" Itachi squirmed with unease. Pein's peculiar behavior made him worry.

Pein chuckled and slowly withdrew out of that beautiful body beneath him.

"I want you to find happiness and build a family with a nice man… or a woman."

"What…? Woman? Pein, why are you…"

"Well, you never got the chance to try a woman, did you? Maybe you'd like it."

"Pein I…" Itachi's lips quivered, tears filled his eyes.

"And never whore yourself again, you hear me? You are better than that. You are smart and strong and…"

"Stop it!" Itachi said, almost screaming. "Stop scarring me! You talk as if you plan to leave me! And you promised not to!"

Pein kissed the tears that flowed down Itachi's face. "I don't want to leave you, Itachi, if it is up to me, I'll embrace you forever… yet…we are not the masters of our fates."

"As long as I breathe I will be yours!" Itachi announced voice drenched in emotion.

Pein couldn't help but smile. "… As long as I breathe, I will be yours as well."

Itachi nodded with content and grabbed the rims of his robes to wrap it back around his body.

"I have a task for you, Itachi."

"Huh?"

"I have a mission for you."

"Yes?"

"Don't worry; it's not a life threatening mission. In fact, it is so safe that I want you to take Sasuke with you, you could use some time together."

"What is this mission?" Itachi pouted, he wanted another go with his lover, not talking missions.

"Do you remember the refugees we welcomed two days ago? The monks that fled the capital after Danzo set their monastery on fire?"

"Yes…?"

"One of them carries an ancient scroll of rare religious texts. I want this scroll out of harm's way, if it gets lost in a battle, our people will lose a priceless pieces of our culture. I cannot have that."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Itachi, still pouting.

"I want you to escort those three monks to a safe haven, just a little northwest from here. They will guide you and you will see that they arrive safely."

"Sounds simple enough… why do I have to do that? Can't you send one of your officers?"

"You are one of my officers." Pein reminded him playfully. "Besides… With you on the mission, I can be at ease."

"Fine then!"

"Good… now go get dressed, they'll be waiting for you within the hour."

"What?"

"As I said…"

"Can't it wait till the morning? This is crazy!"

"I'm afraid it cannot wait, we'll be on the move soon, and a battle is not far away now."

"But…"

"Obey me, Itachi, please."

Itachi sighed and gazed at the annoying ginger, slowly realizing. "There is something you are not telling me, is it?"

"Itachi, I don't know what you mean."

"You are hiding something from me." Itachi said with determination.

"I hide nothing from you, don't let your imagination run wild, little weasel, go and get dressed."

"Yes, sir." Itachi mumbled with resentment, but go up and left the room.

* * *

**End of lemon**

**

* * *

**

**oOOo**

The three-quarters of a moon sailed in the cloudy skies; the two riders reached the top of the grassy hill and dismounted their horses.

"Thank you, Kakuzu-san." Pein patted Kiri's black mane and gave the reins to the old officer. "I'll walk from here."

"I don't like this." Kakuzu mumbled "I don't like this at all."

"Take Kiri back, I don't want him to fall into Danzo's hands."

Kakuzu took the reins without a word; he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Oh… and before I forget, take this too." He released his sword from his belt and gave it to Kakuzu; it was a valuable family heritage he didn't want his family to lose. "Give it to Sasori to keep, until Hiroki is old enough to have it."

"Are you going there unarmed?"

"No, I have my second sword with me."

"This is a truly bad idea, Pein-sama." Kakuzu hummed. "This could be a trap."

Pein smiled knowingly. "Please understand, this my only chance to save my family."

Kakuzu gazed at his feet, snuffing and complaining about the cold.

"Give the scroll to Sasori, I wrote all my instructions there…and make sure he heads back home."

"It's not an easy task, sir, that kid is almost as stubborn as you are."

"You'll manage. The money for Itachi and Sasuke?"

"In a safe hiding, don't worry, my lord, everything is taken care of."

"Good." Pein nodded and took one last look at his old friend. "I'll go now."

"If you must go."

Kakuzu watched his master as he walked away; he noted that Pein walked tall and that his Strides were light. He watched until Pein's figure got swollen in the shadows of the trees.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- We are getting very close to the end, and hopefully, next update will not take me forever to upload. I'll be grateful if you leave me a note. Kisses and hugs, take care ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**- Hey you guys, I owe you a huge apology for not updating this story for such a long time. I just ran into a massive Chinese wall's scale writer's block. But here I am, with an update and a mental chocolate cake for an apology. I hope you're still into this story and awaiting this update.

The way I see it, there are one or two more chapters left in this story. I hope I'm passed the Chinese wall by now, so it won't be long. Enjoy.

Warning: violence

**Floating worlds**

_.  
_

_"This is a truly bad idea, Pein-sama." Kakuzu hummed. "This could be a trap."_

_Pein smiled knowingly. "Please understand, this my only chance to save my family."_

_Kakuzu gazed at his feet, snuffing and complaining about the cold._

_"Give the scroll to Sasori, I wrote all my instructions there…and make sure he heads back home."_

_.  
_

**A bleeding dawn**

From afar he could see them, illusive as the spirits of the forest, but there they were, his wife and two sons, he wished the distance between them away. His heart soared and sank at the same time as if riding on a storm.

He had half an hour, only half an hour to say goodbye. It wouldn't even do for catching up his breath. How could he possibly use this half an hour in the best way to show them his love and sorrow?

He stumbled on the slippery dewy grass into the forest clearing, arms wide open and tears in his eyes. His wife noticed his presence; she lifted up her head and smiled at him, such a crooked smile. Her eyes glittered with an ominous shine, and the boys beside her stared at him with apathy. Something was clearly wrong, and then it hit him with the force of a raging wave. This was not his wife and those boys were not his sons, he had been deceived.

"I am such a fool …" He whispered as the first arrow pierced through his flesh.

**oOOo**

"I want to go home!" Sasuke pouted in such a cute way, Itachi had to reach for him and pet his messy hair.

"And where is home exactly?" Itachi wondered, it has been more than half a year of traveling away from the tea house, as if he ever considered Muraski as home to begin with.

"Home is with Hidan and Pein and Naruto." The boy stated with confidence.

"I see…"

"Why do we have to follow those monks around, anyway?" Sasuke pouted again "I hate them. Did you know that the old one stinks like a dead rat? And the tall one always sips Sake when he thinks no one notices, and the fat guy just loves to fart?"

"Sasuke!"

The boy should not speak that way about holly men, even if he is painfully right.

"I'm bored and I want to go home!" Sasuke concluded.

Itachi clenched his lips, he too was more than happy to turn back on his feet, not only because he shared Sasuke's feelings, but also because he had this nagging notion that something was going wrong, Pein was hiding something from his, sending him on this stupid mission, in an ever so obvious effort to lead him off the trail.

"I think we should camp here tonight." One of the monks suggested "Near the river bank, so we could cook our dinner with ease."

'And maybe take a bath while we're at it…' Itachi thought, wrinkling his nose at the man's stench. "This is a good idea." Itachi agreed. "Let's get settled. Sasuke, can you please fetch us some twigs to start a fire?"

"Sure, ni-san."

"Beware of the bears!" The Sake loving monk warned at the boy with a wavy finger.

"There are no bears around this area, Sensei." Itachi corrected him.

"Is that so?" the monk yanked out his bottle and drank up with laud gulps. "I swear they were lurking around all day long."

With annoyance Itachi turned to his brother again. "Sasuke, please?"

"Sure." The boy was more than happy to take a break for this crowd for a while.

He skipped his way cheerfully, admiring the tall reeds that grew by the river and gracefully swayed with the breeze. He was tempted to venture into the vegetation, to get to the refreshing cool water and wash the sweat off his face.

He reached to the bank as a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him away.

"Itachi!" he cried in fear, before another hand sealed his mouth.

**oOOo**

Sasori finished reading the scroll and noticed that his hands were shivering with fury. He gazed up at the old officer and growled. "I should have you killed for this, Kakuzu-san!"

"My apologies, young master, but I cannot go against Pein-sama's will."

"Leaving us like this? Giving himself up so willingly? This is such a cowardly act, not the way of a warrior!"

"Perhaps when you are old enough to have a family of your own you'd understand…"

"Understand what? I understand well enough already- Pein places his personal family before the needs of our people! This is a misjudgment at best! And he asks me to do the same? To bow my head down before Danzo and let him rob away our country? I'll die a thousand deaths before I call this scumbag my emperor!"

"We can only die once, young master."

"I will not follow those cowardly instructions!" Sasori's eyes gazed directly at Kakuzu with defiance; his hands slowly tore the scroll into pieces and cast the scraps into the fire.

"I don't think Pein meant for us to bend over and take it up the ass!" Hidan intervened with anger, if someone else called his master a cowered besides Sasori, he'd already be on the floor collecting his inner organs. "We have to go back home and gather our strengths, practice this noisy new weapon and wait for the right opportunity to smack Danzo's ugly face."

"I agree with Hidan-san." Said Kakuzu with calm. "Rushing into battle now will only be counterproductive."

"Excuses! I will have none! The time is now!" Sasori insisted.

"This kid is more stubborn than his cousin." Kakuzu sighed.

"You're playing into Danzo's hands right now, don't you fucking realize it?" Hidan shouted at the boy with frustration.

"Pein has already made his choice and deserted us. We no longer have this privilege! This is my choice and I say we fight!"

"You choose to disobey your clan lord?" Kakuzu asked, or stated to be exact.

"Pein is as good as dead." Sasori replied with anguish "I am the clan lord! Gather the troops immediately, we march within an hour!"

Kakuzu and Hidan gazed briefly at each other, deliberating.

"Obey me!" Sasori glared at them, his voice both commanding and begging.

"Yes, my lord." Kakuzu was the first to bow and leave the room.

Hidan glared at the young master for a moment. "Fuck it… who wants to live forever?" he shrugged and left the room as well.

**oOOo**

"Good… I see that you're finally up."

Pein blinked at the blurry image in front of him that was sharpening by the second to become a young man with a long silvery hair tied into a low ponytail.

While his mind regained consciousness, his body registered the enormous pain he was in. Every part of his body burned and throbbed; he was burning up and freezing at the same time. Picking up the pieces of his surrounding; he realized he was in a cell, chained up to a wall; his arms were well stretched over his head in a way that almost dislocated his shoulders. He tugged his handcuffs, to test their strength and a wave of pain ran down his spine like lightning. He almost screamed.

"There is no way out of here, Pein-sama. You are going to die in this stinky wretched cell; I give you my word for it. However… you can choose to cooperate and die a quick and painless death or… you can refuse to be helpful and suffer horribly until you beg me to end you. Please refuse me; I could really use this practice."

"Who are you?" Pein asked the silver haired youth.

"Kabuto of the Toujou clan."

"Where are we?"

"In safe hiding place." Kabuto breathed with annoys "I'll be the one asking questions from now on. Where is the perfect weapon?"

"A perfect weapon? What on earth are you talking about?"

A blow to his head came so swift and out of nowhere. His scalp crushed into to the wall with the sickening sound of breaking bones. Pein felt something wetting his hair, probably blood.

As soon as the world stopped spinning, he smiled at the Toujou "Is that all you got?"

Kabuto looked dissatisfied.

"My apologies." The ninja said "I am lacking in experience, so I resorted to brutality, but make no mistake; the art of torture is much more sophisticated than this. I'll ask you again- where is the perfect weapon?"

"If I was in the possession of the perfect weapon, would I've ended up here?"

Another blow to his head, Kabuto was fast and furious. "I already told you- I'm the only one to ask questions."

Pein smiled through his bleeding lips.

"The perfect weapon is a person, not an object, she is of the Uchiha clan and she singlehandedly finished the Kobayashi army for you. Where is she now?"

"I cannot help you; I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Is that your final answer?"

"It is."

"Thank you for the opportunity to practice my skills." The Toujou bowed slightly, Pein just glared at him without a word.

"I'll go and make my preparations now."

Kabuto turned to leave and Pein watched him with growing rage.

"Come back here, you dog! Where are my wife and children? What have you done to them?"

Kabuto turned on his heels, pouting; he approached the warlord and glared at him for few seconds. With one swift motion he kicked the man at the chest, breaking two of his ribs; and then he bashed his head into the wall again.

"I am the one to ask questions." He reproached the unconscious man.

**oOOo**

"You!" Itachi ran into the reeds following his brother's cry and recognized the man that was holding him. "Let him go, you traitor!"

"Itachi…" the man said, letting go of the boy. "This is just a misunderstanding."

Itachi refused to listen, lifting his sword up in the air, catching the last rays of the sunset.

Madara had no choice but to draw his own sword and he answered the first swift strike with his blade.

Another man emerged from the vegetation, ready to join Madara with his Katana.

"Stay away!" Madara said, barely blocking another attack. "This is not your battle."

The silvered haired man backed down, although Madara seemed like he could really use some help. The younger man attacking him was fierce, skillful and very determinate.

"Why did you betray me, Sensei?" Itachi attacked again and again, frustrated by the fact that Madara did nothing but defend himself.

"Betray you? How?"

"Don't mock me!" Itachi charged again, almost cutting Madara's blade in two.

Madara had to admit that his student made an impressive progress even with his absence.

"We were waiting for you at the forest, and you broke your promise! You never came for us!"

"I'm sorry." Madara blocked another attack, he was in a bad shape, panting heavily and sweating, his body was not fully recovered from previous injuries and he knew he could not stand this for much very longer.

"Sorry? You sent Arata instead!" Itachi said, blinded with tears of disappointment but it did not stop his viscous attack "And you ordered him to kill us!"

"I've never…"

"Do you take me for a fool?"

They exchanged few more blade blows, Itachi was furious; Madara's persistence choice of defensive maneuvers drove him mad. He managed to penetrate Madara's defense three times slashing his arms, his cheek and his shin but even the gushes of blood did not evoke aggression, on the contrary, Madara only smiled at him.

Itachi could not get madder. "I read his mind! Arata was going to kill Sasuke on the way to the village, you never meant for him to join the clan!

"Itachi!" Madara threw away his sword and got down on his knees. "Kill me if you must." He said, panting, staring at the youth.

Itachi's sword stopped at the tender skin of Madara's throat, drawing some blood, but not cutting through the flesh.

Itachi shivered, tears in his eyes. "Why?"

"It wasn't my doing." Madara glared at Itachi breathing calmly, waiting for the end.

Itachi hesitated, but Sasuke did not. He sprung into the space between Itachi and Madara, placing himself in front of his brother's blade.

"Don't do it, Niisan…" He pleaded "Uncle just saved me from a viper at the riverbank. Brother pleases!"

"It was Fugako's decisions sending Arata to retrieve Sasuke. I can only assume that Arata let his hatred overcome his obedience to his father." Madara sighed.

"Why didn't you come for us?"

"I was engaged elsewhere, a different mission."

"You put Sasuke at risk because…"

"He came to save our lives."

"Huh?" Itachi raised his gaze to search for this new female speaker. "Who are you?" he asked, irritated at the disruption.

"My name is Kumori Konan, I am Pein's wife."

**oOOo**

Orochimaru could not suppress an amused smile tugging up his lips as he entered the palace's hall. At the center of the hall, on an elevated platform and in front of a huge mirror there stood Danzo, surrounded by a pack of tailors and servants, hovering around him like bees around a flower, or flies around a rotten fruit, a better simile.

"Are you sure you took the right measurements?" Danzo barked on the master tailor. "Because if I merely as trip on it at the ceremony tomorrow; I'll order you to open your gut in front of all the guests!"

"Not before dinner, I hope." Orochimaru intervened and made himself noticed.

"I'll fix it right away!" said the terrified tailor, pale and shaking.

Danzo freed himself from the golden robes and cast it on the overwhelmed tailor, then he noticed the ninja and sent all the servants away with the wave of his hand.

"I hope you bring me good news, my friend." He rubbed his fingers against his temples, fighting the arrival of a massive headache.

"I just received a message from Kabuto. Our plan worked as we hoped, Pein took the bait and now we have him in a safe Toujou hiding place."

"Good." Danzo hummed "Let no one kill him or even cut one limb, I want this pleasure to myself, this would be the best coronation gift I could possibly think of."

"I already instructed my men to spare him for you." Orochimaru smiled, Danzo was such a predictable thing, so easy to control.

"The old emperor is also ready for tomorrow, drugged into oblivion. You should've seen him, as happy as a child."

Danzo smiled softly, pleased. "Follow me."

He left the hall and headed for the balcony, with Orochimaru at his side.

The palace's balcony, set on a high ground, gave them a breathtaking view of the capital. It was a bright night, the moon was almost full and its shine enhanced when reflected on the wide river that marked the city's boundary.

They could see the sleeping city stretched on the soft hills, most of the houses were dark and drowsy, but here and there flicked fire lights, mostly on the city's walls, where the guards took their watch, they twirled like an orange snakes surrounding the capital.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Danzo smiled at the master shinobi.

"Yes it is." Orochimau agreed.

"Mine."

"As from tomorrow sir, it is."

"All mine."

**oOOo**

"My lady…" Itachi gasped, falling on his knees before her, he waited head down for few seconds before daring to have a look at the lady.

He never laid eyes of a woman that could rival his mother's beauty before, but Konan with her fair skin, deep violet eyes, dark black-blue hair was a worthy challenge.

She stood like a marble statue before him, trying to overcome her distress and confusion.

"This is my nephew, Uchia Itachi." Madara broke the awkward, rising on his feet, holding on to his bleeding throat. "Please forgive our little disarray, nothing but a harmless family quarrel."

From behind them someone sneered, Kakashi.

"The little one is also my nephew, Sasuke."

The spiked haired boy bowed with awe.

They fell into the introduction routine as a mean to reduce the tension. After Minami, Sai and Kakashi presented themselves, Itachi's eyes fall on the kids. He didn't need any clarifications; the older boy was the spitting image of his father, tall, blazing ginger hair and grey eyes, the younger one was more like his mother.

"Pein's sons." Itachi smiled, minding the sudden flow of tears to his eyes. He was not ashamed for shading them. "What are your names?"

"Hiroki." The ginger boy answered but drew away as Itachi reached for his coppery locks to hide behind his mother's thigh.

"The little one is Kaname." Konan said, kissing the baby's forehead.

"Pein would be so pleased to see you all alive and well." Itachi said without thinking. "He's been worried sick."

"Do you know my husband?" Konan asked her voice stiffened and cold.

"I…I…" Itachi threw a glance at Madara who rolled up his eyes. "I took an oath to protect him, protect you, the Kumori clan."

"He is a ninja as I am." Madara explained although it was obviously clear from their little display from earlier "You just saw how much fighting spirit he has in him." He chuckled, looking at his bloodstained hands.

"I see." Konan said with unease, but she chose to let it go. "Where is my husband now?"

"On the outskirts of the capital, preparing for battle." Itachi replied, hoping to be true, ignoring his gut feeling that something was horribly wrong.

"I want you to take me and the children to him." Konan ordered.

Itachi, still on his knees, bowed his head to the ground. "As you wish, my lady."

"What about the stupid monks?" Sasuke asked.

The monks, Itachi forgot about them altogether. "We'll send them on their way in the morning. They have only half a day's journey left and I think they can manage on their own."

"It is getting late." Madara said. "I could use a bonfire and some stew."

"I'm with you on this one." Said Kakashi.

**oOOo**

As the night came down, the little camp was quiet and peaceful. Minami put both Kaname and Hiroki to sleep; Sasuke and Sai borrowed under their blankets and tolled each other their stories and adventures, fighting their growing need of sleep.

Kakashi and Madara set near the fire, discussing strategies and deliberating the best course of action. Itachi deliberated joining them, after returning from visiting the monks that camped further up the road, but then he noticed Konan at the riverbank, washing the dishes and pots.

He decided to approach her first, clearing his throat to be noticed, and still she winched with alarm.

"My lady, it is best to leave this task to the light of day, now it is too dangerous…"

"I have enough light from the moon." She answered coldly.

"At least, let me help." He leaned besides her and took some plated off her hands.

She watched him as he worked.

"You are beautiful." She said after a while, surprising him until he almost lost the dishes in the river. "Did my husband take you to his bed already?"

Now Itachi startled, cutting his finger on a rough adage of a broken cup.

Konan's lips curved into a bitter smile. "You don't have to answer."

"Pein-sama met me at the brothel I worked in. He freed me and my brother; he gave me my first sword."

"I see."

"I'm sorry."

"This is none of your fault; this is Pein's weakness, a weakness he never truly overcame." Her tears shone by the light of the moon, but there was no other indication of her emotion. "Do you… do you love him?"

Itachi gathered the clean dishes into a pile and then focused on the blood trickling from his index finger.

"There are two options before us, Itachi-san, if we lose this war, we will all perish, my husband and the children as well as I…. but if we win, Pein will become an emperor, if that happens, you must promise me you will let him go."

"I don't understand…"

"If you truly love him then you'd let him go!" She repeated with a rise of her voice. "You will not harm him and endanger him by indulging his weakness! He'll be an emperor! His place is by my side, his wife!"

Itachi's lips trembled as he struggled to find something to say. "I… I will respect this wish if Pein-sama shares it with you."

"Sure he does! Pein have no place in his life for the likes of you, do you understand me, Itachi-san?"

She might as well just call him a whore.

"You've made yourself perfectly clear, my lady."

"Good." She rose on her feet. "Bring back the dishes when you're done."

**oOOo**

Dawn came slowly, cold as iron, the sun bled into the sky. Sasori awaited his scouting team, at a hill watching over the capital's walls. They came back with gloomy faces and bad news.

As they spread the maps and showed him where the enemy lines were, the situation became ever so clear.

They were outnumbered; two thousand against fifteen, all armed with guns and canons, and had latitude advantage at their side.

"It's gonna be a fucking slaughter." Hidan stated the obvious.

"One more thing…" The scouting team's commander eyed Sasori with sorrow "Rumor has it that your aunt, lady Kurenai, is held captive by Danzo."

Sasori bit on his lips, he wished Pein was with him right now, because the man was a genius regarding battle tactics, but he was not, he was probably not even alive anymore.

Sasori breathed deeply, gazing at the huge city, basking in the first light of dawn.

"Gather the men, we attack now."

**oOOo**

Pein looked up at the window, nothing more than a crack at the wall, and still the first rays of dawn managed to creep into his cell, red as blood.

He bled all night, through his untreated wounds, he was dehydrated and hallucinating, he knew he his death was a matter of hours. His body was drenched in pain, but his very soul ached more, reaching out to his beloved ones, kissing them, holing them tightly, wishing them health and happiness, begging them to forgive him for he had failed them.

**oOOo**

Itachi woke up, jerking out of his bedroll, waking up Sasuke in the process. He hugged himself against the chill of the morning. It was dawn, a beautiful ruby dawn, but he had this horrible feeling, coiling up in his gut, he felt like he should run a thousand miles just to gain the chance of chasing it off.

"Nissan?" Sasuke murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"We have to go; we have to get going right away!" Itachi whispered to the half asleep child.

"Huh?" Sasuke did not register the sense of emergency; Itachi got on his feet and walked with haste to Madara's bedroll to wake him up.

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N- **I know I don't deserve reviews now, because I'm so outrageously late with this update, but if you'll be kind enough, you'll make me very happy. Take care :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**- Hey you guys, slowly but surely we reach the end. Endings are such a tricky thing, trying to wrap up all the story-lines and hoping that no point is neglected and the readers' expectations are met… Ok, enough ranting an on to the story-

**Floating worlds**

_They could see the sleeping city stretched on the soft hills, most of the houses were dark and drowsy, but here and there flicked fire lights, mostly on the city's walls, where the guards took their watch, they twirled like an orange snakes surrounding the capital._

_"Lovely, isn't it?" Danzo smiled at the master shinobi._

_"Yes it is." Orochimaru agreed._

_"Mine."_

_"As from tomorrow sir, it is."_

_"All mine."_

**A Point of entry  
**

"Madara! Madara-Sensei, please wake up!"

"Huh?" the older Uchiha registered this plead of emergency in Itachi's voice and the feel of desperate hands tossing him into wakefulness. His instinctive reaction was to grab hold of his dagger and place it at Itachi's throat, drawing some blood, only then he blinked in recognition and removed the blade, mumbling an apology.

Itachi had to smile, he could have had it so much worst, waking up a lethal Shinobi as Madara with such a haste, now they were even.

"What is the matter?" Madara whispered "Is someone approaching? The Toujous?"

Itachi felt so foolish all of a sudden, he blushed and shook his head at the same time, lowering his gaze. "No, Sensei… I just had a bad dream, that's all."

There was a silence between them for a while, and when Itachi finally dared to gaze back at his Sensei, he expected the man to smile at him with pity, like he was a six year old, but instead, Madara's dark eyes glared at him with concern.

"Itachi-kun…" Madara said with a grave intention "The Uchiha clan takes dreams very seriously. Some of us have the gift of traveling into faraway places and ages and when they come back to us with their findings, we listen to them carefully and we take their advices with gratitude. I'd be the last one to take your dreams lightly. Now tell me, what did you see?"

"Nissan?" Sasuke trotted his way to them, still sleepy, but frightened at his brother's swift departure.

Both Madara and Itachi turned to look at him.

"Back to bed, Sasuke." Madara said with a strict tone "Let the grown-ups talk."

"Go back to sleep." Itachi said, smiling.

Sasuke was not very pleased about it but he was too sleepy to protest and his warm blankets were calling, so he pouted but turned away, back to his bedroll.

"So, what did you see?" Madara urged Itachi to continue.

Itachi bit on his bottom lip, closing his eyes, trying to recall the sense of emergency that accompanied his dream, but it seemed now so out of place in this beautiful, peaceful dawn.

"I dreamed about Pein-sama, he was hurt, on the verge of dying. He was locked away in some kind of a tower, by the sea, tortured by the hands of his enemies… a young shinobi with a silver ponytail… Snakes, Vipers… many of them…" He opened his eyes, embarrassed, did he make any sense?

Madara seemed to sink deep in thought; his eyes stared into the horizon.

Itachi gulped and cleared his throat "Sensei?" And when Madara did not respond he tried again more anxiously "Sensei?"

Madara snatched back to reality, grabbing the youth by his shoulders with both hands, squeezing the blood out of them.

"I know this place." He said somewhat astound "This is an actual place, Itachi, a Toujou hideout and it is even not so far from here. A map! Give me something to draw on! A blank scroll in my backpack, hurry!"

Now Itachi felt ever so weird, as if the both of them lost their mind. The last thing he thought when he woke his Sensei up was that he would be taken so seriously. He expected a pat on the shoulder, some reassuring words and back to sleep, now this, Itachi sifted through his Sensei's backpack and fetched a scroll and a piece of charcoal to write with.

Madara snatched both from his hands and like a man possessed he drew the map, in crud lines.

"This is where we are, note the river." He traced his fingers on the map for Itachi to see. "It runs down south, to the sea. You have to follow it to the coast, it's the shortest path. Do you follow me?"

"Go on."

"Then, you take a turn to the east, and stick to the seaside. It is a rough ride, lots of vegetation, but at some point it gets rocky and barren and there are cliffs. Hidden above them, there's a tower, a round and tall tower, you won't miss it. It cannot be approached from the beach, because the landscape is too steep, you'd have to make a detour and approach it from the north, throw the vegetation. It won't be easy but if Pein is truly there, it's worth the try."

"Wait… are you telling me to go there on a hunch? Would you send me there based only on a dream?"

Madara looked up from the map, into the eyes of this beautiful, talented youth who had not the slightest idea how powerful he truly was.

"Itachi-san…" Madara breathed with warmth. "I've seen you grow up from a toddler to this capable young adult that you are now, and I have tried my best to teach you and guide you on your way. I wish I was braver, I wish I had the courage to stand up against my older brother and get you and Sasuke out of that horrendous tea house. For that, I would never be forgiven. You suffered from my incompetence and you did not get the proper training that you rightfully deserved, but trust me, Itachi-san, I know you, and I know who you are. You are the perfect weapon that the Uchiha longed for, in such a long time, you are the incarnation of every Uchiha power save one…"

Itachi had tears in his eyes; he let them shed without a sound on his porcelain skin. "Which one?" he dared asking at last with a trembling voice.

"The power to bring life into this world, Itachi… only a female Uchiha can do that."

Itachi breathed deeply and nodded, envy took over him, and he envied Konan the most, for being able to give Pein children.

"You had that dream for a reason, and you must follow it, if you are wrong then you only have wasted a week or so, but if you are right, you'll have a chance to save our next emperor."

"Is this… is this the reason why you commanded me to get close to him at the first place? To keep an eye on him?"

"Yes indeed. My aunt, your great aunt Uruchi-sama is gifted with visions as well, and she told me that Pein is the one person standing between us and an age of darkness. I knew he'd fall for you, if he had stumbled your way…. I never thought you'd fall for him too."

Itachi blushed and averted his gaze, Madara sighed.

"Falling in love is very dangerous for a Shinobi, I know that too well. Don't let your emotions overcome your judgment. If you are to walk into a nest full of Toujous, you should leave all sentiments behind."

"Will you not come with me?"

"I am afraid not. The pressing matter is to stop Danzo's coronation, I must return to the capital at once. I also promised lady Kumori to take her to her army."

Itachi's lips turned up to a narrow smile, now who was the one to let his sentiments get the best of him?

"I cannot follow you over a vision, Itachi, please understand, you never had someone to train you properly in the ways of deciphering a vision, and they could be very elusive."

"I understand. I should leave now."

"About that…" Madara returned to his backpack. "I want you to have the most powerful Uchiha tool with you when you go, if your vision is correct, you'll certainly need it."

Itachi leaned forward as Madara went through the contents of his backpack, what kind of a powerful tool could hide in such a small backpack?

When Madara pulled out a bamboo lunchbox, Itachi's curiosity turned to confusion.

Madara though an all knowing smile at the youth as he worked his way through the knots and binds that kept the contents of the lunchbox in a safe keep.

When it was finally opened, Itachi saw six dumplings swimming in dark soy sauce, and he had to pull back, because they reeked.

"Don't pout this way." Madara scolded him "You should appreciate every single one of those six beauties. A secret Uchiha recipe, I already ate three and it saved my life."

"What are they?" Itachi wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"I can give you a one hour lecture, or I can say that those dumplings are a mixture of spices, roots and herbs that can give a dying man the energy to battle an army. It can keep you going on for days without sleep, pick you up after a massive blood loss, and make you fight like a devil even when your muscles are burning with fatigue. Take one now for the journey and leave the rest for Pein, I have a reason to believe he'll need it. Just one warning, the effect can wear off without any warning, and then you'll drop like a log, at the mercy of your enemies, so be careful and alerted at all times."

"I will."

"Here." Madara handed the stinking box to Itachi.

The boy picked up one of the dumpling with his fingers and put it in his mouth, wondering if it tasted as bad as it smelled. He nearly choked, finding out the answer, but he forced himself to chew it properly and swallow it down.

"Pack your stuff and follow the map as I told you." Madara said.

Itachi nodded, unable to speak.

"May the gods be with you."

**oOOo**

"May the gods be with you and grace you with wisdom, power and vision, to lead our land of the rising sun!"

The high priest finished his never-ending speech and the crowd erupted with excite round of applause, loud enough to smother the sound of guns and canons that were put to use since dawn to keep the Kumori army away from the city's walls.

Danzo rose up from his aching knees and let his gaze pass through the crowds. Some cheered because he promised their household key position in his court, some cheered because he lubricated his way to their hearts with gold, others upheld him because he had their dear ones in his custody, the rest of the lot were too stupid or drunk to care who'd be the one to warm up the throne with his bum.

He gave them all a sour smile and waved at them with his hand. He couldn't care less about winning the hearts of the people, he won this country by sword, and soon enough by blood. His beautiful pregnant wife was a Kumori, and the blood of the Ame tribe flowed in the veins of his unborn son.

The high priests guided the old emperor to him, charring the symbols of authority in his hands. As much as Danzo wanted to thank Ororchimaru for his brilliant use of drugs, to put the old bastard in such a pliant disposition, it would be a total fiasco of he drops the heavy golden box containing the holy sword, the mirror of the sun goddess and the sacred jewel.

But the retiring emperor was on his best behavior and he managed to cross the small stage without any embarrassment and kneel before him, reaching out, offering the golden box with steady hands.

Danzo accepted the box, to the renewed cheers from the audience; the box was heavy and full. Danzo smiled grimly, this old box passing now from one emperor to the other could contain fossil horses' shit as far as he cared, no one was allowed to open it anyway, not even the emperor himself.

Danzo passed the box of three sacred treasures to the hands of his minister Hanzo for safe keep and a small sigh escaped his lips as he remembered that he had three more days of ridiculous rituals, before he is officially crowned and could get on with it.

"The emperor now will march to the temple of the sun goddess to pray for guidance." The Shinto priest announced. "You're all welcomed to escort him to the temple."

Danzo bit his lips in frustration; a ten minute walk to the temple would take few hours now, with this suffocating white Sokutai and the swarming crowd that wanted to ogle their emperor for the first time.

"Join me, dear wife?" Danzo offered his hand lady Kurenai, heavy with the burden of carrying his child; she would have a difficulty getting off the stage.

Kurenai stared at his offered hand and smiled. "I'd rather tumble the whole staircase down rather than touch you." Her voice was low, for his ears only. "I might get lucky enough to break my neck."

"Easy now, dear." He smiled back at her "Remember our deal, my love."

**oOOo**

"This isn't working!" Hidan turned his horse to face Sasori. Both Samurai and his lord were smothered in blood and filth. "They are fucking killing us, we have to retreat!"

"I agree with Hidan, my lord." Kakuzu sighed. "It is carnage out there."

The redhead youth glared daggers at his officers. "Have you forgotten your honor?" he scolded them "Will you let this backstabbing tyrant rob our country? Would you let my cousin be enslaved by Danzo? He already mixed his blood with ours, that hideous thief! We must stop him now, before it is too late!"

"We must regroup and halt the attack, wait till nightfall and try a different strategy!"

"There is nothing wrong with our strategy!" Sasori shouted "We have better guns and cannons, better range! Why the troops get so close to the walls, I don't understand!"

"We might have the better range." Hidan answered bitterly "But we have no fucking aim!"

"They get close because they are untrained and they have low dexterity, my lord." Kakuzu admitted with reluctant.

Sasori knew his officers were accusing him with hast.

A new wave of gunshots thundered in the air, followed by dreadful screams of agony.

Sasori's horse moved anxiously under him, his sensitive nostrils must have picked on the scent of blood.

"Fine, command the men to retreat to the woods and we'll wait till darkness. But know this! I am not going to bent my knees before Danzo, we will win or die in this place!"

"We know, young master, we know." Kakuzu nodded and kicked his horse to the battle ground to give the command of retreat.

"I wish Pein-sama was here." Hidan said, low enough so Sasori would not hear him. Pein was a brilliant strategist, not just a nobleman with a pointy sword.

**oOOo**

Nothing less than amazing was the effect of the Uchiha's dumpling. At first Itachi felt nothing but the sting of the spices on his tongue, and then his throat had set on fire, a pain he never thought would diminish. But few hours later, and he was soaring, high above the ground, his backpack light as a feather on his back, his strides steady and swift. He never cared for branches that whipped him as he passed through the thick river vegetation, nor did he bother about sharp rocks his feet trampled over. If there was any pain, it was well hidden, if there was any bleeding, it was discarded. Only thing that mattered was to get to his master, his lover, while he still lived and nothing was going to get in his way.

He walked the day into sunset, following the river, the water burnt red with the sun's last rays. His eyes were set on the horizon, searching for the seashores, his pace was fast still, his muscles did not complain and his heart pulsed with a steady beat, he could walk the night away as well.

But as fast as he walks and as far as he had gone, he couldn't help but worry he might not get there in time. As much as he hated those ghastly beasts, he longed for a horse, a horse could bring him to Pein in a day, his feet would need four, and time was running out, hope was running out too.

Itachi kept going, Madara's warning at the back of his head, he contemplated on eating another one of the dumplings, maybe this way he could run the whole distance, but it was a risk. He could end up on the Toujous' threshold with no strength left in him to fight.

'I wish I had a horse.' he said in his heart again, and the sound of a horse neigh accompanied it as an additional emphasis. And there was this sound again, a horse's whine, was his mind playing tricks on him?

Itachi looked up, and above him, on the mounds of the river bank; there stood a giant black horse.

The horse neighed again, this time rising on his two rear feet, kicking his front hooves in the air.

"Kiri?" Itachi asked, astounded. "Is that you? How did you get here?"

The horse landed on all four and shook his main as if to say 'You ask too many questions.'

Itachi climbed up the riverbank, noticing that his hands began shivering, was it a bad sign or just the manifestation of his confusing? How on earth did the horse get here? Just in the exact place and time of need? Did some unknown power within him summon the horse? Another Uchiha talent he was not aware of?

None of that mattered, Kiri was here and his wish came true.

He looked at the scary monster as he came near it, he was afraid that the horse would kick him and end his life right there, but the horse waited still, blowing through his nostrils, lowering his head.

Itachi gulped, shaky hand stretched to pat the silky black hair. "I know we started on the wrong foot… feet, Kiri-sama, but… your master needs you. Could you… will you take me to him?"

The horse neighed again, this time softly, and Itachi noted that for some reason, he was saddled.

"All right…" Itachi took a deep breath and mounded the horse.

**oOOo**

"Could you please repeat that to me?" Danzo muttered, his irritation growing by the minute.

"You must stay in the temple for the next three nights, fast and pray for the gods' guidance, my emperor." The Shinto priest explained again.

"I need no guidance, I know well enough what my plans are for this country, and soon enough the rest of the world will know them as well."

"This is how it is done for generations, my emperor."

Danzo sneaked a gaze at Orochimaru, showing him his annoyance. "Fine then, I stay here for three nights and fast and pray as necessary, I hope I won't die of boredom in the process."

"Sir…" The priest stirred on his seat with unease.

"What is it now?"

"The thing is… you must stay here alone."

"Alone?" Danzo nearly growled, this was getting more and more ridicules by the minute. "All alone for three nights? With no communication to my officers and subordinates, what a complete waste of time, don't you agree?" He turned to Orochimaru, who wore an amused expression on his pale face.

"This is how it is done for generations." The Toujou master echoed the priest's words.

"Damn you all. I will not hear of it, off you go!" he barked at the holy man.

"But sir…"

"Get out already!"

"My emperor…" The priest bowed and left the room.

"All alone for three nights, with Sasori's army at the gate… Bloody monks have no need for brains, do they? They have the guidance of the gods."

Before Orochimaru could answer, there was another knock on the door.

"The commander of the city walls, my emperor." A servant said.

"Send him in." Danzo replied.

The officer came into the small room of the temple, his robes smelled like gunpowder.

"My emperor." He bowed before Danzo.

"I would offer you tea, but it appears that I'm fasting. Sit down."

The officer sat on his knees before his emperor.

"What is the situation?" Danzo asked. "I had so much noise in the ceremony today, nearly spoiled my fun."

"We are holding the wall, sir. Sasori's army is small and untrained; they are nothing but a bother, nothing to fear."

"If there is nothing to fear, why haven't you brought Sasori's head with you to this meeting?"

"My emperor…" The commander trembled "It is bad luck to shed blood at the enthronement week."

"Bad luck, you say? Stupid ignorant with stupid superstitions!"

"He has a point, though." Orochimaru intervened. "The situation is delicate as it is, better wait a few more days."

"Wait? Wait for what? More Kumori supporters joining his army?"

"Leave us." Orochimaru turned to the officer. "Back to your post, you'll be informed if there is a change of orders."

"My emperor, my lord…" The soldier bowed to both of them and got up to leave.

As the officer leave, an angry silence filled up the room, Danzo's disapproval was heavy in the air.

"You need not worry." Orochimaru said softly after a long while. "Beginnings tend to be rough, but things will become smoother as we proceed. Look at what you've done so far, you've taken over the kingdom and the royal bloodline."

"I want that redhead dead by dawn, send your best Uchiha and slay him in his tent! I had enough of the Kumori bustards and I will not rest until this family is burned to ashes! Any progress finding Pein's wife and Children?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid, but you need not worry, once their army is gone they are harmless."

"Send Fugaku to get rid of that Sasori pest tonight."

Orochimaru smiled grimly and lowered his head.

Danzo picked on his discontent and frowned "What is it? If you have something to say, say it! Don't sigh like an old maid!"

"My emperor." The master ninja raised his green eyes to meet Danzo's fury. "You relay too much on the ways of the shadows. Killing Sasori in the dead of night is far less effective as having him kneel down in front of you by the light of day."

"Nonsense, a Kumori will never bend his knees to anyone."

"You might be right, but you might be wrong as well. Let him bleed on the city walls for few days and bring him Pein's head on a stick, he might turn around."

"You want me to take that risk?"

"The odds are in our favor, and we can always send Fugaku if we are wrong."

"I'll think about it."

"A defeated enemy is better than a slain hero."

"I said I'll think about it!"

**oOOo**

"Where did he go?"

Madara turned on his heels, as he heard the soft voice. His breath hitched as his gaze fell upon her, she was wrapped in her blanket, but still her lips shivered with the cold, her long hair was unbound and the dawn's cold breeze gently mussed it, she was beautiful.

"I sent him on a mission, my lady, nothing you should be concerned about." If he tells her about Itachi's vision it will do her no good.

Konan followed Itachi's figure until he disappeared from her eyes, than she nodded. "I'll get the boys ready, we must leave soon." She bowed slightly and turned away.

"My lady?" Madara stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Konan looked down on his hand, so he let go quickly.

"You had ordered me to take me to your army, but as for the boys… I was hoping…I had made arrangement with Kakashi to take them to safety. They should not come with us, it is far too dangerous."

Konan smiled softly "I thank you for your concern, but they are coming with me. They are too young and they need their mother."

"But we're heading to war, Konan-sama, I cannot guaranty… "

"I know and still."

"As you wish." Madara bowed, giving up.

"I'll have them ready, we should leave at once."

"Konan-sama." He bowed again and she walked away.

**oOOo**

Itachi reached the river's delta at midnight, and as Madara instructed, he left Kiri at the beach with a promise to return and then took the route uphill. He decide against Madara's advice to take a detour to the north, because it appeared to him that the Toujous would guard that entrance with far more attention, and he wanted an element of surprise. So he started climbing up the cliff, a frustrating and slow task. One miscalculated move would send him down crushing on the sharp rocks below or even drown him in the sea. He fought every inch up, and whenever he reached a dead-end he had to go back down few feet and start all over again.

Few hours passed, and the moon was low, touching the surface of the sea, it got Itachi worried, because once he lose the moonlight, he'll be helpless till dawn.

He set out for one last try, should it fail, he'll have to settle in the rocks and wait till dawn.

At any other day, he'd be exhausted by now, drained out of every ounce of energy both physically and mentally, but not today. Today his mind was crystal clear and his body stern and persisting, was it because of the dumpling or because of his worry for Pein? He could not tell, maybe a mixture of both.

At his last attempt, gritted teeth and bleeding fingers, the tower finally revealed itself to him, cradled between the curves of the cliff. It was tall and narrow and smooth, with few windows, if one could call those small slits windows. This was going to be a rough climb, and he'll be probably forced to fight, because he knew that every one of those few slits must be heavily guarded

Itachi took ropes and hooks and a Kunai off his backpack. He held the hooks in his hands and the Kunai between his teeth, before moving on.

The climb up was frustrating and slow, he was not very trained at throwing hooks, Madara gave him only two lessens on the technique, and just one of every three tries was a success. Even when he managed to aim for a good spot and secure his rope to push himself up, he was wondering if this would prove to be a fruitless effort, because the wall was so high and smooth and had no slit was wide enough for him enter through. No wonder there were no guards or watchers on this side facing the sea, there was no point of entry worth guarding.

Itachi stopped near a small slit, catching his breath, running a hand against his forehead to wipe off the sweat.

This small slit was the best option he saw in the agonizing hour he spent scrutinizing the wall. It was crumbling and wet and moldy, looked weak enough to try and widen. It was almost dawn, and if anyone approaches the tower from the sea, he'll be in their plain sight. Either he gets in now or he waits until the next sunset, and he was not going to waste precious time, so he needed to figure out how to widen this small slit in the next half an hour.

The bricks of the tower were wet and slippery, he tried carving through them with his Kunai, but it only slipped time and again, gaining no progress, just harming the blade.

Itachi crusted under his lips with frustration. 'Think! Just think, there is a way in, you just have to find it!'

He could use a hook, shove it in and use a rope and his body weight to try and widen the gap, but it was dangerous, he could lose hold and fall down, crushing on the sharp rocks below, likely die while landing, and this won't help Pein at all.

Allright… what other options did he have? Climbing up all the way to the roof? No time, too risky, the roof must be highly guarded as the gates on the other side.

Something else… and quickly… What did he have in his backpack? He mentally sifted through the contents of his bag, from the smelly dumplings to the smallest file… Nothing bloody useful unless… unless… yes!

Itachi smiled as a plan formed in his head. He had a small amount of gunpowder that he kept as a souvenir after he blew the Kobayashi camp. That with his fire box will do the trick. The downside was that the noise will attract every last Toujou in the hideout and announce his infiltration but there was no other choice he could make.

'An entrance with a bang it is…' Itachi smiled again and took the small bag of gunpowder out of his backpack. He placed it carefully at the slit and attached a cotton ribbon to it.

At the third try, he managed to set the ribbon on fire, and hurried to move aside.

Few seconds after, a mighty bang roared throughout the cliff, echoing all over the rocky landscape, waking up seagulls how joined the ruckus with their screeching cries.

Itachi hurried through the smoke, his ears ringing with the blast, to see if that small mound of gunpowder did its job.

It did, the slit now was wide enough for him to wiggle his way in, but there was no way to push his bag in as well.

He had to think fast, he reached into his bag and took the dumpling box out, then he shoved his sword through the passage counting the seconds until hearing its clang as it met the floor, and threw the rest of his gear into the sea, so no Toujou could get his hand on it.

Itachi took a deep breath and entered.

He let himself fall, because he knew the way down was a short one. He landed like a cat, on his feet, and pick up his sword from the floor.

Took him few seconds to get used to the darkness inside, and he could hear a sound of hiss, and detect movement on the floor. 'Great, sneaks!' he recalled his dream, snakes, many of them. This was probably the reason this room was not full of guards, they had cobras and vipers instead.

Madara once gave him an advice about handling wild animals, an advice he failed to apply on horses but useful none the less- Show no fear, act calmly as if you belonged there, never give an opening.

So he followed his Sensei's advice and started walking slowly towards the door. No reckless motions, no indication of panic, regular breathing, steady feet.

The sneaks slithered around him, hissing quietly and sometimes brushing against his feet, but they were used to human company, and Itachi did his best to convince them he belonged there, so he crossed the distance to the door slowly and with confidant.

Only after he closed the door behind him, did he allow a yelp of disgust leave his lips.

He had no time to linger, he heard shouts across the hall, running feet, getting closer, the Toujous were highly alerted and searching for him. He needed to get to Pein, before they get to him.

**oOOo**

Orochimaru found Fugaku on the city's wall overlooking the soft city's lights.

"You have a nice room waiting for you at the finest inn, you know…" Orochimaru approached the Uchiha with a taunting smile.

"I hate been locked in closed rooms, it feels like a trap."

"I understand too well, my friend." Orochimaru joined Fugaku and sat on the wall as well, taking in the beauty of the scenery, available only to cats and ninjas that would dare climb up so high.

"So… do you have a mission for me?" Fugaku asked after few moments filled with silence.

"Huh?"

"Why else would you bother look me up?"

"The joy of your company?"

Fugaku snarled in return.

The noise of guns interrupted the otherwise peaceful evening.

"It is the Kumari's men, trying the breach the walls. Got to hand it to them, they died like flies and still they won't give up." Orochimaru smiled softly "My spies said we've managed to take one of the commanders down, that silver-haired officers, I believe his name to be Hidan. But as long as Sasori lives, they will not give up. Danzo is very much annoyed, and there is a stir in the city, as some imperial soldiers broke the lines to join them."

More gunfire echoed in the air as the Toujou spoke.

Fugaku looked up to the tall pale man besides him. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What bothers me?"

"This new noisy weapon, those…guns."

"Why should it bother me?"

"How can a ninja face a gun and live?"

Orochimaru's handsome face twisted with mockery "Guns are the weapons of the barbarians, they are crud and slow and tasteless, we need not fear them. We need to adapt to them, maybe lean to how to use them when they become less clumsy and slow, but they pose no threat to a smart, trained shinobi, rest your worries."

"Still, I despise those horrendous tubes."

"Me too, my friend, me too." Orochimaru chuckled softly.

Fugaku glared at Orochimaru for a second there and then he joined him in his laughter, although his laugh was rather dry and rigid and not flowing and musical as Orochimaru's.

"I do have a mission for you, you know." The Toujou said after calming a bit down.

"I'm listening."

"Danzo-sama is stuck at the Shinto temple as you know, he has one more night ahead of him before he emerges from temple as a fully fledged emperor, and he would very much like to do so with Sasori dead and gone."

"Figures, that kid is a pest."

"True, so we'd appreciate kindly if you take care of that pest for us."

"When?"

"Tonight, if you'd be so kind."

"You want me to sneak into his camp tonight and finish him off?"

"That's the basic plan, yes."

"The people would not take this lightly, Master-Toujou, they adore the Ame clan."

"I know. I tried to convince Danzo otherwise, but he is not a political man, he's only interested in the bottom line."

"I see."

"You need not bother with the aftereffects; leave it to Danzo-sama to face them. Just do your biding."

"When?"

"Now."

"Fine."

Fugaku took a leap down from the wall, Orochimaru smiled and followed.

**oOOo**

Pein was finally beyond agony and hurt, floating in a hazy world of delirium dreams, he was home with all his loved ones, smiling at his wife, hugging his sons, speaking to his long gone father and hearing his beloved mother laugh at some foolishness done by one of the kids. The golden glow of that world pulled him in, enticing him to stay as long as he wants, to dwell here where there is no more pain as much as he needs, just leave that worthless bleeding bag of flesh behind.

But then his Itachi was there too, beautiful as always, smelling like jasmine, closing the distance between them and engulfing him with the warmth of his body.

"What are you doing here?'' he asked weakly with more than a hint of sorrow "You're not supposed to be dead…"

Itachi shook his head with impatience. "Don't talk, and try to stay still, will you?"

"You're not dead; I've sent you away…"

"With three gruesome monks to follow…remind me to thank you for that later. Hold still or I'll cut your wrists!"

Pein was looking around to find out what his wife or father had to say about it, but it seemed like their figures had slowly faded away, smiling still.

"No, wait!" he desperately called after them. "Don't go!"

Itachi finally managed to pick the locks of the chains that hooked Pein into the wall, and the large man collapsed on top of him, sending them both down the dirty floor.

"Damn it!" Itachi hissed and tried to wiggle himself free.

"They are gone…" Pein said, as Itachi squirmed his way into a seating position. "They've left me all alone again…"

To Itachi's astonishment, Pein began weeping, quietly enough and with some restrain, but weeping none the less and it broke Itachi's heart.

The youth placed his hand on Pein's forehead, and it was burning to the touch. He was clearly drugged and wounded and only the gods know what else did the Toujous did to him.

Itachi had no time to linger, he placed traps along the way, and blocked three doors down the hall, it bought him some time but not eternity.

"Pein…" he whispered to the weeping man, running his fingers through the muss of ginger hair. "Pein-sama, listen to me carefully…I've seen your family, your wife and sons. They are all alive and well and one day's ride away from here."

"Are they?" Pein gasped with trembling voice.

"Yes they are, and if you want to get back to them you must do as I say and get a hold of yourself now, do you understand me?"

"Yes…" Pein tried to seat up, but he was too weak and his whole body shook with the effort, after few tries he gave up and collapsed down again with a moan.

Itachi took out the box of reeking dumpling, and opened it, he pinched one of the dumplings and pushed the crumbs in front of Pein's mouth. "Eat." He commanded.

Pein, never hiding his revulsion, turned his face away.

"I know…" Itachi smiled "The taste is even worst. Eat."

A cry of agony erupted outside, someone set off one of his traps. It won't be long before they'll be swarmed with Toujous. Itachi hoped that the chunk of dumpling he was trying to force into Pein would at least give him the strength to walk on his own, if not, they'll be in serious trouble.

"Come on Pein… trust me! Eat the goddamn thing!"

Pein breathed in deeply and at long last obeyed.

Itachi had no time to breathe in relief; there was already a pounding on the door.

"Eat the whole dumpling and hide the rest." Itachi commanded, getting on his feet and drawing out his sword.

A battle in a confined space, he thought, there were some advantages there if he plays it right.

The door shuttered to reveille a bunch of furious Toujous, led by the silver haired one he saw in his vision.

"So our plan worked" The silver haired Shinobi smirked at him. "We got our hands on the Uchiha's perfect weapon."

Itachi smirked right back at him. "Just try to get your hands on me… see what good it will do you…"

**oOOo**

**TBC**

**OooO**

**A/N**- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you're in the mood for it, I'll thank you dearly. Take care


End file.
